


[龙珠][卡&拉X贝]3-three

by rush_rabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 115,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rush_rabbit/pseuds/rush_rabbit
Summary: [原创][卡拉×贝]3-three状态：中长篇，完结。倾向：现代架空 | 脑残向 | 成年卡、拉 | 少年贝慎入警告：严重OOC | 中二脑残言行 | 粗口 | 黄暴 | 虐杀
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人活一世，  
> 惟花与酒，炮与字，  
> 不可等闲辜负……
> 
> 庚子年三月初三日狸于信园一树花底胡思乱写
> 
> 目录
> 
> 起章の某暴雨之夜的英雄救美  
> 起章の少爷们悠闲生活的终了  
> 起章の校工处的压力不是幻觉  
> 起章の他和他和他的围追堵截  
> 承章の这脑残的阴谋也是死局  
> 承章の奠日只能休战双方静止  
> 承章の宝贝不哭我教你打飞机  
> 承章の要针锋相对的二律背反  
> （车番-浮生七日）  
> 转章の猜凤仪亭的真是小机灵  
> 转章の空洞之眼凝视情欲烫伤  
> 转章の骨骸浴火寒冰心上久埋  
> 转章の微笑的女子危险的迷香  
> 结章の一切缘由是我命定归宿  
> 结章の静默心和黑战机的战斗  
> 结章の古国战士的荣耀再飞扬  
> 结章の我便是你遗留世间的爱  
> 

起章の某暴雨之夜的英雄救美

DB次元。  
山国。  
明岛省。  
风都。

就在念澄学院隆重的开学仪式“念澄学园祭”的前夕，风都进入惊蛰天候。

漆黑的暴雨之夜，天空划下紫色的闪电，夹杂着隆隆的雷声。  
就在念澄学院墙外河堤对面的小巷子里——  
拉少和卡少第一次见到贝吉塔。

单薄而倔强的身影被众多高大的阴影层层围裹。  
一次又一次，回旋在空气中的，  
狠狠击打肉体以及重重跌落泥浆的声音阐明了对战的双方人数和实力皆不均等……

拉少和卡少难得停下了车，在幽黑深邃的巷口一起站定。  
这巷子一直被附近的混混用来修理倒霉的路人和仇口。

一切和往常一样稀松平常，一点也不稀奇。

不过让这二位大少爷破天荒停下脚步并且久久伫立的原因是——  
那个颤抖的黑色身影总是一次又一次从泥浆中重新站立起来。

然后再次被任意方向上袭来的重击打倒在地。  
然后再次重复上述过程。

拉少和卡少看了15分钟。  
那瘦小的身影又重复了5次艰难的爬起……

每一次起身的时间都呈指数函数状拉长，混混们似乎已经不耐烦了。  
他们中间的两个慷慨地架起这个摇摇欲坠的身体，  
另外几个则开始试用这个看上去不是很结实的沙包。

——相遇，  
——就是这样狗血烂俗地开始的。

卡少往前跨了一步，  
身后撑伞的黑西服男几乎是同一时间向前也跨了一步，  
卡少仍然安全地站在暴雨滂沱的街灯下，  
银色的燕尾在风中飘摆，身上一丝雨迹都没有。

……喂，  
……前面那几个傻逼，  
……放开那少年——  
卡少冷峻的声音穿过暴雨清楚地传入所有人耳中。

声音并不大，但足够清楚。  
足以让混混们齐齐打了个寒颤。

在念澄学院，不，在整个风都，  
不理解这个声音传达的指示必须马上遵守的人，  
都在火葬场或者东海的沙子底下。  
运气最好的那些也不过是在风都最好的永久看护病房度过他们剩下的人生。

混混们一起松了手，那个瘦小的身影趔趄摇晃颤抖，  
但终究扶住老旧的砖墙，顽强地站着。  
他微微佝偻着身体，慢慢扬起脸，  
伴随着一道横亘夜空的橘色闪电，  
卡少和拉少都清楚地感觉到了——  
那来自黑暗中黑色的眼眸对他们投射过来一缕犀利的注视。

雨水，打在那白皙的面颊上，  
刀削般棱角分明的下颌和精致的五官，  
唇边和眉角的血迹被雨水冲得很干净。

根本不需要卡少或者任何人再多说些什么。

混混们早已在面前让开了一条路，  
贝吉塔一只手撑了一下墙，一瘸一拐地走向巷子口。  
没人想死，所以没人敢拦他。

很快，贝吉塔已经走到卡少身边，  
但他似乎并不想跟卡少道谢，完全没有停下来，甚至没有抬头看卡少一眼。  
而卡少也没有动弹，甚至没有让路的意思。

于是贝吉塔微微侧身，贴着卡少走了过去，  
很快地，小小的身躯消失在对面的巷子里。

拉少在后面看着他们，唇边勾出一抹似有若无的笑……

…………  
…………

卡少站了一会儿，转身回了车里，随后拉少也上了车，车子重新启动。

卡少惬意地半躺在舒适的真皮沙发里，给自己到了一点威士忌。

……有趣。  
卡少浅浅一笑，对拉少说道。

拉少坐在他对面，这辆加长林肯是拉少最讨厌的车子之一，  
他几乎从没和卡少一起乘坐过，  
不过这次他特意上了这辆车子看来还是有惊喜的。

拉少此时一脸狡黠的冷笑，慢条斯理地开口：  
……卡二——

剩了大半瓶的黑色威士忌酒瓶直接挟着破空的风声砸向拉少，  
拉少轻轻一抬手，稳稳地接住了酒瓶，一滴也没洒出来。

……拉蒂兹！再敢这样叫我就杀了你——  
卡少瞪着拉少一字一顿地说道。

拉少满不在乎在随手把酒瓶搁在一边的水晶茶几上，  
继续淡淡地冷笑，用饶有兴趣的口吻说道：  
……看看你的钱包，  
……会更有趣——

卡少脸色立刻一变，向怀里一探手，心里一沉：  
——卧槽！  
——钱包，  
——没了。

拉少则一脸憋着笑憋到内伤的表情盯着卡少。

卡少咬了咬牙，原本俊朗的五官刻上了些许复杂的线条。  
……停车。  
卡少依旧声音不大。  
但车子骤然停住，却异常平稳。

卡少半天没有动作也没说话，  
整个世界里只剩杂乱的雨声和刮水器轻微的摩擦声。

……你们去。  
卡少简短地吩咐。

三分钟，  
之前围殴贝吉塔的混混们一个不少地趴在车边的烂泥里，  
黑色的车窗打开了一小条缝隙。

里面传出一个压抑愤怒的冷凝的声音：  
……说。

衣衫褴褛满脸伤痕狼狈不堪的混混们彼此看了一眼，  
最前面的一个咽了口口水，战战兢兢地开口：  
……他，不知道叫什么，三天前来到后巷，直接找到我们，  
……打听念澄学院最有钱的少爷，  
……当然是您二位，  
……他要我们配合他——  
……说得手之后有分成，  
……我们，我们当然不敢，  
……不过，他——  
……真的很厉害，兄弟们都受了伤，被打得受不了，  
……这才——配合他……  
……请，请您饶了我们——

这个混混头目颤颤巍巍地向着车窗的小缝隙递上厚厚一沓大钞。  
过了好一会儿，卡少接了进去。

拉少带着一脸乐子地看着卡少。

这些确实是卡少钱包里的那些现金——

卡少盯着这些钱，眨了眨眼，面无表情，  
好一会儿，朝外一扬手，  
大钞散了一地，瞬间就被雨完全淋湿。  
……打到用完这些医药费——  
卡少咬着牙冷冷地说道：  
……开车！

车窗慢慢地合起，车子平稳地开动。

拉少终于忍不住笑出了声儿。

卡少铁青着脸：  
……你不准动他！  
……我要亲自干死他！！  
……再敢笑我就杀了你！！！

拉少的笑声直直穿透整个雨幕和雷声，放肆而愉快。  
车子在橘色的路灯光晕中向着街道尽头驶去。

——艳遇和救美，  
——有时，  
——跟你想得不一样  
——你想救的美，  
——会偷你钱包……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

起章の少爷们悠闲生活的终了

风都。  
念澄学院。

地球人都知道，整个风都只不过是巴达克集团的游乐场。  
念澄学院的二位少爷才是宇宙的中心。

那个黑色长发的是巴家的大公子，拉蒂兹，拉大少，  
温柔知性文雅有礼，通常情况下不会被惹到。  
当然，如果你真的惹到他，你自己能否知道你惹到他我们不知道，  
但大家很快会知道你已经惹到他，  
因为你很快就会从这个世界彻底消失，至于你自己是否知道原因——  
说真的，我们从来没有机会去询问任何一个当事人。

金色短发的那位是巴家的二公子，卡卡罗特，卡二少，  
不过认真的，这个名字不能叫。  
如果你敢当面叫他卡二或者卡卡，  
你会在三秒钟之内失去你最影响仪容的、最珍贵的两颗门牙，  
如果你没能力在10秒之内逃走，则会失去你接下来的第3456颗槽牙或臼齿……  
所以，综上所述：  
如果你不想意外伤残或者故意短缩你的寿命，  
你最好不要跟他们讲话，甚至不要站在他们视线之内。  
——在任何情况下。

于是，现在是风平浪静万里无云的第二天。  
美好的念澄学院沉浸在暴风骤雨后干净清爽的空气中。

之所以学院呈现如此宁静祥和的气氛，  
当然，主要归功于心情大好气定神闲漫不经心地在学院散步的两位贵公子拉少和卡少愉快的心情。

虽然卡少心情……  
额……的确微微有少许不爽。  
好吧……是非常不爽。  
所以所有人都要比平时多加一百二十分的小心……

不过卡少对自己的念澄和风都很有信心，  
只要那小子敢露面，或者就算他不敢露面，  
但他绝对没可能逃出自己手心甚至是巴氏集团黑衣组。

只要知道了他的所在。  
卡少静静一勾嘴角，自己获得的欢愉和满足肯定比现在的惬意更令人愉快……

拉少和卡少走上学院顶部回廊的露台上坐下来，身后的黑衣男知趣地取来了插在冰桶中的威士忌。

冷却的时间恰到好处，冷而不冰，消暑而不伤身。  
黑衣男严谨地为二位少爷倒上两杯。

并且早有其他黑衣男，接过厨子刚好奉上来的，  
装着温度刚好的槐花蜜烤鹅肝和点缀着鱼子酱的蔬菜沙拉以及两份鲜绿色抹茶的金黄色布丁的银质镂空茶盘。  
这些东西被小心地放在黄花梨茶几上。

两支由完整的水晶原石特制的水晶杯，  
一千九百个独具匠心精心打磨的折光面使这杯充满金色的液体的物件看上去更像一件绝世的工艺品而非一个昂贵的饮料杯。

在简约但飘逸的丝绸阳伞撑起的阴凉中，  
拉少挥手遣开黑衣男，自己饶有兴趣地拿起夹子为自己这一杯添加冰块。

拉少有挟起一块剔透的冰，朝卡少示意，见卡少没理他，便扔进自己的杯子，  
并且捻起杯子来浅笑着凝视经过杯子折透之后光怪陆离的金色世界。

不用再矫情了。  
没错，这就是怀有令人不能理解的、执着到变态和败坏程度的巴洛克情怀的巴氏财团的两位公子的秉性。

奢华到令人厌恶的日常生活的一部分——二位大少爷的下午茶点时间。  
不要说恶意或无心的打搅，这是就连小甜品和配菜颜色的疏忽也会导致彻底毁灭的生死攸关的时间。

没人敢出大气也没人敢粗心大意。  
不过，就算是一派宁静祥和，透过金色的酒杯看世界的拉少还是突然怔了一下，随即，唇边扬起一丝淡淡的微笑。

但下一秒，周围的人都被水晶清脆的碎裂声惊动，  
心惊胆战地注视着刚刚把市价约等于一辆鱼叉的酒杯狠狠掼在茶几上的卡少——

心里默默祈祷令卡少突然发飙的事件与自己无关或者至少卡少此时的怒火不要波及到自己至少至少即使波及到自己而不致命或致残……

在众人表面不敢有任何行动但内心极度惶恐的气氛下。  
卡少恨恨地站起来，直接朝楼梯走去。

拉少一仰头，喝干了自己杯中清凉的威士忌。  
在黑衣男还拿不准敢不敢上前收拾被溅了一片酒渍的茶点的当口，  
拉少悠然地直接用手捻了一块沾了威士忌的鹅肝塞进嘴里，对黑衣男浅笑：  
……今天的鹅肝味道很好，  
……以后的烤鹅肝都喷上威士忌……

说着，他轻轻把水晶酒杯放在茶几上，慢慢推开面前纯金的餐具，  
吐出口中的一块圆润的水晶渣子，  
拿起餐巾，悠然地擦了擦嘴角和手指，也跟着卡少走下了楼梯。

剔透的酒杯里盛着玲珑的冰，  
那上面残留的金黄液体还折射着晶莹的流光……

露台上只留下默默擦着冷汗将椅子摆回原位的黑衣男们，  
以及远处暗暗沾沾自喜却不敢改变肃穆表情的厨子。

让他们，准确地说是卡少，突然暴走的原因只有一个，  
在下面不远处，联合办公办理新生入校手续的广场上：

一枚小小的，单薄的黑色的身影，出现在他们的视线中……

——此时没有人有机会提醒两位少爷，  
——尤其是我们光芒万丈俯视众生的卡二少，  
——他们金光闪闪耀眼装逼的日子，  
——真的结束了……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

起章の校工处的压力不是幻觉

风都。  
念澄学院。

当卡少和拉少的身影出现在广场上的时候，  
除了他二人，地球的时间是静止的。  
来不及避开的人甚至不敢惊慌失措地逃走。

卡少直径来到办公长廊上，就是贝吉塔刚刚离去的那个柜面，  
教务处的每个职员都马上颤巍巍地站了起来，  
说真的，他们都没老到需要颤抖着站起来的地步，  
但是卡少的目光让他们坐立不安。

整个柜面上只有教务处长老牛还淡定地坐着，等卡少走到近前才悠然用目光致礼：  
……二位少爷下午好，有什么吩咐？

卡少没有看任何人，盯住老牛：  
……刚刚，那个，黑头发的，小个子，干嘛？

老牛微微一笑，又对卡少身后的拉少点头致意，  
拉少微笑回礼。

老牛电脑上调出档案，打印出一份纸头：  
……他叫贝吉塔，17岁，刚刚办理了新生入学手续，20级，考古专业。

卡少咬了咬牙，伸手。  
老牛直接把纸头递进他手里。

卡少目光在纸上迅速掠过，再次抬眼，  
冷冷地盯住这身材魁梧的教务处长，说道：  
……他，缴纳学费，用的是我的信用卡——

旁边“咕咚”了一声，负责收银出纳的鹤老仙已经直接从椅子上厥了过去，  
众人惊恐地看着他，却没人敢上前查看这可怜的老头子摔得怎样。

老牛继续淡定地开了口：  
……是的，正像少爷您看到的，他使用的是您的信用卡，  
……所以，我们安排他入住学子公寓顶楼的豪华套房，  
……并且办理了全学园所有设施的最高级别黑卡……

老牛一脸人畜无害的微笑，淡定地接着汇报：  
……就算是您养的宠物，这个待遇也没法儿再高了。  
……不要说他没有学籍，也没有录取通知书，  
……他甚至几乎不知道啥是念澄入学考试，报到时随手勾了个专业……

——他他妈的连个最基本的身份ID都没有啊公子——

老牛微微揣摩了一下公子的圣心，继续微笑着请示道：  
……少爷，是否需要给他授权您休息室的门禁？

卡少继续不冷不热地瞪着老牛，  
老牛继续不卑不亢地回视卡少，  
几秒后，卡少冷冷地咬了咬牙，牙关里迸出两个字：  
……很好。  
然后直接转身走了。

拉少站在不远处，仍是一脸浅笑地看着卡少，  
然后俏皮地朝众人挤了挤眼，众人松了口气。

但猛然间，  
卡少突然回身又问：  
……他去哪了？

新进学园不久的职员天津大叫了一声儿就抱住了头，  
趴在办公桌上瑟瑟发抖。  
众人都为他捏了一把汗。

但是卡少仍然看都没看他，  
还是直盯着老牛。

老牛依然镇静地微笑，伸手朝着雄壮古朴的主教学楼一指：  
……十分钟前，他朝那个方向走了，少爷。

卡少再次转回身，  
朝主教学楼走去。

…………  
…………

念澄学院。  
主教学楼。  
IT部。

……查，他在哪？  
卡少和拉少直径来到主教学楼的IT部，给监控室职员乐平看了贝吉塔的那张新生资料表。

……没，没有他的任何出入记录……  
乐平哆哆嗦嗦地检索所有跟贝吉塔相关的学生信息、人脸识别信息和门禁信息，  
对比了全量的念澄学院楼宇的监控匹配记录，战战兢兢地汇报：  
……他的寝室、主教学楼、园区内所有的设施——都没有他的进出记录，  
……当然，他也没有出园记录，  
……应该，还在学院范围内……  
乐平用一种快要脑梗的焦虑状态看着空无一物的屏幕，汇报出查询结果。

卡少的脸色青到神鬼缩头的地步。  
乐平已经绝望，真的不知道自己还能用什么方式续命了。

……卡少啊——  
门口响起一个女子银银铃般的声音，语气有些慵懒而娇嗔，  
卡少和拉少一回头，是数据中心的主管兰琪，  
金色的卷发间鲜红的蝴蝶结几乎振翅欲飞——  
……您是知道的，IT部安装的监控也不能完全覆盖的学院全部区域，查不到不是很正常么？

卡少转回身盯住兰琪：  
……哪些区域查不到？

兰琪笑笑：  
……以主教学楼而论，没有摄像头的区域是：  
……所有的洗手间、女性教职员工爱心小屋、医疗中心诊疗室——  
……还有，二位少爷在主教学楼顶楼的——休息室。

卡少瞪住兰琪：  
……他没有进出主教学楼的记录，怎么可能会出现在主教学楼里？  
……系统不会出问题么？

……不可能。  
兰琪微微有些不爽地冷笑：  
……系统架构是我亲自写的。

卡少铁青的脸没有变化，回头看了一眼拉少，  
拉少微微颔首，卡少便继续问道：  
……你为什么觉得他一定在主教学楼里？

兰琪一耸眉：  
……女人的直觉。  
看着卡少越来越黑的脸色，  
兰琪隐隐觉得这个名为“贝吉塔”人的可能会突破自己作为跟卡少幼年玩伴关系能获得免死机会的极限——  
还是加一点求生欲吧：  
……卡少，  
兰琪的声音柔和了一些，  
……整个念澄学院只有主教学楼的外墙没有安装监控设施，  
……假设有人藏在学院主教学楼里有没有被任何监控设备捕捉到——  
……只有一种可能：  
……那就是有人爬了您的墙，从主教学楼顶楼——  
……您的私人露台进入了您的休息室——

……徒手爬八楼？  
……通过露台进入我的休息室？……  
卡少嘴上问，心里也在飞速地分析盘算，  
——这可能吗。

兰琪眼中一抹妖娆，心中暗笑：  
……为了逃课，天台开溜，徒手爬八楼，  
……还利用跟我的情分命令我拆掉主楼外墙所有监控的那个12岁的熊孩子——  
……不可能是你吧少爷——  
兰琪一脸姨母笑：  
……据我所知，这位“贝吉塔”可是拥有您休息室门禁权限的，露台装了门磁的哦——

卡少猛瞪：  
……他为什么会有我休息室的门禁权限？！

兰琪一脸正色：  
……一刻钟前收到教务处牛老师打来电话，是您亲自授权的啊……

卡少脸色漆黑：  
……什么？！

拉少在身后一脸看弱智儿童欢乐多的笑容：  
……卡二，权力的拥有者不能随便说“很好”，  
……这你不知道……？

卡少愤愤地瞪了拉少一眼，  
十万火急地冲向自己顶楼的休息室——  
这栋古朴的理石教学大楼无比典雅雄壮，  
内部各种现代设施齐备，只有一个不足——

没、有、电、梯。

卡少一路狂奔到自己和拉少的休息室的时候，  
刚一开门就知道贝吉塔真的一直藏在这里——  
曾经。

因为，  
一打开休息室大门，  
就能闻到纯天然香氛优雅神秘的Chypre调里裹挟着扑面而来的芬芳——

因为，  
巴氏集团两位贵公子专用休息室里，  
那张富丽典雅金光闪闪的欧式大床上——

对，  
没错，  
你没看错，  
你真的没看错——

不是幻觉，  
床上正正当当地摆着——

一坨屎。

拉少当场笑喷——  
——拉得还挺周正。

一瞬间，卡少猛然意识到，  
对于这名叫做“贝吉塔”的少年，  
干不干死他已经绝对不是重点——  
一定要灭他满门……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

起章の他和他和他的围追堵截

念澄学院。  
主教学楼。

之后三天，  
卡少惊奇地发现自己将所有的精力都投入进了一件事情当中：

——给我找到他！！！

……我要所有楼宇内监控人脸识别，告诉我他的位置……  
在主教学楼里急速行走的卡少通过耳机跟IT中心的乐平一直连线，但是得出的结论一直是：  
……少爷，没有发现匹配人物。

……没有？！  
……好吧，今天的休息室、奶妈房、保健室都有黑衣人盯守——  
……如果还没有，四楼太高二楼太矮——  
卡少疾步赶到三楼的洗手间，示意黑衣人们守在在门外，自己推门进来。

念澄无处不装逼，  
哪怕是个洗手间。

整洁明亮精美华贵富丽堂皇的男洗手间里确实有一个人——  
——贝吉塔，  
——似已无处可去。

卡少踱进来，看到贝吉塔，笑了，反手关门。  
——很好，  
——终于正式见面了。

……别给我理由杀你，  
……我消气了就会放你走——  
卡少看着贝吉塔，直言道，  
稍微按捺了一下小腹里忽然蹿腾起来的邪火。

彼方没有答言，  
依然是沉寂的黑眸，淡淡的，毫无波澜。

如果说一定要给卡少一个憎恨贝吉塔的理由：  
——偷自己钱包或者在自己床上拉屎此刻似乎都可以忽略不计——

真正让卡少讨厌贝吉塔的，  
是他那落拓的姿态里映射出来的——  
凌驾于自己之上的、咄咄逼人的权柄与高贵的气场。

这就是卡少坚持要亲自毁灭贝吉塔而不动用任何走狗爪牙的理由。  
那种傲慢到碾压一切的高贵只能由自己亲自彻底摧毁和刻骨凌辱。

所以，三天来，  
一直是卡少自己“亲自搜捕”贝吉塔而导致了念澄黑衣团的办事效率创造了历史最糟KPI。

贝吉塔和卡少彼此静静地对视。  
对峙、审视、分析，  
此题无解……  
观察、判断、徒劳，  
无可奈何……

贝吉塔漆黑的眼眸越来越黯然，  
渐渐地眼神里满满的全是绝望，

卡少舔了舔自己的嘴唇，终于笑了：  
……你知不知道自己在什么样的一张网里？  
……你能逃过一天，二天，已经值得赞叹。  
……但第三天——  
……你也只是要同时领受三倍的折磨而已，  
……时间不是问题，  
……问题是你没有时间……

——他说的，  
——的确，  
——是事实。  
——我真的，  
——没时间了……

贝吉塔思索的目光渐渐转向哀戚，  
身体也在慢慢坍塌，倾颓委顿，  
最后，几乎是完全跪坐在了冰冷的地砖上……  
他用带着恨意又认命的目光仰望着卡少，  
面色既悲伤，又倔强。

这副表情落在卡少眼中，  
简直就是在楚楚可怜地求操……

卡少觉得自己瞬间就被眼前这个场景燃爆了，  
他直接走到贝吉塔面前，高高在上地俯视他，  
这张白皙冷漠，却摄人魂魄的脸，触手可及……

——这场欲望……  
——来得……  
——太容易……

卡少向下一伸手捞住贝吉塔的下颌，慢慢蹲下身体，单膝支地，  
让自己视线只比贝吉塔略略高一点点，手上使力迫使他仰头——

卡少，只能永远是那个随心所欲的胜利者，  
再次开口，带了嘲弄的声线里混入了欲望：  
……这么快，  
……就跪地求饶任我操是吗？  
……要不要，  
……再反抗一下……  
卡少的唇慢慢贴近贝吉塔的：  
……或者，  
……我给你个机会……

卡少松开贝吉塔的下颌，伸手穿过贝吉塔的发丝，握住他的后脑，  
另一只手将贝吉塔的双手攥在一起拎过他头顶，  
身体慢慢欺近他，他们的唇几乎已经彼此触碰，  
卡少深深吸了一口气，  
贝吉塔身上是干净清澈的香皂的味道，混合一点点他自己特有的……  
汗味？体味？总之——  
就是贝吉塔的味道，这一切简直就是他妈的——  
——禁药。  
……贝吉塔……  
卡少声音几乎有些暗哑：  
……求我……  
……干你时，  
……轻点儿……

惊诧于这个单薄瘦小的身体竟然开始向后退缩和颤抖……  
卡少将二人的脸拉开了一点距离，  
看见写满不甘和屈辱的脸上，  
带着一点点对于即将被侵犯和伤害预见的恐惧……  
一双黑眸竟有些泫然，  
这一点点泪意，那死死咬着的唇，  
让卡少心里直接竖起一条吐着信子的毒蛇，  
沿着心口，湿热黏滑，蜿蜒攀援而上，爬到喉咙口……  
所过之处，意识皆被欲火点燃，  
身体里这熊熊的火焰盖住了理智中曾对贝吉塔有过的一个小小的预测：  
——他，应该没这么容易征服吧？……

卡少将唇附在贝吉塔耳边：  
……你知道吗？  
……我其实不想赢得这么容易……  
……真的……  
……好无趣……

……是吗……？  
贝吉塔突然微微一笑：  
……那就如你所愿……

卡少觉察到贝吉塔身姿和神态变化的一瞬间，  
自己本来握住贝吉塔双手的右手上，  
“咔”地轻轻响了一声儿……

…………  
…………

在三楼男洗手间窗外补位的拉少听见三楼窗里有卡二的声音。  
摇摇头，没感叹自己料事如神只是叹息卡二这次捷足先登——  
卡二那货从不在乎地点，  
单以战力而论，贝吉塔应该是凶多吉少，  
但真正脑补了一下卡少直接在瓷砖上把贝吉塔就地正法的画面，  
隐隐地却有些不适。

很快——  
拉少听见拳头重重击打在身上的声音和一声被压抑的呻吟——  
随即响起接连毫不留情地肉体击打声和压抑痛楚地粗率喘息。  
想到那小子的性格，  
虽然只是一眼擦肩的路人交情，  
但看来绝不是那么容易屈服的人。  
拉少没由来地皱了眉，  
卡二这个没调性的糙货，出手也太重了，  
他就算不在气头上，也从来不是个怜香惜玉的主儿……

但是转眼，看到一个纤细灵动的身影从三楼直接跳了下来。

拉少眼前一亮：  
——贝吉塔！

贝吉塔轻巧地落地，马上发现了拉少，  
眼中微微一震却也并未惊慌——

拉少朝他笑了笑，点头致意道：  
……贝吉塔……  
……初次见面，我叫拉蒂兹……

贝吉塔一言不发，眼里却也掠过一丝笑意。

……抱歉，这个副本儿里有俩Boss，  
……我想你并不需要我做什么更多解释，  
拉少笑吟吟地盯住贝吉塔说道：  
……介于那个休息室也是我的，  
……对于你的行为，我想我只有一个方法可以原谅你——  
……所以，如果你不介意，我觉得这里的环境要好很多……

贝吉塔看着缓缓向自己逼近的拉少，  
并没有动。

直到拉少跟他的距离进入搏击的警戒距离——  
贝吉塔猛然以搏击动作挥拳，是右手直拳，  
拉少微微一笑，闪身避开，  
但是——  
在贝吉塔直拳的末尾，一样东西从贝吉塔掌心抛出，  
直接打向拉少的脸——  
一瞬间拉少的全部神经都毛骨悚然，  
这招是杀手专用的招法，  
——为什么？  
——这个少年——  
——难道！是个刺客！！那卡二——！？

那是多年没有过的看到“死亡”恐惧被一瞬间唤醒的全身交感神经激发态——  
拉少几乎一瞬间用搏命的姿态闪躲开了自己的头部——  
那个淡黄色的东西擦着拉少的面颊向身后飞去，落地弹动滚走——  
拉少震惊中回头看，居然是——  
——诶？一只网球？

而此时，贝吉塔一个猴跳从拉少闪避的反方向高高跃起，  
弹跳的高度竟然连极短时间内就回复身体平衡的拉少再次伸手去抓也没有够到——  
指尖擦过他衣襟，一无所获。

没有任何多余的动作，  
贝吉塔落地后一个简洁的滚翻就向主教学楼后面那片茂密的杨树林跑过去了——  
——跑酷？  
拉少嘴角噙笑，而且——  
居然是个高手，  
那轻巧的背影在拉少心上不轻不重地弹动了一下。

拉少看着那背影，感觉有什么东西在自己身体里缓缓流动了一下。  
——不过，  
——还是得先去看看卡二那货……

…………  
…………

拉少赶到三楼的男洗手间，  
只看到一个无比匪夷所思的画面：

卡少狼狈地委顿在地，  
一只手被铐在明装暖气的水管上，  
脸上挂彩，满身鞋印……  
眼中，是熊熊燃烧的，以欲望为燃料的怒火。

拉少笑得天崩地裂——

从小到大，  
“能”并且“敢”把卡二打成这副熊德行的只有自己，  
不过现在，  
竟然又多了这样一个——  
小小的人儿……

这下梁子，彻底结成死仇儿了。

…………  
…………

所以，  
两天后，被整整齐齐的两队黑衣人堵在杨树林里的贝吉塔一点也没觉得意外。

看着脸上还带着淤青，从容不迫走上来的卡少，  
贝吉塔插袋的双手暗暗握紧了拳，  
毫不掩饰地活动了一下头部和肩胛的肌肉——

四周一环视，这个人数……  
看今天这个架势，绝不可能善了……

——好久没打过……  
——不留手儿的架了……

卡少脸上带着笑意走过来，  
黑衣人包围圈在卡少经过时分开，又合拢……

卡少不远不近地站在贝吉塔面前，笑着打了个招呼：  
……呦……贝吉塔。

贝吉塔一言不发，沉静地望着卡少。

卡少也静静看着贝吉塔——  
那燃着火焰的黑发与黑眸，  
的确是，至刚至美的觉悟。

这，才是你真正的样貌……？

无懈可击，孤陈绝横。  
无需言语，可见心声。

——敢靠近我者……死。  
——我……至死方休。

卡少微微地困惑，  
——这和那天……  
——是完全不同的神态……  
——那天的他……  
——真的只是为了给我下套儿……  
——伪装成那么哀戚绝望的么……？  
——但是，为什么，  
——在他身上，就连这样黑暗沉重地执死一搏，都看起来——

——如此诱惑……

良久，贝吉塔眼中闪过一丝轻蔑，似笑非笑地开口道：  
……卡卡罗特，  
……你求不求我，  
……我都不会轻点儿干你，  
……我说的是“干架”的干——  
贝吉塔环视四周黑衣组，冷笑：  
……你，  
……果然是个下等贱货——  
……终于无能到只能靠你的这些狗了么……

卡少被贝吉塔的声音召回了神思，意识到贝吉塔说了什么，便优雅地浅笑：  
……贝吉塔，  
……不用急着挑衅，探我底线，  
……干你……  
……我不在乎用人还是用狗——  
……不过，今天我叫他们来——  
……只是想让你老实点听我说几句话，  
……我不习惯一边追着逮你一边跟你说话，  
……说完我就走……

贝吉塔冷笑，静待后文。

卡少盯住贝吉塔的眼睛，慢慢地说道：  
……你应该已经知道了我是谁……  
……别再反抗，我不会再为难你，  
……你也不用再去跟那些混混合伙，  
……我会给你……  
……很多钱……  
……无论你想干嘛，都够，只有一个条件……  
卡少微微一笑：  
……成为，我的人……

……滚犊砸!  
彼方没有丝毫犹豫。

……噗——  
一个黑衣人一下儿没搂住笑出声儿来。

贝吉塔轻蔑的瞟了卡少一眼，  
从他身边擦过，扬长而去。

卡少站在原地没有动，  
手下意识地向怀里摸了一把。

这次，  
钱包还在，  
心却不见了……

卡少望着天，站在那儿狠狠磨了一会儿后槽牙。  
微微偏头瞥了一眼那笑了的黑衣人。  
这个在老板面前没有做好情绪管理的倒霉蛋儿，  
一脸惊恐且委屈地缓缓跪地，蜷缩起身体，双手护住头。

……一小时之后，  
……直接送到疗养中心。  
……重症区。  
卡少没有回头，说完便直接走了，  
身后的黑衣人，缓缓地围了上去。

如果有什么人主观地想在3天之内尝试各种无上豪华极端残酷的死法，  
那毫无疑问，  
贝吉塔已经预约到了。

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

（本章内容含有阅读不适可能，请慎入……）  
承章の这脑残的阴谋也是死局

十年前——  
赛德里亚岛。  
赛亚大城议事大厅。

空旷的中古大厅中，  
处处燃烧着白色的蜡烛。  
中间有一张雪白的大床。

空气中回响着女子痛苦的呻吟。  
肤色惨白的弗利萨坐在麦色的贝吉塔王身上，  
二人赤裸相对。

四周侍卫林立，大厅中间站着头戴刽子手纯黑头罩的男子，挥舞着长鞭。  
随着极其清脆地一声破空的鞭声，弗利萨的背上爆起一条殷红的鞭痕——  
……啊……  
从弗利萨口中涌出惨叫，凄厉而尖细，仿佛是一个女子在哀嚎。

弗利萨疯狂地扭动自己的腰肢，泪眼婆娑地张口，深深含住眼前挺立的物什——  
这根东西，属于贝吉塔一族的王，弗利萨一边疯狂地舔动吸吮一边喘息着哀求：  
……唔……  
……不要……

……啊……  
被大大分开的双腿内侧又被重重抽了一鞭，  
弗利萨全身战栗着弓起身体，想要合拢双腿却被脚上的铁链牢牢扯住，  
弗利萨泪流满面，痛苦地喘息，发出的声音依然是女子的声线：  
……求求你……  
……不要……  
颤栗着喘息了一会儿，弗利萨像是得到了什么指示，  
便颤抖着握紧自己刚刚舔弄的一根，毫不犹豫地扭动着身体坐了上去，  
被贯穿的一瞬间，弗利萨哭泣着呻吟喘息，身体震颤不已……  
“啪”地又一声鞭响，精准地抽中弗利萨正在媾合的部分，  
像是洁白的绢布上突然被灼烧出一个鲜红的窟窿——  
弗利萨凄厉地惨嚎了一声儿便开始疯狂地上下摆动身体。  
……啊啊啊大王……  
……放了我吧放了我吧——  
弗利萨哭得声嘶力竭，二人身下雪白的毛毯上渐渐晕开了血色。

长鞭也密集的如同雨点般一次次抽在弗利萨的身上，肩胛、背、大腿，手臂……  
弗利萨深紫色的瞳孔开始熊熊燃烧，伴随着口中发出含混不清的尖锐女声：  
……大王我要死啦……  
……要死啦要死啦啊啊啊……  
声音陡然拔高又渐渐微弱，此时弗利萨的瞳孔完全变为熊熊燃烧的赤红——

弗利萨停止尖叫和耸动身体，将贝吉塔王从自己身体里褪出去，  
一回手，扯住自己脚上的铁链，发力，梆地一声儿，铁链断裂，  
弗利萨又扯断了另一根铁链，  
弗利萨将贝吉塔王的双腿分开，自己一贯而入，  
喉间发出低哑的呻吟，这一次，声音是隶属于男性的声线。

贝吉塔王张了张嘴，却寂静无声，眼神空洞，并无惊惧痛苦。  
他的舌头已被割掉，  
四肢瘫在床上，姿态扭曲，  
并无明显的外伤，只有被生生敲断的关节处，露出大片青紫。

弗利萨动作越来越暴虐急促，  
不多时，弗利萨弓起身，身体颤抖，  
他猛然将唇凑近贝吉塔王的颈子，  
并未亲吻，而是直接张口咬住，随即凶狠的一撕，  
一块连着血管筋皮的肉被生生咬下来……

顿时血花狂飙，像是一道喷泉，  
贝吉塔王奋力挣扎躯干，爆张的口中发出含混的荷荷声，嘴角汩汩地流出血来。

弗利萨看到了，并未在意，扬起右手，直接伸进贝吉塔王的口中，抓住下颌，发力一掰——  
咔——地一声脆响，贝吉塔王的下颌骨被生生拗断。

弗利萨将手顺势探入贝吉塔王血肉模糊的口中，  
狠狠向里掏，贝吉塔王胸部急促地起伏，  
弗利萨疯狂地撕咬贝吉塔王的脖颈和胸口，顿时鲜血淋漓，筋肉外翻，伤口几可见骨——  
弗利萨便抓住这些伤口，尽力撕扯，半晌，血肉模糊。

弗利萨双目赤红，以粗哑的男声向旁边人吼道：  
……拿刀来！！！

早有带刽子手头套的侍卫递上一柄寒光四射的银色匕首。

弗利萨接在手中，高高擎起，噗地一声刺进贝吉塔王的腹中，  
弗利萨咬牙，将匕首沿着贝吉塔王腹部横切——  
贝吉塔王身体剧烈抽搐起来。

弗利萨狞笑，扔掉了匕首，伸手入腹，  
贝吉塔王目眦尽裂，全身抽搐，口中喷血，  
弗利萨缓慢而狠毒地伸手向上掏挖，穿过肠胃，撕开膈膜，直到——

贝吉塔王喉中发出绝望混沌的狂嚎，  
弗利萨则笑着慢慢收回鲜血淋漓的手，  
手上，握着一颗尚在搏动的心脏……

弗利萨将这颗血淋淋颤巍巍的心送到嘴边，  
轻轻地咬了一口，眸色渐渐暗淡，由赤红转为漆黑。

此时的贝吉塔王已经变成碎烂的一堆，一动不动了。  
弗利萨抽身，慢慢将脸埋进贝吉塔王腹腔的血泊中……

过了一会儿，  
弗利萨像是刚刚醒来一般，紫眸带泪，  
猛然看到身下血肉模糊的人，惊恐万状地嚎哭起来：  
……大王——！？  
……你怎么了——！？  
……大王！不要丢下我啊啊啊……

…………  
…………

十年前。  
赛德里亚岛。  
赛亚大城议事大厅。

……父王——  
……到底是什么事？！  
7岁的贝吉塔全副武装，领着他的直属护卫那巴匆匆赶到赛亚大城的议事大厅，  
却看到大厅里的将领都被遣开，只有他父王一人，立于王座前。  
贝吉塔几步赶上前，看着他眉头紧锁的父亲，  
仿佛就这一夜之间，他英武的父亲便急速地委顿衰老了。

看到贝吉塔和那巴二人，贝吉塔王的目光微微一松，答道：  
……弗利萨……  
……马上就会来抢夺“灭世”……  
贝吉塔王的眼神无比阴沉黯淡：  
……我族，  
……已无出路……

……跟他拼死一搏吧父王！  
……我也可上战场——  
贝吉塔目光炯炯。

……我知道你可以……  
贝吉塔王望着儿子，微微一笑，  
欲言又止，良久，伸手摸了摸贝吉塔的肩头，继而重重一捏，  
目光忽又深幽，叹息：  
……死，是要拼的，  
……我族，是为战而生。  
……但“灭世”……绝不可以落在弗利萨手中，  
……那样世界皆可能被业火焚尽，  
……你——  
……必须要担负起最重要的那件事情……  
……还记得我跟你说的话吧？

贝吉塔神色黯淡下去：  
……我还记得，父王。

……嗯，这是赛亚人唯一的愿望，  
……也是我对你的唯一嘱托，请你……  
贝吉塔王看着贝吉塔，话未尽言——又转向那巴：  
……那巴，没有多少时间了，  
……你现在就带上贝吉塔离开，  
……弗利萨现在拥有的战力近乎一个国家之能，  
……他的舰队马上就到，  
……再晚——就无法离开了。

那巴凝重地点头，跟着贝吉塔一同转身出门，  
踏出门口的一瞬间，贝吉塔禁不住回头——  
贝吉塔王的脸在一片阴影之中，  
已无法辨识……

…………  
…………

十数年前——  
赛德里亚岛。  
恶魔的厕所。

从很小的时候，贝吉塔就是除了贝吉塔王之外，唯一可以随意进入赛亚一族的禁地的人。  
诡异的是，这个赛亚一族的禁地，居然叫做“恶魔的厕所”。

那是建在赛德里亚岛中心一座活火山山腹中的秘密建筑，  
两个相对的山洞口，各有一个端坐在马桶上的巨大合金恶魔，  
由乐高玩具一般由无数细小的金属块彼此勾连搭建而成，  
他们伸出各自长长的舌头，中间的交汇处，镶嵌着一颗二人合抱大小的水晶球，外部浑圆无暇。

这条彼此勾连的长舌下面，就是滚烫的岩浆……

那时父王常常领他走到水晶球近前，  
指着水晶球面一个几不可见的圆形凹陷，蹲身在贝吉塔面前：  
……贝吉塔，仔仔细细地看，  
……你要牢牢记住这个东西。

贝吉塔也常常在父亲的指点下俯身去看，  
里面是一簇一簇尖利细密的水晶结晶体，光华闪耀……  
透过这个凹陷内部结构的一系列折射，  
他看到了这水晶球内部似乎有什么东西，但又看不清……  
而且，似乎每次看到的都不一样。  
……父王，  
……这到底，  
……是什么？

这个奇怪的场景中的这个诡异的水晶球总是让年幼的贝吉塔心中隐隐升起一丝丝不祥。  
所以贝吉塔经常这样问，但只得到过一个版本的答案——

……这是，  
……心魔……

贝吉塔王沉寂的面色总让贝吉塔极其不安，  
仿佛那是天地万物的心魔。

…………  
…………

十年前。  
赛德里亚岛。  
赛亚大城议事大厅。

……所以——  
……弗利萨大人，  
格罗博士谦卑而耿直地说道：  
……我们探测的结论就是：  
……无论赛亚人在藏了什么东西，  
……绝不可能藏在“恶魔的厕所”里，  
……那恶魔像和舌头都是连贯密度的合金块构成，  
……材质和密度甚至重量分布都近乎完美地均匀，  
……没有任何可以藏匿物品的空间存在……

弗利萨深黑的眼眸微微黯然，转眼又燃起熊熊火焰：  
……那就是说，  
……我留着你——  
……也没什么用处了——！  
伴随着这句话，弗利萨手中不知何时多了一把银色的匕首，  
直接刺向格罗博士的咽喉。

……弗利萨大人！  
一旁的萨博猛然伸手，  
匕首贯穿了萨博的前臂，  
在格罗博士的喉前停住——

弗利萨拔出匕首反手就刺向萨博——

……还有一种可能！  
……弗利萨大人——！  
格罗博士喊道。

匕首距离萨博的脖颈也只在毫厘之间，顿住，  
萨博纹丝未动，并未闪躲招架。  
弗利萨转回身，盯住格罗博士。

格罗博士定了定神：  
……弗利萨大人，  
……您也看到了，  
……那个水晶球内部有极为复杂的水晶结晶体——  
……我们通过测试，  
……发现那些结晶体在接受单一光源照射的时候，会产生折射，  
……并且，当入口处放置特殊感光体的时候，会在反面产生不同的图案……

……说重点！！！  
弗利萨皱眉吼道。

……这颗水晶球，  
……极有可能是一张宝图和一把锁。  
格罗博士笃定地说道。  
……宝图可以指示他们藏起的东西。

……宝图？  
……和……锁？  
弗利萨也陷入静静的沉思。  
……你是说他们把“灭世”藏起来了，  
……画了宝图藏在水晶球里，  
……并且用锁锁住——  
……那钥匙是什么？

……虹膜。  
格罗博士轻轻答道：  
……也许，是某个赛亚人的眼睛……

弗利萨眼中瞬间燃起赤色的火焰：  
……把那些赛亚人都拿去试！！！  
……不是的人就扔下去！！！

…………  
…………

……弗利萨大人，  
……还活着的赛亚人全部都试过了……  
……就连贝吉塔王的眼睛也试过了。  
格罗博士略有些遗憾地报告道：  
……不过，这也证实了我的想法，  
……我们对每一个赛亚人虹膜激发的图案都做了记录和分析对比——  
……水晶球里那些结晶绝不是天然形成之物，  
……它们是有着极为精巧结构的人工构造，  
……正确的眼睛，一定可以激发正确的图谱，找到您想要的东西……  
……但是，如果暴力破解那颗水晶球。  
……只要损坏任何一根细微的晶体构造，  
……就会破坏整个识别系统，  
……我们可能就永远无法知道“灭世”在哪里了。

……都不是……？  
弗利萨面色暗沉，黑眸里闪着点点寒星：  
……那贝吉塔王也就没什么用处了，  
……挖掉他舌头，敲碎他全身的关节给我带过来……

……是。  
格罗博士应道，  
……另外……  
……对于那些死于屠城的赛亚人，  
……我们也对他们的眼睛做了采集，  
……因为有些破坏严重，  
……我们还要进行生物复原和组织活性培养，  
……可能……  
……要花点时间……

……嗯，  
弗利萨摆摆手，  
……此事你全权负责吧。

……是。  
格罗博士应了一声儿，转身离开。

格罗博士远去后，  
弗利萨忽然眼中一空，整个人失神地倒了下去。  
萨博及时地一抬手，接住了他，抱在怀里。  
弗利萨口中喃喃地说道：  
……我的“灭世”，  
……你们到底藏哪里了……  
弗利萨黑眸渐渐涣散，被紫眸取代，面容哀戚，  
他伸手勾住萨博的脖颈，将脸伏在萨博怀里，嘤嘤地啜泣起来。  
……给我……  
……给我呀……  
……是我的唔……  
萨博直接用嘴堵住他的。

缠绵良久，萨博轻轻抚摸着弗利萨的后背：  
……大人，没事儿，  
……事情，还远未结束，  
……据我们的情报显示，  
……有几个赛亚人不在赛德里亚岛上，  
……其中，包括赛亚一族的王子：  
……贝吉塔。  
……听说，他有一双漂亮的黑眼睛……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

承章の奠日只能休战双方静止

风都。  
念澄学院。

于是，  
最后一次接触时，  
一番好意却被无理要求滚神马的卡少停止了对贝吉塔一切追捕。

这两天就像心里从未有过这回事儿似的……

但是，  
憋屈这种情绪总归不太适合自己的人设，  
于是——又——

……他……咳……在哪儿……？  
生平第一次被人当面直接秒拒的卡少终究还是没忍住在第三天又开始哨探那个按照常规惯例早该被自己捉来强奸一百遍然后直接打死扔东海里喂鲨鱼的少年。  
只是话问出口，  
隐隐有些微讪，  
也是生平仅有。

好在耳机里应答的兰琪小姐姐虽然一如既往地知情识趣嘴不饶人，  
这次却破天荒没有多话，只是简单明了地报告道：  
……贝吉塔在念澄学院中心花园喷泉旁的草地上。

卡少略一沉思，便装作散步的模样来到了念澄学院中心花园。

花园的正中心有一座圆形的水池，是一个设计精巧的音乐喷泉。

水池的正中间耸立着一座巨大的正方纯黑合金碑，  
其实就是一个标准的黑色金属正方形体，  
之所以称之为——碑，  
就是因为它朝北的一面镂着一行正楷文字，  
阳文正刻：

……  
“一念明澄即沧海”  
……

虽然听上去莫名其妙又很矫情，  
但确实是念澄学院的座右铭。  
鬼知道这种世上首屈一指的文理兼备的高级综合学府为什么会用这样一句半文半白情诗般的脑残文字当做核心文化。

卡少一直不能理解。  
但很显然，  
这就是这个世界上为数不多的，  
卡少觉得不爽又动不了的东西……

就跟，  
某人，  
一样。

卡少慢慢踱到水池边上，似乎并没有看到他想看到的人，  
心中黯然想绕着水池兜一圈儿，却在那行文字的正下方——  
水池背面不远处，看到了躺在草地上的那个黑色的身影，  
身上的毛孔似乎立刻就是一炸。

这么……  
悠哉……？  
不过这太阳似乎是晒反了，  
因为现在是大清早，  
贝吉塔却躺在巨大碑体的阴影里，  
一动不动。

卡少深吸气，  
缓缓踱步上前，  
一直走到贝吉塔身边。  
贝吉塔的脸在阴影中，  
有些模糊。

卡少不及也不愿细想，  
直接跨上去压在贝吉塔身上。  
想到可能遭遇的各种反抗，  
还是要先发制人。

卡少直接扯下贝吉塔颈间的黑色领带，  
掠起他双手干净利落地缚在头顶，  
另一只手遮住贝吉塔的双眼。

多好的机会，  
可以一雪前耻，  
可以狠狠地揍他一顿——  
也可以……

意识到自己的唇没经过脑子同意已直接覆上那小巧的唇，  
卡少身上心里一片炽热，  
热得像一块通红的烙铁，  
舌尖凶猛地探入贝吉塔口中——  
卡少心里却微微懵逼了一下，  
身体随之一僵，  
操……  
亲吻这种事……  
自己，好像，不会……  
额……该……怎么亲？……  
在自己脑子的技能库里迅猛地搜索了一下，  
长这么大，干过的人很多，  
但好像从没亲过谁……  
诶——既无知识也无经验……  
咋整……？  
转念——  
操，管它呢——  
也许对方会呢。

半是噬咬半是吸吮地攫住贝吉塔的唇，  
用舌尖在他口中蛮横地搅动，  
但是，许久，  
贝吉塔始终没有任何回应。  
——你也，  
——不会？

卡少有些暗自吃惊——  
——自己身下这人，  
——似乎不太对劲……  
口中含住之物如同一块冰。

卡少松开按住贝吉塔双手的那只手，  
伸进他衬衣中摸索，  
有些瘦削但肌肉很结实的身体冷得像一块万年寒冰。

他，  
贝吉塔。  
一动不动，  
全身充满寂然的死气，  
仿佛怀抱着一具尸体。  
几乎浇灭了卡少所有燃烧的欲念和无明的邪火。  
卡少松开捂着贝吉塔双眼的手，  
看那沉寂的黑眸，  
一动不动的瞳仁。  
——你，  
——在哭？

——被我欺负哭了？  
这不可能……  
太荒谬了……

但是，  
真的是在哭吧……？  
其实，  
也不是的……  
贝吉塔脸上没有泪。  
一滴都没有。  
但目光中却一片赤红，  
仿佛涌动的全是鲜血。  
那身体虽一动未动，  
却仿佛在蜷缩着挣扎嚎哭，声嘶力竭……

——这是，  
——你此时，  
——灵魂的……  
——样貌……？

卡少一瞬间微微有些惊愕，莫名地心口疼，  
——这是……  
——什么……？  
——若这是属于你的悲苦，  
——为何，  
——我的心却像被活活撕裂，  
——这般绝望痛苦，  
——你做了什么？  
——你究竟对我做了什么？！！！

——你给我……  
——下了什么蛊……？

可是卡少也没有动作，  
感觉自己的灵魂在大声质询拷问，  
却不像是在问贝吉塔，  
而是，  
在问他自己……

二人沉默良久，  
贝吉塔那仿佛穿过卡少投向无边苍茫的眼神终于在卡少脸上重新聚拢。

……卡卡罗特，  
贝吉塔轻蔑地笑笑：  
……想不到，  
……你还有奸尸的癖好，  
……没人教过你不要去惊扰故去的人吗？

卡少心智被贝吉塔声音从灵思里扯回现世，  
立刻恢复了冷笑着针锋相对的本能：  
……贝吉塔，  
……别跟我玩心理技巧，  
……你是不是觉得我这样的人会很在意别人对我教养的评判？

……不。  
贝吉塔也冷笑：  
……我确定你这种下等贱货无论生长在市井寒门还是尊荣世家都不可能拥有任何意义上的教养。

明明是挑衅，却像在诛心。  
明明该扇他，却更想亲他。  
真是日了鬼了。

卡少盯着深不见底的黑色眼眸，脑壳疼，  
硬生生把自己心里再次燃起的邪火往下摁了摁，  
贝吉塔的外套，不是标准的念澄春季男装，  
通身漆黑样式简约——  
——这是，丧服……？  
卡少心中一拧巴，皱眉：  
……你，  
……在祭奠……？

贝吉塔眼神微微闪动：  
……你以为呢？

……死了人啊？

……嗯。

……看样子不只一个。

……嗯，很多。

……同天死的？

……嗯。

……明天还有吗？

……死光了……

……那好，  
……我明天再来找你。  
卡少从贝吉塔身上站了起来。  
贝吉塔还是躺在地上一动未动。

一会儿，  
贝吉塔听见自己头顶飘来一句话：  
……抱歉，  
……今天……  
……我失礼了……  
随即心口落上一朵花——  
由一条洁白的缎帕结成。  
贝吉塔抬眼看卡少。  
而卡少第一次回避了贝吉塔的眼神交流。  
转身离开。

…………  
…………

卡少离开时，  
正好看见一身黑色正装的拉少浅笑着走过来，  
二人擦肩而过，皆是目不斜视，彼此视而不见。

拉少走到贝吉塔身边，  
伸手解开了贝吉塔被缚住的双手，  
……抱歉，  
也轻轻往旁边的草地上一坐：  
……打扰了。

贝吉塔转头看了拉少一眼，自己揉揉手腕，  
便转回去不再看他，依然望天：  
……嗯，多谢。

……说来奇怪，  
拉少轻轻地笑道：  
……这个理论我好像也听过，  
……虽然目前没有确切的医学证据，  
……但是死亡后，  
……也许真的有机会可以听到来自那个世界的声音……

……你，  
贝吉塔微微有些吃惊：  
……知道我在做什么……？

……嗯，  
……一目了然。  
……我又不是卡二那个傻了吧唧的糙货。  
拉少笑笑，又正色道：  
……真想死一下的话，  
……我可以帮你，  
……七分钟，我有把握的最长极限……

贝吉塔略一沉思，便也笑笑，摇头：  
……其实，也没必要，  
……他们嘱咐的事已经说好很久了，  
……我就是偶尔想知道，  
……他们会不会改了想法……  
贝吉塔转脸向拉少脸上看了一眼，  
……用死亡去倾听故去之人的低语，  
……这么荒诞你居然也会信？

……我不信……  
拉少眼中闪过一丝微妙的伤感：  
……可你，好像有点儿在意……

贝吉塔转头看着拉少，一时无语。

……小贝，  
拉少抿了抿薄唇，微微皱眉，  
眉心里盛着些许不易察觉的心疼：  
……要是真的那么想，  
……也可以直接哭一次试试。

贝吉塔再次怔住，  
这个人，真的，不得了……  
简直，有点儿可怕……

但是闭目平静了三秒，  
贝吉塔睁眼时，脸上又有了笑意：  
……也不用，  
……我只是，这几天，  
……陪你们两位少爷玩得有点累，  
……需要像死亡一般地，  
……休息一下……

拉少脸上也泛起一丝温和的浅笑：  
……嗯，  
……那你睡吧。

贝吉塔便真的合起眼。

拉少也躺在旁边，侧身，左手支住自己的头，  
看着的贝吉塔，  
右手的指尖虚拟地抚过贝吉塔的面颊，  
终究，掌心轻轻覆在他胸口。  
嘴角一勾，朝着不远处的一棵树，无声地做唇语：  
……还不滚……？  
……想前排观战呐？

树后的阴影中，卡少长身直立，  
也无息地回了一串唇语：  
……我他妈还想直接参战呢……  
……你要上快上……

拉少微微一笑，  
从贝吉塔刚才被卡少扯松开的衬衣襟口轻轻探入自己的手，  
温柔地捂热那冰冷的心口。

——亏你还是负责军事线条的，  
——连战争礼数都不懂？  
——国难日，吊丧时，  
——全线停火……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

承章の宝贝不哭我教你打飞机

风都。  
念澄学院。

第二天一大早，  
贝吉塔正走在学院的主路上，  
一辆红得闪瞎狗眼的Enzo从不远处一路飚过来，  
“嘎吱”一声儿堵在自己面前。

贝吉塔抬眼间，  
卡少已经探过右手开了车门，  
……上车。

贝吉塔没动。

卡少面无表情，又说了一次：  
……上车！

贝吉塔微微环顾了一下四周，  
以卡少的尿性，  
这应该不是那种如果不上车就一边骂给脸不要脸然后吩咐马仔上前打翻绑人塞车里的路数，  
而是这秒不听从他的话乖乖上车，  
下秒就可能直接被远处的狙击武器打残，  
然后被血淋淋地拖上车……  
所以，贝吉塔一言不发地上了车。

卡少手臂越过贝吉塔，“哐”地拉上车门。  
贝吉塔皱了皱眉：  
……去哪？

卡少一耸眉，眼里有些兴奋的神采：  
……看你这两天心情不太好，帮你泄泄火儿。

……嗯？  
贝吉塔继续微微皱眉，没理解。

卡少嘴角溢出一丝邪笑：  
……我教你打飞机。

……啊……？  
贝吉塔一脸黑线。

…………  
…………

风都郊外。  
军用机场。

下了车，贝吉塔望着带着巨大轰鸣声腾空而起的四架战机。  
第一次深刻地体会到了卡少那动感光波一般直插九霄的耿直。

——打，  
——飞机。

贝吉塔扶额无语：  
……额……飞机，我看见了，怎么打？

卡少一勾嘴角：  
……用地空导弹。

还未来得及再说什么，  
看见拉少开着一辆银色的GT慢条斯理地飘到面前。  
贝吉塔一愣：  
……你也来……  
……打飞机？

……我可不在这种无聊的游戏上乱花钱。  
拉少哈哈大笑：  
……卡二非要自己去接你，我就只好来帮他处理盘口的业务，这局——  
……小贝，你的赔率只有7……  
……加油哦！

贝吉塔脸一黑：  
——只有——  
——七……？

……玩得开心点儿——  
拉少脸上带着乐子开车走了。

…………  
…………

跟着卡少一路走，  
贝吉塔仰头看了一会儿四架相互花式盘飞的战机，  
便低下头，抿抿嘴：  
……驾驶者……是你们买的死士吗？  
……有钱还真是什么都买得到，  
……可那……  
……毕竟是人命……

卡少回头看了一眼贝吉塔，一脸正色：  
……贝吉塔，  
……不必伪装你的拜金和悲悯，  
……我看得见你的心，  
……傻白甜不是你该有的格局。  
……再敢在我面前演戏我就干你。

贝吉塔淡淡地瞟了卡少一眼，微微一笑，脸色一松。

卡少的目光淡然而凛冽，隐隐藏着一点愉悦，他继续说道：  
……本该用于战争的技术和觉悟，  
……对这些人来说，只是一项极限运动而已，  
……这样的行为，  
……在这个星球的任何土地上都是反人类的。  
……除了，  
……在我的风都……

贝吉塔的目光也安静沉寂下来，对接上了卡少的心灵。

卡少看了贝吉塔一眼，  
彼此的眼神交互认证已经在同一个频道上了，  
卡少便继续说道：  
……贝吉塔，这个游戏的实质，你一望而知的，对么？

贝吉塔抬起深邃的黑眸，微笑：  
……若我把这理解成一种“支配人命级别”的无聊狂妄的财富炫耀，  
……你是会失望我蠢还是会生气自己的品位受到了冒犯？

卡少闻言一愣，表情微妙地定格了：  
……你，  
……到底是谁？

贝吉塔笑了笑，近乎纯真：  
……我是贝吉塔。

对于这种平淡而顽固的回避，  
卡少神色复杂地笑笑，继续说道：  
……他们飞一次下来给三亿风币，  
……下不来会给指定的账户付一亿。

贝吉塔继续看着空中一个漂亮的螺旋特技，淡淡地应道：  
……嗯。

卡少便继续说：  
……四年前，我开设了这个“游戏”盘口，做了庄家，  
……会员制，只接受会员的投注……  
……千万起注。  
……天上飞的这些人通过黑暗渠道自愿集结，  
……每个人都跟我见过面，我面试的时候要求他们说出参加理由，  
……说来有趣，技术能力合格的入围者中，  
……没有任何一个人是因为家中有病重的父母兄妹妻女，  
……他们竟然没有人是为了“拯救”什么，才来参加这个游戏，  
……你猜这是为什么？

贝吉塔淡淡一撇卡少：  
……因为心里系着至亲至爱的人，  
……就已经都是精力不纯之人了，  
……这样的人无论是技术还是心智，  
……都无法登峰造极——  
……为他人而做的事，终归是等闲事。  
……世间但凡技艺圆满者，  
……一定大都是孤绝无情之人……  
……此一生，执一事，只为自己一人。

卡少盯住贝吉塔，看了半天：  
……信不信再敢抢我台词板儿我当场就干你——

贝吉塔又无奈又憋屈地皱眉：  
……你能偶尔讲讲道理么？  
……是你不让我傻白甜的……  
……为啥接得上话儿和接不上话儿最终都能归结到干上去啊，  
……你他妈脖子以下全是肾啊？

卡少转转眼珠，自我反省了一下，  
额……好像是有点儿霸道，  
便笑笑，继续说到：  
……是啊，就像你说的，  
……我听到最多的理由就是：他乐意。  
……当然也有人的理由是：很高兴有个游戏可以把自己的技能如此高效地转化成财富。  
……不过我听到过最有趣的理由是：那个人在中东服役4年，从来没有被地空导弹追过，所以来试试。

贝吉塔也笑了：  
……那个为了转化财富的人后来怎样了？

卡少撇撇嘴：  
……赚了我28亿。

贝吉塔点头笑道：  
……那还真是九生一死，钱呢？

卡少摊手摇头：  
……不知道。

贝吉塔又笑：  
……那个来试试被导弹追的呢？

卡少朝天上一架正在桶滚飞行的大成都一努嘴：  
……在那儿飞呢，你来打——我教你操作。

贝吉塔有点不解：  
……中东服役的人开大成都啊？  
……逻辑在哪儿？

卡少笑笑：  
……额……其实是这样……  
忽然就开启了产品直销模式：  
……我们的游戏还设有段位赛，人气榜……  
……根据飞行表现可以获得积分，兑换成各种“竞技座驾”……  
……可根据自己的喜好自由选择机型，  
……我们的战机机型可是业内最齐全的……

贝吉塔嘴角抽了两下：  
……业内？

卡少撇撇嘴：  
……谁知道将来这不会变成职业联赛？  
……对宏观市场要有远景预期嘛……  
……呃，这句是拉蒂兹说的……

贝吉塔是真心真意地不想再搭理他了。

卡少便微微有些讨好地主动继续介绍说：  
……别看这国家挺妖的，  
……他们家的军工还是不错的。  
……喜欢他家战机的飞鞋很多。

贝吉塔不解：  
……飞……鞋……？

卡少乐了：  
……会飞战机的邪魔歪道。

贝吉塔无语，  
嗯，中肯。

…………  
…………

卡少带着贝吉塔登上一辆战车，  
言简意赅地介绍了火控系统，雷达和制导站的使用：  
……游戏规则是：  
……飞鞋不可以飞出20公里的范围，  
……不可以做2马赫以上的超低空飞行，  
……但我们只能使用一次雷达制导，也不可以开启自动追踪，必须手动。  
……你来指挥，我给你做操作手……

……嗯，  
贝吉塔点点头。  
指挥卡少操作炮塔的方向，  
大成都和另一架猛禽驶近战车时，  
忽然在空中挑衅似地各自走了个规避大回环……  
贝吉塔唇上渐渐扬起笑容。  
在回环进行到四分之三时——

一枚响尾蛇腾空而起，  
刁钻地尾随着大成都绝尘而去。

一番追逐，  
大成都放干扰弹成功将响尾蛇引爆。

但几乎是下一秒，  
另一枚响尾蛇从侧翼鬼魅般袭来——

卡少虽然未出一言，  
但心下已满是赞叹。  
这个人，  
竟然能一边分析追踪破音速战机的飞行轨迹，  
还能一边关注战况把握时机发射第二枚导弹，  
——贝吉塔，  
——以战而论，  
——是天才中的天才……

大成都在半空轰然炸裂，  
卡少心下一乐，  
——这下好了，  
——被地空导弹追的滋味不好玩的吧。

但是，在被响尾蛇击中前一秒，  
一道火箭弹射座椅笔直射入空中，  
浓烟还未散去，大成都的飞鞋已经展开了降落伞……

卡少满脸兴奋，笑得愉快，  
抓起贝吉塔的手，拖着他跑出战车：  
……没事儿，看风向，  
……他的降落位置会很近，  
……你还可以用小竹枪继续打他……

贝吉塔接过卡少递过来的RPG，搁在脚边：  
转头问卡少：  
……这个咋算？

卡少大笑：  
……给2亿，但他得赔我飞机。

贝吉塔点点头，把RPG扛在肩头，  
一边瞄准一边笑道：  
……还行啊，那他还能赚点儿……

看来这个飞鞋今天真的是出门没看黄历，  
风几乎直接将他一路送到贝吉塔最好的射击角度和高度上，  
但他离地面依然有300来米高度，  
割伞也是必须死……

贝吉塔又微微一笑，  
发射了火箭筒，身后一串火光，  
火箭弹直直地打向那个“天亡我也”的飞鞋。

但不幸的是，  
居然——  
没打中，  
飞弹几乎是擦着那个飞鞋的脸飞过去了。

卡少一皱眉：  
……操！傻逼啊？！  
……打人？！  
……打他伞哪！！！

贝吉塔咧了咧嘴，  
……本来是瞄伞的——  
……偏了。  
把火箭筒往地上一扔，  
甩了甩肩膀，嘟囔道：  
……这玩意太沉了……

卡少却静静地盯住贝吉塔，  
眼神微妙地一动。  
——你……  
——故意的……？  
但是卡少并没有说出来，只是嘴角带笑。  
——输赢和生死，  
——都比不上你，  
——来得有趣……

火箭弹爆炸的火光在空中如巨型烟花，  
冲击波带起的狂风转瞬即到，吹乱了二人的发。

卡少大笑：  
……看吧，没了体制，  
……自由便会绽放如此耀眼美妙的光彩。

贝吉塔一撇嘴：  
……放屁，你这是歪理邪说，  
……我都不需要超过三句的立论就可以全部驳斥！

卡少饶有兴趣地看着贝吉塔：  
……那你为什么不驳斥呢？

贝吉塔抿抿嘴：  
……因为你前面一个论据打动了我。

卡少一耸眉：  
……哦……？  
……哪一个？

贝吉塔歪头：  
……我乐意。

——这世上有一些人，  
——天生就是喜欢赌上性命玩弄技巧。  
——这样的人的确很少，万中无一，  
——但他们，也的确真实存在。  
——所以，  
——若那样的他们遇到这样的游戏，  
——怎会不随心所欲？

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

承章の要针锋相对的二律背反

风都。  
念澄学院。  
主教学楼顶楼。  
少爷们的休息室。

拉少走了进来，  
看着窗前沙发里坐着的贝吉塔，唇边带笑：  
……小贝，  
……这个房间我想你也不会觉得太陌生，  
……你还把它当成洗手间来使用过，  
……当然都是过去的事情了。  
……我这次找你来，只是有一件事情，  
……我也听说了，  
……你和卡二的那些过节……

贝吉塔笑笑：  
……嗯。

拉少走到贝吉塔对面，点头施礼坐下：  
……当然也都是过去式了……  
……飞机打得有意思吧……？

贝吉塔笑着摇摇头，不置可否。

拉少又笑道：  
……我听说你拒绝了卡二。  
拉少眼珠转了转，身体微微前倾，  
目光深邃，盯住贝吉塔的眼睛，淡淡笑道：  
……那么，  
……要不要考虑……  
……成为我的人？

贝吉塔审视拉少片刻，微微一笑：  
……好啊。

拉少直接愣住了，  
……你不愿意做卡二的人？  
……倒愿意跟我，  
……为什么？

贝吉塔笑着歪头：  
……因为——  
……你现在这个假模假式的德行，  
……看着还没有卡卡罗特那天正常。

拉少又是一愣。

贝吉塔便继续说：  
……你刚刚问这句话的时候，  
……心里是在预设一个希望我拒绝的场景，  
……所以故意把这句话说的让我看出破绽来，  
……你心里也许跟那天的卡卡罗特的真诚程度不相上下，  
……但是你却希望被我拒绝，  
……那么一定是我拒绝你之后，  
……后续的发展会对你更有利，  
……所以，  
……我就同意喽。  
贝吉塔头一歪，乐了：  
……看你怎么死。

拉少微微一笑，起身，  
双手撑住贝吉塔沙发上的扶手，欺近他的脸：  
……小贝，这可有点太自负了吧？  
……对自己瞬间做出的局势判断……  
……这么有信心啊？  
……就不怕我是在对你做反向暗示的心理投机么？

贝吉塔也是一笑：  
……赌嘛，  
……怕啥。

……那好……  
拉少笑着猛然俯身，将贝吉塔身体压进沙发里，  
……既然你同意，  
拉少的唇慢慢靠近贝吉塔的唇，  
……我就不客气了……

贝吉塔脸上只是冷笑，  
并不慌张，也不闪避。

拉少的唇从贝吉塔唇边轻轻擦过，转了方向，  
俯向贝吉塔耳边，轻声说：  
……小贝，  
……抱歉，  
……我可真是低估你了……  
拉少随即起身笑了起来，向套间里面喊：  
……过来吧。

卡少一脸得意地从里间儿踱步出来，站在贝吉塔身后，笑道：  
……看吧，我赢了。

拉少无奈一笑，坐回自己的沙发里：  
……真是活久见，  
……卡二你居然也能有蒙对的时候。

贝吉塔扭头看了卡少一眼，笑问：  
……你们到底赌了啥？

拉少笑笑：  
……小贝，恭喜你，  
……成功引起了巴氏集团少爷们的极大关注——  
……我俩判断你是故意来搞事情的，  
……不会因为勾搭上了我们哪个就罢手，  
……所以，就赌了：  
……我也来问你。  
……如果你拒绝我，我赢。  
……那么我就赢得了强奸你的优先权，  
……可以顺便再逼个供啥的。  
……看看你到底是来干嘛的。  
……如果你同意嘛，卡二赢——  
拉少瞄了一眼卡少：  
……我俩就再从长计议你的归属问题。

贝吉塔眨眨眼，有点莫名地瞪住拉少：  
……啥？强奸我？  
……你打得过我？  
……你是不是对自己的战力有什么误解啊？

拉少笑着舔了舔嘴角：  
……要不，试试？

贝吉塔托着自己的下巴认真琢磨了片刻：  
……应该不用吧，  
偏头拿下巴指指卡少：  
……他都被我打得满地乱滚，  
……你还来试？

卡少鼻子里很不服气地“哼”了一声。

拉少撇着嘴点了点头，  
……嗯。  
……有说服力。  
拉少将自己的背靠进沙发里，双手指尖对顶，笑道：  
……何况我也不是卡二这种崇尚暴力的糙货，  
……我更擅长用外交手段解决分歧。

拉少脸上切出CEO模式，  
……小贝，  
……请允许我正式向你介绍一下我们自己，  
拉少一脸正色，笑容得体：  
……我们巴氏集团，  
……是这世界上唯一没有国土，但拥有政治经济贸易立法及军事独立主权的——  
……国家级实体。  
……我负责集团运营，金融政治司法国际外务部分，  
……卡二他……咳……  
……他……  
……他负责维护世界和平。  
……我们的都城是这个风都，  
……是跟这块大陆上的山国长期租用的。

贝吉塔一挑眉，冷笑：  
……租用？  
……一毛钱租一百年么？

拉少一脸黑线，CEO脸瞬间崩塌：  
……喂，小贝——  
……我们真的是租的，不是抢的……  
拉少皱眉瞪住贝吉塔，很不满意他的眼神：  
……你这看黑涩会收保护费的小眼神是要闹哪样？  
……我们巴氏家族只花了不到十年的功夫，  
……就把风都从一个小渔村打造成今日跻身国际三甲榜单的超级大都会，  
……我俩也都是出了力气的。  
……我们租用山国这个风都也是合理合法的，  
……我们每年交的租金比山国全年的国民生产总值还高三倍……  
……何况，我们有海军，有核潜编队，有跟超级大国对轰也不怂的洲际导弹，核战力储备，  
……一直以来，  
……我们除了保护自己，也保护着山国。  
……欺行霸市强抢民女的勾当我俩真没干过……

贝吉塔翻了个白眼。

拉少忍笑继续正色道：  
……我俩现在吧，就只想强抢个你，  
……而你又没有身份证，顶多算一流民，  
……我俩就算无理由拘禁刑讯拷问处决你，  
……以风都司法体系而论，  
……也都算合法为维护风都治安尽一份贡献。  
……在风都，我俩拥有顶级终级的司法裁决执行权。  
……所以，从任何角度，  
……无论我俩对你做了啥，  
……你都没资格抱怨哦，  
……除非，你能亮出一个合法身份。  
……我们还是守法公民。  
……当然了，这种事儿呢，  
……在我俩这儿也还是第一次——  
……不过呢，  
……你肯定不算民“女”，  
……而且我看着……  
……也绝不像“民”男。  
拉少脸上尚带笑意，目光却暗藏锋芒：  
……你到底是谁？

贝吉塔笑笑，对拉少话里话外的严肃威胁全然不鸟：  
……你觉得呢？

拉少二目如炬：  
……我还没完全猜出来……  
……暂时。

贝吉塔一笑，  
……不急，你慢慢猜。

拉少一抚掌，  
……好啦，我们的情况介绍完了……  
……要不，小贝你也介绍一下自己？

贝吉塔也略略坐直身姿，开口道：  
……我是贝吉塔。

卡少拉少等了片刻，  
根本没下文。

拉少咔吧咔吧眼睛：  
……没啦？  
……要不要再详细点儿？

贝吉塔哼了一声儿：  
……你不是能猜么……

拉少抿嘴一笑，  
意识到贝吉塔这个段位的不可能这样问出什么来，  
便笑笑，直接转换了话题：  
……这里呢……  
……是我们在学院里休息的地方。  
……我们看你也挺喜欢这屋子的，  
……以后你可以住这儿。

贝吉塔耸耸眉，似不在意也没啥异议，  
四周一打量，忽然问道：  
……你俩睡一张床？

卡少异样地瞄了他一眼。

……额……  
拉少乐了：  
……那个……  
……不是用来睡觉的，  
……这里是我们的休息室……  
……别在床上拉屎了啊，洗手间在那边……

卡少却皱了眉：  
……你俩少他妈东拉西扯的！  
……贝吉塔——  
……你努力勾搭我，  
……也不拒绝他，  
……直接说！你到底想干嘛？！！

贝吉塔一抬脸，直视卡少，浅笑：  
……你觉得呢？

卡少黑了脸，略一停顿，正色说道：  
……你……  
……看起来决不是为了钱，  
……来玩凤仪亭？  
……想色诱离间我们吗？

贝吉塔的嘴角微微一抽，  
额上崩地蹦起一枚青筋。

拉少低头扶额，  
让自己凌乱了的脑浆子冷静回流了几秒，  
——卡二……  
——你……  
——你他妈——  
——我知道你这辈子就只会用尿路琢磨事儿……  
——但你他妈能给我闭嘴么？  
——我段位快被你拉入土了！  
拉少摇摇头甩掉自己脸上黑线，  
跟贝吉塔用“请不要误会我的智力跟他没有血缘关系他小时候脑子被窗框磕过”的目光对视了一眼，  
自己悠悠地开口道：  
……小贝，  
……你是有意接近我们，  
……但显然不是出于恶意，  
……我的推断：  
……来开宝箱……？  
……打算找两件儿史诗级的装备去斗恶龙……？

贝吉塔抬脸跟拉少四目相对，  
露出一丝几不可闻的笑意，  
马上就消失在嘴角。  
但却立刻被拉少捕捉到了。  
……怎么样，  
拉少笑道：  
……还是跟我这个段位的聊天舒服吧？

贝吉塔心上一松，脸上一笑，刚要开口答言——

拉少却猛然爆起身形欺近贝吉塔，  
趁他要说话还未说出，脑子在思索身体会走神儿的一瞬间，  
双手一扯贝吉塔双肩把他从沙发里拽出来，  
直接甩在几米开外的床上，  
拉少人也随之一踩沙发居高临下地跃过来俯压贝吉塔身上，  
腿狠狠压住贝吉塔双腿，  
手死死锁住他双手——  
脸上满是轻佻的笑：  
……而且，  
……还有比聊天更舒服的……  
……以及，  
拉少带着狞笑地瞪住贝吉塔：  
……你是真心觉着我打不过你……？

贝吉塔叹了口气，淡定脸上写满嫌弃，  
……嗯，  
……原来你这人，  
……心眼儿也挺小的，  
……我不就是说了句实话么。  
……行……我说错了，  
……你有“可能”打不过我……  
……这回行了吧？

拉少被贝吉塔气得嘿嘿笑，用力一捏他双手，  
膝盖一分贝吉塔双腿，用极色情的姿势固定住他身体：  
……喂，  
……你咋不反抗？  
……这可算得上货真价实的色诱了吧？  
……你是不是就等我扑你呢？

贝吉塔偏偏头冷笑：  
……第一，我觉得你在虚张声势，  
……第二，我觉着卡卡罗特不会在那儿光瞅着……  
……第三，最重要的一点，反抗在你俩这儿有用么？

……行啊小贝，理解到位，  
拉少乐得不行：  
……不过你不用拿语言挑逗卡二，  
……你还是错看了他的，  
……他不会救你也不会阻止我，  
……他会过来跟我一起干你，  
……下面我不虚张声势，  
……让你亲身验证一下——  
拉少俯身压上来要亲他。

贝吉塔笑着一偏头：  
……不用，  
……我看得出来。

拉少耸眉笑笑，  
……其实跟明白人办事儿心也挺累的。  
起身整衣，  
……来打我们副本的人很多，  
……这么短时间打到这个段位的从来没有，  
……不过这史诗装备你只能拿一件儿。

贝吉塔也坐起身来，眼中讳莫如深：  
……都拿不行么？

拉少一翻白眼：  
……拜托，心还挺狠——  
……我们家虽不是豪门，  
……但好歹也有些家族的微薄水产要继承，  
……就不能给我们家留个男丁么……

贝吉塔脸上表情没有动，  
眼中却真的微微一黯然。

拉少看见了他心上的一丝纠结，便笑笑：  
……要不要，跟我们去我们私人的岛上度个假？  
……看看跟我们俩谁相处得更好些，  
……也许回来就有结论了……

贝吉塔抬头看着拉少，微微一笑：  
……好啊。

卡少在一旁冷笑：  
……这么爽快，  
……不怕我们打你坏主意么？

贝吉塔也冷笑，白了卡少一眼：  
……就算我拒绝，  
……也未必就不用去你们私、人、的岛上了吧，  
……要是被打个半死头破血流地拖上去——  
……又何必呢……  
……我选择自己神志清醒地主动跟你们去，  
……至少还能看看沿途风景……

……小贝……  
拉少一脸惊喜，忍不住乐了，  
……原来你也是个妖孽。

——这不是三观的问题……  
——能想到的人就是能做到的人……  
——不能做到绝大多数时候不是因为不想……  
——而是因为你没能力……  
——当你有机会拥有个GM开挂账号可以对这世界随心所欲的时候，  
——你还能确定：  
——自己定会是个好人么……？

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------


	2. 3-three 车番-浮生七日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-three 飙车番-〖浮生七日〗  
> （又名：七龙岛旅游攻略）
> 
> 慎入警告：严重OOC | 中二脑残言行 | 未成年性行为 | 粗口 | 3P | 话痨 | 骂床 | 强（轮）奸？ | 自慰 | 双龙入洞 | 颜射 | BDSM | 嗜血 | 胡说八道 |

第一日：龙大-「レイプ」

早上八点，  
从风都圣澄学院专用的机场出发。  
东南航向，  
大概六个半小时的飞机，几乎全程都在海面飞行。  
一路无话，  
唯一有点儿意思的是：  
这架装涂为纯白色名为“大嘎”的C5-Galaxy，居然是由卡少一路驾驶的。  
原来Galaxy的小名儿叫“嘎嘎”，也是醉了。

快要降落时，贝吉塔朝窗外瞄了几眼，  
下面是一个毛茸茸的小群岛，  
四周沙洲环礁围绕，  
如同一条盘曲的龙……  
最大的一个岛的一端，有形状极为规整的细长人造工程，通入海中，  
想来就是机场。

本以为这么窄小的跑道，降落一定需要盘旋一阵子调整机头和跑道的对应位置的，  
没想到卡少只是用对讲向座舱通知了一句：  
……注意点儿要降落了——  
就以一个歼击机进入空中格斗的飞行姿态直接一个回旋加个俯冲……  
然后就跟“吧唧”一下掉地上了一样降落了。

以至于降落之后很久，  
贝吉塔下弦梯时觉得自己的脑子和胃都依然还在天上打滚……  
而对于卡卡罗特这个人，  
贝吉塔也觉得似乎今生再也不可能原谅他了……

站在弦梯上顺了好一会儿气，  
总算才劝住自己的胃淡定没有真的吐出来。  
加上拉少嘴角带笑温柔地帮着拍了好一会儿后背，  
贝吉塔才勉强直起腰身，  
四下一打量，  
几乎可以断定是个鸟不拉屎的荒岛，  
四下看看，也没有车来接也不没见什么工作人员或服务人员。

倒是卡少下了飞机，就直接走进跑道旁边一个车库，  
一会儿，开出一辆猛禽，  
拉少把一堆大包小包往后斗儿里一扔，开门儿示意贝吉塔上车。  
贝吉塔心下微微一笑……

拉少一看贝吉塔的小眼神儿，立刻就是一乐：  
……咋的？嫌这个岛破……  
伸手在贝吉塔头上一戳：  
……你个嫌贫爱富的小骚货……

贝吉塔一脸黑线地瞪了拉少一眼。  
拉少倒是笑得像朵摇着尾巴的狗尾巴花儿——  
完全进入了度假模式。

车子沿着海岸线的土路行进，  
拉少坐在贝吉塔身边儿，笑道：  
……小贝，别这么失望嘛……  
……还没到呢，  
……七龙岛真的很好哒，绝对值得你期待……  
……下一程咱们坐船，  
……高兴点嘛……难得第一次出来度假……

贝吉塔心里一叹，一转脸：  
……上了你们的岛……  
……我还有可能活着回来？  
……并且……还有下次……？

拉少大笑：  
……这要看你血条够不够长咯……

贝吉塔不再搭理他。

三十分钟的车程，猛禽在一个简单的小码头上停下，  
贝吉塔看到水上泊着一艘线条优雅、暗金带黑的快艇——  
目测不超过45英尺，看外观……倒是有些意思，  
似乎这个物件渐渐能搭上他俩该有的品位了——

卡少和拉少拎着大包小裹，带着贝吉塔走过去。  
贝吉塔走上舷梯仔细打量，心里一笑。

——这个逼装得我给满分……

这艘上下两层的中型游艇，居然是纯木制打造的，  
艇身抛光得细腻莹润浑然一体，毫无瑕疵的木纹，看不到一丝接缝，漆色闪光，  
两条闪着细碎光亮的黑色梭形流线，勾勒出艏尖舱到驾驶室的外轮廓，  
看光泽——黑曜石？  
使整个游艇看上去就像是一只水上悄立的暗金长矛，蓄势待发……  
贝吉塔心里暗暗喝彩，虽然这俩货人很没谱，品位还是可圈可点的。  
但是——  
游艇侧舷，赫然写着两个朱红色略显天怒人怨笔走龙蛇的行书汉字：  
——“二嘎”……？  
这是舰号？  
贝吉塔一阵脑壳疼，不用细想也知是何人暴殄天物，  
卡卡罗特的文学修养，果然字如其人：  
神憎鬼厌……

登艇后卡少直接去驾驶室开船。  
拉少把身上的包都往储藏室一扔，  
直接带着贝吉塔进了主客舱，  
贝吉塔四下打量，内饰尽是洁白：沙发，茶几，箱柜，吧台……

等贝吉塔在纯白的真皮沙发里坐定，  
拉少便跑进吧台里，先用震耳欲聋的音量播放出Memtrix的All You Are，才笑着问道：  
……小贝，饿不饿？

游艇慢慢划出一道粼粼水线，继而剪海疾出……  
FMA也不愧为世界顶级HiFi，即便置于大洋中心，  
整个游艇如同一部水上行走的音响——  
余音过海，久久不衰。

不多时，  
贝吉塔捧着一罐金枪鱼罐头向窗外张望，问道：  
……要多久?

拉少手臂支在吧台上啜威士忌，听见贝吉塔问便转头：  
……大概要三、四个小时吧，看天气……

贝吉塔回过头看拉少：  
……我不是问路程……

拉少眼中微微一润，  
一丝欲念在眼中盘桓勾连：

……七天……

…………  
…………

到达七龙岛已届傍晚。

背对着夕阳，  
看到七龙岛的一瞬间，  
贝吉塔只觉得自己被一阵近乎束缚的震撼，凝固于这金光闪耀寂静无风的海面上。

七个错落有致的岛屿，如同一件旷世奇珍，层层套嵌，堆叠于眼前——  
远处雄浑，近处婉约，碧海，浅滩，环礁，连绵的山峦，林立的峭壁……  
仿佛世间至美，尽在此间。

“二嘎”在一个小码头上泊好，三人下船，  
拉少一手担着大包小包，另一只手向着眼前诸岛长长一划，撩动手指：  
……小贝——  
……欢迎来到七龙岛……

贝吉塔微笑，点头赞叹。

沿着形状不规则的石块铺成的小径，穿过一片清香茂密的野茉莉丛林。

豁然可见一个精美朴素的小庭院，  
一栋白色的小屋静静伫立其间，十分小巧，平层，目测不过百平，蓝色的对开门，宽大的落地窗。

三人上前进屋，贝吉塔展眼四顾：

比地中海风格略浅的淡蓝，格调无比清爽。  
微窄的玄关，吊顶上嵌着三盏廊灯，一侧是淡蓝色的墙，放着白色的衣帽架，  
另一侧是敞开的田园风格的木门，白门蓝口，里面是色调清爽的洗手间，尽头是一间浴室。

有门的一侧墙体是白色的，沿着踢脚线有一条嵌入墙体的柔和暖光灯线，有人经过直接亮起。

卡少和卡少换了鞋，拎着大包小包直接冲进屋去。

贝吉塔也换鞋跟进去，整个房间约有几十平，几乎没有墙体间隔，  
原木色的地板，视野无比通透。  
居中从玄关延伸出一个7米的淡蓝色带圆弧的长大门口，  
左手边是一个六人的白色大理石餐桌，再往前空无一物，  
对面的墙上一面到顶的白色书架，零散地摆着一些书和小物件儿，书架旁靠墙有一架白色的钢琴。  
右手边儿一个白色木门，小小一间屋子，墙全是淡蓝色的，  
卡少走进去把身上的一堆包都丢进去……

再往前，安放着一张简约却超大的白色的床，上面盖着白色的麻布，  
床头的背景墙也只是深浅相间的蓝色条纹，简约而雅致。

拉少笑着招呼贝吉塔：  
……小贝，随便坐，我先收拾一下……

卡少扔完包，就走到酒架边儿拎了一瓶威士忌，旁边拿了个杯子，  
走到厨房旁的一个淡蓝色的洁面台边前，认真洗好，给自己倒了一杯，  
然后直接在餐桌头的椅子上坐下，  
看着窗外夕阳的最后一点余晖，慢慢啜着酒，好像任务完成啥都不管了。

这屋里没有沙发，  
贝吉塔便在餐桌前另一把椅子上坐下，  
看见对面一个开放的蓝色厨房，微微有些意外：  
……你们，  
……亲自打扫……？

拉少一边四处忙碌一边笑答：  
……是啊，  
……这里没有任何我们以外的人上来过。

贝吉塔更觉奇怪了：  
……那这房子谁盖的？

……我俩盖哒——  
拉少一边揭开大床上的白麻布单一边回头笑道：  
……呃……  
……准确地说是工程机器人，修建房屋主体框架部分，  
……不过装修真是我俩自己弄得……  
……卡二负责漆工儿瓦工儿，我负责水电和木工部分……  
……建材是“大嘎”运过来的，我们再用“二嘎”一点点搬过来……  
……品味还不错吧？……

贝吉塔不解：  
……为啥……？

……呃……  
拉少停下手上的忙碌，回过身，笑：  
……因为这里跟你一样，我们俩都想要。  
……我俩都想要的“东西”，在这个世界上，一定非常稀有，通常都是——  
……独一无二的东西，  
……都是绝对不准其他人碰的……  
……手碰剁手，脚碰砍脚。

……这么邪乎？  
贝吉塔被他们矫情乐了，暗笑：  
——难怪之前他们的黑衣男一直只是远远地追逐和报告自己的位置，  
——从来没人上前来抓捕自己，  
——原来是这个原因，  
——早知道黑衣男不敢动手，自己就不用跑了。

……还有更邪乎的……  
拉少神秘地一挤眼，手上又继续开始收拾，嘴上说道：  
……你知道来的时候为啥是卡二这货开飞机吗？  
……刚刚有机场的那个岛，叫龙蛋蛋，是我们借助巴氏集团的工程能力建造的，  
……除了集团内部极少的人，没人知道龙蛋蛋的详细坐标，  
……但是这里，这个七龙岛……  
……我通过一点小渠道对全球的卫星和遥感通信网做了一点手脚，  
……阻断它卫星航拍图和地面GPS经纬网的映射算法……  
……呃……简单地说就是我们让这个七龙岛方圆300海里范围，  
……在任何卫星和遥感制图系统里都变得“不可测绘”……  
……总之，就是这个七龙岛啊——  
……在人类的认知里，  
……它是根本就不存在的。  
……想到达这里，只能通过从龙蛋蛋出发，根据坐标以特定的航线到达……  
……这世上唯一的一张龙蛋蛋到七龙岛的海图，就在“二嘎”的驾驶室里。  
拉少回头一脸服务行业得体笑：  
……所以，贝少爷……  
……您这几天就委屈委屈吧，这里只有我俩伺候您。

贝吉塔隐隐约约感觉自己看到了这俩人不太一样的面貌，便也笑了：  
……滚，谁稀罕做泥马这种鬼少爷……

……那您稀罕做什么呢？  
拉少深藏不露地反问。  
黑帮大佬……江湖儿女……贵族……王室……？

贝吉塔神色略略一回避，便又反问道：  
……虽说这七龙岛不可测绘且坐标绝密，  
……但——要是有人自己开着小帆船，  
……漂洋过海地恰好就找上门来了呢？

拉少呵呵笑：  
……理论上讲是可以啦，  
……但是，龙蛋蛋外围30-300海里，  
……有七艘船24小时不停地围着七龙岛外围巡航，  
……当然巡航是固定航线的，那些船也不知道自己在守卫什么，  
……只是守着在这片海域发现任何没有授权的船只或飞行器便就地格杀的命令，  
……要是这小帆船还能得上来——  
……那也只能说，大概是天意如此了。

贝吉塔冷笑：  
……要是有战力的船要硬闯进来，  
……你们的船打不过呢？

拉少继续笑：  
……抱歉，  
……是我没说清楚，  
……那七艘是配备了导弹、舰炮、深水炸弹及反潜鱼雷的护卫舰编队……  
……就是发动世界大战级别的战役，  
……配合我们的远程核潜艇的洲际导弹加持，  
……也未必就一定输。

贝吉塔终于深刻地感到——  
——挂逼的世界，  
——我果然不懂……  
还是闭嘴吧。

拉少便高高兴兴地继续介绍：  
……七龙岛一共七个岛屿，彼此分隔，现在咱们在龙大岛上。

贝吉塔听得有些冷：  
……龙大岛？  
——名字好奇怪，其它岛呢？

拉少一乐：  
……剩下的叫龙二龙三龙四龙五龙六龙七——

……呃，  
贝吉塔黑线：  
……这名字起得好像略耿直了一些。

拉少再乐：  
……对，七龙岛这个名字是我取的，  
……卡二不忿，就给每一个小岛又取了一遍名字。

半晌无话。  
拉少终于屋里屋外地收拾得差不多了，  
便踱回到贝吉塔身边，  
低头看着他，眼中的笑里带火：  
……小贝，  
……之后咱仨，  
……可以放心在这里度假，  
……不会有人来打扰……

贝吉塔点头叹息：  
……你其实是想说——  
……就算你俩把我杀了埋在这儿，  
……也绝不会有人知道吧。

拉少似笑非笑：  
……不是，  
……我的意思是，  
……就算我俩不杀你也不埋你，  
……也永远没人能找得到你……

贝吉塔认命地点头，  
坦然的微笑里带出一丝心照的领情，  
又四周一打量这屋子：  
……真看不出，手艺不错啊……  
……你俩要是做不成少爷了还能开个装修公司讨生活……

拉少头凑上来，笑，低声耳语：  
……我俩能讨生活的手艺，还真委实不少，  
……不过，  
……有些活儿……  
……我们确实擅长……

贝吉塔偏头与拉少对视，  
看那毫不掩饰邪味儿的笑，  
便哼了一声儿：  
……嗯，我会领教的是吧？

……小贝，  
拉少大笑，伸手揉揉贝吉塔的头：  
……我就喜欢你这一点，  
……通透。

贝吉塔一仰脸，  
……嗯，  
……还有更通透的。

拉少乐的不行，继而意味深长：  
……小贝，  
……别在挨操的边缘试探，  
……在这儿，  
……我俩的定力……  
……可就没那么好了……

随即往贝吉塔怀里放下一套深蓝色棉麻两件头浴衣：  
……小贝，屋后面那温泉真的不错，  
……一路车舟劳顿的，你去试试吧。

…………  
…………

贝吉塔换了衣服，走到后院，  
四周的树木花草野蛮生长，看着有些张牙舞爪，  
想来他们二人显然也不是时时来光顾照料，  
于是这环境反而有了几分野范儿，  
设施还算齐备，  
一个面朝大海的温泉，大理石围台洁白无暇，方方正正，池底碧蓝。  
贝吉塔褪下浴袍，  
在前面一个造型天然的黑色石头池子中舀了几瓢水，简单挂了个汤，便跨步迈进温泉。

水温，42℃。  
非常，舒服。

贝吉塔坐在水中一侧的木阶上，  
扭头发现旁边体贴地放着一杯颜色浅淡的酒，  
拿在手上，看着远处夕阳没入遥远的地平线，  
波光之上，粼粼闪光，  
贝吉塔隐隐觉得——

——这样的生活。  
——其实也不错。

举杯喝了一口手上的酒——  
——居然是甜橙味道的起泡酒……  
当即心下微微有点不爽：  
——操！当我是小学生么。

…………  
…………

贝吉塔泡好温泉穿着浴袍，沿着木制步道走回室内，  
看见卡少还在坐在餐桌前喝酒，  
但发丝间已有些水气，  
一抬眼，拉少正擦着头发从浴室里出来，  
拉少笑着把手中的浴巾丢回浴室：  
……呦，小贝……  
……温泉咋样，  
……感觉还行……？

贝吉塔选了个跟卡少间隔一个椅子的位置坐下：  
……还成。

拉少走到贝吉塔对面坐下，笑笑：  
……小贝，  
……我们带你来这儿旅游不是为了泡温泉的，  
……这个点你get到了吗？

贝吉塔抬眼：  
……我要怎样才能不用get到？

听到这妙答，  
卡少鼻子里笑出声儿来。

拉少也随之乐了：  
……应该没有办法。

贝吉塔耸耸眉：  
……那还有啥好问的。

拉少笑着轻轻摇头：  
……抱歉，这是我的习惯。

贝吉塔低了头，再抬头时想到了，  
这俩货其实还是有格调的。

——无论他们计划把事情做得多么极端，  
——还是会心平气和言语得体地事先征求你的意愿，  
——因为他们不会粗鲁地冒犯别人的“边界”，  
——那是他们的教养；  
——但若你不同意，  
——他们便会爆兵直接呼你脸上，  
——残酷地屠杀灭绝你的“整个领地”，  
——这是他们的能耐。

卡少直接拎着一瓶威士忌站起身，  
走到床边儿，一坐：  
……别他妈废话了……

拉少瞪了卡少一眼，朝贝吉塔笑笑：  
……我们带你上岛就意味着必须达成我们目的这个事儿，  
……其实你自己心里也是有数儿的吧？

贝吉塔轻叹：  
……你们做事儿一向都这么高效么？

拉少苦笑：  
……不是的，这是我们效率最低的一次，  
……我们一般都简单粗暴直奔主题，奉行的都是低耗高效，  
……只有对你才这么循序渐进。

贝吉塔无语：  
……你们管这叫”循序“？

拉少摇摇头：  
……你以为我们为什么要花那么多时间在学院里跟你玩耍，那个绝不是我俩该有的日常。  
……如果我们想干你，你却不愿意，我们就会直接把你弄到岛上来，  
……石头剪子布决定顺序轮奸你，然后也可以持续地禁锢玩弄你，  
……也许什么时候玩腻了不再感兴趣了，也许会消灭你，或者释放你，  
……然后，如果你还活着，也许会觉得一生都被我们毁掉了，想杀掉我们，  
……或者，一时悲愤跳了海什么的——  
……当然我们有能力处理这样的后续状况，甚至不需要我们亲自处理，  
……但是这样的情形太没调性，不该用在你身上，不是我们做不到，是不愿意这样做，  
……所以，才花了很多时间跟你慢慢地相处，你一定得领这个情……  
……你真该看看卡二这个糙货是怎么对待别人的……

拉少猛一抬手，及时接住砸向自己的酒瓶，直接举起来喝了一口：  
……抱歉，扯远了。  
反手把酒瓶拽（zhuāi）回卡少脸上，卡少也一把接住。

拉少笑笑，便优雅起身，走到贝吉塔面前：  
……抱歉，我失礼了。

贝吉塔咬了下嘴唇，没动。

拉少便叉住贝吉塔的腋窝，把他直接抱起来，伏在贝吉塔耳边：  
……你可以暗示自己我们在强迫你，  
……这样能帮你做心理建设，  
……但，我们要是真想强奸你……  
……绝不是这个画风……  
……至少，卡二那货不是。

拉少慢慢走到床前，  
轻轻把贝吉塔安置在卡少怀里，  
然后从后兜里抽出一条血色的绸带，  
轻轻遮住贝吉塔的眼睛，  
双手在他脑后打结的时候，  
无比轻柔地抱住这个开始微微颤抖的小小身体，  
再一次把唇附在贝吉塔耳边：  
……小贝……  
……别想太多……  
……就当自己在做梦好了……

…………  
…………

卡少从身后扭过贝吉塔的头，  
禁锢住贝吉塔的双臂，  
直接吻住他小巧的唇瓣。

拉少俯下身，  
几下剥掉贝吉塔身上的浴袍，  
看到他身体的一瞬间，  
感觉眼里一片洁白，  
连脑仁里都是白光一闪，  
——这人，咋这么白。

张口含住小小贝的时候，  
贝吉塔本能地绞动双腿，  
拉少没有理会，  
双手轻轻捋直贝吉塔的腿，温柔地抚摸，  
继续挑逗地舔舐，轻柔地吞吐，  
还没几分钟——  
贝吉塔就突然低低地闷哼了一声，全身战栗起来……

——卧槽！啥情况？  
拉少嘴角抽搐地猛然起身，  
随口吐进自己手心里，  
脸上还被溅到了一些。

拉少摊开手心的一滩哭笑不得地瞪着卡少：  
……你把他亲射了？

卡少也一脸懵逼：  
……是你把他舔射的吧。

拉少不可置信地擦着嘴角：  
……我活儿没这么好……

卡少回了个三白眼：  
……我他妈怎么知道？

四目相对，定格，卡少和拉少心上都翻了个个——

——卧槽……  
——处男？！

再次四目相对。

拉少咬咬下唇，赶紧伸出另一只手，  
在贝吉塔的腰肢和背上轻轻爱抚，帮助他平复情绪，  
然后自嘲地笑笑：  
……要不要给他发个红包？

卡少则皱了皱眉，眼中闪过一丝丝难以捕捉的心疼，  
然后猛然掰过贝吉塔的脸就再次狠狠亲上去。

贝吉塔对于他们的对话毫无知觉，  
还完全沉浸在刚刚的战栗中——  
倒是被卡少这突如其来的激吻吓得“唔”了一声，  
但也立刻被吞掉了其它声音。

拉少盯着自己银丝尚在指间淋漓的手掌，  
良久，抬手，指尖在自己唇上轻轻碰了碰，  
眼中也闪过一丝苦涩的怅然，便转身拿起瓶子。

拉少刚刚分开贝吉塔的双腿，  
贝吉塔就一下子从卡少的激吻中挣脱开，  
本能地瑟缩起身体，双手推拒着拉少，挣扎着要合拢双腿。

但是眼疾手快的卡少一把就把贝吉塔捞回怀里继续亲吻，  
然后一只手将贝吉塔的双手禁锢在脑后，另一只手则握住他脚踝，  
拉少便顺势握住贝吉塔的另外一只脚踝拉开，  
凑到贝吉塔耳边，轻声哄道：  
……别动，会疼……

贝吉塔便停止挣扎，但身体颤抖得更厉害。

拉少无比耐心地轻轻爱抚贝吉塔的腰肢和大腿，拿着瓶子做准备，  
但是好一会儿，发现贝吉塔的肌肉依然非常紧张，  
身体依然在瑟瑟发抖，根本插不进去，  
便抬眼跟卡少交换了一个眼神。

卡少皱皱眉，放开怀里的贝吉塔，  
探身从床边地上拿过威士忌的酒瓶，自己猛喝了两口，  
转头扯过贝吉塔就直接灌进嘴里。

贝吉塔没有防备，被呛得喘不过气来，拉少便趁机探入瓶颈，一插到底按了开关。  
卡少也及时封住贝吉塔一声儿走调的惨呼，遒劲的手臂紧紧箍住他，不让他挣扎。

过了一会儿，  
贝吉塔在卡少灌进来的这几口烈酒的作用下慢慢地放松下来，  
开始主动跟卡少唇舌交融，  
也渐渐习惯了温水慢慢涌进身体，以及拉少缓缓地抽动瓶子——  
好一会儿，拉少轻轻按揉着贝吉塔的小腹，里面叽里咕噜地乱响，  
拉少抿嘴笑，扯来一条浴巾铺在下面，在贝吉塔耳边轻声叮嘱：  
……小贝，这是必要环节，不要忍……

贝吉塔咬牙点点头，  
拉少就把瓶子拔出来——稀里哗啦……

拉少撤掉浴巾，起身扔掉，帮贝吉塔擦干，里外轻轻好涂润滑剂——  
抬眼看了看卡少，卡少便会意地躺下，  
拉少轻轻握住贝吉塔的大腿抱起他，像端着一个白皙幼小的孩子，  
又瞄了一眼卡少，  
卡少自己扶好了，配合拉少放贝吉塔坐上来。

刚刚进去一点儿，贝吉塔就疼得倒吸冷气，  
拉少便又拉起他，抱在怀中安抚地亲亲贝吉塔的脸颊和颈子，  
试着慢慢再放下一点儿，  
贝吉塔无声无息地张了张嘴，粗率地喘着气，  
眼上的绸已经被冷汗和泪水浸透了。

拉少皱了皱眉，  
——怎破，卡二这玩意儿对初次的小贝来说有点儿太大了——  
正想着，卡少早被身上磨来磨去的贝吉塔磨光了所有耐性，  
直接扯住贝吉塔的头发向自己身上重重一按——  
贝吉塔惨烈地负痛一声儿，身体完全缩起来了——  
拉少赶紧抱住轻轻安抚，并朝卡少扔了个眼神杀。

卡少无可奈何地怼了个三白眼回去，  
扶住贝吉塔的腰停了好一会儿，  
等贝吉塔似乎适应了才开始尽量温柔地抽动。  
动作虽然温柔但还是尺寸不合。  
贝吉塔单薄的身体随着卡少的动作而无力地摆动，显得脆弱不胜，  
每一次被顶入都微微颤抖，每一次抽离仿佛都要颓然倾倒——  
但他并没有呻吟或喊叫，只是喘得异常厉害，  
眼睛上的绸早已黏在脸上，淋漓地滴下水珠，溅落在卡少身上——  
拉少从身后抱紧贝吉塔的身体，亲吻他光洁的背，  
在他口中探入两根手指，轻轻抚摸搅动他的舌头。

卡少却没有耐心一直温和地耸动，  
感觉贝吉塔似乎渐渐适应了便将他抱起来，翻过去趴在自己面前，  
重新摆好架势，握住贝吉塔的腰直接一挺到底，  
贝吉塔疼得一僵，整个身体反弓起来，  
拉少赶紧在床下捧住贝吉塔的脸安抚。

卡少获得了完全自主驱动的姿势便握住贝吉塔的腰肆意地长驱直入，  
贝吉塔已经彻底无法自己支撑身体，  
完全依靠坐在床边的拉少轻轻地抱住他的头，  
贝吉塔的脸一次次地被撞进拉少的怀里，汗如雨下……

拉少无法，只能将贝吉塔死咬的唇轻轻撬开，伸了两根手指给他咬，  
但是随着卡少的动作越来越狂暴，  
拉少发现贝吉塔连咬合的力气都没有了，  
嘴也不受控制地微微张开了，几根银丝顺着嘴角流出来，滴在拉少身上。  
看到贝吉塔似乎连神智都有一点涣散了，  
拉少心头一火，伸手便在卡少额角重重抽了一巴掌，  
卡少正得趣儿，猛然一下被打得七佛升天三尸回魂，拿眼睛狠狠剜拉少——

……这是新货，你他妈不知道轻点儿啊！  
拉少无声地用唇语骂道——

卡少不情愿地将动作收敛了一些，  
拉少轻轻理着贝吉塔湿漉漉的发丝，  
感觉怀里人意识似乎也恢复了几成。

拉少抬眼继续对卡少怒目，  
继续唇语“再给你五分钟赶紧他妈解决”。

卡少忿忿地回瞪拉少，但是也确实加快了自己的动作，  
贝吉塔明显也感觉到了提升的冲击力度，  
因为这一轮的每次冲击都让贝吉塔的身体震颤不已，  
贝吉塔双手全力地抓住了拉少的一条手臂，抓出了一道道带血的抓痕，  
拉少全然不在意，只是更加温存地用另一只手安抚贝吉塔的头和后背。  
随着卡少咄咄逼人的冲刺，  
贝吉塔渐渐由喘息变为发出短促的音节，“啊”“唔”含混不清，身体也越来越滚烫绵软，  
拉少轻轻抚摸贝吉塔的面颊。

卡少双手紧紧掐住贝吉塔的腰，仿佛要将他捏断，  
每次发力都全进全出。

贝吉塔喉咙里含混的声音终于带出了暗哑的哭音，  
抓紧拉少的手臂挣扎着试图爬进拉少怀里，  
却被卡少直接拽着小腿拖回去，然后就被扯住头发无法再爬。

卡少眼神变得无比空洞，凶残狂暴，咬着牙用力把贝吉塔牢牢按在自己身下，  
贝吉塔又完全无效地踢蹬了几下，便被卡少直接摁倒，  
卡少用力扯开他双腿使它们分开到极限，以便自己完全没入。

贝吉塔双手朝拉少的方向无助地挥动了几下就被拉少轻轻地握住，  
但是并不能缓解身后卡少冲刺的暴虐，  
卡少最后几下几乎把贝吉塔整个人捞起来，  
仿佛要把他捏碎贴在自己身下一样，  
同时贝吉塔也颤栗起来，  
然后随着卡少手一松，  
他又破碎一般抽搐着无力地跌回床上。

卡少从贝吉塔身体里褪出来，  
剥套儿，  
甩鸟儿，  
呼出一口气，  
轻轻摸了摸贝吉塔的后背，  
坐在了一旁。

拉少抱起还在抽搐的贝吉塔，放在怀中安抚，  
舌尖撬开贝吉塔齿间，轻轻在他口中搅动，  
贝吉塔温顺绵软地整个儿缩进拉少怀里。

拉少皱着眉捏了捏自己的鼻梁，脑壳疼，虽然不是很人道——  
但是这个时刻确实是最好，  
贝吉塔的身体再平复一点，  
之前的苦头就要再吃一遍，  
拉少伸手摸了一把，微微的血迹，  
并没有严重的撕裂伤，可能有一点点细小的粘膜擦伤，  
——卡二这个胡来的糙货……  
于是也不多等，  
就着这个姿势直接自己慢慢捅进去，里面非常润滑，  
尽管动作很温存，贝吉塔却还是重重地喘息起来，  
拉少又一阵脑壳疼：  
——自己这玩意对小贝也是有点儿大。

然后捋了一把贝吉塔的腿让他跨坐在自己身上，  
其实也差不多，这个姿势并没有更容易。  
拉少慢慢地耸动身体，  
想等着贝吉塔身体适应自己。  
一直鄙视卡少没有耐性做这种水磨功夫，  
动了几下，发现原来自己也没有，  
拉少一项自诩拥有能够极端克制自己身体和情绪的意志。  
但贝吉塔这副身体——  
就是有本事让人发狂到不顾一切。  
只有面对贝吉塔，拉少才发现自己在欲望面前其实不堪一击，  
以前能控制，是因为欲望的载体不够好。

拉少双手抚摸贝吉塔的腰，上面还残留着纵横交错的暗红色指痕，  
看看贝吉塔白皙的皮肤，实在抓着哪儿都下不去毒手。  
拉少便给卡少使眼色，  
卡少就过来在床边坐下，  
拉少将贝吉塔平放在卡少怀里，让卡少托住贝吉塔，而自己站在地上。  
再次一贯而入，这次是扳住卡少的肩头，敢于发力，拉少闷哼了一声儿。  
——操……怎么会……这么……舒服……

拉少感觉自己头皮发麻，  
瞬间理解了为什么卡少这么失控……  
卡少自觉地握住贝吉塔折叠在胸前的双腿，  
无论贝吉塔怎样踢蹬也不准他合拢。  
拉少咬咬牙，一边伸手挑逗小小贝，一边疾风骤雨密不透风地动起来。  
贝吉塔眉头紧皱，喘得像是随时要断气一样，眼泪更是飙到发稍都在滴水……  
没一会儿，小小贝也歪歪扭扭地又站起来了。

卡少跟拉少对视了一眼，  
卡少邪笑着抬手竖起仨指头比了个“三”，  
拉少心里也是一乐，不愧是生龙活虎的小少年，  
——到底，  
——生猛——

卡少把贝吉塔的腿向外掰了掰，牢牢控住，  
拉少领情地点点头，皱了眉，双手扣住贝吉塔的胯部，  
肉少得有点硌手，几乎能摸到嶙峋的髋骨似的，  
拉少心里一阵天人交战，  
——卡二这货可没有自己那么细心体贴，  
——至少要控制力道，  
——不能把他弄脱臼了或者骨折了——  
然后，仿佛又听见自己的脑仁在叹气：  
——我……我尽量吧……

拉少咬住唇真正地一发力，  
扎实深入的触感让他从尾椎麻到囟门……  
但是贝吉塔立刻喉咙里含混地滚出一串暗哑痛苦的呻吟，  
拉少甩甩头屏蔽掉贝吉塔的声音，  
闭上眼放任自己神思散去，  
跟随了自己欲望的直觉。

快慢……  
深浅……

贝吉塔呜咽起来，拼命扭动腰身抗拒，  
但是在卡少的钳制下完全无效。  
拉少仰起头，咬牙加快了速度，  
有几下怼着了不得了的东西，  
贝吉塔陡然爆出一两声儿拔高走调的破音，  
拉少立刻像被刺激到一样，  
调整方向专门捅这个地方。  
贝吉塔想要逃离，却被拉少死死扣住，专攻一点，  
贝吉塔终于发狂似地拼命扭动自己的腰胯，仿佛崩溃一样哭了出来——

贝吉塔身体一阵阵绵绵不绝强度不一的痉挛，  
因为无法蜷缩自己，只能胸口剧烈地起伏，  
口中发出有些狂乱的喘息声，夹杂着零星破碎的喉音。  
拉少感觉到自己也差不多了——  
便示意卡少把贝吉塔的腰托起来。

穷凶极恶——  
横冲直撞——

随着拉少感觉自己一阵热流喷涌而出，  
同时贝吉塔的身体也猛烈地反弓起来，  
剧颤，身体弹动了几下，  
最后头直接一歪，无声无息地跌回卡少怀里……

…………  
…………

过了许久。  
贝吉塔似乎还是朦朦胧胧半醒不醒的。

拉少便朝着卡少使了个眼色，  
卡少便伸手拽了张羊绒毯把怀里的贝吉塔整个儿一裹，  
抱到庭院里，自己在温泉里坐下，把贝吉塔搁在膝盖上。

……看着点儿时间，别超过十分钟。  
拉少又吩咐道。

卡少翻了白眼不鸟他，一边舔着自己的嘴角，一边伸手捋着贝吉塔湿漉漉的额发。  
冷不防被一件浴袍砸在脸上，  
……你个糙货不准乱来啊，  
……之后还有六天呢——  
拉少朝他威胁了一句，便转身进屋继续收拾善后。

卡少伸手把浴袍从脸上拿下来扔在一边，叹了口气，撇嘴。  
——啊西吧，  
——完全没吃饱还不让加点心……  
——还给不给活路儿……？

卡少一边皱眉磨牙一边抬腕看了一眼表，  
终究还是环起双臂把贝吉塔拢在怀中，  
摆了摆贝吉塔的头，  
让他靠在自己心口，  
老老实实地坐着，  
看天，  
开始默念我佛慈悲我他妈是谁。

第一日：龙大-完

第二日：龙二-「masturbating」

早上贝吉塔醒来时，天光似已大亮。

一向作息规律的贝吉塔第一次觉悟到赖床的人原来不是因为懒，  
而是为了活下去。

拉少远远地在厨房里忙碌，  
卡少躺在身边，单手支着头看着自己。

贝吉塔把自己卷成一团的身体伸展开，  
想坐起身却被一阵诡异的腰疼袭击得满脸狰狞——  
还没倒下去就被卡少有力的胳膊一把捞在怀里。  
卡少还按了按贝吉塔的头，让他靠在自己胸口上。

贝吉塔想起身，  
卡少却按着他，  
贝吉塔挣扎了几下无果，  
就只好保持这个姿势。

直到拉少端着早餐的托盘走过来，  
卡少才松手，  
贝吉塔坐起来，接过拉少递过来的早餐。

简单的三明治、煎蛋和牛奶，  
但是被拉少一摆盘，  
看着像是海报上的摄影作品一样——  
——真是矫情到骨头缝里。

贝吉塔便把三明治拿起来啃，仰头问拉少：  
……你们不吃么？

拉少笑：  
……我们吃过了，你以为现在几点了？

贝吉塔嘴里嚼着：  
……几点了？

拉少把手上的表亮给他看。

贝吉塔歪着头看：  
——11点43分

拉少又笑道：  
……你睡了整整12个小时。

……哦……  
贝吉塔应声儿，继续吃。

拉少在床边坐下来：  
……吃好准备一下，咱们去龙二——

……哦……  
贝吉塔把叉子上的煎蛋整个吞下去。

等贝吉塔吃好这顿早午饭，  
拉少把屋子简单整理了一番。  
下午两点，准时出发。

…………  
…………

十几分钟的船程，  
三人已经坐着“二嘎”到达了龙二的小埠头，  
沿着土路前行，不多时，就看到一座小院。

简单的竹林中一幢很小的红砖房，平层。  
外面有粗大毛竹编成的篱笆墙，爬满蔷薇。  
此时蔷薇尚未开放，只是一片绿意盎然的院墙。

红砖步道，  
庭院左手边一个石块搭砌的温泉，  
右手边种着两颗无花果树。  
虽还未高大，也算茂盛。

贝吉塔歪歪头：  
……这些岛上怎么到处都有温泉？  
……你俩就这么喜欢温泉……？

拉少微微一笑：  
……也不是喜欢……  
……温泉……  
……其实是给你续命用的……

贝吉塔似懂非懂地瞟了他一眼。

进了房间，贝吉塔四周环顾，  
和龙大那间有些相似，只是这间大一点儿，  
看来这家子对户型的品味也就这样了——  
不管哪儿的房子，全是一个鸟样儿……

只是这间屋子的风格更中式典雅一些，原木色调，  
四周的落地窗上，帘幕低垂，随着微风轻轻摆动——

这间屋子，  
比家居装修的目录多了一些品味，  
比度假酒店多了一些人间烟火气……

以及，屋里还有一定会有的，  
巨幅的满墙落地书架和——  
……白色的钢琴……

贝吉塔走进屋里，随意漫步，  
看着书架上的书，还真是包罗万象，  
知识够杂的啊……  
贝吉塔耸眉浅笑……

摆放的小物件无论细致粗拙，  
皆为手工制作，看得见的十分用心。

贝吉塔挪到钢琴旁，回头一笑：  
……这物件，  
……你俩谁会弹啊？

拉少浅笑：  
……我略懂一点儿。

贝吉塔一脸惊奇：  
……你还会这——

拉少笑：  
……看不出来吧，  
……我当过班上的文艺委员……

贝吉塔便一脸黑线。

拉少笑着走上来，  
琴凳上坐下，掀开琴盖：

……天空の城ラピュタ……

这钢琴音色极为清脆纯正，  
近处微风，  
远方海面。  
琴音悠远空灵……

三人半晌无话。

——所谓度假，  
——也就是心灵偶尔停滞，  
——夕阳大海，一片空白……

——心头上拢着一句话：  
——我竟有浮生里，这半日安宁……

…………  
…………

转眼便夕阳西下。  
拉少进厨房弄了几个简单的小菜，  
配上白米饭，弄成看着无比雅致的一份定食，  
直接端到贝吉塔面前。

贝吉塔看了看一边喝酒的卡少，  
又看了看笑吟吟坐在对面的拉少，有些莫名：  
……你们不吃吗？

拉少乐了：  
……卡二不食人间烟火，  
……有酒就能活。  
……我嘛……  
……这年头，地主家也没有余粮，  
……你也看到了，这里没有物资补给，  
……所有的食物全指望我俩背上岛的那点儿，  
……先可着少爷您吃，  
……我刚才，在厨房里啃过窝头了……

贝吉塔一脸无辜：  
……那怎么行……？  
……咱们分吧……？

……啊？  
拉少黑线，乐了，不可置信：  
……小贝，  
……这个纯呐……  
……真的假的——？  
……还真信啊……？

贝吉塔一翻白眼，直接收起无辜脸，不屑地撇嘴：  
……信你个鬼——

拉少一笑，伸手揉了揉贝吉塔的头，  
……快吃吧，别凉了。

拉少的手艺居然很好，  
这饭菜十分合意顺口。  
吃好饭，拉少收拾饭桌，  
对贝吉塔一笑：  
……小贝啊……  
……温泉时间又到了呦……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔泡好温泉，擦着头发回来，  
进屋抬眼一看，  
嗯嗯，少爷们果然也齐齐整整地床边站着。  
发丝间依然透出水气，  
嘿，这俩孙子还真的是效率至上。  
一分钟都不会浪费。

一边儿想着，刚往他们身边儿一凑，  
卡少便直接一伸手，拽过贝吉塔，  
将他双手在身后反剪直接拖上床，眼神示意拉少。

拉少便拿出血色的绸，要往贝吉塔脸上放。

贝吉塔皱了眉，轻轻抗拒地一偏头：  
……可以……  
……不要吗……

拉少怔了一下，瞳仁里闪过一丝微妙的惊喜，停下动作：  
……小贝……你……  
……想看着我们吗？

贝吉塔与拉少四目相对，  
无声无息地点了点头。

拉少抬眼看了看卡少。

卡少微微抿了抿嘴角，  
并没有松开贝吉塔的意思，  
反而直接将贝吉塔的脸按在床上。

看到贝吉塔身体虽然温顺，  
却用微微有些期待的目光望向自己，  
拉少的心忽然就柔软了一下，  
直接眼神示意卡少放开贝吉塔，  
卡少便松了手，呼了口气，  
转身下床去给自己倒了杯酒，  
坐在了一边的椅子上浅浅地啜。

……嗯……小贝，事情是这样的……  
拉少拎起一瓶酒，坐在贝吉塔对面坐下，自己灌了一口，递给贝吉塔：  
……我知道这个事情对你来说既陌生又难以理解……  
……难么？

贝吉塔接过酒瓶，也灌了一口，  
递还给拉少，想了想：  
……现在没那么陌生了，  
……之前也没我想象的难。

拉少叹息着点了点头，继续说道：  
……我俩的脑子吧，在一个比较……呃……  
……跟正常人不太一样的维度里，  
……如果你不在这个维度里，  
……与我们四目相对就会被礼义廉耻心束缚，  
……我们纵欲者的床上不太能兼容这些情绪。  
……你看哈，  
……你跟我俩不认不识的，总共也没见过几面儿，  
……这一入场就直接开炮局，  
……你肯定会感觉不适和尴尬，  
……我们能理解，正常人都会有这种感觉，  
……但你的这些情绪会妨碍到我们尽兴，  
……那样这话还是别跟我们有情绪的交流比较好，  
……反正我俩也不会弄死你……

一边的卡少一翻白眼，  
——我可没保证……

……就是走肾别走心呗，  
贝吉塔轻轻浅浅地笑了：  
……你就直说你俩都是臭不要脸的坏人就行了啊……

拉少被怼得一乐：  
……虽然不算太坏，但也确实绝不是什么善主儿，  
……至于脸……  
……难道是要给你看么……  
……那我们图啥啊？  
……就图你夸我们真要脸？  
……那我们还不如直接干你来得舒服呢。

何况，就算是一个被文明定义为对社会有益的“好人”，  
也绝不可能是因为他灵魂里没有恶意，  
绝大多数只是因为他清楚该何时何地恰如其分地使用自己的恶念。

……你们那个……  
贝吉塔点点头：  
……什么维度的……  
……是啥……？

拉少看了一眼卡少，  
那家伙只是静静地啜酒，目光指向空虚，  
仿佛没有在听他们的话题，  
只是纯粹地等着谈话结束赶紧开干。

拉少白了卡少一眼，继续对贝吉塔说道：  
……我们都是，纯粹的迷恋欲望之人。  
……文明的一切道德基石都对我们而言都只是个界限，  
……其实这些界限从未与任何人生而俱来，  
……我并不是在跟你探讨“人性本恶”这种哲学话题，我只是在说……  
……我的意志是一个独立完整的个体，不愿意被任何文明滋生的意识形态切割分裂它的完整。  
……其实对任何人都是一样，每破除一道界限人的心灵便会进入一个新的维度。

贝吉塔鼻子里哼了一声儿，不以为然：  
……简单地说，就是你们因为自己不要脸了所以还自恃比一般人儿眼界高呗。

拉少的目光却暗淡了一下：  
……维度没有高下之分，只有内外之别。  
……你的灵魂开启了任何维度，都不妨碍你在文明社会里成为一个温和得体的“好”人，  
……我们只是——想保留我们成为任何人甚至任何事物的自由权利。

……比如，很多社会教化人们要用情感驾驭欲望，  
……但我就是喜欢先干了再去考虑爱不爱的问题，  
……或者干了也不去考虑爱不爱的问题……  
……这样的意识形态在这个世界很多版图上都被大多数人厌憎鄙视，被定义为人渣的逻辑，  
……但这种想法是我灵魂的一部分，我没办法消除也没想要改变。  
……我们在社会内部讨论这些没有任何意义，但……  
……现在的情况是，  
……我们在一个不属于任何国度不被任何法律保护和道德制约甚至根本不存在的世界里，  
……就是这个七龙岛，  
……于是我们选择在这里释放出灵魂里那些不被文明世界允许的事物。  
……我们绝不会因为有人的心灵比我们更恶而去做一件“坏”事，  
……但我们也绝不会因为这世界的道德或法律边界而停止任何一件我们想做的事情，  
……对我们而言，只是一个达成目的需要花费多大成本的问题。  
……我们的是非善恶，只受控于我们自己。

……嗯，这个我也明白的。  
贝吉塔点头：  
……以及……  
……你现在特别像个邪教教主你知道么……

拉少嘴角抽搐了一下。

……还有……  
贝吉塔歪了头：  
……这个歪理邪说卡卡罗特跟我讲过了。

……诶？  
拉少有些意外：  
……啥时候？

贝吉塔笑了笑：  
……教我打飞机的时候……  
……言简意赅的……

一边的卡少无声无息地一勾嘴角，  
喝了一口酒，眼里闪过一丝得意。

拉少酸溜溜地抿嘴：  
……其实哲学这块业务，在我们家里是我负责的。  
又笑着逗他：  
……那飞机……你后来到底打着没有啊？

……嗯，飞机打着了……  
贝吉塔老实地回答：  
……不过那人没打着。  
……结果输了2亿……  
说着还心虚地瞄了瞄卡少。

拉少看着这张萌哒哒的脸，大笑。  
——原来你心里也不是完全视金钱如粪土啊，  
——心里居然还惦记着那2亿，  
——还放着个输赢……  
拉少忍住了直接推倒的冲动，抬手喝了口酒，压着火儿继续跟贝吉塔话聊：  
……小贝啊，你能看出来卡卡和我对你特别有兴趣吧。

贝吉塔有气无力地眨眼：  
……虽然你们没给我机会看，不过确实感觉到了。

拉少搓搓脸：  
……我们喜不喜欢爱不爱你不拉不拉什么的……  
……说实话，我可以很负责任地替卡二的那份儿也一起说出来，  
……我们真的不知道，当然我感觉你也不想知道，我们确实只是单纯地迷恋你的身体。

……好吧……  
贝吉塔叹了口气：  
……我只有一点不明白，  
……以你们拥有的权利和财富喜欢玩啥我都不觉得奇怪，  
……但你们就不能找跟你们一路货色玩么？

拉少沉默了一会：  
……权利和财富确实可以换取各式各样谄媚而明艳的身体，  
……但是也几乎没有可能会遇到我们维度里的灵魂，  
……因为能被财富和权利驱使的人绝不可能出现在我们的维度里——  
……当然，追逐欲望维度里的灵魂市面儿上也很多很多，  
……但是那些灵魂都没有让我们俩如此迷恋的身体，所以……  
……这就是你……  
……贝吉塔……  
……对我们来说如此独特的原因。

……愿意跟你们玩的你们都不要偏要弄个不知道愿不愿意的来玩……  
贝吉塔撇撇嘴：  
……你们这不是犯贱么？……

……小贝啊……  
拉少似笑非笑地瞪住贝吉塔：  
……你再敢直接把天儿聊死一次，  
……我可就啥废话都不说了——  
……干不死你算我们输……

贝吉塔眨了眨眼睛，真就没敢再接茬。

看着真有点怂了贝吉塔，拉少感觉自己都被气乐了，自嘲地苦笑：  
……不过从某些意义上说，你也给我俩开启了一个新的维度，  
……在这之前，我们从没想过有一天我们会在都想要的岛上一起干我们都想要的人……  
……我们无比期望你愿意与我们交融灵魂，但更怕你不愿，我们不想或者说不敢赌，索性可以永远不揭开答案，我们保守妥协地只攫取你的身体就好，这样对我们来说风险最小成本最低，对你也最轻松不是吗……

——贝吉塔……  
——我们在等着你的灵魂泊入我们的维度。

贝吉塔又浅浅地冷笑：  
……我承认你们算是高玩儿，但有必要把自己包装成一副屌炸天的德行么？  
……就昨天吧，你们倒是玩了，但是感觉根本就没带我，当我是个飞机杯么？

拉少又乐：  
……现在飞机杯都是智能的，带语音能加热，决没有你这么笨的——  
……再说昨晚你射了3次怎么能说没带你玩呢——  
……起码比我俩都嗨吧。

贝吉塔三白眼瞪他，继续说道：  
……你真以为我需要靠你洗脑才能破维度啊，  
……心念本来就是天生的，出厂就是这配置，  
……这世上有几个人的脑仁儿是摇头摇坏的，  
……你们问都不问，  
……怎知我不在你们尚未进入的维度里呢？  
……进入你们的维度要怎样自证啊？  
……申请个邀请码还是纳个投名状啊？

没等拉少说话卡少倒是直接乐了，插嘴道：  
……邀请码没有投名状不用，自己做个前期看看脸皮厚度吧……

贝吉塔又翻了个三白眼三连击给卡少，  
跟这个邪笑着盯住自己的家伙眼神稍微纠缠了一下。

再次浅笑，贝吉塔直接从拉少手里夺过酒瓶，  
一扬手，从自己头上慢慢淋下来，  
然后猛灌了几口，辣得皱眉，  
然后丢掉酒瓶，轻轻甩甩自己淋漓的黑发，金色的液体从他面颊妖娆地滚落。

暗红色的大床，洁白的身体，  
带着沉醉的酒气。  
微醺的心灵。

贝吉塔，  
是花心盛开的一捧雪。

贝吉塔乜着那二人，直起身体，  
分开膝盖跪在床上，探手伸进浴袍，  
轻轻撩开一个角，露出自己匀称修长的腿，  
继续看着他们俩。

半晌，  
没动。

卡少嘴角抽搐了一下，看了一眼拉少，一脸黑线：  
……就……这……？

拉少眨眨眼，也黑线：  
……将就点儿吧，  
……可能他以前看的片儿都是假的……

不过就算只有这蜻蜓点水的一幕，  
也足够这俩人看得邪火攻心，  
卡少冷笑了一声儿，  
拿了另一瓶红酒，用嘴拔了塞子吐在一边，边喝边盯住贝吉塔，  
慢慢走了上来，直接一伸手，推得贝吉塔一个趔趄倒在床上。  
拉少笑笑，伸手扶了贝吉塔一把，拽过几个靠枕让他靠着。

卡少直接拽开贝吉塔的浴袍，居高临下：  
……腿——分开！

贝吉塔白了卡少一眼，照做了。

然后，  
世界又静止了。

卡少皱眉，拿酒瓶口敲着贝吉塔下面：  
……装什么傻？插进去啊——

晃动酒瓶有酒洒出来，溅在身上凉凉的，贝吉塔一呆：  
——插……？  
——插什么进去？  
——手指吗？  
——难道……是……是酒瓶……

看到一脸惊呆了的贝吉塔，  
拉少忍着笑，对着旁边努努嘴。

贝吉塔才注意到手边放着一个水滴形的金色瓶子，  
拿起来看看，瓶颈又细又长，拇指粗细，  
瓶身和瓶颈都是橡胶的，很软，挺沉，晃晃还有水声：  
……这是……啥？

拉少乐了：  
……额……  
……肠道水疗仪……

贝吉塔眨眨眼：  
……你耍我么？

……绝对没有，  
拉少一本正经：  
……这是DB国家药监局正式注册的医疗器械名称。

喂兄贵——贝吉塔正想争论几句，  
却被卡少不轻不重地在腿上踹了一脚：  
……少他妈废话，快点儿……

贝吉塔忿忿地瞪，  
终于意识到昨天一开始往自己身体里灌水的是什么东西了。  
咬住嘴唇，把尖细的一端慢慢送进自己身体。  
皱了几次眉，终于让整个前端都捅进去了，  
贝吉塔继续皱着眉，微微有些茫然地停下来看着另外二人，  
卡少使坏地一笑，一伸手便摁了开关。

温水直接灌入身体，贝吉塔惊得脚趾一缩，仰脸怒视卡少。  
这个细小的动作让卡少心头动火，  
他舔了舔自己的嘴角，喝了一口酒压火，笑道：  
……你不用一直抓着它，  
……不会掉下来，水满了自动会停的——  
……你的手，可以做点别的……

贝吉塔一边屏住气对抗身体里渐渐被胀满的触觉，  
一边狠瞪不怀好意的卡少。

贝吉塔握住开始轻轻地上下搓动。  
一会儿竖起来了，另一只手便无师自通地摸向那个瓶子，  
就着卡少再次泼过来的红酒，  
咬着唇转动瓶子，微微地喘息起来。

看得出，尽管贝吉塔很努力地模仿昨天拉少的动作，但是——  
依然不得要领。

贝吉塔的动作看起来生涩得近乎精心设计，  
卡少和拉少都是心尖上一凛，  
如果是故意的，那这个人真的就太可怕了，  
这绝对是极其高等近乎无敌的心理投机，且演技炸裂。  
因为贝吉塔每一个动作和喘息都精准地拨撩着二人欲望里最狂热的那根弦。

——清澈得近乎媚惑……  
——纯净得仿佛妖孽……

而如果是真的，  
长到17岁了居然从来都没有取悦过自己的身体，  
那是怎样暗淡虚无的人生？  
或者……  
这个人，  
他——真的存在吗？  
他仿佛是从黑暗中析出的幻影，  
仿佛随时会消融，归于他来时的黑暗。  
我们，真的可以留住他在这人间吗？

卡少和拉少都一时沉默，  
都想从贝吉塔的动作中看出点破绽来，  
又都被勾住了魂儿。

良久，贝吉塔咬住下唇，  
意识到自己虽然精神世界已经具有极致觉悟也无法弥补技术水平的不足。  
他焦躁地皱起眉，有点痛苦地抬眼向着他二人的方向：

……请……  
……帮我……  
……一下……  
……可以……  
……吗……

早就快憋炸了的卡少不用问都打算上了，  
这下更是如狼似虎地从一边扑过去简单粗暴地封住贝吉塔的嘴，  
贝吉塔也立刻伸出一只手勾住卡少的颈子，开始粗重地喘息。

拉少扳开贝吉塔双腿，  
贝吉塔另一只手还在很无措地揉捏自己，  
拉少轻轻地浅笑，附身亲亲了这只技术水平不合格的手，  
把它拉起来递给卡少，  
卡少便把自己脖子上那只手也拉过来，  
并在一处，禁锢在贝吉塔头顶，继续密不透风地亲吻着他。

拉少拔出瓶子，收拾了一下，拿了润滑剂，拍拍卡少。

卡少便放开贝吉塔，  
拉少把润滑剂递过来，  
贝吉塔接在手上，看了一眼，  
设计还真是体贴，  
润滑剂瓶口的尖端可以直接纳入体内，  
贝吉塔往自己身体里一挤，微凉，  
不由得扭了扭胯，  
又挤了一些，  
开始给自己里里外外地涂满……

卡少和拉少在一旁看着，  
沉寂的眼里，  
心火燃烧的轮廓格外分明。

涂完了，  
贝吉塔看见拉少站在地上，  
伸手一拽自己的脚脖子，  
直接拖到床边儿。

拉少分开贝吉塔双腿，  
一只手捞起他的腰。

贝吉塔咬着唇，皱起眉，闭紧眼，  
等着拉少进入，  
拉少却伸手揉了揉贝吉塔的头，轻声唤他：  
……小贝，  
……睁开眼睛……

贝吉塔便睁眼，  
看见拉少被欲火烧灼的双眼，  
闪着点点寒光——

拉蒂兹的身体，好看得无法用言语形容，  
肌肉不像健美者那样夸张膨大，  
但是依然无比紧致扎实——  
而且肌肉的线条完美得如同勾画出来的一般……

拉少声音有些暗哑：  
……小贝，  
……看着……  
……我要进去了……

贝吉塔便咬住下唇，  
瞪大眼睛盯着拉少的动作，  
看着他慢慢破开自己的身体，  
紧张到无以复加，

……小贝，  
拉少轻声说道，  
……放松点……

贝吉塔才深深呼吸了几口气。  
调整自己的身体。

拉少眉间几乎有些痛苦的神色，  
缓缓地推进自己。

被慢慢掼入的这个时刻，  
贝吉塔呼吸几乎完全停顿，  
直至完全没入。

——原来，  
——看着自己的身体接受他，  
——感觉，  
——这么好……

贝吉塔的视线跟拉少纠缠在一起，  
看着这个近乎完美的男人嘴角带着笑意在自己身体里一本满足地驰骋，  
贝吉塔的呼吸开始紊乱起来。

很快，贝吉塔感觉到有一只手插入自己的发丝，  
想看过去时，  
卡少的腿已经从他脸上跨过，  
停顿，俯视着他，  
眼神中除了无法按捺的情欲，  
似乎，还有点别的什么，  
会让人难过的色彩。  
——五官神态，  
——宛如天神。

贝吉塔是第一次从别人的胯下仰目与人对视，  
从这个有些屈辱的特殊角度看过去——  
那张日常视角已经很好看的脸，  
似乎被这个不常见的视角渲染上了一层欲望的高光，  
——无比，  
——性感。

几乎只是看着，贝吉塔便开始喘息——  
卡少嘴角挂着侵略性的冷笑，  
将贝吉塔双手一拢，扣在头顶——  
伸另一只手，  
重重一捏他的下颌，手指顺势插进他脑后的发丝中，狠狠掐住了他后颈，  
卡少声音被欲望烧得有些嘶哑：  
……贝吉塔……  
……张嘴……

第二日：龙二-完

第三日：龙三-「DA」

下午到达龙三，  
远远能看见一个小山坡上有一栋小巧的和样建筑，  
被几株高大的樱树掩映，  
此时花期已过，繁花将落，  
樱色中展露出嫩绿。

三人沿着石板台阶迂回而上，  
拉少背着大包，走在前面，  
然后是贝吉塔，  
卡少也背着大包提着小包跟在后面，

沿坡上行了一小段，  
拉少忽而停下，转回身，  
看着脸色不善的贝吉塔，笑道：  
……小贝，昨儿有点儿辛苦哈，  
……上台阶不太方便吧——  
双手一展，  
……可以抱抱的……

……滚犊子。  
贝吉塔一皱眉，  
一撞拉少肩头，  
走过去了，  
依然一副气鼓鼓的样子。

拉少有点失望，  
一抬眼，  
看见卡少一脸解恨的活该笑，  
便一耸眉，唇语：  
……还不都怪你……  
……昨晚上把他干炸毛了。  
……今天到现在还没缓过来……  
……都不愿意搭理咱。

卡少头一歪，继续笑，也唇语：  
……那合着就是昨晚没你啥事儿呗……

拉少一转眼珠坏笑，  
反身几步撵上贝吉塔，  
从身后直接一把抱起他，  
扛在肩头，  
一路小跑直接奔上山头。

贝吉塔一路奋力挣扎还大声骂：  
……拉蒂兹我操你大爷——  
……你他妈放我下来！！！

拉少在坡顶放下贝吉塔，  
看到贝吉塔不但不领情，  
还一副更加炸毛的样子瞪他，  
拉少便脸色一沉，正色说道：  
……小贝，  
……我很严肃地跟你讲——  
……你可以骂我，  
……但家父——  
拉少脸色越发凝重：  
……是独子，  
……我没有大爷，  
拉少随即坏坏笑起来：  
……你想操，  
……得换人。

贝吉塔开始还冷笑，听到最后两句，  
脸上浮起一丝生无可恋的表情。  
——原来真的是人不要脸，天下无敌。

走到近前，  
黑屋白瓦。  
一间江户和样小屋。  
室外有木制的回廊，  
庭院很大，  
花草松柏池塘伴着几株高大的樱树。

房子不大，只一间和室。  
有十六张榻榻米大小。  
前面整扇四开拉门，  
背后一个圆窗，  
窗上一个陶制的米色酒壶，  
里面插着一只干枯已久的灰色樱枝。

卡少把带上来的大包小包全塞进厨房，  
便彻底不见了踪影。

贝吉塔在和室一个豆袋里窝着，  
看着这间真真切切，家徒四壁的房间，  
庭院虽有花草树木，  
也有心上一片无聊。

拉少里里外外忙乎了几圈儿，  
便端着个竹盘笑呵呵朝贝吉塔走来。  
手里还拿着个扎眼的物件……

贝吉塔暗想，看来没法继续无聊了——  
盯住拉少手里的东西，  
——像是钳子，顶端却连着一段金属管……  
便用白眼翻他，  
……这是啥？

拉少坏笑，先把竹盘和上面茶放在一边，  
……医疗器械……

贝吉塔瞪眼：  
……干嘛用的？

拉少笑得更坏：  
……你不会想知道的……

看着拉少的眼神，贝吉塔脑子一抽抽，  
……你要干啥——

拉少锲而不舍地欺近贝吉塔：  
……再开发个新姿势呗……

贝吉塔皱眉：  
……操。  
……这玩意儿，绝对不行。

拉少一笑：  
……那我就把你绑起来，挂棚顶上，  
……再拿这玩意捅你一夜……  
……还给你……  
拉少唇凑到耳边，轻声道：  
……穿上振袖……

贝吉塔憋了三秒，  
脑补了自己穿着振袖插着这玩意儿还挂在天花板上的画面，  
只好屈服了。  
因为这事儿，他真干得出来。  
而且，  
自己内心真正发怵的关键词倒不是“绑”、“挂”、“捅”、“一夜”之流，  
而是——  
“振……袖……”

拉少嘿嘿笑，直接把人放倒，  
手脚麻利地侍弄好。

伸手揉了揉贝吉塔的头，  
给他身上搭了条羊绒毯：  
……有点不适哈……  
……睡一会儿吧，  
……睡着了就不疼了。

贝吉塔粗声喘着气：  
……这他妈能睡个鬼呀……

拉少浅笑，递上那杯玄米茶：  
……来，喝口热茶放松一下，  
……我给你唱安眠曲……

贝吉塔就着他手上喝了几口，温度刚好，  
一脸黑线道：  
……你要敢开始唱蓝灵猴我他妈就抽死你……

但是拉少面对面躺在贝吉塔面前，支着头，  
一边伸手拍着他，一边真的哼起一首歌：

沙羅双樹の花 白く  
時が来れば 華は咲く  
何処かで生命 誕生れ  
不知ない場所で 消えて行く  
沙羅双樹の花 白く 

听着那低沉而有磁性的声音，  
放慢旋律单曲循环，居然没有跑调儿，  
贝吉塔真的合眼睡去。

…………  
…………

贝吉塔醒来时已是夕阳西下，  
拉少坐在身边，  
笑眯眯看着自己，  
……少主辛苦啦，  
……来，我帮你拿出来……

贝吉塔才想起自己身体里那玩意儿，  
狠狠瞪了拉少一眼。  
身体倒是已经有点麻木了，  
随它去吧，便由着拉少摆布。

向院中一偏头，  
夕阳余晖下，  
看见卡少赤着上身，  
站在院里一棵粗壮繁茂的樱树下，  
贝吉塔不由得微微一笑。

只见卡少挥着一把长柄斧，  
一起一落间，  
他样子有些飒，有些野，  
斧子劈下的一瞬，  
他会微微抿一抿嘴角，  
神色中仿佛带出些许武士的严律一般。  
不时有樱瓣从他金发边翻飞，于肩头掠下，  
怎么会，这么，好看……  
贝吉塔一时贪看，移不开视线。

拉少看着贝吉塔，微微一笑，  
停下手里的动作，静静候着。

贝吉塔看了好一会儿，  
直到卡少停下来，  
从樱树枝丫上扯下一条手巾，  
擦汗。

贝吉塔才回过神来，  
看着嘴角带笑静静看着自己的拉少，  
微微有些讪，直接掩住自己的神情，换上一副淡然，  
向卡少一努嘴，问道：  
……他，  
……干啥呢？

拉少一笑，手上继续忙：  
……劈柴。

贝吉塔愣愣，  
……干嘛？

拉少坏坏地笑，  
一指院子一边儿的五右卫门风吕：  
……炖你。

贝吉塔一抬黑眸：  
……现在我皮也厚了。

……那就剥皮炖——  
拉少继续抿嘴坏笑，起身。

…………  
…………

天色已晚。  
拉少跑厨房里忙碌去了。  
贝吉塔持续地瘫在豆袋里。  
卡少坐在门口，倚着拉门喝酒。

没一会儿，  
拉少就端了个小几出来，  
上面放着一个小泥炉，  
炉上一条秋刀鱼、几片和牛、几只松蕈。  
一碗白饭，一碟果蔬，一道味增汤。  
摆在贝吉塔面前，拉少笑眯眯地：  
……本来该给少主进些好吃的，  
……可惜……这个距离，  
……鱼生带来就变鱼臭了。  
……少主将就用点儿吧……

贝吉塔倒也不挑食，  
拿起筷子就吃，  
拉少眯着眼笑笑，抬手给贝吉塔斟了一杯清酒，  
……少主，  
……枯饮无趣，  
……小人伺候少主个玩意儿……

说着跑进浴室，  
没一会儿，  
回来了。

贝吉塔搭眼一瞧，  
手上就是一哆嗦，  
一杯清酒直接扣自己大腿上了。

他，  
束了，  
长发。  
穿了，  
振袖。  
而且还是暗红底樱花图案，黑底金纹的腰封。

一瞬间，贝吉塔几乎泪目，  
一脸虔诚地感谢天感谢地感谢上苍与他相遇感谢“一部剧里只容得下一个女装大佬”的业界真理。  
自己，  
终于安全了。

拉少笑笑走上来，  
向贝吉塔腿间轻柔地一探手，  
将酒杯捡起来，  
直接用袖口擦了擦，  
又拿起酒壶帮着斟满。

乍一看有点惊悚，  
但很快地，  
贝吉塔被拉少脸上的神情笼络住了，  
拉少身上并没有男性在故意装作女性时，  
那种带着鄙夷轻浮的浮夸做作。  
他没有刻意模仿女子，  
但神态动作里，却真的带着一丝女子的风姿。

乐声响起。  
尺八音色，苍凉空远。

拉少展臂舒手，  
身姿缓缓扭曲，  
如水草般起伏。

击节间挣揣，面如般若。  
顿挫里伤怀，心中悲苦。

如他初入尘世，此去经年。  
满眼残垣，遍身血污，全心怨念……

时光流转，  
三味弦急声撩拨。  
随着乐声激烈高昂，  
他身姿舒展，进退随心。

渐入佳境，挥洒自如，纵横交错，神采飞扬。  
有沉思，有暧昧，有顿悟，有情色……  
有不可言说的荒唐岁月，  
有情深如许的似水流年。

只这一场人间，  
他惟愿，尽兴而归。  
不夸张也不卖弄自己身上的刚勇。  
不粉饰也不抗拒自己心上的阴柔。

一切自然而然，  
甚至让人萌生一种错觉，  
真正的生命，  
理当牝牡参半，莫辨雌雄。

他是男人，亦是女子。  
仿佛他一生于天地间独舞。  
几经生死，不可言，  
寂寥荒冷，不须怜。

他的世界，  
不为任何人而存在，  
不被任何事物所累，  
他如此自负，不屑独树一帜，  
又如此倔强，决不随波逐流。  
他是不容于世的瓦砾，也曾肆意流连人间。  
他欣赏珍视自己身上的一切心性特质，  
这一生，  
他只愿成全自己的心。

不畏人言，  
不惧自己任何真实样貌示人。  
无谓是非，  
唯恐自己的心意，不得畅怀。

不信世间一切真真假假的规则条框道貌岸然，  
永远将自己的心意直直指向灵魂的所思所望。  
为心上的一念执着，便可以全心全意地投身。

凡尘过往，  
也不过他过耳一曲，  
他跳得自由放肆，畅快淋漓。

天地，因他舞姿散乱，  
他一生徐徐浅笑，  
只为撩拨人间。

一曲终了 ，输此君贤。  
拉少伏地仰头，微微有些气喘。

贝吉塔起身鼓掌，发觉至此时节，  
自己才终于真正地，读懂了他。  
只可惜，与他相比，  
这人间，终究是，寻常之物。

贝吉塔一笑：  
……你，  
……不会在念澄学园祭上反串过夜辉姬吧？

拉少起身，也是一笑：  
……诶……  
……我真反串过，你咋知道……？

贝吉塔眨眨眼，  
……其实我是在讽刺你。

拉少怅然：  
……但我真的反串过。

贝吉塔继续眨眼：  
……那咱俩人儿里肯定有个人精神有病。

拉少撇撇嘴，一脸心不甘情不愿：  
……行吧少主，  
……这次，就假装是我吧……

贝吉塔微微浅笑，安慰似地说道：  
……也可以，一人一半。

拉少微微点头，也是浅笑。  
二人相视，良久无言。

…………  
…………

贝吉塔抬眼看向廊上靠着拉门坐着喝酒的卡少，  
一沉自己的声线，高声喝道：  
……内个，  
……你，  
……也过来给本王跳支舞。

卡少缓缓看过来，一脸冷寂：  
……我不会跳舞。

贝吉塔一勾嘴角：  
……那要你何用——  
……拖出去砍了。

拉少大笑，故作姿态地扑在贝吉塔脚边：  
……少主饶命啊，  
……我弟弟太硬……  
……他……他真的是不擅歌舞。

贝吉塔听他话里带贱恨得一咬牙，  
乐着踹了脚边的拉少一脚。  
继而又面色寂然地盯着卡少：  
……既要取悦于我，  
……与你不擅歌舞，  
……有何相干？

拉少一时也是默然，微笑。

卡少转着头，盯住贝吉塔，  
停顿片刻，  
放下手中酒杯，  
头也不回，  
转身步入庭院。

拉少一乐。

卡少在树下拾起一段枯枝，  
在手中轻轻挥了几下，微微回半个头：  
……拉蒂兹，  
……把那音乐，  
……再放一次——

贝吉塔也含笑，  
握着自己的酒杯，  
行至廊前，站定。

卡少手持枯枝，  
随着苍茫之音，  
缓缓起式，  
初为剑道，再作搏击，  
猱身猿臂，  
次第进退游移，矫矫回旋。

举手投足间，  
皆向虚无中的敌人模拟进击，  
他脸上有虚无邪妄，手中有精巧搏杀，

他心中苍莽，面上斜阳。  
他豪情飞扬，醉卧沙场。

随着乐声大噪，  
他的动作神情，忽而凌厉——

仿佛饮血荒杀，但求一人无恙。  
如同万军丛中，只护一人周全。

贝吉塔捏紧了手上的酒杯，  
看得入神，  
恍惚间，  
他真切地看到了自己身上幻化出一道影，  
那是身披红衣振袖的自己，撕扯着脱出，急驰下场，  
立于他身后，手持短匕，并肩杀敌。

辗转搏命，浴血厮杀之际，  
二人，  
既如战，且似舞。

你存我发肤性命，我护你心上长安。  
生死不堪问，情丝不可量。  
一场心恋，血光重深……

无论如何，  
曲终须了，  
贝吉塔看着自己的幻影于他身边缓缓散去。  
血衣振袖，  
将那虚幻之人裹挟着遁入漫天翻飞的樱海。

卡少没有看自己，  
目光一直追随着自己那个消融的幻像……

贝吉塔心上一凛，  
像被什么扎在心口上，  
——你竟然，  
——也看得见……我？

良久，卡少终于转回头，  
与贝吉塔四目相对。

贝吉塔咬咬牙，狠心断开眼神交汇，  
附身拾起廊上的酒壶，  
将自己酒杯斟满。  
仰头一掫，几乎激得泪下——  
卡少的酒，一直性如烈火。

贝吉塔再满一杯，  
缓步上前，  
仰视他，递上酒杯，  
卡少低头看着他，伸手来接，  
贝吉塔手却微微一躲，避开。

卡少看着那黑瞳，  
终慢慢放下了手。

贝吉塔便擎到他唇边，  
人清，酒冽。  
历历楚楚，色色在目。  
一饮而尽，如取一瓢。

贝吉塔眉心一攒，  
……多谢……  
转头便走。

拉少笑笑，  
进里面把豆袋拖到廊下，  
迎着贝吉塔放好。

贝吉塔微微点头致谢，  
便缩起身体窝进豆袋里，  
看着庭上的夜空，面色一时沉寂。  
拉少在他旁边坐下，抿嘴一乐，  
伸手在他肩头安慰似地摩挲了几下。  
随即抬眼，看了看依旧在原地一动不动一语不发的卡少，  
目光狡黠，似有问询：  
——真想不到，  
——你这货也有今天，  
——只要你真敢认，  
——我便真让你……

卡少却脸上略带蔑视，  
嘴角一勾，  
——你他妈也是个傻逼么……？  
——我怎么可能会……  
——会……

拉少看他一副硬装死鸭子的鸟样儿，  
全身上下连嘴带鸟儿都是硬挺着——  
心上好笑，  
——那我也就不用假装这高风亮节了呗——  
——我可该咋办咋办咯……

卡少面色沉寂，转头不看拉少。  
——操！  
——谁他妈在乎……

拉少呵呵笑起来，俯身罩住豆袋里的贝吉塔，开口说道：  
……呐，我们已经尽力伺候好少主了，  
……您……  
……是不是也该稍微伺候伺候我们了？  
……这技能您已经get到了吧……？  
拉少坏坏地不知从哪儿变出了那个金色瓶子。

贝吉塔转头看看卡少，  
这人脸上只有漠然，  
黑眸微沉，心中轻叹，  
——看来，路还长，还得跋涉。  
便浅笑着伸手接过，  
四下一看，  
……在哪？

拉少抿嘴笑：  
……洗手间。

贝吉塔一皱眉，  
……啥？

拉少一耸眉，  
……浴室我们要用哒。

贝吉塔一翻三白眼。

拉少一脸无辜，  
……没办法，  
……家里穷，只有这一间和室。

…………  
…………

贝吉塔再次回到和室，  
看到卡少靠在自己的豆袋里，  
拉少立在他身旁不远处。

二人看到了贝吉塔过来，皆是微微一笑  
卡少抬手，两指微微勾了勾：  
……过来。

贝吉塔偏头看着卡少和拉少，  
到底是一直处于食物链顶端的人物，  
确实站有站相，坐有坐相，  
言谈行止中自然而然地带出那种阶层特有的，  
可以称之为优雅的——  
言语字正腔圆身形修长匀称让人赏心悦目的特质……  
倒也没辜负他们受过的那些严苛的身材管理和形体教育……  
哪怕是随意散漫地坐卧，  
神情容貌，姿态动作，  
竟然都像是棚里在摆拍出片儿一般，  
自带高光似地好看……

贝吉塔看得几乎有些入迷，  
慢慢向前走了一步，  
脸上狡黠地一笑，  
却突然俯身，矫揉地爬到卡少脚边，  
故意趴在腿边儿挨挨擦擦，就是不来入彀……

卡少被贝吉塔一番造作撩得有些炸毛儿，  
咬牙笑骂：  
……骚逼——  
随即伸手一捞他。

却被贝吉塔灵巧地闪身躲过，  
贝吉塔一路笑着退到拉少脚边儿，  
一脸挑衅：  
……贱逼，闭嘴还能装装骚相儿，  
……一张嘴你他妈还真就是糙货！

卡少咬着唇点着头盯住贝吉塔，目送：  
——想死啊——

贝吉塔舔着嘴带着笑回视卡少，歪头：  
——你来啊——

一没留神，  
贝吉塔被拉少直接一拉双臂，  
整个人被攥着双手的腕子给拎了起来。

拉少笑着把贝吉塔拎到卡少跟前。  
卡少伸手往下摸了一把，不轻不重地一捏，邪笑：  
……骚货，下面这么硬，喜欢听我骂你啊……

贝吉塔蹭蹭双腿夹住卡少的手，冷笑：  
……贱货，口活儿这么差，你骂得过我么……？

贝吉塔再想张口，  
却被身后的拉少伸过一只手，捂住了嘴，  
拉少笑着皱眉摇头，  
抬眼甩给卡少一个“我控局你先”的眼神，  
低头柔柔地在贝吉塔耳边笑道：  
……小贝啊……  
……今天不玩dirty talk，  
……跟这局的格调不搭……

贝吉塔欲骂无门，只好在心里吐槽：  
——不愧是有钱人家儿的少爷，  
——打炮还他妈得有个主题……  
——矫情死你们算了……

正想着，  
卡少突然握住贝吉塔双腿，  
报复似的猛一撕胯，  
随即把贝吉塔的身体狠狠往自己身上一按。

几乎是从悬空中，直接被一捅到底——  
虽然身体已经开拓好并且涂好了润滑剂，  
贝吉塔还是生生疼得眼泪在眼眶里兜了一圈儿。

等了一会儿，  
贝吉塔发现自己虽然身体被贯通，  
卡少却一脸邪笑，并不急着动弹，  
不觉微微有些诧异，  
却看见身旁的拉少，  
也是一脸坏笑：  
……小贝，  
……还有我呢。

贝吉塔舔舔嘴角，  
……来，往这儿插……

拉少大笑：  
……小贝，  
……你越来越浪了……

贝吉塔一耸眉：  
……娇羞虽然也是情趣，  
……但我天生没长这根儿筋，  
……你他妈给我自己滚过来……  
……我又动不了……

拉少笑得极其无奈：  
……小贝吖……  
……都说了今天不能骂床，  
……跟格调不符……

贝吉塔瞪他：  
……我他妈就乐意骂你这——  
话未骂完，被拉少直接捅回嘴里。  
这骂，便含混了。

卡少和拉少都不动弹，  
一脸邪笑地看着贝吉塔自己一人儿辛勤劳作。

贝吉塔下半段儿上下动，  
上半截前后摇，  
忽然觉着这事儿不光是体力活儿，  
也真他妈是需要技巧的。

眼见着骚气冲天的自己，  
贝吉塔其实也有点惊呆，  
——自己，居然，能，这么……浪……？  
转念又暗自苦笑，  
也没办法吧，  
这条道儿上，  
领自己进门儿的这俩人生导师，  
实在他妈太资深太专业太强大了。

人间一场交欢，  
本就该是放肆，  
叫骂由心，尽兴就好，  
谁会在乎谁在床上出了什么骚样儿用了什么贱招儿……  
全身全心花样百出地相互激发挑逗撩拨刺激——

——干就完了呗！

贝吉塔虽然很努力，渐渐脸上也有了些许汗意，  
但——卡少邪笑里，依然透出些许嫌弃，  
——动得，太他妈慢啦……  
——体力是硬伤啊少年……

卡少非常使坏地伸手拍拍拉少后腰，  
拉少转头一接眼神，立刻会意，  
从贝吉塔嘴里抽出来，  
弯腰，伸一只手跟卡少单掌交握，各自一发力。  
卡少居然直接站了起来，单手托着贝吉塔。  
就这么捅着他，往门廊上走。

贝吉塔本还有点懵逼，  
身体腾空那一下，  
秒懂了啥叫命悬一线身陷一根，  
双腿不由自主地跟八爪鱼似地缠紧卡少的身体，  
双手紧紧勾着卡少脖子怕自己掉下去。

但是随着卡少每走一步，  
身体都像要被捅穿了似的，  
心上惊恐身上钝痛，  
还真他妈是步步惊魂。

卡少在廊前停下，  
拉少笑着轻轻托住贝吉塔的背，  
卡少握着贝吉塔的腰身，缓推慢送，  
并不急迫。  
夜风徐来，  
贝吉塔看着满庭摇曳迁翩的樱花，  
身上酥麻得恰到好处，  
仿佛脑子里堪堪有花雨和酒意，  
卡少的动作又一反常态地轻柔，  
心上很是受用，  
仿佛自己也是视野里，  
漆黑天幕中零星翩飞的樱瓣中的一片，  
唇上不自觉地笑出来，  
心上满满地，全是沉醉……

拉少看着贝吉塔的脸，  
一笑，向卡少唇语：  
……美了……

卡少一脸邪笑，  
换用单手托着贝吉塔，  
抬另一手，看表：  
……三、二、一  
……开火！

岛上四周接连腾起烟花，  
纷纷凌空炸裂，辉屑散落，  
果然浮光天地，星乱紫烟，  
今夕何夕，万紫千红……

拉少朝卡少一耸眉，一脸嘉许，做了口型，  
——很nice……  
卡少自己也得意地一仰头，  
似也很满意效果，  
——花了四个小时布置，不白瞎。

不过这漫天璀璨却不是给贝吉塔准备的，  
因为他只来得及瞧见了一眼。  
心上知道有烟火这么个事儿，  
想再多看一眼，却万万不能，  
因为视线已被泪膜隔住。  
泪是活活被疼逼出来的。

身上的人，已经咬着槽牙，  
动得密密麻麻，  
另一个鸟人，则是该用啥用啥……

贝吉塔脑仁豁然明了，  
心这么黑手这么狠使上棒子就决不留情的这俩孙子，  
怎么可能会柔情蜜意地款款驱驰，  
给自己留点儿神志赏樱花看烟火。

感觉自己像是惊悚片儿里，  
突然被怪物直接一把拽进黑暗里的倒霉蛋儿，  
出来一准儿变成血肉横飞的一堆渣。

倾心的柔情固然也不错，  
只是眼前这个路数，  
似乎更合自己心意。

他耳中听不到礼花炸裂的声响，  
眼中也看不见满天乱舞的流光。  
因为自己也是一颗花火，  
经过那无比漫长寂寥的升腾——

终于绽放……

…………  
…………

从神志消散到再次复苏。  
果然腰酸背痛腿抽筋，全身的腰子都疼。  
却看到了拉少依然笑得瘆人，  
心里隐约感觉有点不祥。

果然，拉少缓缓开口道，  
……小贝啊，  
……刚刚只是热身，  
……现在才是正片儿开始。

……啥玩意儿……？！  
……他妈你们还有完没——  
贝吉塔心上一毛，话未说完。  
感觉拉少扶住自己的腰，  
卡少托起自己的臀。

他们的腿紧紧靠在一起，  
每个人握住贝吉塔一条腿，完全分开，  
缓慢而坚定地，  
把贝吉塔的身体压下去。

被二人同时贯穿的一瞬间，  
一颗颗完整浑圆的珠子从贝吉塔的眼中滚落出来，  
贝吉塔已经不敢过问自己的身体到底感觉到了啥，  
只是颤抖着，近乎绝望地仰头喘息。

卡少和拉少小心翼翼地关注着贝吉塔的适应状态，  
微调着角度，慢慢等着贝吉塔适应。  
同时彼此堆叠倾轧的巨大快感，  
几乎也将二人逼到有点抓狂的边缘。

但贝吉塔始终像是离开水面的鱼一样徒劳急促地喘息着，  
卡少试着微微动了动，  
贝吉塔便痉挛一般地缩紧了身体，  
二人被这突如其来的“紧固”刺激的脑浆子都是一阵酸麻。

看着卡少耐不住要强行发力，  
拉少只好无奈地退了出去，  
但没离得太远，  
感觉到卡少的抽离便自己顶入，  
这样，贝吉塔似乎平复了一些，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

六目相对，他们的进出交替无比默契。  
就那一瞬间，三个人隐约都感觉到了：

彼此的心，  
都被灵魂深处什么黑暗邃远的东西禁锢着，  
想挣脱又不能放手。  
不得自由。

但是毫无疑问，  
贝吉塔心里的东西最为黑暗，无比沉重。

等到身体担得起二人的同进退，  
从容领受了这一场极致的沉浮。

贝吉塔向着眼前的二人，浮起浅浅笑意，  
心中脸上，  
尽是樱雨烟花……

…………  
…………

再次恢复神识，  
贝吉塔发觉自己坐在拉少怀里，  
拉少坐在“锅”里，  
卡少在旁边添柴。

——嗯嗯，温泉果然有续命的功效。  
——自己这么炖着也挺好。  
贝吉塔心里感叹道，  
扭着腰胯想找个更舒服的坐姿，  
冷不防被拉少不轻不重地在头上抽了一把掌——  
贝吉塔被打得一脸懵逼，回头看他，  
拉少似笑非笑：  
……别乱扭，擦枪走火后果自负……

第三日：龙三-完

第四日：龙四-「ぶっかけ」

贝吉塔这几天醒得越来越晚。  
醒来时发现自己在拉少怀里，  
拉少坐在草地上。  
看天，已是夕阳西下。

感觉到怀中人有了动作，  
拉少侧过头，笑容可掬：  
……呦……  
……小少爷……  
……你知道你睡了多久吗？……

贝吉塔搓了搓脸：  
……这里是——？

拉少扶他坐起身：  
……龙四……  
……美吧……？

贝吉塔环视四周，  
远处有片高大的杨树林，  
近处是草地，点缀着不知名儿的野花。  
不近不远处，有个碧蓝的湖……

面前十步开外，有个木制的平台，  
大概也就七八十平米见方——  
旁边一个木板格子的——  
小房子——？

真的是小房子，看着不过十几平大小，  
没有大窗，只有三角形的屋顶上狭窄的气窗，  
不像能住人的房子，像个小仓库。

贝吉塔想问什么，  
却看见卡少扛着一堆很大的物件从小仓库里走出来。

走到那个木制平台上。  
一通忙活……  
没一会儿，  
平台上胀起个球……

没看错，  
一个球。  
泡泡屋……

贝吉塔看了一眼拉少——  
——就这，糊弄鬼啊？  
——凑数么……

拉少凑上来亲了亲贝吉塔的脸：  
……其实吧，  
……泡泡屋挺好的——  
……野奢……

贝吉塔嫌弃地转头看他：  
……野个毛奢个鬼——  
看见卡少又从仓库里扛着几根木桩、两片床板儿进了泡泡屋——  
开始安装。

拉少抿着嘴，拖着长声儿：  
……小贝……  
……不要一脸嫌弃的好吗……  
……你说我跟卡二其实也挺不容易的，  
……才二十来岁，  
……整天在人堆儿里勾心斗角，一路苦苦打拼，  
……也就用了十来年儿的功夫……  
……就靠自己的双手，辛勤劳动，  
……好不容易盖了那三间大瓦房——  
……已经是爱拼敢赢的靠谱好青年了好吗……

贝吉塔继续很嫌弃地瞟他。

……好嘛……小少爷……  
……今天你先将就将就……  
拉少在怀里轻轻摇着他：  
……等这次回去，我俩加倍努力奋斗……  
……争取早日赚个豪宅——  
拉少凑近贝吉塔耳边：  
……包养你……

贝吉塔几乎被他一本正经装憨的样子逗乐了。

说话间，泡泡屋和里面的床架都搭好了，  
卡少停下来，坐在木台边上喝酒。  
天也完全黑下来。

泡泡屋顶部和四角的营地灯柔柔地亮起来。  
极美。  
像是闯入现实的一个肥皂泡梦境。

拉少抱起贝吉塔，  
送到木台上一个白色沙发里放下。  
塞给他一碗有巧克力碎的冰淇淋……

贝吉塔脚边不远处坐着在喝酒的卡少。

拉少自己回身走进仓库，  
没一会儿，哼次哼次举着一堆白花花的毯子出来。  
进了泡泡屋，  
铺床叠被安置陈设……

贝吉塔看着他，  
忽然感觉这俩人没准儿其实才是自己的亲生父母。

卡卡罗特是他爹，  
拉蒂兹是他妈……

一会儿，  
拉少收拾好了泡泡屋里的陈设出来，  
揉揉贝吉塔的头，笑眯眯的：  
……小贝……  
……要尿尿仓库后头有个简易洗手间——  
……还能冲澡。

贝吉塔一脸黑线。  
——哦，  
——妈。

拉少从沙发边几上拿起酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯，  
一边喝一边走到贝吉塔旁边，伸手捏捏他的脸：  
……小身板儿不错，  
……昨晚儿扛了个DA，  
……今儿还这么有精神……

贝吉塔歪头。

拉少笑吟吟的：  
……今天可以休息一下，  
……我们不会为难你……

贝吉塔咔吧咔吧眼睛，歪头：  
……不干我？

拉少乐了，点点头：  
……不干。

贝吉塔又咔吧咔吧眼睛：  
……那我能干你们么？

卡少闻言僵硬地转头，  
和拉少同时一起看向贝吉塔。

片刻，  
……能……  
几乎是异口同声。

贝吉塔眼睛一亮，抻头——

……下辈子。  
……让我先干死你——  
几乎还是异口同声。

……哦，  
贝吉塔眨了眨眼睛，  
把脖子又缩回去了：  
……知道了。

空气里片刻各自安静。

拉少在贝吉塔对面的沙发里坐下。  
看他一勺一勺地怒怼着手里的冰淇淋，  
似还在不忿，心上乐得不行：  
……小贝啊，  
……这个事儿哈，  
……本来就该由战力决定的吧……  
……你摸摸自己的良心，  
……那次要不是你使诈阴他，  
……你是真心觉着自己能打得过卡二还是咋的？

贝吉塔恨恨地拿勺子继续捅手上的冰淇淋：  
……兵不厌诈，  
……再说了，  
……我打不过他还打不过你啊……

拉少笑笑：  
……我一般是智取，  
……不战屈人之兵。

贝吉塔撇嘴：  
……你们家的话是不是都被你说了？

拉少一偏头：  
……哪有……  
……卡二那货说起歪理来那也是滔滔不绝的。

贝吉塔一瘪嘴：  
……可我怎么看着他话比我还少。

拉少乐了：  
……没办法，这次元他画风如此，  
……若没有我，他就会变成那个话痨。

贝吉塔黑线：  
……你们老这么轻易地破次元壁真的没问题吗？  
……不过，  
贝吉塔望望旁边的卡少：  
……你俩也真够和谐的，  
……连这事儿都能心无挂碍地一起捅……

拉少笑笑：  
……因为，  
……我们约好了要公平地“得到”你啊。  
……我们这路子的人还是很重视契约精神的。

……放屁。  
……你们这是各怀鬼胎。  
贝吉塔翻白眼。

拉少一脸虚怀若谷，  
……过奖了。  
……怀胎才是屁话，  
……我们真没内硬件儿。

贝吉塔暗服，  
这人真厉害，  
不管啥时候，  
只要一张嘴，  
总是这么找抽。  
片刻，又咬咬嘴唇：  
……除了我，  
……你们还……  
……我，只是纯好奇啊——  
……你别瞎想。

拉少心上一乐，转脸逗他：  
……我可以瞎想什么？  
看贝吉塔翻他白眼，就笑着讨好：  
……好好好，小少爷，  
……我主动向您老实交待：  
……除了你，  
……我俩这一生，  
……从来没有一起干过任何人，  
……也没有人被我俩都干过——  
……额……  
……额……不对，  
……好像，有个女的，  
……额，那个……是奇葩，不能算。

贝吉塔转头：  
……你们跟女人也——  
……那是个，  
……什么样的女人？

拉少一呲牙，大笑：  
……放心，没你好用。  
……嗯……  
……她……  
拉少想了一会儿，  
……是个很轻浮的女子，  
……有很多“男朋友”，  
……她是唯一一个敢在我床上拿脚踹我脸的脑残。

贝吉塔一愣，继而一乐：  
……为啥，嫌你活儿不好？

拉少咬牙捏他的脸：  
……你不嫌就好，  
……因为，我没用她喜欢的姿势。  
……还是你随和，不挑食，啥姿势都喜欢。

贝吉塔也抬脚就往他脸上踹，  
被拉少一把攥住脚脖子，拍了一记屁股。  
拉少把贝吉塔的脚摆回原位，继续道：  
……她跟卡二是啥姿势我就不知道了，  
……因为当时我不在。  
……不过她确实不太一样，  
……她是真心根本不在乎我们是谁的人。  
……是个让我感觉自己被她用了而不是干了她的疯货。

贝吉塔咧嘴一乐，  
……操，这么飒？  
……那还找什么男朋友？

拉少乐了：  
……“男朋友”吧，对她而言，其实是个动词，  
……她也许只是想看看不同的大小长短。

贝吉塔一脸莫名：  
……为啥？

拉少也一脸不能理解地撇嘴：  
……不知道，  
……大概是想人堆儿里挑一根儿喜欢的吧。

贝吉塔一脸嫌弃：  
……挑着了么？

拉少摇头：  
……不知道，  
……可能还在挑吧，  
……很久没见过了。

……哦，  
贝吉塔望望天，  
……其实也挺好的，  
……至少，在这事儿上，她在意了自己的感觉和喜好。  
……总比世上大部分女人跟抽扭蛋似的只捧着不知是好是歹的一根儿终老一生强。  
……这世上人的想法有时还真是奇怪。

拉少表情复杂地一勾嘴角：  
……额……  
……小贝，其实吧，严格来讲，  
……奇怪的，应该是咱们这些……额……人。  
……你是因为一出场就掉人渣堆儿里了。  
……所以三观有点拧巴。

贝吉塔瞪大了眼，  
一脸震惊地看着拉少给自己洗三观。

拉少苦笑叹息，  
……你看哈，那些正常人，通常吧，  
……终其一生，至多只会跟几个人产生肌肤之亲交颈缠绵，  
……最多只会”为了“或”允许“其中一、二个人与自己绵延子嗣，相伴一生。  
……其实，那样的人生才是真实的——  
……和谐优美，值得尊重。  
……只是，有时我会有点好奇：  
……在那样的一生里，  
……欲望的快乐是什么样貌的？  
……我几乎想象不出来……

贝吉塔仰头：  
……你觉得他们可悲？

拉少轻轻摇头：  
……我绝没有悲悯他人的资格，  
……在这事儿上，  
……我的身体全部都用来玩耍和追求极致的快感了，  
……代价就是永远断绝了自己体会一生挚爱的机会，  
……我此生再无“爱”什么人的能力和资格，  
……为了纯粹的欲望而放纵，  
……在正常人眼中，  
……我又何尝不是可笑至极的可悲之人。

贝吉塔冷笑：  
……从不放纵就能体验一生挚爱了？  
……绝大多数人都没放纵过，  
……但大多也都在体验“一生将就”吧。

拉少淡淡地一瞪贝吉塔：  
……你狗大年纪，屁都不懂，  
……说这些没心没肺的扎心话就觉得自己在藐视苍生了么？

贝吉塔被骂的一愣：  
……没有啊……

拉少伸食指在贝吉塔头上惩戒似地一弹，表情十分严肃：  
……小贝，你真的，还小，你真正的人生还没开始，  
……我也承认很多关于人性和生命的体悟有时无关年纪，  
……但是你现在的所知所感，欲望的权重太大了，大到甚至会混淆你的认知，  
……这里发生的一切，对你的未来而言真的只是一场梦境，  
……可以帮你开启一个维度，但对你之后的人生其实没有任何帮助。  
……你若不在纵欲者的世界里，就不要去盲目地羡慕歌颂追求欲望，  
……因为你不知道纵欲世界里有多少狰狞的恶意，  
……也不知道留在纵欲的世界里要如何惨烈地摧毁自己内心仅有的纯净美好。  
……而若你已然在纵欲世界里，也不可以对正常人的世界妄加鄙夷，  
……因为，你也没体会过他们那些付出了情感和辛酸的相守，有多珍贵安宁，  
……不管你是哪个维度里的人，  
……你须知道，这世界永远是熵增的，这是宇宙的铁则，  
……在文明尺度中，也同样是人间的真理。  
……所以，自律者永远比纵欲者高尚，  
……你现在，已然是个标准的纵欲者，  
……自律者鄙视你固然不好，  
……但你更没有资格去鄙视自律者。

贝吉塔静静地看了拉少半天：  
……你说我，  
……真的，  
……小……？  
……以我的身高而论，不能算小吧？

拉少静静呕出半斤黑血：  
……小贝，  
……卡二昨晚上是不是把什么不得了的东西射你脑子里去了？  
……为啥你智力点儿突然掉了这么多，  
……画风怎么忽然就随他了……  
……我跟你这儿讨论人生哲学呢你却跟我争辩鸡巴大小……？

贝吉塔一乐：  
……自律和纵欲从来不是绝对对立的，  
……而是相互融合的，可以出现在同一个人的世界里，有人就处理得还不错。  
……所以严格来讲，  
……你上面为双方说的所有观点，基本全是屁话，  
……不过我知道你说那一堆不是为了给我洗脑子，  
……而是怕有人真掉沟里，  
……我看你真是读书读傻了，  
……还不如卡二呢，  
……老是想得太多……

拉少抿着薄唇，微微一勾嘴角：  
……嗯嗯，  
……我现在确实能理解卡二了，  
……你他妈真的随时随地看着都挺欠操的……  
拉少一伸手就捞住贝吉塔的腰，  
另一只手撕他身上的沙滩裤。

贝吉塔死死拉住自己的裤腰双脚乱蹬——  
……救命啊救命啊救命啊……  
……不是说了不干我的吗……？  
……你契约精神都喂狗啦……！

拉少本也只是吓吓他，闻言便住了手，静静浅笑看着贝吉塔：  
……小贝，  
……你的心，  
……为何像直接长在我的心上一样，  
……总能一眼看破我心思。

贝吉塔一笑，  
……因为我看你们看得够久了……

拉少轻轻叹息：  
……小贝，  
……你这个年纪，绝不该是这样的心灵，  
……我是说，你段位高得简直有点妖孽，  
……我不明白，  
……这世上我看不明白的事儿还真不多，  
……所以……能不能告诉我，原因……？

贝吉塔乐了：  
……你不是也承认人生顿悟与年纪无关，  
……你怎么知道我的人生不是已经完结了而是刚刚开始？  
……你知道我都经历过什么？

拉少眼神微微温润起来，  
像是轻轻叹息的自言自语：  
……是啊，  
……经历过……什么呢……

短暂的安静。

贝吉塔咔吧咔吧眼睛，乐了：  
……我看起来真有这么容易套话么？

拉少耸耸眉，也乐：  
……不知道啊，  
……不过试试总是好的，  
……万一成功了呢。

贝吉塔笑笑，片刻，开始静静地讲述：  
……其实，  
……我幼年时家境也挺不错的，  
……有足够的资源可以随心所欲地做一切我感兴趣的事情，  
……后来，  
……家中发生了巨变，  
……很多亲人都在那次事故中丧生，  
……我就跟一个……  
……叫那巴的……堂兄离开了家。

拉少抿了抿嘴，点了点头。

贝吉塔继续说道：  
……我算是在市井中长大，  
……全靠那巴……  
……在地下搏击场打拳生活，  
……我的格斗技都是跟他学的……

拉少点头笑：  
……难怪了，  
……你喝酒打架都完全都是黑社会品味……

贝吉塔也忍不住微微一笑：  
……我和那巴，  
……一直——  
……相依为命，  
……他很照顾我，  
……后来，  
……有一场……  
贝吉塔眼神慢慢沉寂下去，  
……他打得很艰难……  
……但最后，总算还是赢了……  
……回来之后，  
……吐得很厉害……  
……整个人吐得像在喷水一样……  
……很难受……  
……就直接去睡觉了……  
……然后再也没醒过来……

沉默良久，拉少轻轻叹息：  
……硬膜外出血……

贝吉塔摇头：  
……我不懂这些……  
……后来，  
……我一个人生活了几年……  
……就来到风都……

——再后来，  
——就遇上了你们。

世界静默。  
三人无语。

片刻，  
贝吉塔轻轻叹气。  
扭动身体在沙发里的羊毛毯上蹭了几下，一仰脸：  
……你家怎么到处是羊毛毯？

……嗯，  
拉少一笑：  
……这是我家专用的炮毯，  
……舒服……  
……好打理……  
……IKEA就有卖的，只要三九九……

贝吉塔嘴角抽了两下：  
……这广告插得，  
……还真不硬。

拉少呵呵一笑：  
……想看插得硬的？  
……也有。

贝吉塔撇嘴转头不理他。

拉少便越过贝吉塔头顶，  
跟此时恰好转过头来的卡少相互对视了一眼。

——嗯，  
——不错，  
——故事最难讲得半真半假还逻辑自洽，  
——情绪控制得也不错，  
——收放自如。  
——段位真心不低……

拉少微微一笑，  
——看破不说破，  
——自己慢慢探索，  
——才好玩。  
又起身伸手揉揉贝吉塔的头：  
……我去给你弄点儿吃的。

一会儿，  
端着自热速食火锅的拉少走回来，  
看见卡少叼着一根烟，  
一脸邪火地看着贝吉塔缩在沙发里，  
舔着勺子吃冰淇淋。

……嗯……  
拉少嘿嘿笑：  
……小贝，  
……你真是作得一口好死……

贝吉塔叼着勺子一仰脸：  
……不是说今天不为难我的吗？

……嗯，不为难，  
卡少站起身，走上来，  
歪着头，把烟咬在牙上，解扣：  
……先给你吃点儿有营养的酱料……

拉少把手里的锅子直接往旁边草地里一扔，  
也走上来，裤子一卸，狞笑，  
……行，反正在我俩这儿，吃啥都管饱。  
贝吉塔舔舔嘴角的冰淇淋，  
站起来，  
跪下去，  
仔细打量了一下凑到自己面前的这两根——

——棱角狰狞，  
——散发出幽微的腥气——

用两只手分别握住，  
张开口，试着分别舔了几下——  
轮流吞吐舔动……  
撸撸舔舔的，忽然就很好奇，  
想看看两根凑在一起到底是啥样的，  
但是手上刚用力把这两根往一块儿拉，  
就能感觉到他们彼此的有意疏离。  
贝吉塔便很使坏地用力拉——

冷不防，  
突然被卡少拎着小腿凌空提了起来，  
头朝下往沙发靠背上重重一放，  
颠倒的视角里，  
看见卡少叼着烟，一条腿跪在沙发上，  
一根晃在自己鼻子前面。  
——颤巍巍的。

拉少从卡少手里接过贝吉塔的双脚，用力一分——  
贝吉塔“啊”地叫了一声，  
卡少趁机把他那根捅进贝吉塔嘴里——  
贝吉塔想说“死卡二你他妈的蛋怼着我鼻子啦——”，

不过，  
对，没嘴说。

下一秒，  
小小贝被拉少含住了。  
身体过电一样酥麻。  
感觉拉少用力分开自己的双腿，  
狠狠地吸吮舔动，  
爽是很爽，  
但依然很想骂他——老子他妈的是个男哒——！  
你他妈要舔就舔老掰我腿干嘛？！

不过，  
没错，依然没嘴说。

然后贝吉塔秒懂了拉少为啥要分他双腿，  
因为蛋！  
对，因为他妈这个王八蛋把自己的蛋——  
含在嘴里，用舌头碾来碾去的，  
脑内的情绪画风直接从“欧耶很爽很爽”秒变“哇操好疼好疼”——  
抬脚要踹他又挣不动，  
纠缠片刻，  
感觉拉少松了口，  
卡少也从自己嘴里抽离，  
随即被卡少和拉少一人提着一条腿拎到泡泡屋门口，  
“啪叽”一声儿扔床上了。

贝吉塔摔得七荤八素揉着脑袋坐起来，  
眼前金星乱晃，  
恨得牙痒痒，  
心说他妈这会儿哪根敢过来就咬它一口泄愤，  
脚却被拉少一拽，拽到床边，  
拉少俯身，嘴上撸小小贝，手上撸自己……  
贝吉塔正看着拉少笑，  
冷不防卡少从身后一扯他后脑，  
贝吉塔真的听见自己颈椎咔嚓响了一声儿，  
随即下巴直接被卡少另一只手重重捏住，  
合不上牙关。

贝吉塔胸中一阵义愤填膺，  
心说卡二你他妈还真的是一以贯之啊，  
你喜欢从身后干这个毛病我是发现了，  
为啥你他妈办个口活也非得反着捅啊……？  
这个捅法儿既不舒服嘴又酸，  
贝吉塔赶紧伸手握住卡少捅不进来那段儿，  
帮他一起撸，  
心说这回还是越快越好吧，  
不然脖子扛得住不断，喉咙也扛不住要破。

下面被拉少弄得有点要炸。  
心说再忍下，绝对不能输给卡二那个混蛋。  
再过一会儿觉着真忍不了了。  
卡二这边好像还没啥动静，  
贝吉塔又转念一想，  
跟自己对战的是口活儿大师级的拉蒂兹，  
跟卡卡罗特对战的是刚出新手村的自己，  
这胜率哪有可比性？  
他胜之不武。  
也就不再强忍。  
挣扎几下把卡少那根玩意儿吐出去，  
想要直起身告诉拉少自己要爆了，  
还没说出口，一下儿没搂住——  
直接在拉少嘴里爆了，  
缓过神来正想着要不要道个歉，  
却看见拉少喉结轻轻一动——  
……我操！  
……你他妈不会咽了吧？！

拉少舔舔嘴角，妖孽一样笑笑：  
……有啥问题？  
……这是纯天然生物蛋白。

贝吉塔嘴角抽搐，  
却感觉卡少握住自己的手，  
在那根上用力撸了几下，  
正想说你他妈自己撸就好了干嘛非抓着我手替你撸，  
却感觉卡少又是一拽自己脑后的发，  
卡少那根在自己手里跳动了几下——  
在自己眼前爆了浆。  
一波流直接打脸上了，  
有几下还溅到了眼睛里，  
——你他妈故意的吧！！！  
贝吉塔伸手揉了一下眼睛，  
眼睛还没睁开就被卡少掐着脖子拎起来，  
直接推到拉少面前，  
刚张嘴要骂人，  
正好儿——  
被拉少的一根儿直接捅进嘴里……  
拉少也是一只手攥着他脑后的发，  
一只手捏着他下颌。  
贝吉塔双手被卡少扭在身后，  
这下，连眼睛都不能擦了……

拉少低头看着贝吉塔黏糊糊湿漉漉，滴滴答答汗水混着银丝的小脸，  
心像是炉火上烧干了的茶壶，  
通红炽热，  
马上要炸了，  
死捅了几下，  
猛地向外一抽，  
对准贝吉塔的脸，  
又是正面一波流，  
好，带走……

贝吉塔闭嘴不及时，  
直接被呛了一口。  
顿时连杀人的心都有了。

等贝吉塔顺好气揉好眼睛再看那二人，  
都是一脸邪味儿的流氓笑。  
贝吉塔一脸要咬人的凶相瞪他们。  
……他妈你俩孙子——  
在脑子里搜索了半天，  
感觉拿啥话骂他俩都显得好苍白好无力——  
这俩货的所作所为，  
显然已经直接报废了自己的脏话词库。

索性，放弃了。

看着他们那两张真能把屌帅炸的脸，  
心上忽然生出一些麻酥酥的念想儿，  
反而很想去亲近他们，  
结果刚把脸凑上去，  
卡少便很嫌弃地一偏头，躲开了，  
还伸了俩指头顶住他额头不让他再靠近。  
拉少也不着痕迹地略微躲了一下，  
不过温柔地伸手揉了揉贝吉塔的头以示安抚。

贝吉塔一脸使坏的表情瞄着他们，  
眼珠滴溜溜地转，  
小巧的舌尖灵活地舔了舔嘴角，  
猛然跳起身，扑上去强行索吻——  
吓得那俩人顿时作鸟兽散，  
跑得比兔子还快——  
都躲到泡泡屋门口去了……

贝吉塔见他们身法实在太快根本没可能捉到，便在床沿坐下来，  
一脸无辜地开始发纯学术解惑帖：  
……同样是那玩意儿，  
……你们都不嫌弃我的，  
……干嘛这么嫌弃自己的？

闻言卡少和拉少也面面相觑，  
一时语塞。

良久，卡少耿直地开口道：  
……虎毒……不食子？

贝吉塔和拉少咔嚓一声瞬间石化。  
半晌，贝吉塔和拉少心照不宣地一对视，  
贝吉塔不可思议，  
——雾草，这货居然这么有思想……？  
拉少一擦冷汗，  
——二十多年了，我也是刚发现……

三个人重新在泡泡屋里规规矩矩地坐好。  
贝吉塔拿着拉少递过来的湿巾擦着脸，  
脸上忽然又浮起一副欠揍的挑事儿表情，  
……呐，你们不为难我，  
……那我能为难下你们吗……？  
贝吉塔若有所思地浅笑。

卡少和拉少一起看了过来：  
……上我们你就甭想了。

贝吉塔叹息，  
……嗯，我已经放弃了。  
随即，恨恨地把手里的湿巾“啪叽”一声扔泡泡屋的墙上，直接粘墙上了。  
片刻，脸上坏笑，  
……通过我的观察，我发现你俩特别不喜欢互相接触，  
……你俩几乎没有过任何亲密的肢体触碰，  
……不要说斗鸟儿，你们都没亲过，  
……怎么，伦理维度难以突破啊？  
贝吉塔在语调里微微加了一点讥讽和挑衅。

卡少和拉少互相对视了一眼，  
又一起转向贝吉塔。

拉少一脸为难：  
……小贝……其实吧……我们……  
似乎连平时舌灿莲花的拉少都实在觉得难以开口。

卡少也忽而接口：  
……我们……不是……

……诶？  
贝吉塔饶有兴趣地歪头，  
参详着他们的欲言又止：  
……你们其实不是啥……？  
……呐……  
……你们亲一个给我看看……？

闻言，  
拉少无奈地叹了口气。  
卡少直接翻起了白眼。

二人又同时看了一眼目光炯炯不依不饶的贝吉塔，  
继续叹气的叹气，翻白眼的翻白眼。  
然后，  
二人便开始近距离地互相凝视。  
深情得就跟斗鸡一样。  
几秒之后——

……你瞅啥？  
……瞅你咋的？

拉少突然一伸手就掐住了卡少的脖子往自己的脸边扯，  
脸上的邪佞的笑容还没到位就被卡少反手薅住了长发——

……你撒开！  
……不撒——你给我撒手！

二人身上的攻气都瞬间爆燃，  
泡泡屋直接变成热气球，几欲飞天……

……行吧……  
贝吉塔在一旁一脸黑线地扶额：  
……行啦，我知道你们不亲密不是因为维度不够而是因为刺刀拼不出结果啦都松手呀！

而此时，从两个泼妇掐架阵容瞬间切换成各种格斗技互相拆招钳制反制的令人眼花缭乱的噼里啪啦的一阵体术过后，  
二人四肢都被对方巧妙地制住卷成一个亲密无间且燃到不行的“二人球体”已然已经听不见贝吉塔的任何劝解了。

贝吉塔只能靠在床脚慢慢蹲在地上以防受到波及，  
抱住弱小无助的自己，笑得脸都裂了……

不过等回过味儿的二人一起扑过来把他从地上直接凌空掼在床上的时候，  
贝吉塔还是幽微地吐槽了一下：  
——喂喂，不是说今天不难为我的吗……  
——no作no带这句话是谁发明的？  
——嗯嗯，真他妈精辟。

第四日：龙四-完

（SM 警告 可能引起阅读不适 慎入）  
第五日：龙五-「BDSM」

登上乱石嶙峋的龙五，植被很少。  
感觉不到优美，  
只是荒疏的景色。

悬崖边上有个水泥平台，  
上面并排放着俩纯黑方块。

贝吉塔看了半天，  
……集装箱？  
……你俩可越来越蒙事儿了。

拉少笑笑。  
跟着卡少带着贝吉塔走到近前，  
拉少推开门，  
贝吉塔探头往里面一瞅，  
三秒，  
贝吉塔转身就走。  
……额，  
……打扰了，  
……我先回二嘎上了。

然后就被卡少揪着后领子拽进去了。

两个40英尺集装相中间打通，  
形成一个纯黑的65平大小的空间。  
四角和中心各有一盏暖色的LED照明。  
集装箱内壁也漆成纯黑色。

环顾四壁，  
琳琅满目。  
空间的正中间有悬吊的挂钩、滑轮组和锁链。

贝吉塔直接冒出一身白毛汗。  
……今天，  
……这玩意儿……？

拉少笑笑，  
……嗯，再开发下潜能，  
……我们装备超齐全的。

……操你二大爷。  
贝吉塔感觉自己的内心隐隐升起一丝绝望，  
看向拉少的脸，  
……我是……

……对。  
拉少默哀似地点点头。

贝吉塔咬咬嘴唇，似也无计可施：  
……不用约定一个安全词儿么？

拉少笑眯眯的：  
……知识面儿挺广的啊小贝？

……嗯，  
贝吉塔淡定地点头，  
……听说过猪跑。

拉少一脸肃然起敬，  
……好啊，  
……那安全词儿就定为《岳阳楼记》吧——

贝吉塔一愣，  
……啊？

拉少坏笑，  
……全文背诵。

贝吉塔脸一黑，  
……操。

拉少笑着揉揉贝吉塔的头，  
……嗯——  
……就像你对我俩的评价，  
……像我们这种臭不要脸型，就算身体被虐成渣，也无法产生屈辱这种情绪，  
……更不要说从被支配的屈辱中获得快感，  
……但从根本上说，我俩其实也没什么兴趣掌控他人。  
……大体上，我俩是纯感官的硬核科技流，  
……像D/S那种走心的玩法我们实在没空儿也嗨不到位——  
……虽然你是第一次，我们不知道你是什么路数，  
……但你看着绝不像是能做sub的料……  
……你可能有点Dom潜质但在我俩这儿……  
……呃……肯定也用不上……

贝吉塔眨眨眼，  
……听不懂，  
……说人话。

拉少笑了，  
……反正你就当开了个体验装随便猎奇一下吧……  
……我们用入门基础版伺候你，其实也根本不用安全词儿……  
……那岳阳楼记，你想背，我们也不拦着……

贝吉塔深深地叹了一口气。

……你先……自己……探索一下吧，  
拉少四周一指，  
……我们也不知道你的唤起倾向是啥，  
……待会儿自己先挑感兴趣的放那边台子上吧。  
拉少又朝桌上一努嘴，  
……尽量把自己的身体调整到适当的档位，  
……要是你的身体带了伤，  
……后面两天我就会很麻烦……

贝吉塔眨眨眼，  
望天，雾草，好严谨的表达：  
……你是在说，  
……假如我今天被玩坏了也不会影响你们后续的计划是吧。

拉少又揉了揉他的头，笑得讳莫如深，  
……当我们再进来，  
……世界……  
……可就不是这个样儿的了……

贝吉塔似懂非懂地点点头。

拉少和卡少转身出去了。

…………  
…………

眼中带了不透光纯黑的隐形眼镜，  
覆盖了一层眼罩。  
耳中塞了耳塞，带了隔音耳罩。  
一片漆黑的世界里，一片寂静。

鼻子被一条静电胶带封住，  
继而感觉一颗超大的口塞在往自己嘴里硬塞……

贝吉塔摇头躲避，心说，  
——要是含着这玩意，  
——就算我不想玩儿了，  
——还能背个鬼的岳阳楼记啊？  
——难道要用摩斯码么……

然后啪地一声——  
胸口被藤条或是马鞭狠狠抽了一下，  
耳塞隔音效果奇好，声音并不是从空气里传过来的，  
是从身体和颅骨中传导过来的——

所以声音听起来很闷，  
但是让人心生恐惧……  
被抽的胸口并不是很疼，  
但是让整个事情的气氛一瞬间变得无比严肃。

随即下颌被狠狠掰开，  
那个巨大的口塞球塞了进来，卡在齿间——  
鼻子已经无法呼吸，只能通过口塞上的3个小孔喘息，  
而且口腔也无法再收拢唾液，  
感觉几乎是同时，  
口水就很屈辱地从口塞的洞里流出去，  
滴落在自己身上了……

贝吉塔微微皱了皱眉，  
僵直了身体不再有任何动作。  
——表现出抗拒，就会被惩罚？  
——自己的苦乐乃至生命真的就这样掌握在别人手里了？

但是！  
毫无理由和征兆地，  
又被直接一拳打在下巴上，这次却像是在警告贝吉塔觉悟还不够。  
这一拳的力道是搏击级的，虽不致命，但足够重，也足够疼——  
脑子还在嗡嗡地响，嘴泛起血渣味。

贝吉塔猛然意识到，  
自己已经不再被当做人类这个物种对待了，  
抗拒、忍耐、或别的什么情绪或行为，根本不重要，没人在意，  
无论是挣扎还是嚎哭，  
都不会改变他们要做事情，  
自己已经不可能再被人道地对待了——  
意识到这个深度的时候贝吉塔颤抖了一下，  
仿佛灵魂随之沉入什么深不可测的地方去了，  
只遗留了这个无比可悲的躯壳在这里任由施为，  
但是因为灵魂的转身离去也给身体带来了一丝丝释然和豁达。

——我都已经不再是人类了干嘛还要在意自己的死活？……  
——无比意外地，  
——心灵竟然比身体更早地屈服了。  
——也许，是已不屑再停留在此处。

手脚接连被固定，  
一个会震动的东西碰在身上，  
慢慢向下，  
跟敏感的部位一接触，  
贝吉塔呜咽着死命挣扎了两下，  
——操——  
——这玩意……  
——怎么会  
——他妈——  
——这么痒……

疼是可以忍的知觉，  
但痒绝对不是。

身体用力挣扎起来，  
但是四肢被静电胶带缠得极其刁钻，  
从何处发力都挣不开，  
随即小腹被散鞭狠狠抽了两下，  
虽然不是很疼，但能解痒，  
贝吉塔再次停止挣扎。

这种把身体反应和精神欲望强行分离的方式，  
真的让人极端地厌恶和不适。

心里不想，却不被允许，  
硬要拉扯着身体攀缘，  
这种感觉让人在心理上无比焦躁。

贝吉塔也大概理解了拉少说的，  
自己，  
显然也是那种绝对无法从受虐中获得快感的人，  
当然，  
内俩孙子是因为不要脸，  
而自己大概是因为，  
——不恐惧。

在五感几乎完全消失的世界里，  
自我内心的轮廓会突然变得无比清晰，  
这种极端的境地。  
会让人清楚地看见自己。

自己的心，  
是黑色的，冷寂的，虚无的，  
里面装了太多的鲜血和死亡，  
黑暗与责任，  
沉重得，几乎让自我变得不存在一般虚无。

所以，  
这个身体不怕疼，  
这颗心灵不畏死。  
而自己这个人——  
也根本不像个活人……

那个震动的物件在身上迂回了一圈儿，  
最终停在蘑菇盖子的上边缘，  
并且留在了这个点上。

贝吉塔顿时感到小腹一抽筋，  
审视自我的思绪被真切的刺激打断，  
——操！  
——这位置找得——  
——太他妈精准了。

脑子开始发麻，  
没几分钟，  
脊椎上一凉，哆嗦了一下，  
仅仅射了几下，并不很畅快，  
因为心灵有些意外，  
身体显得敷衍而潦草。

就像是脑子根本还没有准备好，  
身体却自己反应了。

贝吉塔皱了皱眉，  
继而感觉一个震动频率很低也并不粗的钝物进入了自己的身体，  
并不很深。  
另一个低频震动物抵在自己的正下方。

身体还没有习惯这物品带来的、机械产生的、异样的电子触感。  
这个物件似乎也在探寻尝试，  
轻轻地呼唤他的身体回应。

慢慢辗转，去测试身体内部的每一处，  
而那被触到即会让身体战栗让脑子发麻的点，也是客观存在的。

在身体里游移的物件仿佛有智慧，  
专门会在能产生条件反射的敏感点，  
反复地拨撩进犯。

快感的水位被这些精准的触发徐徐拉升，  
酥麻感随着这些低频的震动窜入四肢百骸，  
避无可避。

随着时间流逝，  
渐渐累积到无法忍受的程度。

贝吉塔开始粗重地喘息，  
但是口中的这个大口塞实在太碍事了，  
窒息感加重了快感的堆积，  
身体时而缩紧，时而完全松弛，  
开始不再受控，  
口中溢出模糊的呻吟。

感觉身体里有一团细细的微风。  
起初轻轻拂动，  
渐渐旋转壮大，  
最后，终于演变成巨大的龙卷风暴，  
以身体的中心为原点，  
咆哮着席卷全身——  
达到某个阈值，  
贝吉塔“啊”地叫了一声，声音不大，被口塞阻断。  
不由得屏住了呼吸。

然后，感觉自己的整个小腹以下肢体全都消失了，  
使不出任何力气，  
不知道自己是在极速升腾还是向下坠落……

身体里只剩下这阵虚无的狂风，  
暴虐旋转，  
裹挟着意识，  
像过山车，  
从顶端极速俯冲的失重感，  
从底部艰涩加速的攀升感，  
交替出现。

身体内部在强烈地收缩、痉挛，  
外部的皮肤和神经却极其夸张地一同战栗。

无法挣脱，无法回避，  
一片虚无寂静的黑暗中，  
欲生欲死，欲罢不能……

这种感觉可以持续很久，  
久到……  
身体已开始撕扯挣扎：  
不行了！我扛不住了！  
脑子却变得异常贪婪：  
不够！再来！我还要！

身体和心灵相互拉扯，最后只剩无尽的渴求，  
仿佛陷入了一个让人既绝望又舍不得离开的、四周皆由快感组成的死循环。

开端由身心主导，  
结束却完全失控。

直到——  
脑海中，有什么真实存在的东西，  
“嘣”地一声儿，被生生扯断了。

…………  
…………

意识复苏是一个极漫长的瞬间。  
贝吉塔先是意识到自己醒了。  
然后主观上花了很长时间用意识去到一个类似注满原油的大湖般黑暗粘稠又宽广无际的领域里。  
颤巍巍地潜下去，捞起了自己的知觉。

用恢复了大部分知觉的神经系统扫描了一遍自己的身体，  
哪里似乎哪里都不太痛，也似乎所有异物也都撤掉了，身体里什么也没有。  
刚刚经历了极限开发的身体无比安静，像一滩死水，微微地松弛懈怠和麻木不仁。  
心里却隐隐约约升腾起一丝丝微弱的空虚。  
——嗯，终于，结束了……

然后——  
自己的苏醒似乎被察觉到了。

贝吉塔感觉橡胶质感的手又回到自己身上，  
先是乳尖接连一痛，不很严重，凉凉的，像是金属乳夹。  
然后身上好些部位，脖子，胁下，大腿内侧，都被涂上了凉凉的液体，然后贴上小小的一张软胶？  
——呃……啥东西？  
贝吉塔轻轻晃晃身体，被完全悬空挂着。

接着感觉一粒一粒凉凉的金属珠子滑进体内，并不太大，滑溜溜的，也没有很痛。

最后是一粒粒很小的梭形金属条，从前面轻轻送入，只是酸酸胀胀的感觉，并不太长，也不很难受。

然后，停顿了很久。

贝吉塔意识里生出一个死猪不怕开水烫的念头：  
——反正我已经竖不起来也射不出了，  
——还能把我怎样？

猛然！  
一瞬间！  
身体炸了！  
脑海里瞬间就只剩一片蔓延的赤红——  
血肉模糊……  
感觉大脑挣扎着直接在颅腔里翻了个个儿，然后漏气一样慢慢瘪下去了。  
意识开始凄厉地嚎叫，  
身体狂乱地飙出所有的体液……  
贝吉塔只来得及把嚎叫送到嘴边，  
但却绝望地发现自己根本没有气儿把它们送出去。

窒息。  
缺氧。

贝吉塔身体猛然强直，向虚空中张开了嘴，没有发出任何声音，  
僵在那里有7、8秒，才开始绝望地战栗和剧烈地喘息。

但是肺好像已经洞穿了，因为感觉根本没有丝毫氧气被吸进来。

脑子经过那几秒死亡一般的窒闷停滞——

知觉才慢慢恢复，  
返回给意识的第一条信息是：  
——自己似乎失禁了……

下一条：  
——大概是被电击了……

直觉警告自己绝不可能只有这一下，  
理智便拉响警报，再挨一下爆掉的就会是全身的血管。

但是！  
几乎没有任何平复的时间——  
又一次！  
身体所有的毛孔和器官仿佛都被这一下打碎了，  
身体里所有尚且残留的体液都滴滴答答地从残碎的器官中倾泻出去了。  
泪流进发里，汗滴落下去。

贝吉塔在这次全身强直中用尽最后的一丝力气踢蹬了几下，感觉脑子已经不再在自己身体里了。  
全身的神经都不知所措地焦灼着。

但是依然没有太多空隙，  
又一次！  
而且，这次的持续时间长到主观上觉得它似乎永远也不会停下了……

死亡的质感终于以一种不可抗拒的面貌席卷全身，包裹住灵魂——  
……不要，  
……不要了。  
……不要啦！  
……不要啊！！！  
但是潜意识是明白的，不会结束的，  
在被死亡彻底停止所有生物机能之前，一切都不会停止。

生平第一次真切地听到了源于身体内在的嚎哭。  
却无人理会。

贝吉塔从指尖到发梢都在绷紧战栗——  
全身的神经都被熔断一般地痛苦——

——为什么，还没停？……

已经没有可以射的蛋白质溶液，  
也没有可以飙的含氮化合物溶液——  
血液已经要从皮肤中直接爆炸飞溅出去了，  
眼里已经流不出泪水，  
感觉再挨一下，眼眶里淌出去将会是碎裂的眼珠子。  
几乎能听到每个细胞都在嗡嗡作响，像是一群已经因死亡而狂乱了的野蜂。  
在贝吉塔觉得自己也许又能靠失去意识来回避这无边无际痛苦的时候，  
这一次，偏偏又在他断片儿的前一秒精准地停下了……

于是，身体连复苏似乎都不敢了，  
大脑警告的身体，  
不要再复苏了！  
不要再复苏了！！  
不要再复苏了！！！  
就这样样一次次叠加到死去好了。  
现在的情形之下，死才是轻松的选择。

那么，下一次……会以怎样的面貌何时出现？  
身体颤栗着喘息着无比绝望地恐惧着，  
也许痛苦中还夹杂着微弱的期待。

这种体感仿佛是一种拷问，  
一直不停不停地向灵魂深处追问。  
你到底是想死还是想活？

——谁知道呢……  
——这个时候没有答案，  
——只是全神贯注的想着——  
——下一次……  
——会在什么时候？

——别再……  
——我……  
——真的……  
——会死……

又来了——

漫长又可怖。  
泪水和哀嚎早已经耗尽，  
生命里所有一切都被耗尽，

除了——

——我，为什么还没死……

每个细胞都在战栗着嚎叫……  
神经已经被一条一条地破开碾压成无数碎渣，彻底失效了，  
为了回避痛苦它们集体罢工了，不再传导任何触觉。  
身体的动作全是没有任何知觉的延髓控制的。  
虚无中，只剩下一个关节扭曲着的全身僵直的破碎提线人偶，在黑暗中诡异地跳着疯狂舞蹈的意象。

那个人偶，名为自己……

身体的一切机能彻底停摆的那一次漫长可怖的电击过后 ，  
贝吉塔却清晰地感觉到，  
意识里诞生了一种不可思议的快感，  
它不是从身体和知觉的方向传过来的，  
而是从意识本体或灵魂内部或什么更高次元里喷涌出来的，  
铺天盖地，汹涌澎湃，绵绵不绝……  
比起性高潮突兀的快感，  
或男性致福G潮的绵密，  
这种快感更极端更犀利更丰盈，  
而且，它仿佛与整个世界和自己的灵魂共存，无比弘大，永不休止……

客观的时间流逝大概只有十分钟，  
贝吉塔一直全身僵直，  
一次接连一次地抽搐，  
但贝吉塔的主观意识却无比漫长，  
仿佛自己已经被这极端而蔓延到整个意识里的快感折磨了几百年……  
再次平复时，  
贝吉塔真切地感觉到了时间本身最永恒的静默和最精准的流逝。

这次，身体知觉恢复得无比迅速。  
虽然筋疲力尽，但是触觉却无比地精准细腻。  
混乱的意识中感觉到了身体里一切外物都被轻轻地撤出和拆掉了——

随之而来的，  
居然是人类器官的插入，口塞也被除掉，然后口中也插进来另一根。  
早已流干的眼泪忽然就又汹涌地飙了出来。  
贝吉塔体会到了一种自己从未有过的新奇情绪。  
那是因为自己弱小成战5渣而被凌虐到体无完肤的委屈。

——操，你们还是人吗？  
——这个时候干我？！

贝吉塔根本没有办法抗拒，知觉的恢复并不代表肌肉可以发力，  
贝吉塔只能无比清醒地接受全部的感受，  
被电击过的身体无比敏感，  
被触碰的皮肤会颤抖战栗，  
每一根神经仿佛都鲜嫩多汁地暴露在身体之外，  
哪怕被轻轻触碰拨撩都会让人发狂，  
何况是被凶狠地揉捏撕扯。  
几乎每一处被棱角刮擦的细胞都跟自己一样，挣扎着哭泣，又无可奈何。  
贝吉塔觉得自己仿佛被困在一个无法反抗的尸体里，  
被不带任何感情地反复研磨……  
被肆意地摩擦使用……  
然后，会被永远地丢弃……

身体被快感折磨到崩溃。  
心却无比痛苦空虚难过，  
SM，  
是用来毁灭身心的游戏。

那些在自己身体里驰骋的巨大人类器官都无比残暴，  
没有任何一个动作是用来取悦自己，它们自顾取乐。  
相反任何妨碍到他们自身取乐的因素都瞬间被消除，  
双腿已经被分开到极限了却还在被蛮力拉扯，  
喉管几乎已经快要撑得爆掉了却还在被深入。

一瞬间，贝吉塔仿佛获得了跟世间人类以外一切事物共鸣的——奇特的同理心，  
因为自己现在明明就也不是一个生物了，自己也只是个物品而已，  
所以产生了很多不属于自己只属于物品的情绪。

即便自己身体里肆虐的器官形状在脑海中那样清晰，  
而且仿佛每一下都捅在自己的内脏器官上了，  
但仍然不知道是谁的。  
贝吉塔莫名其妙地就对自己笑了，  
要是能靠这玩意就知道是谁也绝对算是绝活儿吧。

——物品……  
——会希望自己被善待吗？……  
——会留恋它人类的使用者吗……  
——不知道啊……  
——被物化的另一个好处就在于：  
——既然我只是一个被玩碎了的飞机杯，  
——我他妈干嘛要在意这些事情？……

直到贝吉塔感觉到那俩恐怖的物什几乎同时在自己身体里暴胀，弹动，  
几乎同时捅到了极致的深处，并且爆出滚烫的液体，  
贝吉塔清楚地感觉到自己滴落了最后一滴眼泪。

——人类……  
——不过是一堆在过度快感中悲催恶心地堕落沉沦……  
——最终必将枯委散落的腐朽碎肉而已……

…………  
…………

眼中的纯黑隐形眼镜被轻轻剥去，  
耳包和耳塞被缓缓摘离，  
身体被慢慢放下来，用羊绒毯温柔地包裹起来，  
在身体触碰到他们人类肌肤拥抱的那一刹那——

忽然又泪如泉涌……  
贝吉塔自己也惊了，  
——我他妈没想哭啊，这眼睛是咋回事儿？

看着微光中二人模糊的面孔，  
贝吉塔觉得自己的身体仿佛已经变成了稀烂瘫软的一坨，  
不成人形，像一堆水螅海参什么似的，  
却被这两片无比坚固闪耀着珍珠光芒的贝壳温柔地合拢于掌心。

两个适时响起的声音在耳畔一直呢喃：  
……安心……  
……我们一直……  
……在……

贝吉塔安心地合眼，  
身体死一般寂静，  
仿佛这身体跟灵魂已经没什么关系了。

喉咙干的像个烟囱，  
而且，已经完全无法发声——

贝吉塔感觉有只吸管递到自己嘴边，  
尽管感觉自己快要渴死了，  
但努力扬了几次头，身体还是没有反应。  
索性就放弃了，这个时刻——  
心里虚无得很，只想这么永远沉睡，  
身体的一切知觉或毫无知觉仿佛都无所谓，  
似乎死亡也并不可畏，还很安宁。  
世间万物，皆不重要。  
但这一切的前提，  
其实是，我还活着……

贝吉塔感觉拉少搂着自己的肩头，  
轻轻拍着自己脸颊，柔声轻语：  
……小贝，还不可以睡，  
……你必须得喝点水，  
……你会脱水的……

贝吉塔便又挣扎着努力了一轮，  
但身体还是完全不鸟自己……  
连头都动不了……

但是转眼，  
卡少直接接过拉少手里杯子，拔掉吸管一扔，  
举杯把水喝在自己口中，  
托起贝吉塔的后脑，  
一捏贝吉塔下颌，对嘴就灌了下去——

贝吉塔刚刚在心里庆幸自己不用动，  
救命水就进自己嘴里了，  
同时就听见拉少急喊：  
……操！  
……卡二！  
……不能灌——！！

随即嘴里的一口水全都呛进肺里，  
剧痛……  
贝吉塔疼得直接昏厥过去。

拉少急忙把贝吉塔的头侧过来提胸口控水，轻轻拍着贝吉塔的肩头，还一边骂着卡少：  
……卡二你是不是傻逼——  
……那时候为防止他被自己口水呛到，  
……头部一直要保持口水能完全流出来的角度……  
……他已经将近一个小时没有咽过唾液了，  
……再次喝水时，  
……必须等他恢复自主的吞咽功能，  
……你这样强灌他水会把他呛死的……

卡少抿了抿嘴：  
……抱歉。

拉少瞪他：  
……真他妈是闯祸精……

拉少手上一边忙一边碎碎念地骂着卡少，  
忽然心下一凛，  
抬眼，盯住卡少：  
……卡二……  
……虽然你行事还是一贯的鲁莽，  
……但这次……  
……你是为他能快点补上水舒服点儿……  
……而不是自己图方便而这么做的吧……  
……你可……  
……从不会——  
……在意他人，  
……的死活……

心思被一语揭破之际，  
卡少自己也愣了一下，继而面色茫然，  
片刻，他回过神儿，也瞪住拉少：  
……说我啊……  
……若换个旁人，  
……我就算当你面儿把他活活掐死，  
……你可会眨下眼睛……？  
……哪来这么多废话……

再次四目相对，各自叹息。  
——雅掰，好像都中招了。  
——而且，  
——这算是，  
——标准的，  
——被支配了吧？

于是，  
这就是SM的精妙严谨之处，  
无论谁被干到哭，谁被揍到吐。  
灵魂层面的支配与臣服，  
永远泾渭分明。

第五日：龙五-完

第六日：龙六-「嗜血」

贝吉塔醒来时，  
四周看看，自己是在“二嘎”的客舱沙发里，  
头枕着卡少的腿。  
卡少在自己头顶喝酒，  
拉少在对面沙发里喝。

拉少见贝吉塔醒了，便笑：  
……小贝，醒啦……？  
……龙六条件有点艰苦，不利于你休息，  
……有人心疼你，非得让你晚上睡在二嘎上，  
……要不怎么说，您这来头儿还真大……  
……这特么一个小客舱，能舒服到哪儿？  
……我们也没办法，谁让内货是管事儿的呢。  
……还有脸说我们，  
……到底谁特么更矫情啊？  
……那野地里有蚊子，船上就没有啊，你四不四傻……？  
拉少翻着三白眼，  
……可不敢再让您睡荒郊野岭了，  
……所以，只好等您醒了再出发……

贝吉塔略微点点头，  
起身稍微活动了一下身体，没什么异常。  
身体虽然被摧毁得彻底，  
但是重建得似乎也更快更好，  
现在居然有点神清气爽的感觉。  
似乎精神也被分解过，重新构建了，  
昔日笼罩在自己心中的虚无荒疏被消融，替换成了某种对人间，不，也许只是对欲望的渴求。  
好好地送了回来，  
灵魂的主体没什么变化，  
但是多了一点点人气。  
自己，  
似乎更像个人类了。

拉少走上来，  
伸手在贝吉塔身上四处摸摸捏捏的，便说：  
……嗯嗯，我看你还挺好，没事儿，  
……我们下手还是很有准儿的……  
……额，要是肺子疼的话，可不关我事儿，  
……去找卡二算账，那种情况下内口水没呛死你，也算你命硬。  
……有没有哪里不舒服，身体里面有没有痛感，有没有感觉到创面或刺痛？

贝吉塔活动活动胳膊，左右转转身体，摇摇头。

拉少笑道：  
……感觉还有点清爽？  
……你呀，一直承受的心理压力太大了，  
……现在跟重获新生一样是吧……？  
……所以说，这玩意儿其实挺减压的，  
……不过，一定要得跟手上有准儿的人玩儿……

贝吉塔眼睛一瞪，心说：  
——你俩孙子，他妈基础版就敢给我玩电击，  
——都不怕我心梗么……？  
——手上有个屁准儿！  
看着拉少故作体贴的脸，恨得牙根疼，  
……合着你俩玩儿这个还是为了给我减压啊……？  
……还要不要点儿逼脸？

拉少一乐，  
……脸这个事儿不是早就讨论过了吗？  
……还没达成共识啊……  
……昨天我俩费那么大劲儿也就是个普通的常规嗨而已啊。  
……当然是为了你。

贝吉塔也意识到了这话问的是有点儿多余。  
不过呢，  
自己确实也没死，  
好像真的还赚到了，  
所以也犯不着抱怨，  
便一脸淡定地问道：  
……今天啥行程？

拉少笑笑：  
……走山。

…………  
…………

三人在林间穿行，  
一路无话。  
最后到达一个山凹中的营地。

贝吉塔看了一眼营地，一抽嘴角，  
——天幕帐……？  
——干得漂亮，这是连事儿都不蒙数儿都不凑了，直接搭帐篷啊。  
脸上嫌弃，  
心却笑了。  
看着身边的山峦丛林，山溪流水。  
仿佛遇到了多年未见的挚友，  
由衷说了一句，好久不见。

进了营地，  
贝吉塔坐在铺了羊皮毯的树墩子上，  
百无聊赖地看着俩人在身边儿兜兜转转地瞎忙。  
不一会儿，  
卡少收拾好了，  
背着一把纯黑的弓箭，  
转身走了，  
背影消失在山口儿。

贝吉塔看了一眼在支锅架的拉少，  
……他……  
……干嘛？

拉少回头笑，  
……打猎，  
……咱的食物储备没了，  
……他去打头小野猪给你吃。

贝吉塔眨眨眼睛，  
……没检疫，  
……算野味吧？  
……不会吃出腥冠来……？

……嘿——  
拉少一瞪眼：  
……看不出，  
……你个小人儿还挺惜命的，  
……这荒山野岭的，  
……病死和饿死你选哪样儿……？

贝吉塔一耸眉，也是。

拉少嘿嘿笑了，继续四处忙活。

贝吉塔百无聊赖，  
……打猎，  
……用弓箭啊。

……是啊，冷兵器最性感。  
拉少一边忙一边说。

贝吉塔瞪了他一眼，  
……弓箭好玩么？  
但也一脸好奇。

拉少转回身，笑得开心，  
……超好玩。  
……卡二那把是猎弓，磅数太大，你玩儿不了，  
……那边儿有把反曲……  
……要试试么？……

贝吉塔乐呵呵点头。

拉少笑笑，放下手上的活计，  
便进帐篷里拿了把反曲，背上箭壶。  
将贝吉塔领到营地不远处，  
那里草地上放着一只草靶。

在离草靶15米处，  
拉少将反曲弓递在贝吉塔手上，  
扳过他身体，侧对草靶，  
……对，双脚分开与肩齐平，  
拉少分别踢了一下贝吉塔的两只脚。

……上箭，  
……箭头放在箭台上，  
拉少继续指导道。

拉少站在贝吉塔身后，伸出一只手握住贝吉塔握弓的左手，轻轻擎起：  
……举弓……

拉少环住贝吉塔的身体，自己的右手握住贝吉塔的右手：  
……转头，  
……右手二指拉弦……拉满……  
……弦不可空放……  
……弦要直……拉到口鼻处……

贝吉塔依言拉起弓弦——  
拉少的头靠的很近，唇在贝吉塔脸边，  
一呼一吸，皆在耳边。  
……不要刻意瞄，用心感觉，  
……不要拉太久，感觉到了就放……

贝吉塔的手臂稳如泰山，身体却在微微颤抖，  
拉少喉结一动，低喝：  
……放……

一支箭摇摇摆摆地发出，  
即不准又无力，歪歪斜斜扎在草靶一角。

拉少没有动弹，双手依旧环着贝吉塔的身体。  
放下弓，贝吉塔的身体也依旧微微有些颤抖。

——这个小小的人儿，  
——究竟是从哪来的，  
——怎会让人……  
——这么纠结……

良久，  
拉少终究还是退开：  
……小贝……你……  
欲言又止。  
……你自己，再试一次吧……

贝吉塔自己从箭壶中又抽了一支箭，  
上箭、举弓、拉弦——  
“嗖”地一声，正中红心。

拉少苦涩一笑：  
……小贝，  
……咱们回去吧……

不远处的树影之下，  
打猎归来的卡少背对夕阳，眼中无光。

…………  
…………

拉少和贝吉塔回来时，  
看见树上栓着两头小羊。  
后腿带伤，哀鸣不止。

拉少迎着卡少笑笑，  
……呦……这么快就打到了？

看看卡少面无表情的静默质问的眼神，  
拉少冷笑：  
……你不是也教过他打飞机么，  
……咋的……  
……我就不能教他射……？  
拉少微微理亏地斜斜一勾嘴角，执着刃，  
递给卡少一把狗腿刀，脸上故作不耐烦：  
……赶紧干你的活儿去。  
……少他妈跟个傻逼似的叽叽歪歪。

卡少沉默片刻，  
接过刀。

走到那两头小羊边，  
扯起一只羊头，  
只在颈上一划。  
双侧动静脉气管食管，一齐割断。  
小羊一声惨呼，委地抽搐，片刻，不动了。  
卡少开始开膛破肚放血剥皮……

贝吉塔看着，心上轻轻一动：  
——杀得，  
——真是，  
——干净。

拉少看着沉默注视的贝吉塔，  
唇边一笑，说道：  
……现在的人，  
……大部分已经退化得没有屠杀的能力了……  
……不是说他们不屠杀，  
……而是自己已经做不来了，  
……不要说杀个大型哺乳动物，  
……就连鸟纲，杀个鸡鸭都做不到，  
……更有些人，可能连条鱼都杀不了……

贝吉塔转头看了拉少一眼，又转回去，  
……做人就该会屠杀生灵么？

拉少抿着嘴摇摇头，  
……倒也不是——  
……但只要口里还叼着肉，  
……就不该放下手上屠刀。  
……文明的高度发达不是为了让人类自恃纯洁，  
……也不是为了让人们学会装腔作势，  
……想吃肉，  
……先问问自己，有没有胆子和能耐杀它，  
……赚钱买肉，都算什么本事。  
……你要吃，就不该放弃捕杀的本能。  
……不然，早晚有一天，  
……自己也会被视你为羊的啥玩意杀到眼前……  
……那时，你怎么让自己活下去？

贝吉塔沉默。  
二人良久无语。

拉少看着一直目不转睛盯着卡少和血淋淋的羊的贝吉塔，惊奇道：  
……小贝，  
……你没有这么纯情吧？  
……不忍心了……？  
……不能吧……？

……没……  
贝吉塔淡淡地摇头：  
……羊就是用来杀的，  
……不甘心，  
……就不要做羊。  
……去做拿刀的手。

拉少呵呵地笑：  
……要说起来……  
伸手揉了揉贝吉塔的头：  
……你这小脑瓜子也够邪性的……

贝吉塔皱眉偏头瞪他：  
……你干嘛老拿年纪说事儿？

拉少瞪大眼睛：  
……从客观上来说你确实是未成年啊。

贝吉塔一撇嘴：  
……你也不过就是个愣头青而已啊，比我大多少啊？

拉少点头：  
……8岁也是大啊。

贝吉塔不服：  
……哪里大啦？

拉少嘿嘿笑：  
……屌算么。

贝吉塔脸一黑，不理他了。

“嘣”地一声，卡少把冷钢狗腿刀掼在拉少面前的树根上：  
……羊我宰好了，  
……你去煮吧。  
说着话，  
已经伸出鲜血兀自淋漓的手，  
直接拎起贝吉塔的后领子就往帐篷里拖。

贝吉塔对这种蛮横的邀炮态度无比不满，挣扎反抗，  
但是被卡少直接扛起来，走到帐篷边，  
“哎呀”一声儿就被扔帐篷里了。

……喂！卡二——  
拉少哭笑不得：  
……你至少让他先吃点东西……

……嗯，  
卡少头也不回：  
……我让他吃到撑。

拉少摇摇头，走上去一边料理羊肉一边苦笑：  
——卡二这个糙货永远也不知道温柔为何物——

用调味料腌制好内脏，  
拉少开始用斧子料理羊肉，  
听着帐篷里贝吉塔极其不配合地反抗又被卡少暴力镇压的声音，  
心里叹息：  
——卡二这个暴力狂——  
——自己不在，小贝要吃很多苦头了……  
拉少用手背蹭了蹭崩在脸上的血，  
——这一个儿一个儿的都什么毛病？！  
拉少斩断一只羊蹄。

——卡二那个脑残，一杀完什么东西整个人就会兴奋到跟心智崩坏了一样，  
——所以这种时候，谁也控不住他……  
拉少又砍开一根羊后腿，真是他妈有病！

拉少又挑起半个羊扇儿，  
——不过，那小贝也有病！  
——看剥皮也能看得目不转睛的，大概也兴奋了吧……  
脑子里对应了贝吉塔的画面，感觉自己也硬了。

拉少一下就劈断了一根羊脊骨，又暗自反省：  
——我他妈也有病！我干嘛替他们这么委婉，  
——这算哪门子兴奋？  
——这他妈不就是嗜血的变态么……  
拉少又狠狠剁碎了一颗羊头……  
——变态……

操！拉少把斧子狠狠掼在树墩上，  
一转身，自己也冲进了帐篷。

眼前的画面果然如自己所想，  
贝吉塔衣冠不整，身上被卡少手上的血染得到处是血迹，  
他双手死撑着卡少的身体，非常坚决地就是不让上，  
本来很白皙的小脸已经被卡少揍得嘴角带血……  
卡少用膝盖压着贝吉塔的一条腿，  
一只手抓住贝吉塔的另一只脚的脚踝高高擎起，  
抬手又狠狠打了贝吉塔一拳，  
但是贝吉塔不但没有被打服，  
反而挣扎得更厉害了……

倒是拉少的闯入，  
让卡少和贝吉塔一起停下动作，  
看向门口的拉少——

三人都静止了几秒，  
趁着卡少走神的功夫，  
挣开双脚的贝吉塔直接往卡少脸上狠踹了一脚——  
便连滚带爬地躲进了拉少怀里，  
回头用一副极其不爽的表情瞪着卡少……  
看来这回是真有点儿生气了，  
都不骂人了。

卡少也超级不爽地瞪住贝吉塔，  
拇指缓缓擦拭了一下嘴角溢出的血迹，  
看了一眼，慢慢地笑了，  
眼神凶猛到仿佛下一秒就会生吃了他。

没等卡少有动作，  
贝吉塔已经被拉少脸朝下按倒——

拉少伸手直接扯碎贝吉塔身上剩余的衣服，  
黑发散落在贝吉塔裸露的背上，  
拉少粗暴地将贝吉塔的双手反剪在身后，  
随手扯过一条登山绳直接一捆。

拉少的声音无比嘶哑：  
……小贝……  
……抱歉，  
……忘了提醒你——  
……现在的我，  
……也视你为羊……

——你身上的斑斑血迹，  
——为何——  
——闻着如此甘甜？  
——令人，  
——心潮澎湃，  
——血脉偾张……

贝吉塔这局记得的最后一件事，  
是他的视线与两只嗜血野兽的面孔之间，  
隔着一个大写的“死”字……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔再次坐在营地里的时候，  
天已完全黑了。  
锅里炖着肉，篝火边上烤着羊腿。

……我不是说了嘛……  
……咱们的所有食物储备就剩这一罐普罗旺斯盐了。  
拉少坐在树墩子上，举着个研磨瓶给贝吉塔看。

……哦。  
贝吉塔坐在一大块羊皮毯上，  
只是自顾自地吃。

看着贝吉塔嘴上一口一口狠狠地撕羊腿上的肉，狼吞虎咽。  
——这么能吃，真是半大小子吃穷老子。  
拉少笑笑：  
……味儿还成？  
……这个可是加了迷迭香和鼠尾草的……  
……天喵商城就有的卖，  
……40大洋一罐儿，  
……两罐儿包邮。

……你俩也这么接地气……？  
贝吉塔一边鼓着腮帮子嚼一边含混地说。

……没办法，  
……都他妈已经混到挨地皮了，  
拉少苦笑，  
……不接咋整。

头不抬眼不睁地一口气干掉了八只整羊腿，  
一点儿都不剩。  
贝吉塔才停下来，舔舔嘴角，  
这么些天，终于吃上了顿饱饭，  
火光映着那二人的面庞，  
贝吉塔打了个嗝。

拉少看着他笑了笑，  
拨了拨火堆便起身去添柴火。

贝吉塔看着坐在身边不远处石头上抽烟的卡少，  
想着刚才自己跟他互殴，微微有点讪，  
其实自己也只是对他态度不满，  
他活儿还是办得很到位的。  
走上去，挨身坐在他脚边的草地上，  
卡少没搭理他。

贝吉塔便手搭上卡少肩头，  
沿着卡少的肩膀，一路摸下去，一直到他的手，  
卡少没动。

贝吉塔摸到他手上的烟，便反手夺在手上，  
挑衅地放在嘴上吸了一口，  
把烟气又吐在卡少脸上。

卡少目光终于动了动，  
在贝吉塔脸上划过，  
半天没说话，继而神色黯然：  
……不学好……

贝吉塔一乐，  
……你心上还他妈装着好坏呐……？

卡少皱眉，  
……要是想找人聊人生谈哲学，  
……就他妈赶紧滚——  
……我们家我不负责这个……

贝吉塔笑了，  
……原来你这下等货只能干不会聊……  
于是又装腔作势地吸了一口，  
不再说话，  
然后望天吐了一口烟气。

卡少无可奈何地看了他一眼，  
……你——  
……你……抽得不对。

贝吉塔撇嘴，  
……那该怎么抽？

……过来。  
卡少一把将贝吉塔拖进怀里，  
放在自己腿上坐着。  
卡少左手环住他的身体，  
右手握住他的手，  
将烟送到他嘴边，  
……用嘴吸烟出来——  
……含嘴里……

贝吉塔吸了一口，屏住嘴里的烟气。

卡少的唇凑在耳边，  
……再用嘴，像是呼吸空气一样，把口里的烟吸进肺里去——

贝吉塔依言一试——  
肺里一阵刺痛，  
一阵狂咳——

能感觉到卡少抱住自己的手臂越收越紧，  
仿佛要揉碎自己。

——为什么……  
——就连看到你咳嗽，  
——我都会兴奋。  
——我真他妈是，  
——不可救药了……

不远处的篝火之旁，  
搬柴火回来的拉少脸映火光，明暗交错。

…………  
…………

月光，夜色，远处山海在望。  
篝火，酒肉，近处虫鸣花香。

人生不过活着和欲望，  
不过在每个人的世界，  
权重不同罢了。

有山峦有溪水有树木有草地的营地里，  
对着篝火，看着夜空，  
有烟抽，有酒喝，有肉吃，  
再有野炮打，  
人生好完美是吧。

其实人心中所想所求，本也没那么多，  
只是被世间堆叠的贪婪惯性地推砌着，  
向一切伸手攫取，  
渐渐地，也就看不清自己的心了。

你的人生，活着，  
真的需要权势富贵，锦衣玉食么？  
真的需要鲜衣怒马，一线的豪宅么？  
真的需要子孙绕膝，执一人手终老么？……

桑梓繁芜，  
大雨时行。  
你啊，  
究竟在为啥一生忙碌劳苦，  
永无休止。

拉少一扬手，  
把那个金色瓶子扔在贝吉塔脸上，  
……小贝，  
……今天我们定力都没有那么好，  
……自己去弄，  
……给你三分钟……

贝吉塔接了瓶子人却没动，  
……操，  
……你这货举止还真是越来越有少爷范儿了。  
贝吉塔眯起眼，  
……想干呐……？

拉少和卡少一起看住他。

贝吉塔微微一笑，  
……求我啊……

拉少嘴角一抽，额角青筋一蹦。  
……小贝你他妈作死——  
卡少作势就要跳起来。

贝吉塔嘿嘿嘿笑着，  
灵巧得跟只兔子似的躲进帐篷里去了。

拉少还不解恨，  
朝帐篷那边喊：  
……计时可开始了啊！

那俩货真的三分钟就进来了。  
在嗜血者的世界里跌宕起伏。

骨碰着骨。  
肉碾着肉。  
血融着血。

不知道身体是经过前几天血雨腥风的洗礼已经开发好了，  
还是离文明世界越远越容易与山川万物的本能相互照应。

欲也好，  
望也罢，  
不过都是身体想要真切地告诉灵魂。

——只要你还活着，  
——就已足够好了。

贝吉塔看着他们的脸，  
仿佛自己在与天地万物交合。  
他清楚地意识到：  
——这次，  
——如果不认真应对，  
——好像就没有命玩到明天了。

第六日：龙六-完

第七日：龙七-「爱欲&天命」

清晨，三人都在“二嘎”上，  
略微收拾整理便直接到达龙七。  
这里与其说是一个岛，  
不如说是一片群山。  
连绵无尽，  
几乎望不到尽头。

快到中午时，  
三人沿着山脊一路攀上一处极其开阔的丘陵顶上，  
一片草地。

拉少站在草地中间环顾四方，  
背后有山，面前有海。  
便笑着说：  
……在这儿歇歇吧。  
从背包里拿出炉头气罐，  
开始烧水。

贝吉塔看着拉少：  
……这岛，这么原生态？

拉少一边手上忙活一边笑笑：  
……我们不喜欢这里有任何人类文明的造物。  
他拿出一支粗瓷茶壶和一只粗陶碗，  
泡茶，往碗里倒满茶水，放在一边儿晾着。

贝吉塔好奇：  
……那为什么这些瓷器可以带上来？

拉少看了贝吉塔一眼，笑道：  
……陶瓷的本质，就是火与水与土。  
……是人类文明中与自然调性最和谐的创造。

……哦。  
……真他妈矫情。  
贝吉塔抿抿嘴：  
转眼瞥见卡少把一张硕大无比的羊皮毯铺展在草地上。  
心里立刻就是一毛——  
——卧槽，你他妈还真是时时刻刻在状态。

拉少乐着端着茶碗，递给贝吉塔：  
……先在这休息一下，喝点茶吧……  
……今天可是有保留节目的……

贝吉塔便端在手上，吹了几口，便喝，  
——菊花普洱，  
——好喝。

但此时，卡少已经倒在毯子上打滚儿，  
还一脸自我放飞地拍着身边的空位：  
……来呀来呀，一起睡午觉吖？

——啥……  
……卡卡罗特你有病吧？  
——还满地打滚儿？人设都喂狗啦？  
……睡午觉？！  
——费这么大劲跑过来最后的保留节目就是在野地里睡午觉？！  
贝吉塔一脸鄙视，放下手里的茶碗：  
……我睡不着，你睡吧，  
……我旁边儿转转，这四周风景如画的……

话未说完，被身后的拉少笑着使坏地一推，直接跌进卡少怀里。

……不行！一起睡午觉！  
卡少霸道地从身后卷住贝吉塔的身体，还压上了一条腿。

贝吉塔头上青筋乱跳，手蹬脚刨地挣扎。  
——你们他妈还真是合作愉快的亲兄弟，  
——从来不给别人拒绝的选项还老是装腔作势地问个屁呀……

拉少也在贝吉塔身边躺下，  
枕着自己的双手望天，柔声笑道：  
……小贝，  
……你是不是觉得我们都是不学无术恣意妄为满脑子里只有操的纨绔子弟……？

贝吉塔听他问得蹊跷，便停下动作，轻轻摇头：  
……没啊……你看上去就挺知性的，  
……渊博而不炫耀，自负却不张狂，  
……而且挺有教养，  
……额……除了嘴贱话痨爱骗人，  
……战力也差了点儿……

……这彩虹屁到位，  
……吐槽自带重点，  
……我给满分，  
拉少微笑道：  
……至于战力嘛……待会儿我找机会请您重新给评估一下。  
拉少翻身，面对贝吉塔，捏了捏他的脸：  
……如果我跟你说，  
……卡二这个糙货目前有历史学、工学、军事学仨学科的6个硕士学位，  
……精通轴心国语言，  
……有DBI刑侦侧写师资质，  
……还完成过海喵突击队所有训练课程你信么？

贝吉塔点头，  
……信。  
贝吉塔又撇嘴，  
……我知道的……  
……他不是真的像他看上去那么无赖下贱。

贝吉塔感觉卡少的手摸进他腰间狠狠捏了一把，  
便反身用脚蹬他，但马上又被卡少用格斗技扭住，  
卡少的腿更用力地绞住贝吉塔的身体，  
贝吉塔疼得皱眉。

拉少看到了贝吉塔吃的这个小亏，  
便把手伸进衣服里去帮贝吉塔揉了揉，  
顺便抬脚把卡少的腿踹开，  
……可你不会相信，他只活了22年就做到了这些，  
……而且，这些他并没特地去做，  
……那些证儿，只是他有空儿的时候顺手考的——  
……他最得意——连我都很服气的是：  
……他能纯熟驾驶操作目前世界上所有的现代军用特种车辆、战车、战机、舰船……  
……尤其是战机……  
……卡二他……  
……在天上飞的时候，  
……当真是随心所欲，趋退若神。  
拉少一脸与有荣焉的赞许。

贝吉塔微微沉默了，  
轻轻伸手握住了自己腰间的那只有些粗粝的手。

拉少继续叹息道，  
……可是，我们能做到的永远没有我们做不到的事情多，  
……并且，可能有很多事都等不急我们的成长，  
……就会在我们一无所知时消灭我们……  
……我们生来便拥有庞大的权利、财富、社会影响力……  
……是天赐，也是诅咒，  
……因为这些财富权利会使你天然地获得无数出类拔萃的敌人，  
……他们各个儿都是某个领域乃至全部领域的精英翘楚——  
……我们稍有不慎，便会粉身碎骨。  
……越底层的人仰望权力财富时，  
……越是只能看到它的富贵繁华恣意畅快——  
……其实，权力财富是将人送进无间地狱的一站直达电梯。

贝吉塔看着拉少，眼中了然。  
——这样的世界，我也曾在。

拉少笑笑继续说道：  
……这又不是脑残剧，牛逼是要付出代价的，  
……我们从12岁起，就没有哪一天的睡眠时间累计超过仨小时，  
……你老是怪我们简单粗暴地提高效率，  
……其实，我们是真的没有时间。  
……我们必须使用跟寻常人一样身体，  
……压缩众生平等的时间，活他们几辈子的眼界学识，  
……同时还要保持精力和体能，要掌控万千世界丝丝入扣的关联。  
……这个精神领域和身体负荷的重量，  
……已经不是累不累这个范畴可以度量的。  
……幸好，我们命硬，头铁，都扛住了。  
……因为我们自己本身就是这个体系规则的制定者，  
……所以我们的生存更艰难，  
……我说的就是物理的生存，活着——  
……因为这个体系的利益关系太复杂，太庞大，  
……需要我们“死”才能获得更大收益的利益方太多了。  
……所以我们绝大多数的时间——  
……都几乎不能相信任何人，  
……尤其是，  
……来历不明的人……

拉少的目光似有似无地在贝吉塔脸上打了个转儿。

贝吉塔淡然对视，毫不闪躲。

拉少停了一下，继续说：  
……我们处理所有的事情，  
……都必须要有自己的技术鉴定力、判断力和决策力，  
……必须强迫自己强大到近乎全知全能，  
……不过，幸好，我们是俩人，  
……我懂的，卡二就不用太关心；  
……卡二精通的，我也就不用太上心……  
……你能想象一个人每时每刻刻地苦学习锻炼身体居然不是为了考试拿证儿保持健康完成人生KPI而单纯是为了活下去的那种操蛋的心情么……

贝吉塔点点头，  
——虽然没试过，但我能理解。

拉少神情几乎有些沉重，  
……我们要顾全太多的人，  
……因为我们手中掌管的世界太大……  
……我们必须时时刻刻比凶案现场的警探更会察言观色，  
……不能疏漏身边的任何一点儿细微异常；  
……必须比战场上的士兵更敏锐警觉，  
……躲避每一颗随时而来的子弹，随时准备战斗或搏命……  
……随时应对来自暗处的攻击，而这些攻击，不全是物理的，  
……可能来自文明社会的任何维度，  
……巴氏集团作为全球唯一的、无国土的完全独立实体：  
……政治、金融、军事、科技、国际关系、甚至宗教……  
……所有一切都随时有可能成为我们致命的敌人……  
……所以，从某些意义上来说，文明本身就是我们的敌人，  
……我们厌恶文明……  
……不是借口，但绝对算是我们道德败坏的理由之一。

贝吉塔咬了咬嘴唇，  
——我知道，  
——二人，一城，  
——却几乎要应对来自全世界的算计，  
——真是，  
——辛苦你们了。

拉少又摸了摸贝吉塔的脸，眼中皆是宠溺，  
……所以我们只要一有机会，  
……便会放纵心上的一切欲念，从不克制——  
……纸醉金迷恣情纵欲，不是因为我们堕落，  
……而是因为这世界需要我俩清醒的时间，  
……太漫长了……  
……你是不是觉得你这几天除了吃饭睡觉全在挨操——  
……可你能想象么，在你睡着的时候，  
……我们其实也一直没停止过处理集团事务，没有断绝跟外界的联系……  
……能把假度成这个样子，很好笑很荒诞是不是？……  
……你不是一直好奇，  
……为什么我们的休息室里，只有一张床么，  
……那是因为，我俩，从没同时睡着过，  
……我们7×24小时不分昼夜地随时随地处理信息、掌控资讯、监视敌人、实施决策……  
……“睡觉”这个词，在我俩的世界里，从未真正出现过。  
……我们累了就抽空轮流休息一下，  
……那间屋子，真的只是休息室而已，  
……这一生，  
……除了我们彼此，我俩从没在任何人面前毫无防备地睡着过。  
……这才是我俩最真实的日常。  
……在我俩的孤岛上，真的一直就只有我俩……

虽然拉少说得轻描淡写，  
但是贝吉塔仿佛也切身存于他们那个沉重黑暗中皆是恶意的冰冷世界里，  
如履薄冰……  
沉重荒凉……  
贝吉塔轻轻压了压了心上的微痛。  
——你们的一切，我都知道……  
——只有这件事，我也是刚知道。

拉少也打了个哈欠，口齿不清地继续说道：  
……所以说，约你睡个午觉，对我们而言，奢侈得像在做梦一样——  
……对卡二来说，打个炮就跟顺口吃道点心喝口酒抽根烟一样稀松平常，  
……卡二这货不挑食，火儿上来了一般就在身边儿随便抓个活人，随时就地解决，  
……就为这，他近身的黑衣组薪资是我身边黑衣组薪资的三倍，  
……卡二黑衣组的劳务合同里，  
……除了要购买他们的战斗技能，劳动时间，  
……给他们买32倍速的意外伤残险，  
……还得协议购买他们的身体，给卡二随时提供挨操服务……  
……就这样，还经常有一米八九战场上被当场狙掉一只胳膊也面不改色铁骨铮铮的汉子被卡二祸害到身心俱损怀疑人生，跑我这里声泪俱下地要求转岗——  
……卡二允许他们不甘愿可以反抗，  
……但到目前为止，好像还没人能打得过他，  
……反抗只会被干得更惨，  
……卡二他，几乎是这世界上最强的男人。  
……说起这个，  
……小贝……  
拉少把手从贝吉塔衣服里抽出来，揉了揉他的头，  
……你虽然小，但真心挺扛造的，  
……本来为了扛住卡二一个人就得组团了，  
……你居然还能一挑二，  
……跟我俩在这儿快有一周了吧，  
……竟还这么有精神，真是厉害……

贝吉塔瞪着拉少，  
……为啥你夸得我一点儿都不高兴还特别想大嘴巴子抽你。

拉少把手又伸回贝吉塔衣襟里，在他腰上轻轻掐了一把，  
笑笑，继续一张血泪脸，  
……管理卡二的黑衣组真是比经营仨上市公司心还累——  
……而且他也从不多关注，不要说对方的长相，  
……估计大部分时候完事儿连对方是男是女都没太注意……  
……但约个午觉这事儿……  
……他几乎可以说是将性命托付给你了，我也是，  
……所以你要领情，乖一点，认真，睡午觉……

卡少嫌拉少话多隔着贝吉塔狠狠踹了他一脚，  
卡少的腿是从贝吉塔腿间踹过去的，  
所以贝吉塔不疼，正想说话——  
拉少猛地伏身压过来，  
朝卡少的脸上狠狠回揍了一拳，拳锋擦过贝吉塔脸边——

贝吉塔一脸黑线，  
……请问……您二位妖魔兄弟干架，  
……能先把我放出去么……

拉少咯咯地笑，搂着贝吉塔的腰，扭了扭身体找了个舒服的姿势，  
将贝吉塔的脸按进自己怀里，不动不说话了。  
而身后的卡少也伸腿再次卷住贝吉塔的腿，  
把一只手伸进他领口里，暖暖的掌心搭在他凉凉的心上，睡着了……

贝吉塔转头看了一眼天空，  
苍穹一碧，云卷云舒，  
忽然也睡意朦胧。

…………  
…………

醒过来的时候，贝吉塔看到身边没人，  
四下一望，  
拉少坐在旁边的石头上，朝他浅笑。  
卡少站在拉少近前。

贝吉塔揉揉头，又揉揉眼睛，  
午睡之后的慵懒里夹杂着一丝凉凉的清甜，  
但这份异样的清醒却让贝吉塔的心头微微地一沉。

拉少看着睡眼惺忪的贝吉塔，自嘲地笑道：  
……挨过我们操的人很多，但睡过我们觉的人，你可是唯一的一个……  
……巴氏集团仅有的俩继承人，居然被你一次都给睡了，  
……小贝，你可真是年轻有为啊……  
……霸道总裁文儿都没你屌……

贝吉塔一扬脸，似笑非笑，  
……我逼着你们跟我睡了么？  
……你们不是自己送上来的么？

……卧槽——  
拉少直接被气乐了，看了一眼卡少，  
……把他骚得……

……欠操——  
卡少摸向自己裤扣，作势要走上来。

拉少继续笑，止住卡少，  
……不急，等天黑的……

贝吉塔哼了一声儿，说道：  
……那这么说，霸道总裁爱上我的文儿里面，  
……如果霸道总裁是爱上我而不是爱睡我，  
……就说明这个总裁要么不是真的爱我，  
……要么他根本就不是个总裁。

拉少笑着，  
……没错。

贝吉塔眼睛里闪着飘忽不定的光芒，  
……那你们呢？  
……是爱上我还是爱睡我？

拉少坏坏地笑，  
……也爱上，也爱睡……

……既然如此……  
贝吉塔继续似笑非笑，  
漆黑的眼眸终于迸出一丝寒意，  
……你们干嘛还给我下药？

卡少和拉少一起看向贝吉塔，  
时间静止了几秒。

见二人神情有些错愕，贝吉塔便真的笑了笑，  
……你们不是也说了吗？  
……傻白甜不是我该有的路数，  
……本来我也只是怀疑，  
……看了你们的表情我确定了。

卡少和拉少视线一对，  
——大意了，这货居然还会诈供……

贝吉塔继而冷笑，  
……我是睡着了还是断片儿了，这个我还分得清楚。  
……这次午睡之前我也没有注意到，  
……前几天老是断片儿我还以为是因为睡前运动量太大——  
……但为什么，跟你们一起睡个午觉，我也能断片儿，  
……这只要不傻到脑子里全是奶茶，都能发觉吧？  
……现在我理解了，  
……原来是你们什么时候办完正经事儿想泻火儿了，就什么时候把我弄醒，  
……不然，就把我搁一边儿睡着，  
……还省得我是哪路神仙派来的间谍窥探你们的巴氏集团战略运营的部署……  
……两位少爷对这世界的绝对掌控，  
……还真是严谨得片刻都不离手啊……

卡少眼神微妙地一瞟拉少。

拉少点头朝着他微笑，叹息，  
……抱歉，我的锅，今天应该让他自然苏醒的，  
……是我手贱用了一点点薄荷脑，居然被这小机灵察觉了……  
……我这几天也是被他弄得有点儿神魂颠倒，脑子糊涂了……  
拉少又转向贝吉塔，  
……抱歉，小看你……  
……不过……小贝……  
拉少轻轻叹息，  
……今天这次……  
……跟之前的状况不太一样……  
……因为今天……  
……我们是真心的……  
……真心想跟你一起睡个觉……  
……谁都不想站岗……

贝吉塔冷笑，  
……你们整天满口灵啊魂儿啊的，  
……迷恋啊纵欲啊精神共鸣啊一起午睡就是生死相托啊什么的……  
……身体纠缠至此，话也说得一往情深，  
……可下手摆布我的时候，却没见你们有分毫手软，  
……站在众生顶端的人，都是些活得这么虚伪狠毒的贱货么……

拉少被骂得舔舔嘴角笑，  
……不虚伪，也不是骗你，  
……是有选择性地保留了我们不需要跟你信息对等的权利。  
……其实也不算太狠毒，至少对你，下手还是轻了一点的，  
……我用的都是中药制剂，顺便一提，  
……我有DBD国际医学协会麻醉医师执业资质——不会把你毒傻，  
……不过——  
……现在看来，还是把你毒傻一点儿好了，  
……我们也能省点儿心……

贝吉塔略一深思，神色有些惨淡却咬牙撑起冷笑，  
……难怪我每次醒来，身边都有人陪伴，  
……竟然不为柔情，只是监管……  
……这七天你俩从未与我共餐，  
……甚至没有一次当我面儿进食，  
……莫非是怕我动什么手脚，  
……给你们下啥慢毒……？  
……原来，  
……你们干内事儿时喜欢缚控我手脚，  
……不是因为性格霸道，居然是因为怕死……  
……那货无论怎样激烈深情地拥吻，  
……他都会预先锁我咽颈，或掌控我要害……  
……想来，也是为了提防，若我有异动，便可先机痛下杀手……  
……除了谢谢你们干我——  
……我是不是还得多谢你们的不杀之恩……？

……小贝，  
面对贝吉塔的一脸质问，拉少淡然一笑，  
……其实，  
……我们对你，真的……很好……  
眼里几乎微微有些辨识不清的委屈，  
……平时我俩都是单打独斗的，我们提防惯了，  
……这几年，每年都能中几个大奖，  
……想要我们命的男杀手女刺客，常有人来走这个床道儿……  
……所以，坊间流传我们经常把人弄死在床上，虽是事实，  
……但很显然，我们也是有苦衷的……  
……我们这样的人，再喜欢什么东西，  
……也不能任由自己放下提防去沉迷，  
……感觉再好，也不行……

贝吉塔笑了，轻轻地摇着头，脸上几乎有些不可置信，  
……你们看看你们自己，  
……这样冷酷残忍地处事，即便被当场揭破之时，  
……眼中还是没有半分愧疚，还仿佛给了我天大的爱惜和呵护。  
……天底下怎么会有你俩这种阴冷薄凉的人渣……

拉少哼笑了一声儿，  
……这本来就是天大的爱护。  
……就拿“在岛上我俩不需要你时时刻刻清醒”这件事来说，  
……要是下手的不是我而是卡二，  
……你就会是被他活活打昏，  
……我们需要时再生生疼醒的。  
……好啊——  
……既然反正你也不领情，  
……那下次就让他负责这活儿好了。  
……这本就是我们主控的局，  
……就没你说话的份儿，  
……我们爱怎么对待你，就怎么对待你，  
……非得我们天天强奸你折磨你，  
……你心里就能比现在舒服了是吧？  
……我们本就是这样的人，  
……看不清我们是啥样的人这是你自己的问题，  
……该问着你自己的脑子都信了些什么！  
……是你自己给我们预设了不存在的立场，  
……却来指责我们虚伪——  
……你智商都被狗吃了？！

话到此处，  
贝吉塔一时静默无言，  
心上本是荒原，  
但此时却有一阵风盘旋其上，  
久久不散，致心口压抑闷痛，名为绝望。  
贝吉塔垂下眼帘，  
一瞬间，脸上的表情近乎幻灭。  
无所适从。

拉少看了良久，眼里闪过一丝丝无奈，  
……小贝……  
拉少轻轻起身，到贝吉塔近前，轻轻叹息，轻轻探头，唇在贝吉塔额间轻轻触碰，  
回来坐好，依然正色道：  
……“干了我就该多少对我有点儿与众不同”这种想法——  
……太毁你段位，  
……何况我们真的对你已经非常与众不同了——  
……你现在这个样子快赶上青铜小学生了。  
……你这样不会让我俩产生任何爱意怜惜，  
……只会觉得你幼稚可笑……  
……这个肤浅的话题不在我维度里，我也聊不动了……

贝吉塔眼中一片深渊般的漆黑，  
……原来，  
……你们对我的防备，  
……一直跟对这世界上其他一切人的防备是一样的。  
……你们还真是众生平等。  
良久，贝吉塔无奈地咬住唇，黑眸轻轻探寻，  
……我……  
……还得走多远？

——跟你们不一样，  
——我的时间，  
——可能比你们的还少。

人间七日，露水情缘。  
你就算敢把自己陷进去，  
也未必，就能触得到众生的顶端。

卡少直言快语，  
……要多远……有多远……  
……你本就原地未动。

……小贝，  
拉少脸色沉寂，目光如水，  
脸上几乎露出一点怅然与深情，  
……你不是，  
……也没亮底牌么，  
……叫我们怎么信……？

此言一出，五雷轰顶。  
贝吉塔不但没有被感动反而直接被气笑了，  
咬着牙，点着头，  
……好！好！  
……这么卖力地在岛上跟我一路玩过来，  
……还搭上俩鸡巴少爷，  
……原来都是为了诱供。  
……你们办事儿，还真他妈有一套。  
贝吉塔冷笑，一阵微风拂过他黑发：  
……这时机逼我亮底牌，  
……果然是恰到好处水到渠成……

卡少咬咬牙，也冷笑，  
……那你他妈到底亮不亮！？

贝吉塔却面色一凛，  
略一思索，继而笑得更开，  
肩膀都直抽抽儿，话开始说得有模有样慢条斯理，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……你急着，  
……逼我亮底牌，  
……到底，  
……是为个啥……？  
贝吉塔盯着卡少，用下巴指了指拉少，  
……拉蒂兹这人光长心眼儿不长心，  
……不管身体干了啥，  
……一直就只关注事儿的逻辑因果，这我能理解——  
视线直接跟依旧一脸怅然的拉少一对，  
……别他妈装了，  
……你是个什么货色我早看明白了……  
拉少脸上一松，缓缓笑了。

贝吉塔视线游回卡少脸上，继续笑着，  
……但你，  
……卡卡罗特……  
……你是图啥呢，  
……我的事儿吧……  
……要说清楚，还真心是有点儿小复杂，  
……说给你，你也不一定听得懂，也未必就感兴趣——  
……但你，却急吼吼地一定要知道我是谁——  
……是不是……？  
贝吉塔声音一轻，  
眼神让人头皮上发麻，  
语调让人骨子里发冷，  
……因为你心上，  
……滋生的那玩意太沉了，  
……急着必须要知道我是谁，  
……好能从此，安心放我身上……  
……谁给你的自信，  
……我就，  
……一定稀罕你心上内玩意儿啊……？

这一下撕得有点儿猛，  
直接见心溅血，  
伤筋动骨了。

卡少眼里几乎瞬间腾起一丝杀机，  
……贝吉塔，  
……我跟你说过的，  
……别给我理由杀你！  
……我心上是有你说的东西在，  
……是沉，是忍不住了，  
……但我让你亮底牌，  
……其实是给你个机会活着。  
……今天还不交底你就没有明天了。  
……你的确是让我心上生出了不得了的东西，  
……我不怕自己陷得深，  
……也不怕将来心上苦，  
……但若你是别有用心，  
……敢随便玩儿它，  
……那你今天就得给它偿命！

贝吉塔呵呵冷笑了几声，  
继而大笑起来，  
抬眼一瞥拉少，眼里已全是轻蔑，  
……你看看你们家，  
……居然养出这么个老实巴交的直心傻肠少爷，  
……真不像你们巴氏家族啊，  
……他该不会是你们家捡来的野孩子吧？  
……只不过，这动不动就拿自己命要挟别人的熊毛病，  
……到底是随谁啊……？

拉少笑得安静，  
……随谁，  
……你真不知道啊……

卡少咬牙切齿，  
一瞟拉少，  
……你他妈闭嘴！  
一瞪贝吉塔，  
……你他妈到底说不说？！

贝吉塔脸色沉寂，微微一笑，  
……不急，  
……等天黑的……  
……你个下等贱货。

卡少直接就要冲上来，  
却被拉少抬手一格，以眼神止住，  
卡少瞪着贝吉塔，良久，鼻子哼了一声儿，  
抛了个彼此彼此你其实也是个贱货的眼神过来。

贝吉塔脸上冷笑得无色无味，心上却黯然。  
——我，跟你们不一样，  
——我不亮底牌，并不是因为不信任你们，  
——而是我的底牌，  
——是一副毁天灭地的王炸，  
——如果我亮出来，  
——现在我们所有的一切，  
——都将玉石俱焚，万劫不复。  
——此时与你们擦身而过，  
——回首必是沧海桑田……  
——其实，我只是，有点……  
——舍不得……

既然在座都不是脑浆子里拌果冻的傻逼，  
那话说到这儿，也就基本够用了。  
卡少和拉少也都不再追问。

好，心上路数的过招儿到此结束，  
接着又可以继续虚情假意地玩起了……

卡少恨恨地上前，踹了贝吉塔一脚，  
……起开，收拾准备了。

贝吉塔被踹得一脸冤枉，  
心说我没挡你路啊，让我往哪儿起……  
一看卡少的眼神，  
心上一乐，知他是故意泄火，  
便从羊皮毯上挪开身，站一旁笑问：  
……准备什么？

……上山埋你！  
卡少狠狠瞪他，怒哼哼地说道，  
伸手把这张巨大的羊皮毯卷起来。

贝吉塔继续笑着一耸眉，  
朝着卡少，有些讨好地咬了一下嘴唇。

卡少又瞪了贝吉塔一眼，  
完全不搭理他。

拉少看着贝吉塔，也笑了，  
……小贝，  
……他不是在跟你说气话或者开玩笑。  
……他这回是真被你气炸毛儿了。

贝吉塔看了拉少一眼，还是笑着，  
……我知道啊。  
然后转脸又看着卡少，嘴里嘀咕，  
……切，小气样儿……

卡少听见了，但还是黑着脸不搭理他。  
眼里却闪过淡淡一抹笑意。

拉少看着贝吉塔，脸上的笑里带了些深沉，  
……小贝啊，  
……对于我们可能会杀你这件事儿，  
……你好像也不意外嘛……？

贝吉塔一笑，  
……你第一天开始的时候，  
……不就已经定过画风了吗？  
……我又不聋。  
……何况，这事儿也跟我一开始预计的差不多。  
……还能咋意外？

拉少咯咯笑起来，  
拍了拍身边的石头，让贝吉塔过来坐，  
贝吉塔走过来一看，  
居然放着一个干草扎成的简易蒲团，  
旁边还放着一些羊肉干。

——看不出哈，你还是个手艺人……  
贝吉塔嘿嘿一笑，  
……呦，还有上路饭啊……

……刚才你睡觉时我编的，  
……先吃点东西吧，  
拉少微笑着说道：  
……这段儿山路，上去，会很累。

贝吉塔坐在蒲团上，眨着眼睛嚼着肉干，  
……能别用这种临终关怀的语气跟我说话么，我方……

拉少微微叹息，  
……小贝啊，  
……你看那个山峰，  
……人人都看得见，人人都心中倾慕，  
……但不是人人的命格里都担得起这座山，  
……有些人拼命上去了，却不一定有命下得来。

贝吉塔笑笑，  
……你到底想说啥？

拉少一叹，  
……小贝，  
……卡二他……

……你他妈闭嘴！  
贝吉塔直接打断。

拉少一笑噤声。

贝吉塔瞪他，  
……他的心我一望而知，用不着你废话，  
……现在，我倒是好奇，你心里有几分？

拉少神色微微一难，叹息，  
……我俩不能同时睡着，  
……他这个鸟样儿，  
……我总得醒着吧，  
……我们这种担着大事儿的人，  
……就算你是个倾国绝色，道行深厚法力无边，  
……我们也不能由着性子胡来啊……  
……不然巴氏，能走到今天？  
……老早就死球了……  
……你要真是个贪慕我们财色的寻常人那还好办了，  
……但你偏偏，  
……也是个有来路的……

贝吉塔点头，说得倒是实话。

拉少摇头一笑，  
目光在贝吉塔脸上打了个转儿，  
……所以，在要不要杀你这事儿上，  
……我也挺纠结。

贝吉塔一撇嘴，  
……鬼才信。

拉少苦笑，  
……我们烂人圈儿里有个不成文儿的铁则，  
……嘴啥事儿都可以干，只有一个禁忌。

……不亲嘴。  
贝吉塔直接插嘴道。

拉少再次苦笑，探过头，唇在他唇上碰碰。  
……可我，是亲过你的，  
……你……可能不记得了……

贝吉塔一翻白眼，  
……那叫亲？  
……你这种烂人，知道啥是亲以及咋亲么？  
……你那是给新货的床上大礼包吧……？  
……倒是你们家卡二，在学院里就破戒了。

……所以啊……  
拉少一脸无可奈何，  
……摊上这么个死蠢的傻弟弟，  
……我又能怎么办呢。

贝吉塔认同地点头，  
那货确实蠢得要死，而你也清醒得可怕，  
……你俩原本的计划是啥？

拉少笑了笑，倒也直言无忌，  
……尽兴玩一玩，  
……要是到这儿了还问不出来啥，  
……就用完了直接把你埋山上。  
……我俩是真的挺喜欢你的，  
……这个岛可不是随便埋人的地方。

贝吉塔继续点头，  
……啧啧，的确是你的路子。  
……简单高效，收益最大化且零风险。  
……可我，现在扎在他心坎上，能免死吗？  
……我可不想一辈子只活了七天……

拉少笑了，  
……真看不出啊小贝，  
……你居然还会直接装可怜求饶……？  
……不过可惜，对我没用，  
……不管是集团还是我家，  
……核心决策人是我。  
……即便是卡二，也在我的管理范畴之内。  
……现在计划也没变，  
……至于卡二的心坎，  
……你有本事扎上去，  
……我有能耐拔下来。  
拉少眼色微微一沉，似也有些心痛，  
……虽然，  
……之后，他心上的这个血窟窿，  
……可能得缓个几年，  
……也可能一生都填不上了。  
……但我们为巴氏耗尽一生心力，  
……难道，你这样不明不白地前来讨要，  
……我们就必须拱手奉上吗？  
……那又是谁给你的自信，  
……觉着世上真有不爱江山爱美人的段子……  
……卡二，是我手里的刀，  
……不是你想要，就能拿走的，  
……小贝，  
……你是不是，也有点太过自负？  
……小看了我们……  
……我和卡二——  
拉少轻轻叹息，  
……是你不懂的。

……这世上没人比我更懂你俩，  
……包括你们自己。  
贝吉塔直接接口道。

拉少怔怔里看着他，  
隐约感觉这句似乎不是寻常斗嘴，  
而像确有其事。

贝吉塔笑笑，  
……你家卡二这次毒中得深，  
……我不信他会埋我。

拉少也笑笑，  
……但我会。  
……而且做得到。  
……卡二也救不了你。

贝吉塔点头，  
……这我信。  
……但你，心上真就能分这么清楚？

拉少叹息，正色，  
……能，  
……因为我只对做的部分有心得懂技巧，  
……爱的部分，你只能去跟卡二玩，  
……在我们家，我不负责这块业务。  
……我真的是一点儿都不懂。  
……我，只有决策权和执行力。

贝吉塔一笑，  
……你俩人一个痛苦挣扎要不要继续爱我爱得要死，  
……另一个怕弟弟受我掌控而一直纠结要不要我死。  
……你们这对少爷还真是天下极品。

拉少一叹，  
……承让了。

贝吉塔忽然眼中泛出一丝狡黠，  
……其实，你也是个有心的人。

拉少嘿嘿一乐，轻声笑道：  
……放屁。

贝吉塔抿抿嘴，蹭蹭自己坐着的蒲团，  
……这七天，  
……你从来没让我直接坐在任何坚硬或湿冷的表面上，  
……不是羊皮毯就是大长腿，  
……即便是今天，你都给我扎了草坐垫……  
……这是为啥？

拉少眼睛一转，笑了，  
……为了好好保养一件难得的情趣玩具。

贝吉塔哼笑，  
……不是打算只用七天就埋的一次性玩具么，  
……何必这么上心保养？  
……你心里在期待啥？

拉少扶额，笑笑，  
……小贝，  
……你这套用来收服卡二够用，  
……但对我，  
……不好使，  
……我心上生不出那玩意儿，  
……你拿不到的。  
……别费心了。

贝吉塔也笑笑，  
……你这个人吧，  
……最了不起和最让人恶心的地方都是这一点。  
……你的一切言行举止，  
……都是带着真心的，  
……我看得见，  
……所以有时，你确实挺有感染力和煽动性的，  
……但是一旦你的真心，跟你的目的相悖。  
……你就会立刻拿着自己的真心当假意使。  
……仿佛自己从未有过这一段真心。  
……你这么活着，不累吗？

拉少远目，满眼荒疏，  
那目光只存在了一瞬间，旋即消失于眉眼，  
……要不这么活着，我才会累呢。  
拉少又淡淡笑了，  
……小贝，你又是个什么好东西……  
……你心上的路数，就比我的少么？  
……还你一句骂我的话，  
……你他妈还有脸说我啊，  
……你自己又是怎么跟这世界相处的……？  
……看着我们家卡二为你这么痛苦，  
……心里一定得意吧。

贝吉塔淡然道：  
……要是哪天能看见你为我痛苦，  
……我才会觉着很得意。  
……我对待世间的方式的确跟你一样，  
……但对他，绝对不一样。

拉少微微一笑，  
……那你和我们家那个蠢少爷，  
……又有啥区别呢？

贝吉塔也是一笑，  
……那个明白自己和我俩的区别，  
……却永远都成不了我俩的人，  
……这才是真正的蠢人。

拉少无言。

贝吉塔又笑道，  
……在岛上这几天，  
……你没断了跟我胡说鬼扯的，  
……也是为探我的认知圈儿吧——  
……探出什么来了？

拉少笑笑，  
……有点……恐怖。  
……本来，其实只要卡二高兴，  
……看上什么人，我都不会干预，  
……玩什么不是玩……  
……要不是你开局就这么凶猛，段位高得吓人，  
……眼见着我家卡二根本不可能是你对手，  
……我又何必要硬插进来。

贝吉塔也笑，  
……这么说，  
……合着你掺和进来只是公事公干，  
……纯是来监视我的？

拉少抬手摸摸他的脸，笑道：  
……也不全是，  
……你这小模样长得好看，  
……用着舒服，活儿又好，  
……我何乐而不为……？

贝吉塔暗暗咬牙，冷笑，  
……活儿好，  
……是因为两位导师教得好。

拉少浅笑：  
……不敢当，  
……是你勤奋好学。

贝吉塔也是浅笑：  
……过奖了，  
……是你俩尽心竭力……

二人正说着，  
卡少收拾好背个大包走过来，  
用看傻逼的眼神看着他们俩，  
一脸嫌弃，  
……你俩有病吧——  
……互骂能像正常人似的不？

拉少和贝吉塔一起大笑出声儿，  
二人对视，  
……这卡二，  
……原来也不是那么二啊……

贝吉塔神色淡淡一黯然，  
随即举手伸了个懒腰，一脸不爽地笑着抱怨，  
……你俩，一文一武，  
……文的难缠，武的难斗。  
……我太难啦……  
……真的是心身俱疲心力交瘁啊！

拉少微微一笑，也是坦然，  
……小贝，  
……我们巴氏建国只有25年，  
……小小一个弹丸之地，  
……却扶摇直起、蒸蒸日上，  
……控持整个东洲经济命脉，  
……立于绝对军事主导地位，  
……八方忌惮，固若金汤。  
……肯定也是有原因的：  
……那就是我和卡二……  
……你一人之力，就想撼动，  
……你凭什么……

贝吉塔默然点头。

卡少问着贝吉塔，  
……这山，你上不上？

贝吉塔看着远处的山，近处的峰，微微一笑，  
……当然上。  
……我不懂你们家的鬼道理，只是——  
……既然都已经到这里了，  
……只凭嘴上说说的生死，  
……能挡得住么？

卡少笑得不行，  
……这货，该不会是咱们家失散多年的老三吧？  
……这脑回路，怎么跟咱们这么合拍……

贝吉塔抬眼一瞪，  
……我哪儿长得像你们这俩烂人了……？

拉少扶额无语，  
……小贝，你真的是……

贝吉塔根本不鸟他，  
……我说你们是不是加入什么邪教了？  
……怎么说起话来一套一套的？

拉少又无语，  
……对呀，我们就是邪教本教，你加不加入。

贝吉塔一挑眉，  
……好啊，那给我个大护法当当？

卡少也挑眉，  
……嗯，当教主夫人吧……

……哦，  
贝吉塔点点头，  
……那谁是教主啊？

卡少和拉少异口同声，  
……我……

贝吉塔冷笑，  
……你俩他妈有多远给我滚多远……

…………  
…………

林间无路，沿着山脊一路切上去，  
并不觉艰难，  
有几处岩壁险要，需要FreeSolo，  
卡少和拉少虽然都是身负重担，  
依然各逞风流，十分卖弄手段地炫技通过。  
但他们同时也惊奇地发现，  
贝吉塔竟也不是省油的灯——  
他对于山峦，如同稔熟的挚友，  
攀援纵跃之间，居然有些仙气……

四个小时，无惊无险，便已全员登顶。

远处有海，下面有群山。  
拉少卸下自己的登山包，  
卡少把搬上来的羊皮毯抖了抖，  
在这块巨大的岩石上尽数铺下展开。

三人坐下来，  
距离不近也不远。  
很久，  
谁都没有说话，  
看着各自眼中的风景，  
想着各人心头的往事。

从血色的夕阳残碎，到漫天星斗。  
夜，黑得真快，像是眼前掠过的一阵微风。

这样的感觉太好了啊……  
好到……  
如能享有此时此刻这微薄的安宁，  
谁还会在意自己命格里背负着什么……

贝吉塔几乎想要落泪。  
不为任何事物，  
——即便是，我这样的人，  
——也可以，期待和什么人在尘世相守吗……  
——也被允许，留恋人间吗？  
但一转念间就发现，  
一口回绝自己这个愚蠢困惑的，  
不是因为爱慕而开始变得脆弱纠结、甚至有些自怨自艾的心灵，  
而是自己的命格。  
想到这，  
贝吉塔觉得自己被理智在脑子里狠狠抽了一下，  
打了个冷战。  
瑟缩……

卡少以为他冷，  
便向贝吉塔身边靠了靠，说道：  
……冷？  
……挨顿操就热了……

贝吉塔一脸黑线地低头磨牙。  
果然是他妈糙货，  
不怪拉少老是骂他——  
真是大煞风景。  
不过——  
——在劫难逃也是显而易见的……  
——死，就死吧。

贝吉塔自嘲地笑笑，仰头主动靠进卡少怀里，  
除了使用自己身体的时刻，卡少极少与自己搭话或缠绵，  
即便做的时候，自己也几乎都没有看过他的脸，  
他老是喜欢反扣着别人双手从后面干，但想到原因，又几乎有些怜悯他。  
他连那事儿都不得自由，以至于连累自己的脑海中几乎没有多少他的影像，  
贝吉塔轻轻叹息。  
——无形无影之中，  
——我在彼方若能思念，  
——将以何为凭……

怅然若失，  
向天空一望，  
星河璀璨。

……这里，银河真好看……  
靠在卡少怀里的贝吉塔忍不住对面前的拉少说道：  
……我很久很久没见过这么雪亮的星河了……

——美得，  
——让人不由得想要爱慕这个世界……

……贝吉塔！  
卡少却身体一僵，  
警告似的语气叫他名字。  
拉少也警觉般地猛然沉下脸，  
无比凛冽地说道：  
……别试图跟我们谈情说爱。  
卡少猛然将贝吉塔从怀里扯出来，  
压倒，直接扯碎了他的抓绒衣。

……我们……  
……不稀罕……

贝吉塔看着记忆里温柔的拉少，  
猛然伸手，粗暴地扯掉自己的冲锋裤，  
像是个陌生人一般冷漠的神情下，  
潦草而急切地分开自己的双腿……

随即嘴被卡少狠狠地咬住，  
霸道地强迫自己与他唇齿交融——

但是，就是这一瞬间，  
贝吉塔的心里却像是照进了一道光。  
一道，从未在自己的世界里出现过的光……  
因为两个人虽然说着这样绝情无义的混账话，  
同时还用粗暴的行动掩饰心灵里的张皇失措……  
但这是第一次，二人谁都不敢与贝吉塔的眼神有任何触碰。

——你俩白痴……  
贝吉塔的心大笑起来，  
——连迷恋之人口中一句赞美星空的语言都不敢直视……  
——还敢随便议论着什么爱不爱的蠢话？！  
——你们他妈还能再怂一点儿吗……？！

漆黑的穹顶与雪亮的星盘都灼热起来。  
仿佛射入眼中的光都带有进犯的欲望。  
卡少和拉少仿佛同时失却了人类样貌。

——我他妈，  
——怎么会这么想……  
——干死你……

——操！  
——来啊来啊，  
——干不死我你是我孙子。

既然有些事儿，  
非得把彼此的缘法拉到这个格局才有的谈，  
那都别再藏着掖着了，  
也各自亮亮心意，  
让大家看看都是在以何等觉悟玩这一局……  
我的时间，可比你们的还金贵。

卡少、拉少、贝吉塔。  
几乎是一同笑了。

……知道你这个傲娇的小性格，  
……只要听见挑衅就先叫板。  
……但是，  
……先问问你这小身板儿担不担得起你内只会怼人的嘴吧。

……知道你们一天天儿假惺惺的就知道吓唬人，  
……先问问你那根儿能不能跟得上你们内想要日天日地日空气的腰子吧。

荷尔蒙的浓度仿佛弥散于整个宇宙。  
让漫天星辰散乱，  
让黑暗归于虚无。

指尖触及他们溽热的肌肤，汗水淋漓。  
快感灼烧神经，  
淹没一切感官，  
欲望冲破身体，  
绽开转又散落。

贝吉塔的手脚第一次在此场景之下如此自由，  
无人禁锢，反而觉得无处安放。  
端坐在卡少身上，  
跟身后抱住自己，将头探过来的拉少唇舌交融。

正被DA的身体，痛楚得几乎有些涣散，  
却听见卡少微微有些困惑的声音。

……贝吉塔……  
……你……  
……究竟……  
……想要什么……？

一时，  
拉少也停了下来，  
看着贝吉塔的侧脸，  
似也黯然。

贝吉塔静静地浅笑，  
眼神微微一变——  
左手掐住拉少的脖颈将他动作一封，  
右手直接一记重拳招呼在卡少脸上。

二人，  
竟都未有反应……  
直接罔顾了生死。

看着卡少嘴角缓缓溢出血沫。  
贝吉塔皱了眉，  
眼中隐隐真的有些泪意……

……卡卡罗特……  
……拉蒂兹……  
……也许我想要的……  
……真的是……  
……你们的……  
……命……

卡少和拉少眼中片刻沉寂，  
转瞬燃起熊熊烈焰。

二人同声：  
……拿去！  
……拿走！

这一瞬，  
贝吉塔觉得自己的灵魂和身体，  
同时被生生劈开。

龟裂的大地，  
本一片荒芜。  
心上忽然就盛开了一朵无名野花，  
瞬间大地丰饶，万古长春。

干涸的心上落下一滴莹润无瑕的水滴。  
竟致天地死，  
也教万物生……

混沌开阖……  
业火……  
天劫……  
颠倒沟壑……  
死去……  
活来……

某一瞬间，贝吉塔打量自己周遭，  
神思竟似无比清明。  
仿佛自己可以从四面八方的视角观看面前的二人——  
急促暗哑地低喘，  
欲海翻腾的眉眼。  
各有各的沉沦……

——他们，  
——应该，  
——都输了吧……

但是下一秒，  
贝吉塔又立刻嘲笑了自己。

——何必呢？  
——既然他们都已甘愿沉睡，  
——你又为何偏要醒来？

贝吉塔随即伸手扯下自己眼前这一片清明，  
随手撕碎，随意向风中一扬，任它片片散去……

纵身一跃，  
任由这欲望的漩涡，  
将自己活活地灭顶，  
这里暗潮涌动，巨浪滔天。

不扯碎这身体，  
意志便不会显露，  
遑论彼此融合。

你若信不过这颗心，  
便将我胸膛撕裂，  
挖出来，  
自己亲眼看一看。  
这颗心是在为谁不惧生死！

你如看不见这份爱，  
便将我天灵敲碎，  
将这片灵魂剜出来，  
自己亲口尝一尝。  
那滋味是不是爱得透骨入髓……

夜空之下，  
贝吉塔惶惶端坐在层层叠叠的欲望之上的身体，  
被风勾勒出妖艳的剪影。

爱啊……

欲啊……

可……欺……生……

能……灭……死……

须臾，  
见一切因果轮回……

他们的急切里含着莫名的哀伤，  
因为有不知从何而来的绝望笼罩于苍穹之上，  
仿佛世界在被冥冥之手推动着，  
向着某个不可挽回的渊面沉沦。  
谁也无法阻挡。

——当我们离玄秘的远方更近，  
——便会失却人类的皮囊……

贝吉塔仰着头，  
望着眼前虚无的黑暗和闪烁的群星，  
神思恍惚了一下，  
停顿的知觉中忘记了是什么在贯穿自己的身体，  
只是让自己记住了此刻的这个触感——

刻骨铭心。

——谁掠过我的身体，  
——沉积为此刻或是他日无由的灵魂悸动……  
——我已死在这个瞬间，  
——这样……  
——就不会失去……  
——此时此刻的……  
——爱……

究竟是爱藏在欲望深处，  
还是爱的深处藏着欲望？

——人……  
——你说得清吗……？

你看到这个书写欲望的片段，  
便责备我不懂得什么是爱，  
你看到我恐惧表露爱的言辞，  
便嘲笑我不配耽溺于欲望……

那些丑陋狰狞的器官有什么好看？  
这短暂三五秒的高潮有什么可谈？

我虚无的生命，如同一个黑色大湖，  
沥青般黏稠，波澜不惊。  
你的欲望才能点燃整个湖面，  
熊熊烈焰，放我在火海中煅炼沉浮。

欲望把你牢牢拴在我的心尖儿上，  
轻轻一动，五岳倾颓……

藉由欲望，我才可以将你带离这个世界，  
返回你我由来之处。  
若无欲望，这一场人间，  
你我来得何等无趣……

该使用鸡巴的时候你偏要思考，  
该思考的时候你偏用鸡巴决定。

你他妈是不是有病！  
世界本就如此荒诞，  
你能习惯吗？！

其实，  
我还真就……  
习惯了。

那么重要的事情，  
为何要让欲望来控制走向，决定结果？  
这世界，  
有时就是这么任性妄为无理取闹不可理喻。

贝吉塔停止了自己的一切心念。  
——让我沉迷一会儿，  
——我没忘记的我命格里注定的通路，  
——但此刻，  
——请让我放任一会儿自己的身体和心灵。

一会儿就好……  
因为……  
惟有此时此刻……  
我可能是个……  
在爱着和被爱着的……  
活人。

眼前白光闪耀，  
幻化升腾。  
有一瞬间，  
贝吉塔觉得此刻宇宙里也许会多了一个星座，  
将他们三人此时的身形绘入永恒，  
献祭给这万古荒寂的时光。

…………  
…………

天光未亮，  
卡少和拉少已经醒来，  
相互对视一眼，  
相对苦笑无言。

——这一场，输的彻底……  
——还是一起被这小子，  
——给睡了……

他终究还是没亮底牌，  
他们却忘记了自己的一切禁忌，  
任性随心地与他纵欲交欢，  
任由自己毫无防备地安睡于他身畔……  
半晌好眠。

卡少笑着伸手将卷盖在三人身上羊皮毯一掀——  
——却触目惊心！  
洁白的毯上到处是炫目的殷红……  
拉少也一翻身坐起来，四下一打量，也是惊住——

二人身上固然都有多处抓伤殴痕，甚至齿印，有些伤又深又长，有些仍在渗血，  
但是——  
都不及贝吉塔身下的一片，艳丽浓重到不祥……

卡少和拉少一同大惊失色。

——怎会……？  
——这么……  
——惨烈……！

只一眼，  
便可见淋漓。  
他心中，竟是这般片刻都没有在意——  
皮囊身骨，血肉筋髓……  
他丝毫也没有放在心上，  
随手完全奉上，  
任由他们碾做尘泥。

若是还不放心我，  
那这命，我就给你俩搁这儿了。  
劳烦您二位，给我盖点土就成。

贝吉塔雪白而凌乱的身上到处是妩媚蜿蜒的青痕，  
宛如一片破碎的人形剪影，  
身体微蜷，静静陈列，双目紧闭，无声无息……

浅层次的慌乱在这二人身上停留绝不过三秒，  
他们便立刻恢复了应有的冷静沉着，  
最优决策和高效执行的本能又占了上风。

拉少抢上去一把抱起贝吉塔，  
伸手探了探贝吉塔鼻息，  
弱到不行……  
伸两指探了一下颈动脉，  
又将手伸进大腿内侧探了探股动脉，  
弱到不行……

拉少便将贝吉塔拢在怀里，  
手劲微重地拍他肩头，  
同时唇凑在耳边高声急唤他名字，  
好一会儿，贝吉塔依然没有醒来——

拉少一脸凝重，翻下贝吉塔眼睛，瞳孔略有散大，  
唯一的好迹象是：  
他胸部微微地起伏，还有自主呼吸……

在拉少检视贝吉塔生命体征的时候，  
卡少急忙到包里，翻出卫星通信设备，做了一些操作，  
转回来，  
拉少抬眼与卡少对视，皱眉，  
……还活着，  
……但很危险……

拉少向贝吉塔后面摸了一把，又向身上各处摸了摸，  
再看了一眼卡少：  
……失血性休克……  
……发热……  
……粘膜出血……  
……撕裂伤……

卡少也一脸凝重：  
……会不会是……

……不是，  
拉少摇头打断他，  
……肠穿孔他活不到现在……

二人一时沉默，  
的确，  
昨晚，  
有失检点了。

——纵然不再惧怕自己的死活，  
——他的……你也不怕么？

现在，  
的的确确是生平第一遭知道“慌”是种什么感觉……

卡少咬住下唇，一脸凝重，  
……外围距离最近的那艘船上有架海骑士，  
……我已经让他们带着医护过来了。

转身向登山包里拽了几件衣服胡乱一穿，  
又拽出一条羊绒毯，走上来把贝吉塔一裹，轻轻接在怀中。  
拉少急忙自己去穿戴。

一会儿，  
伴随着螺旋桨轰鸣，巨大的海骑士悬停头上，绞车缓缓下降，  
拉少率先登上把羊皮毯铺好，卡少抱起贝吉塔也登上，  
绞车缓缓升起……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔醒来，全身都疼。  
整个人像在烤箱里一样，外焦里嫩。  
昨晚，  
身体仿佛被整个宇宙给日炸了，  
曾有一个意识尚且清醒的时刻，  
贝吉塔还记得自己跟自己说过，  
如果早上起来发现自己身上的骨折少于六处，  
就给自己颁一个金刚不坏的终身大奖。  
——结果，一处骨折都没有，  
——嗯嗯，我果然是战斗的民族……  
——可以直接给自己颁个斗战胜佛了。

耳畔是螺旋桨轰鸣声音，  
环视四周，  
……这是……直升机……？  
一抬眼，撞上卡少的目光，满眼失而复得巨大庆幸后的释然。  
贝吉塔这才发现自己躺在卡少怀里。

……嗯，咱们现在在一架海骑士上，  
……要回去了。  
卡少的语气近乎温和。

……这就是，海……骑士？  
贝吉塔又四周打量了一下。

……嗯，我们家会飞的交通工具没有民用的。  
卡少又耿直地回答。

贝吉塔眨了眨眼睛，  
……这是我在装逼界听到过段位最高的一句……

卡少一笑。

……为什么，我在输液？  
贝吉塔又打量了一下自己，弱弱地问道：  
……我怎么了？

卡少一乐，  
……没事儿，内些傻了吧唧的医护太大惊小怪了。

……嗯，  
贝吉塔点点头，  
……我也觉得，我没这么矬。

……嗯，  
卡少额头在贝吉塔颈间蹭了蹭，唇凑在耳边挑衅，  
……下次，争取把你干进ICU……

贝吉塔心上微微一热，恨得牙痒痒。

……呦，小贝醒啦……  
拉少端了个医用盘子从后舱过来，与贝吉塔四目相对，笑了，  
笑容里亦是几欲潸然的欣喜，  
……那轮到我了……

卡少便麻利地揭开贝吉塔身上裹着的羊绒毯，直接扳开他双腿——  
贝吉塔一阵头皮发麻，  
——卧槽……你们啥……啥情况……？  
——还……还来……？  
前头有俩驾驶员舱尾有一堆医护——

——你们都他妈疯啦——  
——丧——心——病——狂——  
抵死挣扎——

拉少伸手揉揉贝吉塔的头，乐得不行，  
……别怕……  
……换药……

贝吉塔便停下挣扎，抬眼看拉少，  
拉少蹲下身，乐着摸了摸贝吉塔的脸，  
……你这伤的位置……其它方式给药效果不佳……  
……还是栓剂最好……  
……相信我，我有DBD国际医疗协会的……

……闭嘴！  
贝吉塔皱了皱眉，心上却一笑，  
便任由拉少和卡少摆布自己的身体，  
自己转脸看向舷窗外。

苍穹碧海，  
旭日东升。

——想要的东西……  
——到手了么……？  
——既然拿了命去赌，  
——只要没死，  
——自然能捞回比命还金贵的大注。

贝吉塔看着窗外，  
突然，短促地“啊”了一声儿——

拉少卡少同时心头一紧，  
一同慌起来，  
拉少握着贝吉塔大腿的手，赶紧紧张地摩挲了一下，  
……怎么，弄疼你了……？  
卡少同样紧张地捂住贝吉塔心口，探头探脑地问道：  
……哪，哪儿疼？

贝吉塔回过头，  
只是看着他们二人的一脸张皇，  
开始静静地浅笑，  
……没有啊……  
……哪儿都不疼……

——你们不是……  
——不稀罕么……  
——都慌个啥……？

拉少和卡少看着一脸美滋滋的贝吉塔，都暗暗咬牙。

——果然，  
——被他发现了。  
——我们……  
——彻彻底底……  
——输了……

卡少伸手捏贝吉塔的脸，  
……不疼你鬼叫个屁啊——

……我心里高兴呗……  
贝吉塔笑咪咪，像只得意的小狐狸，  
……我发现这是我生平第一次坐直升机诶——

卡少恨得咬牙，朝拉少一抬眼，  
……我能干他么？

拉少一耸眉，乐了，  
……不能，里面有一管消炎止血的收敛剂……

卡少继续狠狠地磨槽牙。

贝吉塔却微微有些黯然，  
……抱歉，  
……因为我，  
……暴露了七龙岛的坐标……

卡少和拉少对视了一眼，  
一起笑起来。  
——有你，  
——我们还要七龙岛干嘛？

拉少呵呵地笑，  
……对呀，现在世上有两件我们都想要的东西了，这很好不是吗？

卡少冷笑，  
……当然。

那么——异口同声，  
……岛可以让给你，小贝给我……  
……贝吉塔归我！岛归你好了……

贝吉塔无语，  
……真是亲兄弟……你俩……能别跟脑残似的么……

拉少笑笑，  
……小贝，你的底牌亮还是不亮，  
……我们现在可是一点儿都不在乎了，  
……不管你要什么，拿走就是……

卡少皱了皱眉，  
……真要我命的话，提前告诉我一声儿……

拉少一愣，  
……卡二我不知道你居然这么惜命……

卡少抿抿嘴，  
……不是，我想死前再干他一次……

拉少木凳狗呆，  
……卡二，这是我听到过段位最高的临终遗愿——我佛了。

卡少又一脸小心眼儿的神情，瞄瞄贝吉塔，  
……那我……俩……你还选么……

贝吉塔一脸黑线，黯然，  
……如果我说“要选”的话——  
……你会不会把我直接从飞机上扔海里？

拉少乐个不住，  
卡少却像个小孩，认真地想了想，  
……不会，我会自己跳下去，  
……你要是不选我的话。

贝吉塔更加一脸黑线。

……卧槽——  
拉少一脸鄙视地瞪着卡少直接开骂，  
……卡二你个贱货！玩不起是吧！？有没有点儿底线要不要点儿逼脸？还他妈敢撒娇……？！

卡少直接回个中指。  
二人立刻滚做一团。

贝吉塔看着众生头顶不可一世的二人，  
在自己面前，心甘情愿地从云端跌落，  
仿佛真的变成了大学寝室里，  
带着自己吃喝玩乐四处作妖儿，明明是超级人渣，骨子里却是硬核学霸的，两位不靠谱却永远无敌万能，让人爱恨两难的帅学长……  
心内一时五味杂陈……  
眼中带笑，面色温柔，  
心里却无法真正开怀。

——我知道，  
——人生际遇，孰难预料，  
——无论将来，我人在何处、有何作为、如何生活、与何人相伴……  
——无论经历多久的岁月跌宕沉浮，  
——无论我用尽何种手段——  
——这一生……  
——都再也无法将你二人从心上除去。  
——你们注入我世界和灵魂里的东西，实在太多了……  
——所幸，  
——我人生至美至好的年华和时光，  
——都献祭给了你们煌煌烨烨的欲念流连。  
——所以，若有一天……  
——注定此生不见，  
——至少，  
——咱们互不相欠……

一会儿，  
停下打闹的拉少眼睛在贝吉塔脸上打了个转儿，叹息，  
……小贝……  
……你自己也还没想好是么……

贝吉塔低下头，叹息，有些黯然，  
……现在这样……很好……

——有点太好了，  
——嗨过头，  
——必死球……  
——这是人间铁则。

拉少也叹息，  
……小贝，我们也知道现在这样很好，  
……但就因为“很好”，所以我知道，这是世间最不可能“永久”的东西，  
……不要说永久，很好的东西通常连“很久”都做不到，  
……所以，这个“很好”也许注定无法成为咱们三人之间的结局，就像——

拉少咬了一下嘴唇，  
似乎瞬间犹豫后又破釜沉舟，  
……现在我们郑重地对你说，  
……贝吉塔，  
……我，拉蒂兹·巴达克，  
……我的弟弟，卡卡罗特·巴达克，  
……我们愿意放弃在这世间拥有的一切，  
……请你也放弃你身上背负的东西，  
……从此跟我们隐居在此，  
……有生之年，我们一直一起生活在这里，你愿意吗？

贝吉塔抬起头，  
拉少说这番话的时候，面容平静如水，  
卡少也是，但是说到“有生之年”四个字的时候，  
卡少眼里忽然就稍稍泄露出了一点点其实可能连他自己也不相信的期待，  
这一点点期待像针尖一样浮光掠影地扎了贝吉塔一下，  
以至于贝吉塔不由自主地哆嗦了一下，  
然后黯然地垂下了头。

随即又听见拉少轻轻地吐气，远没有叹息那么明显，  
但也一样泄露了他眼中藏得很好却憋在心中的同样的期待，  
……所以你看，我们的全副身家性命，  
……富可敌国，深情厚谊，生死相许——  
……终究也抵不过你心中不可言说的过往和未来……  
……所谓人生一期一会，这浮生中的七日，  
……已超过我们一生心爱之物的总和。  
……因此……  
……我们也不敢再多奢求……

绝不可能出现在这样两个人身上和心灵里的卑微，就这样直截了当地被宣告，  
贝吉塔的胸口窒闷极了，  
仿佛看到光芒万丈的他们卑微到尘土中，  
泪流满面。

但贝吉塔只能攥紧了拳头，  
默默给自己加固心理建设，  
但是没有用，  
因为无论他对自己说什么，  
都优先有一个声音在脑海中问自己：  
——将来，你要达成什么样的目标，才能回答今天——  
——此时此刻，你到底是为了什么而拒绝了他们……

但无论如何，贝吉塔也绝不允许自己答应。  
于是时间，就这样被贝吉塔的沉默给静止了。

直到卡少故作轻松地开腔，  
……喂，贝吉塔，你要是觉得还行，咱们可以在岛上多住一个月，我和拉蒂兹顺便可以Battle……

什么？！  
贝吉塔猛然抬头，瞬间就觉得自己的头发一根根地全竖起来了，  
猛然一下子意识到了自己潜意识帮助自己坚定地拒绝了他们的真正原因：  
“因为不想死——”  
——兄贵，一起度假七天我已经需要靠输液续命了，一个月……  
——你俩还掰头，掰你爷爷个大头鬼吖……  
一瞬间贝吉塔真的看到了ICU在不远处向自己招手儿……

拉少瞟了一眼满身惊恐的贝吉塔，  
带着乐子的神情对卡少笑道，  
……你还行啊卡二……

卡少瞪他，  
……行啊……怎么你不行啦？  
……不行了就赶紧滚吧，贝吉塔归我了……

拉少眯起眼，  
……你为啥会觉得我不行了，  
……要我证明一下连你一起归我也没有问题么？……

卡少立刻把贝吉塔往旁边一扔就跳起来，  
被贝吉塔一脸黑线地拉住衣角，  
……喂……你们……想坠机么……

俩人非常同步地瞅了瞅贝吉塔。

卡少吃瘪地牵了牵嘴角，  
又坐下了，重新把贝吉塔逮回怀里捧着。

拉少也举起手做了无话可说的手势，  
……卡二，这七天……  
……呃……嗨是挺嗨的，多久都不腻……  
……当然，我确定我们都有所保留，但是——  
他伸手一指贝吉塔，  
……你以为他一天天儿的一挑二容易么，  
……还是你觉得他每次都能爆发这种可歌可泣的顽强生命力？  
……就算咱俩对决一个月分出胜负——这货得死多少回？  
……你是真想在岛上建个ICU，或者拿其他人继续比赛？……

……切……  
卡少翻白眼，  
……现在其他人我没兴趣了……

于是，故事基本又回到之前的死结状态。  
还是一筹莫展。  
事实证明，绝大多数情况，  
就算干到爽也没什么卵用。  
对现实的人生，没有任何鸟帮助。

\--------------------------------------------

浮生七日  
只惗美好近荒唐

浮生七日-番外完


	3. Chapter 3

转章の猜凤仪亭的真是小机灵

从岛上回来，  
贝吉塔第一次深刻地体会到人类社会能给一个个体施加多少精神压力。

自从那天，  
在学院的停机坪上，  
贝吉塔从少爷们的军用运输机海骑士上下来，脚不沾地，  
卡少抱着，拉少跟着，招摇过市，  
一路穿过念澄学院中轴线的大道，  
爬上八楼，众目睽睽之下，  
笔直送进两位公子的休息室——

到现在，已经过去四周，  
无论贝吉塔是偶尔去上课还是偶尔散步放风——  
再也没有人敢跟他说话。  
也没有人敢接近他三米以内。

虽然众人对贝吉塔的态度跟对两位公子的态度差不多，  
但还是有点差异。  
他们虽然不敢跟贝吉塔说话，  
不敢公然注视指点，  
但是他们敢远远地偷偷看他。

贝吉塔感觉仿佛这几周学院里的每个人都在看自己，  
甚至都在伺机想办法跑来看自己一眼。  
要是视线有痕迹，自己早就变仙人球了。

无论何人，在何处见到自己，  
视线都要在身上微妙地打个转儿，  
从头看到脚。  
目光里带着品评和色情……

但众人那无声无息心照不宣的目光和对视中，  
含着肉眼可见的喧哗嘈杂，  
泥沙俱下、蜚短流长，  
虽可鄙可笑，但无法消除。

周遭人们心中嘴里的窃窃私语，  
仿佛混在那些潮湿泥泞的目光中，  
毫不掩饰地偷偷射向自己这件让人浮想联翩的——  
——少爷们绯闻事件里的核心床上用品。

窸窸窣窣，  
鬼鬼祟祟。

……那个黑头发的……  
……哦，就是他啊，入学时我还见过呢……  
……嗯嗯。  
……那天啊，我亲眼看见，他被抱下飞机的时候……  
……身上，就只裹了一条毯子……  
……哇哦？这样哒……  
……真的连路都不能走啦，  
……嗯嗯，真的真的。  
……看样子是伤得不轻。  
……这样的贱货，死了也活该……  
……听说他是卡少包养的人，又跑去勾搭拉少，  
……卡少才一怒之下——  
……有人甚至都亲眼看见海骑士上那张毯子啦……  
……啧啧，那叫一个超级恐怖诶——  
……这都没死？  
……命硬呗。  
……是拉少保护他的呢……  
……你们说得都不对，事情不是那样的，他其实是好人，一直只喜欢拉少来着，是卡少看上他硬抢走的，拉少也没办法。  
……一直只喜欢拉少的是你吧，怎么不见卡少来抢你啊？……  
……你……你真是好吐艳的呢——！  
……不过……  
……少爷们似乎这个月确实没怎么出现了呐……  
……难怪他看着比之前还憔悴。  
……哼，就那小体格儿落内俩少爷手里，呵呵……  
……谁叫人家有心机有手段呢……  
……为了钱，吃点苦可不是应该么？  
……可他看着不像是很情愿的样子啊……  
……为啥？  
……他从来都没笑过，甚至几乎都没有表情。  
……其实吧——  
……我觉得他也挺可怜哒……  
……你们就别再议论人家了嘛……  
……别看啦，说不定过几天也死床上被抬走啦。  
……哼，还真是人不可貌相，也不知道少爷们看上他啥了……  
……说不定只是活儿好呢……  
……喂——  
……大苏二苏三苏四苏，醒醒上课了喂……

所以，你看——  
这世间老是每时每刻被漫天的风沙雾霾笼罩。  
乌烟瘴气。  
就是因为，  
有人群，在人间。

那些刻意的目光似有勾子，  
时时刻刻黏在身上。  
令人哭笑不得——  
所以说这世上的人有时候还真是挺贱的，  
明明自己心上也想，没胆子玩，  
却总是帮别人脑补出种种满足色欲的情节。  
还老是要摆出一副德行圆满的样子，  
高高在上地指责别人的行径荒唐。

虽然贝吉塔对此全然不鸟，  
但这些事物老在视线里晃，  
也不免觉得碍眼。  
虽然有心想要仔细看看这烟火人间，  
奈何那些大爷脑洞里的路子咱是真心惹不起，  
索性也就不出门了。

当然了，  
另一边。  
两位从此不早朝的君王，额，  
少爷——  
在贝吉塔面前也已经彻底崩了画风……  
虽然好看还是挺好看的，  
但优雅——  
——已荡然无存。

他们终于把逼格逆天的巴氏集团少爷休息室过成了大学宿舍。

拉少在开放厨房的料理台上做拉面。  
贝吉塔坐在沙发正中间，喝果汁，  
卡少在他左边，茶几一头儿，  
坐着个皮墩子，唏哩呼噜地吃油泼辣子面。

波斯毯上一地瓜子皮，  
间或点缀着几根啃过的卤鸭脚……  
自从贝吉塔进来之后，  
其他人就一概再也进不来了，  
不管是黑衣组还是厨子还是保洁小姐姐。  
所以室内卫生也就急转直下岌岌可危……  
大学里的男生宿舍，你懂的……  
不过这仨人命硬，  
什么样的生态环境都能生存得下去。  
所以——没人在意。

此时贝吉塔看着拉少手中上下翻飞的面丝，  
觉得十分有趣。

卡少端起碗喝了一口面汤，又放下，  
嘴里嚼着面，含含混混地说道：  
……说起来，  
……他一出生，  
……我们家老爷子就知道他能有这手艺，

……嗯？  
贝吉塔转头看卡少。

卡少头不抬眼不睁地大着舌头继续说：  
……要不咋给他起名叫“拉滴直”呢……

噗——  
一口果汁从贝吉塔嘴里直喷过去，  
顿时眼睛流泪鼻子呛水外加咳嗽。

卡少抬手擦了一把脸上被喷到的果汁，  
一边继续淡定地吃面，  
一边伸了一只手帮贝吉塔拍背顺气。

“啪叽”——  
厨房方向飞过来一块大面积子直接呼在卡少脸上。  
〖面积（jǐ）子：北方方言，是指将面粉和水按一定比例混合揉成的生面团，是包饺子、做拉面等食物时第一道工序“和面”之后的直接产物。〗

卡少“啪”地把筷子往茶几上一摔，  
一脚踩着茶几跳过去，  
操起自己脸上的面积子就朝拉少头上抡过去。  
一时屋里鸡飞狗跳，满地狼藉。

好一会儿，二人回来，  
一左一右回到贝吉塔身边，  
看着二人的脸和发型儿——  
嗯嗯，  
显然是各有得失……

贝吉塔暗笑，也叹息，  
顶着一头啥造型师也挽救不了的乱毛，  
满身啥调也无力回天的葱姜大蒜味儿，  
人间烟火，  
却盖不住他们眼中身上那装逼是王道打炮要戴套儿的不凡品格。

拉少掸掸自己身上的面灰，  
在贝吉塔右手边的沙发里坐下来，  
翘起二郎腿的瞬间几乎就又是CEO上身——  
他拿起一个文案夹铺上一张白纸，  
搁在膝头，龙飞凤舞地写了几笔，  
翻过来给贝吉塔和卡少看：  
……我觉得咱们已经解决了这个项目最关键的前置条件。  
……每年去岛上度假三次——  
……每次1-2周，依具体情况而定，  
……这是我规划的今年另外两次的行程……

……我觉得，  
坐回墩子上的卡少想了想，  
……可以每季度一次。

……嗯，可以考虑。  
拉少一笑，把之前的计划勾了一笔，继续书写。

……啊！  
卡少来了精神，  
……那不如干脆每月一次——

拉少抬眼一瞪，  
……放屁！  
……小贝这次恢复就用了4个星期你这是损耗迭代——

卡少不服，立刻刚正面，  
……滚——！  
……少他妈跟我说学院派虚头巴脑的屁话！  
……战力这种东西，  
……是可以随着技巧增加、经验丰富而提升的！  
……你他妈懂不懂！？

拉少愣了一愣，  
竟被怼得认真点了点头，  
……嗯嗯，有道理。  
抬手又在纸上改了几笔。

贝吉塔翻了个三白眼。  
——喂喂，  
——你们不要老是这么自说自话啊兄贵……

拉少写好，抬眼对贝吉塔一笑，  
……小贝啊……  
……说起来，你没发现他身边的黑衣组近来一个个儿的都神清气爽兴高采烈的吗？  
……因为卡二已经有一个月没有召幸过他们了。

贝吉塔笑笑，  
……是么……？  
贝吉塔眼神微妙地一瞟卡少，  
卡少不敢正眼对视，贝吉塔便冷笑着说道：  
……那还真是让人肃然起敬呢……  
……他真忍得了？

拉少磨着牙也是冷笑，  
……谁知道呢……也许，是每天泡澡的时候自己躲在浴缸里偷偷撸吧。  
……没发现他洗澡的时间比咱俩还长么。  
拉少瞥了卡少一眼，  
……他还不放心咱俩一块儿洗，  
……好像我会多吃多占似的。

卡少死瞪拉少，  
……谁，谁不放心啊，  
……你……  
……你他妈不是说，  
……那是，  
……为了换药么。

拉少坦然一摊手，  
……我是为了换药啊，  
……我是不是坦荡的正人君子，  
……小贝可以作证，  
……但你，  
……你倒是说你自己从来没有猥琐地偷看过我俩洗澡啊。  
拉少一眯眼，  
一脸恨得牙根儿疼的冷笑，  
……说起来，  
……小贝复原要花四个星期还不都怪你！？  
……但凡你能稍微有一丁点儿自控能力，  
……何至于要把我俩逼到浴缸里去换药！？  
……还让小贝还多花了一倍的时间恢复。

卡少一撇嘴，小声儿嘟囔，  
……我又没拦着你们换药。

拉少眼一瞪，气乐了，  
……他回来第一次当你面儿换药你他妈干了啥事儿自己心里没点儿逼数啊？！！

卡少一翻眼珠，瞟了贝吉塔一眼，  
……谁让他自己作死，  
……撩我……

拉少把眼一瞪，  
……他他妈还撩我了呢，  
……你个下手没轻没重的糙货……

卡少不服地梗着脖子，  
……我跟你不一样，  
……我是正常男人，  
……你萎。

拉少气得沙发上操起个抱枕跳过去就抽卡少的头，  
卡少身体本能地弹动了一下，  
但硬是控制自己，没敢闪躲，  
挺着让拉少照脸上抽了几下，还骂：  
……你他妈闯祸还有理了？！！  
……要不是你内一下儿，  
……小贝何至于要多恢复仨星期！！！  
……差点没残了——  
……你他妈脑子里除了腰子上那点事儿就装不下别的是吧！！？  
……目光短浅！没大局观！！损人不利己！！！  
……你个傻逼——  
……脑残——  
……二货——  
拉少边骂边抽，  
……还他妈敢顶嘴——  
……还他妈敢说老子软——  
……我他妈还没说你短呢！！！

卡少等他又打了几下，  
一抬手把抱枕夺过来，  
抱在怀里。  
弓着背咬着唇一脸你好烦的表情听了半天拉少继续滔滔不绝地数落他。  
……喂喂喂，  
……我这次是真觉着自己做的不对才给你打的。  
……你可别太过分啊……

拉少鼻孔吐气，一脸管教不成器的弟弟的威仪，喝问：  
……哪儿不对了？

卡少低头认错，  
……姿势不对。

拉少一脸被气心梗了的老兄长的表情，  
……我他妈——  
……抽死你！！！

卡少被打怒了，  
却蹦上来直接扯住贝吉塔的领口一撕，  
衬衣应声碎裂，  
卡少随即把贝吉塔按倒，继而裤子也惨被分家，  
身上还完整的衣物就只剩内裤和鞋……  
雪白的身上露出胸背手臂肩胛腰腹腿间的大片青紫和指痕，  
卡少指着向拉少质问：  
……他恢复了四个星期——  
……你咋不说是因为你医科学艺不精呢，  
……连个淤青都治不好。

不提还好，  
一提这事儿拉少瞬间肝火爆燃，  
冲上来直接拿脚踹卡少，  
……你他妈还有脸说，  
……我他妈一边给他治你他妈一边给他添新伤——  
……这个月你哪天消停过！！！  
……没事儿就磋磨他给你办口活儿，  
……办口活儿你就办口活儿！  
……但你他妈就不能下手轻点儿吗！？  
……他天天半夜在床上抖得跟癫痫发作似的，喘到跟要咽气一样——  
……你他妈是真当我聋还是他妈以为我真瞎！！！

卡少一边格挡拉少的踹一边痞子笑，  
一副反正我用了你能咋滴吧的表情，  
……嫌他又抖又喘的影响你休息你他妈自己滚沙发上去睡啊——  
……那身上的伤贝吉塔自己都没说啥你抱怨个屁啊……  
……干那事儿时谁他妈手上可能有准儿啊？  
……你这是心疼他啊……？  
……心思咋跟个娘们儿似的……

……我……  
拉少一时顿住了半秒，  
继而继续瞪眼骂他，  
……我他妈是嫌给他上药麻烦！  
……这是说你的事儿呢，  
……少他妈往我身上扯！  
……你个糙货！！！  
脚上愈加发狠踹他。

卡少继续笑着格挡，  
脸上愈发得意。

一会儿，拉少停下踹，  
忽然，报复似地狡黠一笑，松下一口气，  
掸了掸衣服，  
盯着卡少的眼睛，慢声笑道：  
……其实呢，  
……小贝这身体吧，  
……三天前就已经恢复好了……

卡少一愣，  
……那你这两天还跟他单独洗澡……？

拉少耸眉，得意地微微一笑，意味深长，  
……我，是他的主治医师嘛，  
……自然要认真负责地诊断——  
……他、确、实是好了，  
……才能向二少爷您汇报咯……

卡少瞬间反过味儿来，反过来暴踹拉少：  
……拉蒂兹你个臭不要脸的贱货！！！  
……还敢吃独食——！！！

贝吉塔衣冠不整近乎全裸面带微笑不动如山地坐在把架干得如火如荼的俩少爷中间，  
一脸淡定，伸手拿起果汁，  
老神在在地喝了一口，  
感到自己头顶，  
似已然隐隐升起一团普照的佛光。

等二人停下打闹，  
拉少喘着气，坐沙发上，  
卡少狠狠磨槽牙，也坐在沙发上，

半晌，卡少看了贝吉塔一眼：  
……反正他也好了，  
……可以开斋了吧。

拉少笑着一摇头：  
……不行。

卡少一瞪眼：  
……为啥？！

拉少一抬眼皮，眼珠儿转了半圈儿：  
……你说为啥。  
（觉着自己腰子练成了敢在龙心玩3P了？）

卡少眨了眨眼，  
闷闷地哦了一声儿。  
但几乎是马上——  
……哎哎哎？  
卡少忽然眼睛一亮，  
……有，内个，解决方案啊——  
……咱们可以去公海上兜一圈儿嘛。  
……一块儿出海，开个船呗……

……啧啧，  
拉少一乐，  
……你就这时候儿脑子在线，  
……平时都是腰子值班是吧……  
拉少虽然吐着槽，还是浅笑，  
似也不反对。

贝吉塔的心却黯淡下来。  
——不能，  
——再这样了。  
——我，  
——会失掉自己的。

……是啊……  
贝吉塔轻轻一叹，淡淡说道：  
……我好了，  
……所以，  
……该干正事儿了。

卡少没有注意到贝吉塔语气的微妙变化，嘿嘿一笑：  
……那咱们准备登船吧，正事儿君……？

贝吉塔朝他无奈地一笑，  
神情完全沉寂冷凝下来，  
黯然道：  
……嗯，是该，开船了。

贝吉塔缓缓站起身，  
弯腰把手中的果汁慢慢放在茶几上，  
回手扯下自己身上破了的衬衣和仔裤，踱到拉少衣橱边，打开柜门，拽了件黑色印花短风衣，  
颜色不是很喜欢，但似乎也没得选，直接往自己身上一穿。

那衣服有些大，几乎快遮到自己膝盖。穿在身上心里空落落的。

人人都想把自己的余生永远沉浸在幸福快乐的高光时刻里，  
但摸着你自己的脑子，冷静一下你的腰子，  
问问你自己的智商，这可能吗？  
即便有人信誓旦旦地向你做这样的保证，  
问问你自己的心灵，你敢信吗？

贝吉塔再慢慢走回沙发前，  
缓缓落座，  
朝着拉少和卡少指尖一划，  
示意他们都到自己对面去。

卡少和拉少同时感应到了气氛的彻底变化，  
几乎同时，也像切换了人格一般地面色沉寂如水。  
他二人一同站起身来，踱步到贝吉塔对面，  
二人对视了一眼，  
隔着茶几，站立面前，  
一同沉默看着贝吉塔。  
如同注视着一位凭空降临的君王。

——该来的，  
——总会如期而至。

看着这样的二人。  
贝吉塔在脑海中死死攥住自己的心。

——不准慌，  
——不准软。  
——不准留恋……  
——你只可以疼，疼到碎成粉末，随风飘散，化作轻烟，便不疼了。

自己的世界里，  
有片刺目的红——  
是翻滚的岩浆，  
是喷溅的鲜血，  
是熊熊燃烧的尸堆……  
有团虚无的黑，  
指向永世长存的死亡与绝望。

故事从俩少爷争抢一件玩具探索它的由来开始，  
发展到连自己的灵魂也陷落其中。  
始末缘由，不可言说。

贝吉塔淡淡地开始说话：  
……还记得吧，咱们有约，  
……你二人当中，我只选一人，  
……需帮我达成一个毕生心愿，  
……我余生当与此人相伴，  
……另一人，需与我们……  
……从此陌路……  
……死生，不见。  
……其实，二少爷一早猜对了，  
……我就是，来玩凤仪亭的。

贝吉塔靠在沙发上，换了个面试官的坐姿。  
……这次，我来面试你们，  
……只取一位。

卡少和拉少对视了一眼，  
未语。

贝吉塔淡淡一笑，开口问道：  
……第一个问题：  
……你俩为啥会看上我？

拉少坦然一笑，直接接口回答：  
……因为我们有机会看尽世间众生，  
……所以难免有些傲慢，眼高于顶，  
……我们段位以下的人，  
……我们通通看不见。

贝吉塔颐指卡少：  
……你呢。

卡少还没太适应局势的突然变化，  
眼中烧过一丝愤懑：  
……啥他妈狗屁问题！  
……我想看上你，  
……你他妈能躲得了么……？

贝吉塔眼中一叹，又转向拉少：  
……你觉得我是段位高于你们的人。  
……为什么？

拉少微笑：  
……因为你跟我们是同类，  
……并且，还是主人。

贝吉塔黯然片刻，  
手伸进自己领口，  
从颈中扯出一条银色的金属链子，  
握住下面一个小小的纹章，  
轻轻发力，拽下，握在掌心，  
起身，绕过茶几。

直直向卡少走来，  
继而，  
擦身而过，  
没有任何视线交流。

贝吉塔径直走到拉少面前。  
摊开手心，  
……我选你。

拉少面色淡然，  
从贝吉塔掌心接过这颗小小的透明纹章，  
握在掌心，  
温柔地浅笑：  
……好。

贝吉塔在拉少身边站定，  
回头看着一语不发脸上明暗不定的卡少：  
……今天，我就会离开。

拉少轻轻一揽贝吉塔的肩头，  
……好，那走吧。

贝吉塔在拉少怀中仰头，微微叹息：  
……拉蒂兹，  
……这个纹章是一个微型信息存贮器，  
……你必须先读完里面的资料。

拉少点头，  
……好，  
……我这就看。

贝吉塔又淡淡地说道：  
……不可以。  
……这个存贮器经过了特殊加密处理，  
……它只能在你家大宅地下室的那台有同样图案的电脑上才能读取。  
……在其它电脑上播放只能看到白噪……

卡少和拉少本能地对视了一眼。  
内心深深地叹息：  
——贝吉塔，  
——他，  
——竟然，  
——能，  
——藏得，  
——这么深……  
但二人又生平第一次感觉到了极不习惯的彼此疏离——  
各自都微微皱了眉，  
仿佛有些落寞。

这人轻轻一挥手，  
就斩断了他们22年骨血交融的相伴。

拉少握住贝吉塔的手：  
……好，咱们回大宅。

贝吉塔却轻轻挣开：  
……我不去。

拉少看着他。

贝吉塔咬了咬下唇：  
……我不会强人所难。  
……你看完之后，  
……如果还愿意帮我达成心愿，  
……请午夜前，来接我。

拉少轻轻笑了，  
伸手轻轻握住贝吉塔后脑，  
唇凑在贝吉塔唇上，轻轻碰了碰。  
……好，  
……等我。

贝吉塔微笑了。  
……嗯。

……你不用来了。  
一直动都没动的卡少忽然开口，  
面无表情地看着拉少和贝吉塔：  
……我送他过去。

拉少看了卡少一眼，笑了：  
……也好。  
转回头又看贝吉塔，  
慢慢单膝跪地，仰视着贝吉塔，  
双手握住贝吉塔的双手，  
……虽然，  
……理当如此，  
……但，  
……请体谅，  
……于理，我心有不甘，  
……但为你，  
……我心甘情愿。

贝吉塔轻轻抱住拉少的头在心口：  
……我知道。

良久，  
拉少起身，  
走向大门，  
经过卡少身边，  
停下，  
伸出手，轻轻扑掉卡少头上刚刚跟自己打闹粘上的面粉，  
卡少咬着牙，硬生生站着，不允许自己闪躲，  
拉少苦涩一笑，跟生平第一次与自己失掉心意相通的弟弟对视了几秒：  
……卡卡罗特，  
……多保重……  
转身出门。

卡少呆立了几秒，  
回头看了一眼贝吉塔，  
一言不发，也出门去了。

贝吉塔在巨幅的落地窗前，  
夕阳照耀着他的背，  
他的脸沉浸在一片暗影之中……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

转章の空洞之眼凝视情欲烫伤

（卡贝车，有小虐情节，可能引起阅读不适，请慎入）  
转章の空洞之眼凝视情欲烫伤

风都。  
少爷们的休息室。

当晚八点，  
卡少又回来了，发现贝吉塔依然站在原地，  
似乎，连姿势都跟自己离开时一样。  
卡少皱了皱眉，  
好像世间第一次发生了超出自己理解能力的事，  
这种感觉，  
非常糟糕。

如果对方不是拉蒂兹，可以恐吓他击垮他直接消灭他；  
如果对方不是贝吉塔，可以枉顾他的意愿直接禁锢他。  
然而，现在事件的当事人就是拉蒂兹和贝吉塔。

于是，似乎便没有了任何转机。

跟着卡少一同走到楼下，  
贝吉塔看到卡少开来送自己的车，  
居然是一辆黑色AMG-G63，  
贝吉塔一边冷眼打量着这块野蛮硕大的漆黑方块，一边冷笑忖度，  
——这个人心里的恶意，  
——居然都懒得掩饰了？  
——这是认真打算要在我身上铭刻时光了呗……

走到副驾门前，贝吉塔伸手要拉车门，  
却被卡少攥住手腕，  
……你——  
……坐后面去。  
说着伸另一只手一拽贝吉塔后领子，直接拖到车尾，  
扯开后门，  
直接把贝吉塔拎起来往车里一扔。  
狠狠掼上车门，自己转身去开车。

车子一路向着市中心狂飙。  
贝吉塔坐在空无一物的车里，  
二排座位已被折叠，  
漆黑空旷的车厢里，  
只有地上铺着的这块白色羊皮毯，  
贝吉塔嘴角微微冷笑，  
四下一打量，是做了准备的，  
但是——  
车厢里只有一瓶他常喝的酒，一包他常抽的烟。  
好像没看见那个金色瓶子，  
甚至，连罐润滑剂或者连盒套儿都没有，  
心上升起一丝淡淡嘲讽：  
——毕竟是个糙货，  
——又怎么会像事事妥帖的拉蒂兹……  
头疼，胃疼，贝吉塔坐下来，抱住自己膝头，苦笑，  
——这世间的苦啊，  
——能少吃一点儿……  
——是一点儿呢……

车子在高架上飙了一会儿，  
进了市区，沿着一条江景马路一路飞驰，  
到了一处，  
卡少一个急转漂移，  
车子发出一串尖啸，  
最后猛然停在一边临江最繁华的步行街正中间的人行道上。

贝吉塔因为根本没有安全带，  
在车厢里滚了两圈儿，  
哐地一声儿，  
直接撞上了卡少的座椅靠背。

卡少停车熄火，走上来拉开中门，进入车厢里，  
看见蜷缩在座椅后面，还在顺气的贝吉塔，  
不知道为什么，看他有些狼狈的样子，  
心里一时有点解恨，一时又有点不忍，  
但最多的情绪，是压都压不住的冲动。

卡少坐在贝吉塔对面，俯视他，  
笑得深邃，  
……你可以永远属于拉蒂兹，  
……但是午夜前的这四个小时，  
……你属于我……

贝吉塔趴在那儿仰头看着卡少，噗地一声儿笑出来，  
笑得妖异，淡然接口道：  
……我要能活着下你的车才算你输是吧……？

卡少面无表情，心内愕然，  
心里本来还有些发狠的意思，  
想要认真说些狠话，办点儿狠事儿  
但被贝吉塔这淡淡一语揭破，抢先说出，  
反而有些愣神儿，不知所措。  
——这个人，  
——已经跟自己的脑波同步到这个地步了么？  
——可以直接阅读自己内心的OS了么——

贝吉塔脸上只有淡淡笑意，  
并无其它。

卡少定了定神，  
尽量不让自己被这个淡淡的笑蛊惑。  
……下面的时间……  
卡少缓缓说道：  
……放心，就算不在岛上，  
……也不会有人来打扰。

贝吉塔依旧笑笑，  
……为啥……？  
……人人都嫌弃你……

卡少终于也笑了一下，  
……在风都，巴氏家族有特权，  
……巴氏家族。  
……见者回避。  
……被授权无需回避者除外。

贝吉塔眨了眨乌黑的眼睛：  
……还真是为你这恣意妄为的糙货量身打造的阶级特权。

卡少一勾嘴角，  
……所以，  
……你可以放心叫……  
卡少仿佛证实自己所言不虚似地猛然敞开车子后门，  
本该是熙熙攘攘街道，  
却像是末世一般阒静，  
犹如废土，空寂无人。

远远的几个街区的交通指示灯统统变成红灯长闪……  
江面上映着对岸鳞次栉比的高楼，  
那一片光影闪耀的浮华……

贝吉塔在毯子上跪坐起来，面容淡淡的，  
在卡少慢慢燃起赤色火焰的目光里，  
缓缓拉开身上黑色风衣的拉链，  
身上的衬衣和仔裤下午就在卡少手里阵亡了，  
贝吉塔大方地直接将身上的风衣脱下来，向角落一扔，  
要摸向自己内裤的时候，  
卡少却一伸手，  
揽住他的腰往自己方向一拉。  
贝吉塔直接跌进他怀里，  
卡少扶直贝吉塔的腰身，  
却不再继续动作，  
目光落在他雪白身体上各处的大片淤青上，  
用指尖轻轻地逐一检索划过——  
——你跟我在学院里相处的一个月，  
——动情尽欢，相拥而眠，并非事了无痕……  
——通通，都是假的吗？  
——我不信。  
——贝吉塔，  
——你到底，  
——为什么？

贝吉塔看得见卡少心上的困惑，  
微微浅笑着，蹬掉鞋子，  
自己褪下内裤扔在一边，轻轻一笑，  
……不为什么，  
……结果就是结果。  
……卡卡罗特，  
……别想太多，  
……那一个月，就当自己做的是场梦好了。

……梦……？  
卡少冷笑起来，  
……你他妈还真是学以致用知行合一，  
……现在居然轮到你给我造梦了……  
……好，  
……那就再给我圆一个心上求之不得的梦吧……

卡少直接握住贝吉塔双腿，  
几乎把他倒着提了起来。

头撞到覆盖毯子的地面，还是很疼，  
感觉到卡少的舌尖侵略似地舔动自己胯间，  
贝吉塔皱了皱眉。

一会儿卡少狠狠掰开他，舌尖探入他身体，  
贝吉塔感到一阵眩晕，却听见卡少恨恨地说道：  
……你他妈是用这玩意儿决定跟谁的么？  
……那我，  
……是不是该认真讨好它一下，  
……请它再好好考虑一下。

贝吉塔继续皱眉，  
自己的心似乎也确实是没有产生屈辱情绪的能力，  
但是卡少心上的屈辱和不甘，  
却在徐徐传达，  
让贝吉塔无话可说。

良久，  
卡少将贝吉塔拢在怀中，  
双手握住他双腿，分开，  
让贝吉塔慢慢接纳自己的侵入，  
然后卡少开始缓缓驱动，并不凶猛，  
贝吉塔把头靠紧他肩头，身体微颤，  
脸上亦是黯然。

一会儿，  
卡少伸手抽出一支烟，在自己嘴上点着，  
连着吸了几口。  
烟头通红。  
右手一拉贝吉塔的左臂，  
左手直接把赤红的一端，  
印在他左手臂上。

刺啦的一声响，  
空气里蓦然腾起刺鼻的焦臭味……

贝吉塔一脸淡然，  
跟卡少一同注视那个700度的印章，  
渐渐被自己血肉掩埋，直至熄灭……

惨白的烟灰混进了那个黑红混杂的狰狞伤口。

卡少皱了眉头，  
把自己手里的烟扔出车去，  
轻轻吹了吹那个烟花，  
烟灰却跟那里焦黢的血肉混成一体，  
无动于衷，  
无法分离。

卡少有些急了，  
顺手拿起酒浇了一下，  
也洗不掉，  
卡少更急了，甚至想用指甲去抠，  
但刚一触到雪白肌肤上那团黑色血窟窿一般的伤，  
却仿佛自己被烫了一下似的猛然缩手。  
怔住了。

贝吉塔看得心里难受，  
仿佛看着那年那个12岁的孩子，  
往自己心爱之物上刻了名字，  
嫌刻得不好看，想擦掉时，  
却发现永远也擦不掉了的那个表情。

终究还是没忍住，  
贝吉塔淡淡开口道：  
……没事儿，这个，会结痂的。  
……烟灰会跟着痂一起揭掉。  
……不会留在我身上。  
……我的身上，  
……只会留下温度的痕迹。

卡少呆呆地看着贝吉塔，  
……为什么，  
……永远是你肆意浏览我的心，  
……我却永远看不清你的灵魂。

贝吉塔咬咬牙，不能说。  
不能再给他任何期待指望了，  
麻药不能治病，糖果会让人送命。  
那些自己承诺不了的东西帮不了他，  
只会让他更难过。

贝吉塔沉默着，  
只是默默感受着卡少的手臂紧紧环着他，  
断断续续地驱动自己的身体，  
动了一会儿，  
卡少忽然用力抱紧了贝吉塔，  
将头狠狠埋进他的颈子里，  
身体抖了几下。  
轻声开口说道：  
……忘记带套儿了，  
……今天这局，  
……全是中出。

贝吉塔点头，  
……嗯，好。

卡少用面颊蹭着贝吉塔的颈子，  
……抱歉，  
……它太想你了，  
……一下儿没搂住。

……没事儿……  
……再来……  
贝吉塔反手揉揉卡少的头，和颜应道。  
身体也默许了他的不严谨和潦草。

卡少褪出来，  
贝吉塔起身，跪在腿间，  
不过略经吞吐，便又铮铮。

贝吉塔双手搭在前排的靠背上，  
肩头下沉，  
双膝跪于地上，分开双腿，撑起自己的腰，  
这是卡少喜欢的姿势，  
贝吉塔扭头看着卡少，等他进来。

卡少却扳过贝吉塔的身体，  
把他翻过来，看着他的脸，  
情欲里微微有几分困惑，  
……贝吉塔，  
……我没想到你这么——  
……我以为，你会反抗我的。

贝吉塔笑笑，  
……你不是一早就说了么，  
……只要不给你理由杀我，  
……消气了就会放我走……

卡少想起前缘，也不觉一乐，  
但此时心上更加刺痛，眼看着身下的人，  
……要是这气，  
……这辈子再也消不了了，  
……咋办……？

贝吉塔微微一笑，唇凑到他唇边，  
……那就抓紧时间，  
……趁我还在，  
……使劲儿……  
……消……

一言入耳，  
一贯而入。

卡少狠狠驱驰，  
贝吉塔低喘了几声，  
眼中带笑，心中带泪。  
——他，太熟悉这副身体了，  
——熟悉到一进场便能轻松抹去自己的神识……  
贝吉塔呼吸急促起来。

看着完全沉沦于自己的眼前人，  
卡少心中却越发恨起来——  
身体明明记得我渴求我，  
心思明明贪念我留恋我。  
——但你，  
——为什么……？  
——偏偏非要把一切毁得再也无法相见？！

卡少惩戒折磨似地狠狠着力，  
他心里太清楚，  
这人哪里受得了，哪里受不了……

贝吉塔眼神渐渐凌乱涣散起来，  
虽然死死咬唇，不肯放声。  
但脸上却几近媚态，眉目中皆是盈盈。

卡少看着这样的面孔，  
心中燃爆，却也恨极，  
……贝吉塔，  
……你知不知道，  
……你现在这个又骚又浪的G潮脸，  
……简直就像是背着拉蒂兹在跟我偷情一样……  
……我都觉得好刺激，  
……等你从此归了他，  
……也一定还会忍不住来找我的吧？

贝吉塔被这脑残得突破天际的言语拉回现世，  
眉心皱了皱，  
——他，  
——大概这次是真的被气糊涂了，  
——本来就不太好使的脑子，  
——更是连他原有的段位也维持不了。  
——说出话来越发跟二逼一样。  
——别计较了，  
——毕竟，  
——他是卡卡罗特啊。  
贝吉塔嘴角微微一笑，  
便双腿紧紧缠住他腰，  
双手紧紧勾住他脖颈，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……别他妈犯二，  
……你是真不擅长说话，  
……还是闭嘴认真干吧……  
说罢便直接用唇封堵他的嘴，

卡少咬了咬后槽牙，  
——嗯，  
——以后有个跟你聊得来的话痨陪你，  
——更用不着听我说傻话了……  
——认真……干……？  
——你他妈还真是认真作死……

卡少永远无法欣赏他脸上知性狡黠的浅笑，  
不喜欢他看起来总是聪明理智，冷静淡然。  
仿佛洞悉世间的一切。

他就只喜欢看他神思被自己抹去时那张溺于欲海的脸，  
喜欢看他被自己干到崩溃时流泪挣扎，又无法抗拒地战栗和颤抖。

因为只有这个时刻，那双黑眸里，  
流淌出来的，满满的，都是对自己的爱欲和沉沦……

卡少近乎狂乱地在他身上驰骋，  
终究又看到他脸上浮起那个最让自己心智丧失的表情，  
那个样貌，  
的的确确，  
让自己好想在这一刻弄死他——  
也好想……  
为他而死……  
可他偏偏，连个机会都不给自己。

——这样的一个人，  
——我怎么可能会放他离开？  
——怎么可能做得到？！  
——怎么才能做到？！！

卡少紧紧拥住贝吉塔，  
低沉暗哑的声线几乎开始颤抖，  
……贝吉塔，  
……你能看得出来吧？  
……我真的……尽力了，  
……也想跟你好好道别，  
……结束这一切，  
……但是，  
……我真的……做不到。  
……所以，  
……下面，你来帮我。  
……你求我，  
……求我放你走……  
卡少仿佛要撕碎他一般狠狠地揉搓他的身体，  
喉间爆出嘶哑的吼声，  
……贝吉塔！！！  
……求我！  
……求我啊！！  
……求我放你走！！！  
……贝吉塔……  
……求——  
……你……求我啊……  
……贝吉塔……  
……贝吉塔……  
……贝吉塔……  
怒吼的声音一再低落，  
最后只剩喃喃他的名字，  
几近哽咽……

看着卡少无论如何伪装愤怒都无法掩盖的刻骨悲伤，  
仿佛下一秒就会神志崩塌、失声痛哭……  
贝吉塔的心也涌入了一丝慌乱，  
——不可以，  
——不可以。  
——不可以！  
——这个世界上，唯有自己，  
——能把卡卡罗特逼到这个地步，  
——如果他真的流泪，  
——求自己留下，  
——你，有强大的信念抵御他吗？  
——你，有足够的意志拒绝他吗？  
——但命定之事，  
——毕竟终须达成。  
——在人间，守大义，执天选之责——  
——自己心上这点儿微薄的儿女情长，  
——只能狠心抹杀……

贝吉塔静静叹息，  
漆黑的眼眸一片寂静，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……求你了……  
……别这样，  
……我不会，  
……留下来……

字字决绝，  
句句刺骨，  
寒彻心扉。

卡少被这句话刺痛到脑子一片空白，  
被血液和愤怒胀痛的眼睛让视线都有些扭曲和模糊，  
但他却异常清楚地看到贝吉塔留下了一行眼泪，  
也只有这一行，  
他确确实实地收到了，  
因为那是替他，  
卡卡罗特而流。

他绝不允许这个男人，  
试图用放弃尊严来挽回自己。  
于是他先手，撕碎了自己的尊严。  
填补在他眼中。

顺着那眼泪逆流而上，  
是贝吉塔黑色的眼睛，  
卡少向那死寂的深黑眼眸中望去，  
黑得一无所有。

……贝吉塔，  
……你长心了吗？  
……心在哪里？  
……为什么在黑暗中，我看不到？  
……它是不是与那黑暗融为一体了。

卡少死命在贝吉塔身体里凶狠冲击，  
仿佛，要以此剜出他的心肝，  
挖出来给他自己看看，  
——你那心里明明装的满满的都是我！  
——却为何，执意要诀别……

贝吉塔心里也是一片荒芜。  
这一次，这二货，又没跟上自己。  
他眼中只有离别，  
可这一次考教的，  
却是生死。  
——卡卡罗特，  
——请，  
——放开我吧。  
——我的答案，  
——并不是你以为的那道题目。  
——我从没有选择自己更爱谁。  
——我只是在选择，  
——让谁跟我一起……  
——死……

…………  
…………

看着丁字路口三条街上，  
空旷寂静，不见人影。  
只有交通信号灯一直长闪着红灯，  
贝吉塔隐约觉得有什么不太对劲儿。  
但身体被这糙货缠扰搅动得太厉害，  
导致脑子的转速一直都提不上来——  
说起来，  
这局可能得拿命陪他玩的觉悟，  
自己还是有的，  
但他妈这货什么生理构造啊，这不科学，  
就跟披了张人皮的人形打桩机一样，  
根本不符合生物学一切常识地没完没了……  
——这是，第几次了？

卡少看出了贝吉塔的走神儿，  
掐住他的腰狠狠捅了他一下，  
贝吉塔疼得皱眉。

卡少狞笑，  
……嫌车里干着窄……？  
……那下一发咱们去江边的栏杆上干呗，还能顺便看看江景……  
卡少抬手一看表，继续狞笑：  
……时间还有的是，  
……还有2小时才到午夜……

——2……小时……  
贝吉塔身上一激灵，  
刚才隐隐感到的事情一下子清楚了，  
脑子里之前断断续续的思维回路瞬间闭合。  
看着身上的卡少还在一脸肆意地耸动身体，  
贝吉塔心上一急，  
便开始挣扎起身。

卡少愣了，有点懵逼，  
——这都打了好几发了，  
——你这会儿才想起来反抗？  
越发按着贝吉塔不让他乱动。

贝吉塔皱了眉，双手动真格的发力推拒卡少的身体，  
卡少也皱了眉，犹豫了一下，刚扬起手——  
脸上已经“啪”一声儿被贝吉塔狠狠抽了一嘴巴，  
那是比卡少的情趣耳光出手快得多的醒脑嘴巴，  
力道也非常重，打得卡少一愣神。

……傻货！  
贝吉塔咬牙切齿地骂道：  
……你他妈已经在这里干了我俩小时，  
……拉蒂兹为啥还没有出现？！  
真是体会到拉蒂兹总是要被这个脑子永远也跟不上腰子的二货气出心梗的感觉了……

就这一句话，  
像道雷，  
直接劈中了卡少负责智力的那个腰子，  
卡少瞬间明白了贝吉塔在说什么，  
……是的，  
……自己和拉蒂兹都是掌控风都的人，  
……自己是需要信息时再去随用随取，  
……但拉蒂兹的掌控级别跟自己绝不是同个量级，  
……拉蒂兹对这世界的信息掌控是随时随地全息全量的……  
……这也是自己最初特地要把贝吉塔带到这里，当街干他的原因：  
……这里，是市中心，  
……是世界著名的经典景点幻滩，  
……是风都最繁华的步行街，  
……知道无论我们在哪里，  
……都会在你监视的视线里。  
……但我就是要在你瞳仁的正中央，  
……让你清清楚楚绝无遗漏地看到我是怎么样干你的“小贝”的……  
……虽然这心思恶意满满又非常中二，  
……但是，毕竟已经过去了2小时，  
……拉蒂兹居然还没有出现干预，  
……这就是比天还大的异常——

看着动作静止开始沉思的卡少，贝吉塔急得肝儿疼，  
知道他脑子转数是不够的，平时被拉蒂兹指示惯了，  
便抬手抵住卡少的胸口，强推他，  
让他从自己身体里褪出去，  
抬脚踹了卡少心口一脚：  
……二货！你发什么呆！  
……赶紧开车，去大宅！  
贝吉塔翻身拽起风衣，把自己直接一裹，拉链一拉。  
拎着自己的鞋子，直接钻进副驾座位，  
回身向卡少伸手——

卡少一愣，  
……要啥？

贝吉塔皱起眉，肝上冒火心头冒烟，  
刚才一跨步之间，身体里中出的内些破玩意儿哗啦一下都顺着大腿流下来，  
但这傻子车上却连张纸巾都没有，  
也顾不得，伸手草草抹了一把，随手往衣服上一蹭，其余任由流到脚上 。  
牵动间身体疼得额头冒冷汗，  
也只好一手按住自己小腹死命忍住，  
顾不得自己的狼狈，心里急到不行了，却还要对着这只发愣的二傻子，  
也明白卡二跟拉蒂兹之间那些一眼相通的默契，  
是漫长相伴的时光里打造磨砺出来的，  
即便是自己，猝然间也不可得，  
卡二这个傻货看自己的时候，脑子里除了干，啥都想不到，啥都理解不了——  
便急声催骂他，逐一指示清楚：  
……傻货——  
……给我你手机！！  
……我给他打电话！！  
……你赶紧去开车呀你！！

卡少这才手脚有些忙乱地探身伸手，  
拽过自己外衣，在兜里翻出手机，  
递给贝吉塔，自己开始系裤扣。

贝吉塔一边弓着腰伸手给自己穿鞋子，  
一边按下免提拨出拉少的手机号……

这边长音响个不停，  
那一边，  
却一直无人应答……

这个专线，  
绝不可能，  
没有应答。

卡少也瞬间切换成了全速执行模式，  
发动车子，一路狂飚，  
80公里，15分钟。

…………  
…………

风都。  
西南郊。  
云间府。  
广富林巴氏官邸。

到达大宅时，  
大门识别出卡少的车，徐徐敞开，  
万籁寂静，  
园中房屋景观灯火树木各自安好，  
似乎，  
没有任何异常。

但是，卡少和贝吉塔凝重地相互对视一眼，  
心中越发不祥。  
安保设施都无异样，  
但拉蒂兹那些本该在此地布防的黑衣组，  
——全都不见了……

卡少直接驱车到大宅门前，  
停车带着贝吉塔冲进宅邸。

贝吉塔一边跟着卡少在大宅里四处巡视一边问卡少，  
……大宅是他的主场，就算遇袭，  
……就算黑衣组全死了，他自己也是可以应对的吧。

卡上一脸凝重，  
……我不知道。

贝吉塔有点急了，  
……看样子入侵者不多，应该在10人以内，  
……他……应该……应付的来吧……？  
……毕竟他的战力跟你近似……  
贝吉塔略有些焦躁地问。

……不是的。  
卡少脸上更黑，  
……拉蒂兹的战力，  
……严格评估起来，  
……确实连你都赶不上。

……怎会？  
贝吉塔大惊，皱眉。  
……平时你们不是势均力敌的么？

卡少脸上死黑得近乎绝望，  
……跟他对打，  
……我从没用过三成以上的力量或技巧。  
……平时，我都是顺着他的路子陪他玩耍的，  
……要是真想杀他，我都不需要出第二招儿。

……差这么多？  
贝吉塔也真的慌了。

…………  
…………

依次搜索完整座大宅，  
空无一人，  
卡少带着贝吉塔冲进地下室，  
微光的空旷地下室里，  
一台电脑屏幕闪着残碎的液晶光芒……

不远处，是倒身在黑暗血泊中的拉少，  
仰卧，死寂。  
双眼的眼球被以外科手术般精准而严谨地挖走，  
空洞的眼眶凝视着虚无的黑暗……

卡少和贝吉塔一同抢上去，  
摸上那冰冷面庞时，二人同时心死。

——已经，开始尸僵了，  
——尸僵刚刚蔓延到肩颈，  
——死亡时间，不会超过4小时。

卡少和贝吉塔静默了几秒。  
尽量不去想他死时他们在干什么。

卡少脸色沉寂，  
起身直接拨通电话，  
……风都即刻全城戒严，禁止一切出入。  
……全体黑衣组，马上到大宅来。  
下一通电话，  
……兰琪，给你5分钟，  
……给我调阅今天下午2点到晚上10点大宅所有安保资料，  
……汇报异常。

3分钟后，  
兰琪回复卡少的电话，  
……少爷，  
……大宅的一切安保影像和红外传感器显示，  
……你说的时间段没有发生任何异常。

卡少皱眉，  
……没有异常？  
……有人入侵大宅，  
……拉蒂兹已经死了。  
……安保系统有漏洞么？

彼方稍事沉默，  
……卡少，  
……安保系统应该没有漏洞，  
……而且刚刚，我发现了一件不可能的事情，  
……今晚8点到10点，大宅的安保数据，  
……被人篡改了……

卡少眼中漆黑，  
……谁做的？

兰琪的声音微微一迟疑，  
……卡少，  
……大宅的安保系统部署是分布式架构，数据库由4个以上云主机进行毫秒级实时同步应对灾备，  
……理论上讲，即使有人有能力入侵系统，没有全部云主机权限，也无法篡改数据库。

卡少脸色依然沉寂，  
……那数据是怎么被篡改的？

兰琪的声音凝重起来，几乎有些哽咽，  
……卡少——  
……这件事，  
……这世上除了我，  
……只有拉少的超级权限账号能做到，  
……连你的账号都不能……

卡少一时闭目沉思，片刻，  
……兰琪，  
……我相信你不可能做这种事。

兰琪淡淡应道：  
……多谢。

卡少睁开眼，眼中尽是灰烬，  
……兰琪，  
……你的意思是说，  
……拉蒂兹自己放了一队刺客进入大宅，  
……还篡改了安保记录不让人知晓吗？

兰琪的声音略一沉默，  
……卡少，  
……从现在的证据来看，  
……只有这一种解释……

紧紧捏住自己的电话，卡少瞥向在检视拉少身上伤口的贝吉塔，  
一伸手，拉着头发将贝吉塔直接拽起来，冰碴般冷凝的目光盯住他黑色的眼眸，  
……贝吉塔。  
……你……  
……到底做了什么？

贝吉塔闭目咬唇，不忍对视，  
手上沾了些血迹，  
无助地慢慢在自己衣服上抹了一下，  
……你……  
……应该问我……  
……没来得及做的是什么……

卡少狠狠将他一推，继续和兰琪的通话。  
……继续调查可疑点，随时汇报……  
卡少随即挂断电话。

20分钟，  
黑衣组齐齐整整站在卡少面前。  
卡少指示黑衣人仔细勘察现场。

贝吉塔继续冷静地检视拉少的尸身，  
致命伤在心口，短匕刺入，力道非常刚猛，几乎一刀毙命。  
背上有三处刀伤，皆是军匕造成，应该是腹背受敌，看伤口，是绝不打算活捉的，  
颈间一道不是很深的血线，  
那就是受到最后当胸致死的一刀时，身后有人同时要割他的喉，  
躲开了割喉的攻击，被却面前的敌人刺死——  
——但是，  
——不对，  
——哪里不对，  
——不合格斗逻辑，  
——看颈上血线的位置，  
——拉蒂兹当时身体并没有被敌人制住，  
——为什么，  
——不用左手格挡……？  
——而是硬要躲避这个割喉的致命伤而被面前的敌人刺死？

贝吉塔下意识向拉蒂兹左手看去，  
尸僵还没有蔓延到手臂，  
掰开拉蒂兹的左手，  
空无一物。

向着左手方便投掷的方向看去，  
终于在桌下，发现了一个非常不起眼的纸团儿——  
贝吉塔悄悄拾起，展开一看，  
沾血的便笺的一面，字迹略微凌乱地写着：  
……如我有不虞，  
……去找这个人。  
贝吉塔将便签纸翻过来：  
是一串看不出来任何规律的无序数字和*号符，  
嗯，不愧是拉蒂兹，是加密文本，临时编写，加密强度不会超过二重，密钥也不会太远——  
贝吉塔扫了一遍，默默在心里按*号的断位先将数字转化成字母，  
得到了一串杂乱无序的英文字符，  
——如……我有……不虞……  
贝吉塔在脑海中按照顺位，  
心如刀绞地除掉了其中R、a、d、i、t、z的名字字母，  
将剩下的字母重新映射回那个最初的一串数字序列中，  
得到了一个11位的数字，  
是个风都本地运营商号段的手机号码。

贝吉塔紧紧攥着这张染血便签。  
死咬的唇流出血来。  
——最后时刻，生死关头，  
——你竟然，  
——还在想着完成我的事。  
——拉蒂兹，  
——你这个……  
——不长脑子的……  
——笨蛋。  
——竟然都看不出我要完成的事根本没你重要吗？！！

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

转章の骨骸浴火寒冰心上久埋

风都。  
念澄学院。  
休息室。

卡少从大宅带着贝吉塔回到念澄的休息室已是午夜，  
整个念澄灯火通明，  
警车上的警灯和直升机的探照光柱光影交叠，  
这世界仿佛瞬间秩序崩塌，彻底疯狂错乱了。

卡少面色肃然，向黑衣组主管吩咐：  
……从现在起，重兵封锁念澄，  
……主教学楼禁止一切出入。  
……你们核心组10人一队，  
……24小时在休息室的室内布防，  
……外围组全部在其它楼层布防，  
……擅入者，格杀。

黑衣组主管面色肃然，应道：  
……是，少爷。  
继而瞟了一眼安安静静进入休息室后，直接坐进窗边沙发里的贝吉塔，  
面色有些畏惧和为难，但仍旧鼓起勇气试着开口请示，  
……那他——

卡少面色如旧，淡然道：  
……如果他试图离开这间休息室，  
……也就地格杀。

黑衣组主管身体微微一抖，  
……是，少爷。

卡少转头不再看他，  
向手机里低声说道：  
……兰琪，  
……你上来。

几分钟后，兰琪急促而至，亦是一脸神色凝重。

卡少看了她几秒，用极低的声音开口，  
……兰琪，请你，帮我……

……放心……  
……我在他在……  
兰琪贴心地打断了卡少的命令，  
也用极低的声音直接表了忠心。

卡少朝她略略感激地一笑，  
……多谢，你多费心了。  
转身走了。

…………  
…………

此后，  
贝吉塔一直在窗口的沙发里枯坐，  
一动未动，几乎没有合过眼。  
漆黑的眼眸中遍布暗红交杂的血丝。

眼前窗外的景物和时间流逝像是32倍速的快进，  
明暗交错，光影相间。  
开始还能分辨得出黑衣组那些战士们沉重的脚步和女子柔声的款款劝慰，  
还能意识到有医护来摆布自己。  
但后来，  
一切声音和触觉都消弭于无形。  
通通与自己无关。  
自己灵魂好像跟着拉蒂兹沉入真空。

自己从来不怕黑暗或虚无，  
也曾见过惨烈的生死，  
他很有经验应对这些。

但是，  
这一次，  
好像不行。  
一切自我救治的技巧都没有任何效果，  
因为根本没有需要施加安慰的主体，  
灵魂里没有需要愈合的创伤，  
最大的问题是：  
灵魂它自己本身，彻底消失了……  
于是意识虽然在，  
却再也叫不动自己的心，  
也驱不动自己的身体。  
灵魂，也许真的已经死了。

…………  
…………

第七天，  
卡少连夜赶回休息室，在走廊里，  
看见手托着餐盘从房间里出来的兰琪，微微一笑，  
……兰琪，辛苦你了。

兰琪迎着那个疲惫而执着却闪着一丝微弱柔情光芒的眼眸，也是微微一笑，  
……分内之事，  
……少爷，这几天，您辛苦了……

……他，还是……  
卡少脸色一黯。

兰琪一叹，下巴一指自己手上的托盘，  
……七天了，水米不进。

卡少微微一笑，  
……那你怎么给他续命的？

兰琪苦笑着摇头，  
……第三天开始，每天输液补水和电解质，  
……注射两次营养剂。

卡少看着兰琪，依旧笑笑，  
……他，  
……没反抗……？

……还反抗？  
……整个人都已经没有任何反应了。  
兰琪一脸苦涩。

……一定是你们送的东西不合他口味。  
卡少继续笑，伸手捻起餐盘里一块清酒鹅肝，送进自己口中，嚼了嚼咽下，一耸眉，  
……我记得拉蒂兹不是吩咐过，  
……说鹅肝一定要喷上威士忌吗？

兰琪瞪了他一眼，  
……拜托……少爷……  
……内厨子是你私人御用的呀。  
……他都七天没有进食了，  
……喷个鬼的威士忌呀？  
……他那个胃能扛得住瓦……？

卡少一笑，掂了掂手里的罐子，  
……抱歉，兰琪，  
……为难你了……  
……你也去歇歇吧，  
……我进去看看他……

兰琪抿抿嘴，眉间一抹心疼，  
端着食盘转身走了。

卡少进入房中，  
挥手遣出所有的黑衣人和医护，  
关上房门。

微光中，  
视野里出现了卡卡罗特，  
贝吉塔感觉自己脑中的视觉流速，  
慢慢降下，恢复到了正常。  
眼珠动了动，目光定格在卡少脸上。

贝吉塔看见卡少在自己面前，  
举着一只骨灰罐，  
眼里燃着近乎崩坏错乱的邪妄，  
他低沉的声音传来，仿佛有些遥远和飘忽，  
……贝吉塔，  
……你既然选了拉蒂兹，  
……他死了你却不去送他，  
……我就把他给你带来了。

贝吉塔盯着卡少手上的骨灰罐，  
瞬间脸色有些惨白，  
声音嘶哑，  
——你，拿这个来，做什么……？

卡少继续狞笑，打开罐子，  
继而俯身慢慢欺近贝吉塔的身体，  
……现在你良配已经死了，  
……我这备胎要正式上位——  
……我想请他帮咱俩磨合一下，增进点感情，  
……他应该不会介意——  
……你也别介意，  
卡少伸手进罐子里，  
抹了一点灰在指尖上，舌尖一舔，呸地一吐，  
继而伸手抓起一把灰，摸进贝吉塔风衣里，  
风衣之下，便是他的裸裎的身体，  
甚至还残留着七天前卡少留下的痕迹。  
贝吉塔的时间节点，被他自己生生阻断在了七天前，  
拉蒂兹死时的，那个时空。

卡少用沾着骨灰的手直接摩挲着他，冷笑，  
……你就当是套套上的滑石粉好了。

身体先意识到了他在干什么，  
贝吉塔脑子里才惊雷一炸，  
……你他妈疯啦！！！  
……你怎么敢这样亵渎他！！！  
……拿他骨灰干这样的事！！！  
……这样的行径，  
……啥维度都不可饶恕！！！  
……你他妈放开我——

已经七天水米未沾的贝吉塔不知那里爆发出一股能量，  
伸手全力地一推之间，  
卡少手上骨灰罐被打翻，  
细细的灰白粉尘瞬间洒得二人满头满身，  
甚至呛入口中，  
一大团落贝吉塔干裂的唇上，  
埋住唇上的那些因缺水而裂开的细小伤口，  
很疼——

贝吉塔却一愣之下，  
忽然放弃了挣扎反抗，  
咬住了自己的唇，  
任由卡少将自己从沙发里拖出来摔进床里，  
凶狂暴虐地撕开自己身上仅有的这件还染着血迹的风衣。

身体，  
开始微微地颤抖……

卡少的双手在他全身肆意游走，  
笑得有些狰狞，  
……怎么，你的身体在怕我？  
……呵……  
……以前是不怕的啊……  
……为什么呢？  
……对啊，以后没有了温存的拉蒂兹，  
……我真的会干死你！

身体里一痛一凉，  
被卡少粗暴地捅进一管水溶润滑剂，  
随着卡少发力一挤，  
几乎一整管儿润滑剂都进入自己的身体里了，  
而那里面，似也真的混上了那些灰，  
身体里仿佛被置入的是一团无比不堪的泥泞……

卡少永远潦草，  
永远直奔主题。

贝吉塔皱眉，  
是真切的疼，  
被他破开的身体，却开始有了知觉。

那知觉，  
一半是入骨的痛，  
另一半，  
是不知为何物的，感激——

卡卡罗特……  
这个笨蛋……  
用如此拙劣刻意的“暴行”，  
给了自己一个恰如其分的”救赎“。

贝吉塔瞬间明白了自己的意识之前无论怎样也找不到自己灵魂的原因——

就是缺少了一个人，  
指着鼻子痛斥自己——

——没错！贝吉塔！  
——你这个不长脑子的蠢货！  
——拉蒂兹——  
——就是被你害死的！！！

即便无法摆脱的彻骨痛苦，  
只要用什么更痛的东西，  
便可抹平……

短短的一场，  
粗粝而凌厉，  
世界又有了一些安宁，  
灵魂回到被它遗弃的世界上。

贝吉塔静静地趴在卡少身下，  
他的胸口，捂热了自己冰凉的脊背，  
贝吉塔轻声开口唤他，  
……卡卡罗特……

卡少淡淡地应声儿，  
……嗯。

贝吉塔笑了笑，  
……那个……骨灰……

卡少舔舔自己嘴角，也还沾着点儿灰，便呸地一吐，  
……嗯，你尝出来啦，是牛棒骨。

贝吉塔摇头苦笑，  
……我又不是神仙，怎么可能尝得出来，  
……但你这灰是普罗旺斯盐口味的，  
……我想，你再怎么疯，  
……也该不会拿着拉蒂兹骨灰拌调料去烤肉了吧，  
……他那个人性格那么妖，吃了他肯定会中毒的……

卡少伸手搔了搔头，顺便掸了掸贝吉塔头上的灰，  
……哦，牛棒骨上的肉确实是被我烤着吃了，  
……我一开始用这罐子装调料来着……  
……还剩了一点儿，  
……后来装牛骨灰的时候，忘记倒掉了。

……嗯，你这脑子还真是——  
……嗯……世间……少有的……灵光……  
面对卡少，  
贝吉塔真心觉得如果不骂他的话自己博古通今的词库也真的会词穷，  
……骗人的时候都能二得这么有滋有味。  
一时又无语，  
……你，拿骨灰罐装调料啊？

卡少一撇嘴，  
……有啥关系……  
……罐子就是罐子，谁说只能应该装啥——  
……不过我做不出拉蒂兹做的内口味。  
……说真的，他真是个被CEO耽误了的好厨子……

……卡卡罗特……

……嗯。

……多谢你。

……还好，你能活过来就好。  
……说起来，  
……你还真是绝情，  
……连葬礼都没有参加。

……有什么好参加的，  
……棺材里又没有拉蒂兹。

……嗯，  
……我让他从七龙岛，  
……乘着“二嘎”出航了……

……我以为，  
……你会让他留在岛上呢。

……上面没有你，  
……他应该也没那么稀罕那岛了……  
……他……  
……只愿在广阔之处栖身。

……嗯……我知道的……  
贝吉塔轻轻叹息。

看着有些伤感的贝吉塔，  
卡少一翻身坐起来，  
伸手把贝吉塔拖过来，把他的头搁在自己腿上，故意郑重说道：  
……贝吉塔，  
……你知道为什么，  
……你这种看似聪明的人自以为在控制着我，  
……却老是被我收拾得不要不要的么。

贝吉塔看着他，浅笑，  
……嗯，  
……为啥……？

卡少得意笑道：  
……因为你跟拉蒂兹处事很像，  
……都太有心机了，  
……凡事都要问个目的，论个因果，讲个逻辑……  
……所以其实你俩对付不了我这种人，  
……因为我绝——对——不讲道理，  
……想怎么干就怎么干。  
……有时干上了我都没想好自己的目的，  
……就今天吧，我自己都没想好，  
……到底只是想干你还是为了叫醒你，  
……所以，其实吧，你俩都干不过我。

贝吉塔看着他一脸得意，  
心上微微一丝暖意，无奈笑了，  
……嗯，  
……没毛病。  
……这世上没人能干过你。

二人沉默。  
相对无言。  
没有拉蒂兹的世界，  
的确很安静。

贝吉塔轻轻叹息，  
动了动身体，却使不出力气，  
只好无奈地抬眼看了看卡少。

卡少也看着他，试探着问，  
……想要，洗澡……？

贝吉塔微笑，  
——这个人，  
——终于跟自己拥有一点点儿默契了。

卡少便下地去浴室，放好水，  
回来直接将贝吉塔抱进浴缸，  
在水中，他的身体看来形销骨立，  
仿佛随时会化去，  
支棱的锁骨看上去像是能扎死人。  
卡少微微皱眉，  
——这个人，  
——竟然还一直用这种态度对待自己的身体，  
——他的命，明明就比整个世界还要紧，  
——这种性格，  
——简直，可恨。

卡少拿着花洒，  
动作尽力轻柔地帮贝吉塔清洗着头发和身体，  
水能洗干净他身上的污迹，却不可能洗掉伤痛。

洗好擦干，卡少抱着贝吉塔回来，  
看见一团脏兮的床，皱眉，  
只好把贝吉塔先放沙发上，  
往柜子里随手扯过一张毯子，  
直接往一片狼藉的床上一铺，  
再把他安放回床上，自己也坐过去抱着他。

贝吉塔笑笑，  
……你，还真是不会伺候人……

……别他妈挑揭了，  
卡少撇嘴，  
……会伺候人的内个已经死了。

贝吉塔眉间微微一颤，  
眼中掠过一丝伤痛，  
……是啊，是真的，已经死了……  
即使不用卡少刻意使用心理技巧帮他克服接受重要之人死亡的心理冲击期和休克期，  
他也能清楚地认知和接受这个结果了。

拉蒂兹，  
死了。

卡少看着他，  
也能看见他心上还有伤，还在沥血。

过了一会儿，  
卡少伸手捏了捏贝吉塔尖尖的下颌，  
俯身浅浅地亲了亲他小巧的唇，  
脸上尽是柔情，  
……贝吉塔，  
……帮我，  
……一下。

贝吉塔温顺地俯下身，  
倾心而精心地撩动他。

片刻，  
卡少温柔浅笑，眼中也是一丝伤感，  
……再来一发，  
……替他打……

贝吉塔微笑，  
……嗯，好。

卡少拿出一根长长的血红绸带，  
……拉蒂兹他……  
……战力远不及我，  
……在床上不敢像我一样放肆随性，无所顾忌。  
……他，通常会给对方用点儿药，  
……让人意识清醒能哭能叫不影响情趣，可身体却无法反抗他，  
……或者，就是将人用绸带绑起来，  
……蒙上眼睛干。  
……不过，我可不会调药，也不知道他把药都藏哪儿了……

贝吉塔点头，  
……嗯，我知道。  
说着，便主动伸出双腕。

卡少看着他左臂上尚未痊愈的烟伤，  
自觉懊悔地低头，在伤上轻轻啄了一下，  
贝吉塔微笑，  
……没事儿，  
……已经不疼了。

卡少将绸带的一头，牢牢绑在贝吉塔的右腕上。  
……拉蒂兹他……  
……喜欢你，  
……愿意为你破例……  
说着，卡少伸出自己的左腕。

贝吉塔便会意地伸出手，  
将绸带的另一头，  
牢牢绑在卡少的左腕上。

十指相扣。  
身体被缓缓贯入……  
款款而动。

卡少的动作身姿，  
确实有几分像那个人。

身体便也慢慢记起了那个人的样貌，  
定睛再看时，  
拉少便真的立在床脚，  
朝着自己微微浅笑。  
只是此时，  
他已不在此间，  
再也无法入局。

贝吉塔眼前忽然一片水雾氤氲。

拉少笑着吐槽，  
……你俩还有脸整日里吐槽我矫情，  
……看看你们自己，  
……居然矫情到拿个炮局来祭奠我，  
……我头七还没过呢……

贝吉塔哭中带笑，用泪目翻他白眼，  
……你个一生沉溺于纵欲的烂人，  
……我们不这么祭奠你，  
……难道你就稀罕我们给你上坟烧纸么？  
……黄泉路上枯寂无趣，  
……要不要给你烧个飞机杯啊……  
……炮要是非等你过了头七才能打，  
……你们家卡二也早就被憋死，找你去了。

拉少被怼得咯咯笑，  
……我一直以为，  
……这天底下的话，  
……说到我嘴里也就说尽了。  
……可我偏偏说不过你，  
……你看我都已经为你死了，  
……你就不能让我一次吗……

贝吉塔心上一酸，  
不觉又涌出泪来，哽咽着哄他道：  
……好……  
……好……  
……我拉大少……  
……嘴炮无敌，  
……宇宙第一，  
……就是五行缺战力……

拉少走到近前来，在贝吉塔身旁坐下，  
伸手轻轻擦拭他脸上的泪，微微一笑，  
……小贝，不用你得意。  
……以前我是太忙了，  
……没空儿认真跟你打嘴炮。  
……现在，我可真的有得是时间了，  
……下次，你未必怼得过我。

贝吉塔抽抽鼻子，应声儿，  
……嗯。

拉少微微叹息，  
……抱歉，小贝，  
……我确实太废物，  
……战力不佳，有辱使命……

贝吉塔吸了一下鼻子，  
……不是的，  
……都怪我料事不明，  
……害死了你。

拉少伸手揉揉他的头，  
……小贝，这不是你的错，  
……不要再自责了。  
……你看，  
……即便我们对世界资讯掌控到这个地步，  
……依然还是有监视的盲点，  
……也还有缺失的关键信息。  
……所以，不要白白浪费我的死，  
……这个风都，你要看清楚关键点……

贝吉塔郑重地点头，  
……嗯，  
……我看清楚了。

拉手笑着继续揉他的头，  
……小贝，  
……我就喜欢你这一点，  
……通透。

贝吉塔依然眼中带笑，含泪应道：  
……嗯，  
……还有更通透的。

拉少大笑，  
……嗯，  
……我统统都领教过了。

贝吉塔泪流如注，  
拉少眉心一皱，伸手为他拭泪，温柔说道：  
……我知道的，  
……即便是赛亚灭族之时，  
……你都没有流过一滴眼泪。  
……谢谢你，为我流的眼泪，  
……但是，  
……你只可以为我哭这一次，  
……仅此一次。  
……去做完你要做的事情吧。  
……我留了另外一条通路给你，  
……愿你大事可成。

贝吉塔忍泪点头。

拉少面色温润，转头看了看生平第一次打柔情炮的卡少，  
……小贝，  
……你和卡二是这世上最后俩赛亚人了。  
……以后，我家那傻子卡二就交给你了，  
……他虽然强大，  
……但若没有咱们这个路数的人陪在身边，  
……他支撑不了多久的。

贝吉塔泪如雨下，应承他，  
……好。

拉蒂兹的影子微微一笑，  
缓缓幻化作一件赤红的血衣，  
振臂翩飞，融入无尽的黑暗。

贝吉塔心里也清楚，那人早已不在此间，  
那只是他自己跟自己创造出来的他对答，  
贝吉塔痛彻心扉地念出那名字，  
……拉……蒂……兹……

拉蒂兹，  
是万古长存的一块域外玄冰。

他的真心，  
永远藏在他那极寒阴冷的万年冰川中。  
真假难辨深浅不一的笑，  
层层堆叠掩映了他的真心，  
不到他逝去，冰川坍塌消亡之时，  
无人可见，无人能得。

贝吉塔放声大哭。

卡少将贝吉塔紧紧拥在怀中，  
揉着他的头安放在自己心口，  
口中喃喃地哄着，  
……好了……  
……好了……  
……小贝……  
……不哭了……  
……不哭了……  
……我还在……  
……他也一直在……

二人腕上那根相恋的红线，  
真的好似被冥冥之中什么力量搅起，  
将他俩紧紧缠在一处。

卡少开始竭力疾驰，  
贝吉塔也全力以赴。  
彼此身上纠缠的那根赤绳，  
仿佛要勒入血脉骨髓。

卡卡罗特，  
是永世不熄的红莲烈焰。

他的身体，炽热得像一个熔炉，  
将痛碎的心重新淬火煅铸，  
变为更坚韧更强大的存在……

他的刚猛无俦肆无忌惮，  
将心痛的嚎哭逼成心身交缠的呼喊，  
一发而绝，  
斩断灵魂里的苦痛，  
放性命一条生路，  
一往直前。

身逝者已死，  
心亡者重生……

…………  
…………

……贝吉塔。

……嗯。

……你好了吧？

……嗯，我好了。

……不难过了吧？

……嗯，不难过了。

……那，  
卡少坐了起来，神情有点呆滞地看着贝吉塔，  
眼里有一些微妙的东西似乎终于开始缓缓流动：  
……下面……  
……该轮到我了……

贝吉塔心上一阵不可言喻的刺痛，  
他跟拉蒂兹，一生互为表里，  
拉蒂兹的死，对卡卡罗特而言，  
就像是身体和心灵活生生被劈成两半，  
而这个人，心上须是何等深沉的用情，  
才会即便在这样的时刻，  
也要先完全治愈了自己，  
再疗己伤……

卡少一探身，伸手拔掉了夜灯，  
周遭立刻一片漆黑。

黑暗中，  
贝吉塔能感觉到卡卡罗特把头放在了自己的心口。

然后，  
寂然不动。  
很久。  
很久……  
死般寂静。

贝吉塔一声不响地在黑暗中轻轻抱着这颗湿漉漉的脑袋。  
忽然发现了一个自己以为永远不可能出现在卡卡罗特身上的，不可思议的属性。

这个男人，  
哪怕他对着自己最信任的至爱，  
依然还是选择在一片漆黑中，  
无声无息地痛哭……

…………  
…………

——当有人与你告别之时，  
——即使你当时一无所知，  
——身体会替你逐一领受，  
——何为生离死别。

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

转章の微笑的女子危险的迷香

风都。  
布尔玛的科研所。

贝吉塔拨通拉蒂兹最后留下的号码，  
顺着那甜腻女声的指引，  
来到风都一处研究所，  
见到了一个紫发女子。

……贝吉塔。  
……久闻大名。

看着她的脸，  
贝吉塔笑笑，  
——我想，我大概知道你是谁。  
……我也听人说起过你，  
……布尔玛。

布尔玛撇了撇嘴，  
……那你也算遇人不淑了，  
……能说起我的都是人渣。  
布尔玛瞪住贝吉塔的眼睛，微微一冷笑，  
……现在，  
……拉蒂兹死了，  
……我是卡卡罗特在这世界上最信任的人——  
紫发摇摇曳曳，  
……没有之一。

贝吉塔笑笑，原谅了她的挑衅，  
……布尔玛，  
……请你，帮我做件事。

……你想留个种儿吗？  
布尔玛直接接口道：  
……我有这本事，也有这功能。  
布尔玛戴上医用橡胶手套，还啪地拉了一下手腕的橡胶条，妩媚地笑：  
……科技医疗版还是凄美遗梦版？

贝吉塔略略审视布尔玛，微微一笑，  
果然是个无利不起早的庸俗女子，  
片刻，心上黯然，却也有丝丝暖意，  
……你选吧。

布尔玛乐了：  
……我就知道以我的魅力你一定把持不住。

贝吉塔一脸黑线，  
……什么？

紫发女子笑笑，  
……你除了饭量大，脸上写着四个大字，我在打坏主意。

贝吉塔一愣，  
……这是六个字吧？

紫发女子一仰头，  
……买二赠一你管我？

贝吉塔忽然就理解了别跟女人讲道理的箴言。

布尔玛继续笑容可掬：  
……好，我这个人吧……  
……从少女时代，  
……就一直有个小小的心愿……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔盯着指缝间游走的淡紫色爆炸头发丝，进退之间，微微有些困惑：  
——这女子，于万千人中，果然画风很妖，  
——如此不寻常的一枚飒货，  
——这是觉着凑齐了世上还活着的赛亚人就能召唤神龙许愿还是咋着？  
——只要遇到赛亚人就都要用一下绝不放过。  
——要不要，记住她？

布尔玛额头抵着黑色皮质台面，沉浮之际，欢愉中夹杂着一丝为难：  
——不愧是王子，  
——这一根，还不错，  
——啊啊啊，要死了……  
——将来，要是忘不掉他咋办？  
——果然还是留个种儿稳妥靠谱……

…………  
…………

一时终了。  
贝吉塔向后退开身，  
低头整好衣物，  
——似乎，该走了。

布尔玛向下扭了扭胯，翻过身来，  
一舒修长的双腿，  
交叠着双脚往旁边架子上高高地一搁，  
顺手拽过一件白大褂随意盖了腰间，狡黠地浅笑：  
……喂，  
……别急着走啊，  
……还有话说……

贝吉塔回身，  
看着这个一脸顺心顺意，高跷着脚，  
又顺手拈起一根事后烟美滋滋点着抽的女人，  
心里隐隐泛起一丝物以类聚的叹息。

……你也知道的吧，  
布尔玛淡淡地吐烟开口：  
……拉蒂兹一死，  
……一周之内，  
……所有巴氏体系内的运转机制、国际贸易、商业实体、海外资产各个金融链条都会全部彻底崩塌散落。  
……整个帝国都会非常迅猛的土崩瓦解，  
……大厦将倾，无人能扶。  
……巨轮沉没，无力回天。  
……而且一旦失去了资本的力量，  
……卡卡罗特的军力战力也都会迅速分崩离析。  
……巴氏集团，已经死了……

……嗯。  
贝吉塔默默点头。

布尔玛笑了：  
……你好像不太在意嘛……？

……他们俩也不在意。  
贝吉塔没有笑，只是静静地答言。

布尔玛目光如炬：  
……但是，你有想过吗？  
……有多少把自己的身家性命托付给巴氏。  
……人生也会因为巴氏的一朝覆灭而彻底崩坏，一夜赤贫，走投无路，  
……甚致负债累累，无法存活下去，只能上吊投河……  
……有多少家庭会因为这次巴氏崩散，  
……也跟随着巴氏的灭亡彻底毁灭，  
……就像决堤的河口里，  
……被卷入湍流中的小草……  
布尔玛微微一顿，  
……你心里真的就没有一点儿愧疚吗！？

贝吉塔抬眼，看了看布尔玛，  
……你觉得那些因为巴氏金融系统崩坏而受到牵连的人，  
……会恨巴氏吗……？

布尔玛冷笑，  
……不会吗？  
……为什么不恨？

贝吉塔神色淡然，  
……那么巴氏在为他们提供生存生活享乐所需的一切的时候。  
……他们人生的所有努力都是为了感谢回报建设巴氏吗？  
……生死通路，  
……皆出于个人自由所选，  
……上什么船走什么路从来没人逼迫你，  
……没有什么世界理应为你生存负责，  
……你努力，只是为了你自己的生活更美好，  
……你的努力从来不可能是为了成全别人。  
……你有用，自然能百尺竿头，力争上游。  
……你没有价值，又有哪个社会哪个平台有义务负担你颓丧的人生，  
……觉着自己有本事，  
……觉得自己不是战五渣，  
……那就沉船的时候，别死啊——  
……自己心里没点儿逼数儿么……

布尔玛一乐，  
……大多数人吧，  
……对这事儿心里还真没点逼数儿……  
……只会怨天尤人。

贝吉塔蔑视地一笑，  
……如人类生活在自然中，  
……如有天因战争而灭亡，  
……难道要怪地球，  
……没有好好经营自己吗？

布尔玛眼中掠过一丝笑意，  
……不要偷换概念，  
……现在的情况明显不一样。  
……如果你没有害死拉蒂兹，  
……巴氏不可能覆灭。

贝吉塔继续静静地跟布尔玛对视，  
……拉蒂兹的死，是我和拉蒂兹之间的事，  
……如果没有人类，  
……地球就会在宇宙中永存么？  
……同他们相比，我和拉蒂兹是天灾，  
……天灾股灾，对寻常人又有何区别。  
……你可见过哪场台风哪次海啸会感到内疚。

布尔玛神色略一黯然：  
……那么，你们赛亚人，  
……总该希望被人记得吧，  
……你们赛亚人为世界做过什么……

贝吉塔扬起视线，微微皱眉，  
……赛亚人？  
……你又了解多少？  
……你见过几个赛亚人？  
……你用过几个赛亚人？  
……你在以谁的立场为赛亚人立论？  
……你怎么知道赛亚人想要什么？

布尔玛微微抿嘴致歉似的笑笑，转眼又眼睛一亮，  
……其实我突然发现，  
……你也真是一把好手，  
……你完全可以替代拉蒂兹的位置，  
……如果巴氏交到你手上继续运营，  
……一定可以东山再起，扭转乾坤。  
……我觉得——  
……别的先不说，  
……卡二那货一定要开心死了。  
……起码他将来败家买军火的费用肯定可以翻好几倍。  
……你对卡二肯定不会像拉蒂兹那么小气，  
……而且，我从没见过他对什么人这么——

……布尔玛！  
贝吉塔声音不大却直截了当地打断她。  
……别再用这些文明存续、社会责任、民族大义、对死者的歉疚、一生挚爱……  
……试图捕获我——  
……你自己心里也清楚，  
……这是不可能的事情。

布尔玛无奈的笑笑，  
……所以啦，  
……我最讨厌跟你们这种路数的人聊天，  
……怎样都搞不定。  
……以我的心智段位，  
……反正也就准备了这几个点，挨个儿打一下嘛……  
……万一哪个，  
……打中了呢。

……嗯。  
贝吉塔笑笑，  
……你是个挺厉害的女人，  
……风都……  
……到现在还秩序井然地运转。  
……没有受到巴氏崩盘的波及影响，  
……这是你的功效吧。  
……巴氏与其说我去运营可以复苏，不如说你去经营会更好……

布尔玛笑了，  
……过奖了。  
……我可没有这么大的能耐，也没这么大精神，  
……我只摁得住风都，巴氏我可挑不起来，  
……我很忙哒……

贝吉塔也笑了，  
……没人指望你。  
……你整日闲散荒唐，不思进取，不务正业，  
……根本不会有人把这样的大事交在你手上。

布尔玛皮皮地一撇嘴，  
……我就乐意这样啊，  
……反正，风都已经够我玩儿啦……

贝吉塔看了她几秒，  
终究黯然地一笑，叹道：  
……你人不算太笨，  
……心机学识城府套路在你的段位上也够用了，  
……又懂得在男人堆里装傻，  
……日子应该挺好混的吧？

布尔玛狡黠地笑了，  
……嗯，还成，  
……没有想象的难。

贝吉塔苦笑摇头，  
……你虽然性格有点妖，但长得还算不错，  
……要哪天遇上一个拥有草莓园的笨王子，  
……他若不嫌弃你，  
……不如就嫁了吧……

布尔玛玛大笑起来，  
……我倒是想！  
……只是，  
……这件事如果没能在我犯二的少女时代发生，  
……就永远没可能啦……

贝吉塔再一苦笑，  
……嗯，  
……像你干得出来的事。  
……果然性格决定命运。

布尔玛抬手看了一眼手表，  
便大咧咧起身，扯起身上白大褂穿上。

……贝吉塔啊……  
布尔玛嘴角噙笑，走到贝吉塔近前，  
经过，转弯儿，又走回台子前面，  
……这单一样本儿呢，在我们科技圈儿里——  
……可是绝对不行的，不够科学——

布尔玛从台子下面一探手，拽了一副橡胶手套出来，戴好，  
看见贝吉塔无比蛋疼的眼神，便呵呵地笑着，  
……放心，我不会把你榨到将来不能人道，  
……不过——  
……交不够货也是不行哒……

布尔玛看着嘴角抽搐的贝吉塔妩媚地勾勾手指，  
笑得甜美妖娆，拍拍自己面前的台子，  
……过来，到姐姐这里来，  
……脸朝下趴下，撅屁股……

贝吉塔一脸黑线地咬牙，  
——操，这个死女人……  
——刚才，自己下手太轻了……

…………  
…………

再次理好衣物，  
贝吉塔淡淡地开口，  
……我另外求你帮我件事……

布尔玛微讪地笑笑，  
……你要求我的，  
……始终只有那一件事，  
……这我知道的，  
……所以刚才这件，算是我求你的……

贝吉塔轻轻一摇头，苦笑，  
……何必算这么清楚。

布尔玛眼睛略略一润，  
……我是女人嘛，  
……爱计较。

……嗯。  
贝吉塔再次细细打量她几眼，  
……再见了，布尔玛。

……哎，哎——  
布尔玛忽然想起来什么似的，  
……贝吉塔，  
她像个小少女似地抿抿嘴：  
……那个，刚才没逮着机会——  
……能，能给我个亲亲吗？

贝吉塔笑了，  
轻轻走上去，  
伸手擎起她尖尖的下颌，  
凑上唇，轻轻一碰。  
……布尔玛，  
……不用假装爱慕来讨好我，  
……我知道你这路货色，  
……不稀罕这个……  
他伏在她耳边说道，  
转身离开。

……贝吉塔。  
布尔玛再次叫住他。

……嗯。  
贝吉塔也再次转身，  
眼神告诉这个女人，  
一切，皆无可能。  
但是布尔玛也并没有再说什么。

一沓厚厚的卷宗抛向自己，  
贝吉塔伸手接住。

布尔玛错开眼神，死咬自己的唇，  
……这是，  
……我的一位博士朋友给我的。  
……你要是愿意，可以看看。

……好。  
贝吉塔点头，转身离去。

…………  
…………

把卷宗通篇读完，  
关了台灯，  
贝吉塔把自己沉浸于黑暗中。

——什么事情看得破，  
——什么事情想不通。  
——为什么，  
——所有人都觉得可以把一切事情交由我来终结。  
——既然交给了我，  
——那就按自己的心意，  
——去终结吧……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

结章の一切缘由是我命定归宿

风都。  
研究院。

听完布尔玛的背景介绍，  
卡少进了房间，  
跟贝吉塔相对而坐。

卡少看着贝吉塔，无缘由地皱了皱眉，  
心上一凛，  
似乎，他跟之前不太一样了，  
他的心，似乎更加缥缈，  
好像去了比之前更远的地方。

布尔玛放下给二人预备的茶，便转身离开了。

卡少看着贝吉塔，开口道：  
……原来，你就是我们宣誓守护的王族。  
……原来我和拉蒂兹强奸了这么不得了的人物……  
……会不会被拖出去砍了啊？

贝吉塔笑笑，  
……当然，你们确实是罪无可赦，  
……赛亚刑典，  
……触碰王族身体者，  
……要斩断触碰的那只手，  
……看到王族裸体者，剜眼……  
……奸污王族者，要受宫刑——剁鸟儿……  
贝吉塔微微低垂眼帘，浅笑，  
……不过，你们和我……那个……  
……从技术上来说……是通奸……

卡少也会心地微微浅笑：  
……哦……通奸？通奸怎么判？

贝吉塔摇头微笑，  
……你们不是王族……无罪……

卡少一愣，  
……啊？  
……无罪……？

贝吉塔面色温柔，  
……王族通奸便不再是王族……  
……世上有情人之间做爱做之事，何罪之有？

卡少乐了，  
……那，我们还能带你私奔呗……  
……你们王族果然很善良。

贝吉塔微微一皱眉，  
……也……不是的，  
……王族通奸，会被除去王籍，  
……变成罪人，要接受炎刑。

卡少一顿，  
……炎刑……  
……是什么……？

贝吉塔扬起脸看他，  
……活着……  
……投入岩浆……

卡少一脸鄙夷，  
……他妈你们王族都有病啊？  
……干嘛对自己人这么狠？

贝吉塔正色道：  
……王族，要宣誓为世间万物而活……  
……要一生恪守严苛的赛亚教义，  
……婚配要遵循天命裁决。  
……不可自专，不可淫邪。  
……就像你们宣誓要誓死捍卫王族……

……我操……？  
卡少一乐，  
……你他妈觉着自己是三圣女啊？

贝吉塔面色有些哀伤，轻声说道：  
……卡卡罗特，  
……别这样……  
……我说过，  
……使命达成之前，  
……我不会留下来，  
……所以，别用心理技巧跟我相处。  
……我爱你是真的。  
……可你也无法摧毁我的信仰。  
……而且这件事，  
……也根本无关那些虚伪的王族信仰。  
……这是我自己的信仰。

卡少一皱眉，  
……所以，  
……你还是要自己去跟那个什么弗利萨死磕喽——

贝吉塔一脸正色，  
……不，是你，  
……请你马上调集你最精锐的空军战力，  
……不要太多，只要精锐，  
……协助我去消灭弗利萨。  
……具体的方案，待会我会详细跟你说。

看着卡少一脸冷笑不语，  
贝吉塔盯住他的眼睛，  
……怎么了？

卡少哼了一声，  
……从岛上回来你就该知道你已经可以随意调集我的所有战力，  
……一颗导弹就能解决的问题，  
……你却为何不这样做，  
……选了个战力废物的拉蒂兹去帮你对抗弗利萨，还送了个人头，  
……你是真有这么蠢？还是觉着我有这么蠢？现在还会信你这些鬼话？

贝吉塔也哼了一声，  
……你他妈还真是蠢得突破天际。  
……好啊，之前是我蠢……  
……现在我请求你去消灭弗利萨了，  
……那么请你告诉我，  
……你那颗能解决一切问题的飞弹，你准备往哪儿打？

卡少愣了愣。

贝吉塔继续冷笑，  
……你的战力只能是我的坚固后盾，是我生存的最后底线，  
……弗利萨的战力跟你一样，主要是空军和海军，  
……他舰队的所有部署，你一无所知，  
……你甚至都不知道，弗利萨到底在不在塞德利亚岛上，  
……你告诉我，你怎么样用一颗导弹把他们全灭掉？  
……何况，塞德利亚岛上，有对各种中远程导弹的防御系统，  
……贸然对弗利萨的大面积军事攻击，绝对会演变成你们拿着导弹对扔。  
……那时，风都怎么办？山国怎么办？  
……我有一个渠道，可以通过一个行动直接将弗利萨斩首。  
……不用牺牲一兵一卒，之后我们就可以用我们的战力再慢慢去消灭他剩下的散兵游勇……  
……而这个计划的风险点，只是我和拉蒂兹的生命，我并不想发动战争。

卡少瞪大眼睛，冷笑，  
……不想发动战争……？  
……你在床上浪成那样儿，  
……怎么这会儿忽然又他妈变成忧国忧民的王族了呢？  
……风都不是你的城，山国不是你的国，  
……你想要消灭那样的敌人，  
……不发动战争又怎么可能？

贝吉塔火了，腾地站起来，直接开喷：  
……你他妈还真是脑子有问题！天生夹缠不清！  
……在床上，我是可以跟你一样下作，  
……因为我乐意！！！  
……但在面对决策是否发动一场可能会毁灭整个世界的战争时，  
……我他妈也还是一个王族！！！  
……按你的逻辑，我直接调集你的战力去强攻塞德利亚岛，  
……等你和弗利萨互相攻击到半程，各自都有伤残陷入僵局鏖战的时候，  
……那些虎视眈眈的盯着你们风都的大小国家和各路豪强，谁会不乘机动手？  
……那种时刻，如果有人攻击了你，你确定你不会还击吗？  
……不会攻击他的城市和军事设施吗？到时会有多少势力进入敌对你的战争状态？！  
……弗利萨在暗处，而你在明处，并且被各路的势力围攻，  
……你风都一个弹丸之地，真能扛得住？！  
……我在床上可以扛得住你俩，  
……但你的风都在世界大战的床上只会分分钟被他妈干成渣！！！  
……你他妈还真的觉得自己什么时候都一定能赢啊！？  
……到时候，怎么就不可能演变成直接毁灭人类的第三次世界范围战争。  
……你他妈还真是个养尊处优的少爷，你懂什么军争？  
……你以为你像玩电动一样打几架飞机的游戏就是战争了吗？  
……你知道真正的战争里，  
……有多少生命会被刹那间填入血海，  
……多少城市会瞬息间化为焦土，  
……有多少人会受到无辜的波及？！  
……如果复仇的代价是整个文明世界跟着一起全灭，  
……那这个仇，复得有他妈什么意义？！  
……弗利萨是个会危害世间的炸弹，  
……我的职责是精准地化解他拆除他，而不是引爆他！！！  
……你的脑子还真的是一点儿对形势的预判能力都没有！！  
……难怪拉蒂兹死时宁可叫我去找个娘儿们帮忙也不要找上你——  
……你他妈真是一点用处都没有的下等废物！！！  
……赶紧他妈给我有多远就滚多远！！！  
……我不需要你这种不长脑子的战力！！！

卡少直接被贝吉塔喷得秒怂了，  
赶紧也站起来握住贝吉塔的肩头，  
把他按回沙发里坐着，  
缓缓单膝跪在他面前，一脸委屈，  
……贝，贝吉塔……  
……你，你别着急么……  
……我是脑子跟不上你们，你慢慢说嘛，  
……你和拉蒂兹一直鬼鬼祟祟地密谋，一副要私奔的鸟样儿，  
……又不带我，怎么还怪我不明白你们的计划……

贝吉塔无可奈何，叹了口气，放缓了语气，  
任他握着自己的双臂，  
看着卡少的眼睛，几乎是语重心长，  
……你这人……  
……老是让情感控制理性，  
……我知道你很能打，很会打，  
……但你只是能打赢所有战役，  
……打不打，是我和拉蒂兹这种人决策的，  
……不是你能想得清楚的。  
……我和拉蒂兹为何要密谋，  
……你真的想不明白么？  
……我们敢让你知道我们的计划么？  
……我们只要告诉你第一句，  
……我们有可能为此而送命。  
……你还能老老实实接着听第二句？  
……我们可不信。  
……你的风都，当然是固若金汤，  
……但弗利萨那岛，也是壁垒森严，  
……他没有那么容易斗，  
……所以，在消灭他的计划里，  
……无论我和拉蒂兹，我俩谁死，甚至都死，  
……平心而论，这样的代价，换取成功消灭弗利萨，也是值得的，  
……但是，一旦让你知情，  
……你会允许我们实施这样的计划么？  
……你不会的，  
……你只会自以为是谁也挡不住拦不住地拎着汽油瓶大砍刀军舰战机核武去找弗利萨死磕，  
……那时，我们才真的是满盘皆输必死无疑了呢。  
……你让我们怎么跟你商量这计划……  
……我们需要定下：  
……如若我死，你和拉蒂兹如何应对，  
……如若拉蒂兹死，咱俩如何应对，  
……如我二人都死了，你自己一个人要怎样继续完成计划的问题，  
……因为这注定是一个——  
……必须要谋者在前，战力在后的丧局，  
……你告诉我，  
……你真的能理性冷静客观地参与这样的计划，  
……哪怕是眼看着我们被杀，也必须严格执行后续计划，直到弗利萨集团被真正消灭？  
……你能保证无论发生何事，你都不会感情用事自作主张地毁掉它？  
……我们知道你做不到，  
……所以我和拉蒂兹只能先将你排除在外。  
……因为，  
……为了我俩任何一人，  
……你都会奋不顾身不惜代价不计后果，  
……哪怕世界被毁灭，  
……但你这个最深最重的情感因素，  
……恰恰是我们谋局里最不需要的，  
……这一点，难道我和拉蒂兹都看不明白？  
贝吉塔握住卡少的手，将他从地上拉起来，送回他的沙发里。

卡少却拉了一下自己的沙发，  
跟贝吉塔靠得很近，膝盖都碰在一处，  
身体前倾，撒娇似的双手攥着贝吉塔的双手，  
仿佛怕他突然站起来跑了。

贝吉塔一脸无奈地看着卡少，  
仿佛他只是那年那个12岁任性的孩子，  
……现在，你也尝到信息不对等的恶果了？  
……说来也真是奇怪，  
……你竟然一直都不知道赛亚人和王族的事情。  
……拉蒂兹从岛上回来没多久，  
……就完全猜到了我是王族，  
……但你却对王族的事情一无所知。  
……甚至连自己是赛亚人都不知道，  
……怎么？还真的撞坏过脑子？

卡少脸色一黯，  
……因为，  
……族史的那堂课，  
……我逃课了。  
……我一生逃的唯一一堂课。

贝吉塔一愣，  
……什么？  
……这样的事情？  
……竟会由课程教授？

……那是，一个特殊的家族课程。  
卡少神色慢慢沉浸于回忆之中，开始平静地叙述：  
……我从小，  
……便深知父亲并不重视我，  
……因为他只重视拉蒂兹。  
……因为我和他是异母的兄弟。  
……拉蒂兹的母亲死于难产，  
……我也从未见过自己的母亲。

贝吉塔在卡少的金发上打了个转儿，  
……所以你母亲，并不是赛亚人。

卡少咬咬唇，点点头，  
……开始，  
……我以为父亲只是厌弃我处处都不如拉蒂兹，  
……我便努力成长，争强好胜。  
……希望得到父亲的认同，  
……直到，有一天，  
……我碰巧听到父亲和拉蒂兹的谈话，  
……父亲说，如果不是觉得拉蒂兹一人难以支撑如此庞大的巴氏集团，他绝不会让我降生，因为我不是纯血云云。  
……那时我才真正意识到，  
……无论我多努力，  
……父亲都永远不可能认同我。  
……我只是父亲精心打磨的一件武器，  
……为了有朝一日交到拉蒂兹手里，让他变得更强大，  
……自那以后，  
……我无比叛逆，  
……处处和拉蒂兹作对，  
……但是，他却似乎并不太介意，  
……也总是能轻松化解我惹的所有出麻烦。  
……我一直乐此不疲，他也一直安然应对……  
……除了偶尔，  
……拉蒂兹仿佛在回应我的存在一般地整蛊捉弄一下我，  
……他从未伤害我，但也从未真正接触我。  
……直到我12岁的生日。  
……在我的家族，  
……12岁有门最重要的课程，  
……由父亲亲自教授，  
……族史。  
……拉蒂兹年长我3岁，在他12岁时上了这门课程，  
……之后，我发现他变得无比专注而刻苦。  
……我与他朝夕相处，虽然争斗不断，  
……但我心里对他的勤奋和学识，是十分敬佩的，  
……在这之前他已是十分上进，  
……但在上了这门课程之后，  
……他竟然还将自己的学习成长能力硬生生提高了至少一倍，  
……仿佛人生有了确切的信仰。  
……我……  
……其实一直很羡慕他。  
……我12岁生日的前一天，  
……鼓起勇气找父亲长谈，  
……诉说我多么期待这个课程，  
……对我而言，  
……那不是课程，  
……那是我真正成为巴氏家族成员的重要仪式，  
……我也将通过这个仪式，原谅自己是混血。  
……那天，父亲也很动容，  
……他所表达的言辞情感几乎令我感动。  
……父亲承诺了必将亲自为我授课，  
……我也向父亲承诺，这门课程之后，  
……我将一生心甘情愿地辅助拉蒂兹，  
……无论家族对我对他的期望是什么。  
……但是，当天晚上，家里来了一位神秘的客人，  
……很强壮的身形，光头，他跟父亲密谈了很久，  
……第二天，父亲就告诉我他取消了为我授课，  
……改成让拉蒂兹为我讲解族史。  
……我当时很愤怒，  
……感觉自己人生期待的一切意义，  
……就这样消失了。  
……所以，当拉蒂兹来为我授课时，  
……我打伤了他，  
……并且让我的朋友兰琪，  
……当时只有16岁却拥有顶级IT技术能力的女孩子，  
……帮我黑掉了主教学楼外墙的所有监控，  
……爬墙逃走了。  
……我会跟她做朋友，  
……最初也只是因为，  
……她跟我一样，有一头金发。  
……像我这样的人，在任何时候，  
……绝不可以这样放任自己的情绪，  
……哪怕那时，我才12岁。  
……当天晚上，我爬墙回来，  
……心里有些忐忑，  
……不知道拉蒂兹会不会向父亲告状，  
……我可能会受到极其严厉的处罚，  
……但我不怕，因为我还是觉得委屈愤恨，我不会屈服。  
……可是，  
……我爬墙回到那个休息室的时候，  
……我在窗外张望，只看到了我的父亲，  
……他手中，拿着一把银色的枪。  
……他的面容，  
……安宁，美好，又无比感伤，  
……我看到他将那把枪的枪口放入口中……  
……但是他的目光却无比安然，  
……仿佛是去赴一个心上朝思暮想的约……  
……那个圆满而释然的表情，  
……让我甚至失去了破窗而入阻止他的勇气，  
……那时候，看着父亲，我只感觉到，  
……此时如有任何事物打断他的远行，  
……都是世间最无礼的举动，  
……乃至是件最残酷的事情。  
……我看着他勾动扳机，  
……倒在血泊之中。  
……枪响之后，  
……只过了几分钟，  
……我便看到拉蒂兹打开房门冲了进来。  
……我蹲在窗外的黑暗中，  
……全身僵硬，不知所措。  
……但是，让我极度意外地，  
……拉蒂兹只是看看了血泊中的父亲，  
……似乎对此事早有预见，  
……并没有上前检视，  
……然后绕过他，  
……直直地走向了我，  
……他打开窗，  
……看着窗棂上惊恐且茫然的我，  
……一言不发，直接伸手抱住了我。  
……那瞬间，  
……父亲的形象从我脑海中彻底消失了。  
……我父亲没有留下任何影像，  
……我也不再记得他的容貌，  
……只是偶尔听一些家里的老伙计提及，  
……比起拉蒂兹，  
……其实我长得更像父亲。  
……除了发色，  
……但我依然想不起父亲的长相。  
……从那天起，我便知道了，  
……我愿意一生用我的性命去护卫拉蒂兹，  
……听从他的指示行事，  
……在这世间，只信赖他一人。  
……不是因为，  
……他是我在这世上唯一的半源血亲，  
……而是因为，他那一刻，真的收服了这颗心。  
卡少一口气说完，脸上有些释然。

贝吉塔轻轻叹息，  
……他虽然有的是套路，  
……但也的确是真心待你。

卡少点头，  
……我知道，  
……因为，我也看得见他的心。

贝吉塔抿抿嘴，  
……后来，  
……拉蒂兹也没再讲族史给你？

……没有，  
卡少垂下眼，  
……拉蒂兹15岁就作为巴氏的核心，  
……开始执掌运营整个巴氏集团，  
……他的精力和头脑，就像一台超级计算机，  
……永远一身精密无暇，仿佛不知疲惫。  
……他的运维能力，令我叹为观止，可我真的帮不上忙。  
……只有他才是巴氏的脑子。

贝吉塔看卡少神色黯然，便抿抿嘴，  
……可你是巴氏的腰子。

卡少白了贝吉塔一眼。

贝吉塔会心地一笑，  
……脑子负责决策，  
……腰子负责战斗。  
……同样要紧。  
……脑子聪不聪明，只能决定一个人活的好不好。  
……而腰子够不够强大，才能决定这个人能不能活着，  
……其实，从某些意义上来说，你比他，还要重要。

卡少也无奈地笑笑，  
……可到最后，竟然还是让他，来保护我，  
……族史的事情。  
……之后他再也没提，  
……我也没脸再开口问他。

贝吉塔点头叹息，  
……他不告诉你，  
……确实是想保护你。  
……一个人承担所有。

卡少皱皱眉，  
……是的。  
……现在，我知道了。  
……贝吉塔，  
……你，  
……现在能跟我说说你自己么？  
……拉蒂兹调查过你，  
……但却一无所获，  
……在这世上，他查不到生平的人，  
……真的没有，  
……所以，我们都感觉你像个突然投向我们的幻影……  
……现在我也只知道了你是王族。  
……但我，  
……想知道，你所有的事。

贝吉塔浅浅一笑，  
……其实我一生所有的事，  
……你都参与并知晓。  
……十年前，  
……弗利萨大军攻占赛德里亚岛，  
……毁灭了赛亚一族，  
……我和那巴只身逃出，  
……隐遁在你们的风都。  
……在风都最黑暗的街区，  
……你父亲为那巴安排了一处公寓，  
……我一直住在地下室里。  
……一住十年。

卡少略一惊，  
……你，  
……一直住在地下室里？

贝吉塔微微一笑，  
……那是比你以为的，  
……更加严谨的字面意思，  
……我这十年来，  
……从未出过那间地下室。  
……所以我的肤色，才这样白，  
……赛亚人是黄种，不会有这样肤色，  
……这十年间，  
……我再也没见过天地万物、日月星辰……  
……我这十年的人生，牢狱般空无一物。  
……那巴是我和世界的唯一联系，  
……他是我的近身侍卫。  
……就是你故事里跟你父亲密谈的那个光头，  
……他给我带来日常饮食一应物品，与我练习搏击格斗，  
……在地下室设置种种障碍设施教我跑酷，保持体能。

卡少微微有些惊住，又觉不合理，  
……但你的学识，感觉跟拉蒂兹都有的拼……  
……怎么可能，从来没见过这世界。

贝吉塔继续抿嘴笑笑，  
……原来你也有不是那么二的反应啊，  
……我的地下室，有一整面墙，  
……是一个巨大的液晶屏，  
……我用一台特殊加密的电脑，通过VPN，  
……无痕地秘密访问你们巴达克集团的数据中心，可以浏览一切你风都的资讯、知识库、可以随时检索你风都一切领域的数据。  
……我在那面液晶的墙上看着风都的一切，  
……我有一个访问权限等级甚至高于拉蒂兹的超级账号，  
……巴达克。  
……那是也我到达风都的时候，  
……你们的父亲亲自交付给我的。  
……我可以看到跟拉蒂兹掌控风都同等范围的一切信息，  
……整个风都是一个高度信息化的城市，  
……遍布监控，万物互联，  
……你们能看到的一切，我都能看到，  
……你们看不到的——你们本身，  
……我也都能看到。  
……我在这个液晶屏上，  
……看了你们十年。  
……你们的形容举止，在风都的一切作为，我都知晓……  
……只有一个地方我看不见，  
……那就是你们的休息室。  
……你的数据中心主管兰琪，  
……真的对你很忠诚，  
……她假装拆除了主教学楼的外墙监控，  
……其实，她只是将主教学楼外墙的监控数据，  
……秘密导入一个加密的数据库，让它们不会出现在系统里，  
……你从来没有奇怪过吗？  
……那时我初来乍到，  
……为何就直接知晓你念澄学院的外墙可以直达你的休息室，并且知道外墙没有监控？  
……如果我不是对念澄的一切了如指掌，  
……又如何能在你那么精锐的黑衣组手中躲避三日三夜完全不被发现。  
……你们的性命如此紧要，  
……为何从没有人利用主教学楼外墙没有监控的漏洞来刺杀你们？  
……那是因为你的朋友兰琪，  
……我看到她……  
……只要你们在休息室里，  
……她便日夜亲自监控你主教学楼的外墙。  
……如有异动，便会告警。  
……幸好你们几乎从不睡觉，不然她也熬死了。  
……我猜，那时告诉你我爬墙进入你休息室的一定是她，  
……因为只有她能看到我，  
……她一定骗你说是她猜的。  
……而你也一定会相信，因为你真的很二。  
……但是拉蒂兹是有脑子的，  
……所以我立刻上了他警觉名单的首位，  
……如果不能查清楚我的来历和目的，  
……我将是你们在这世上最可怕的风险，  
……拉蒂兹绝不可能让我活着从岛上回来。  
……你们的生活固然严谨提防，  
……但，  
……你们能一直安然无恙，  
……也是因为有兰琪这样的朋友，  
……在黑暗中默默守护你们，  
……你们这样的人，除我以外，  
……竟能有这样的朋友，  
……我觉得，你们一定，人还不错。  
……我看着你们在风都的一举一动，一笑一颦，  
……所以我了解你们，远超过了解我自己，  
……你们会觉得我与你们相似，  
……亲切，投缘，与你们心意相通，  
……为什么我每句话都能直接说到你们心坎上，  
……那是因为我一生都在暗处远远地看着你们，  
……十年，我在黑暗中与你们一同成长，与你们交谈，只是你们听不见。  
……我深知你们的喜怒哀乐、兴趣爱好，  
……虽然你们的学识我无法真正企及，  
……但你们了解的一切，我都略微知晓。  
……我存在于人世间的人生总和，  
……若不算我幼年时的7年，  
……那就只有与你们共处的那一个月零7天，  
……在我与你们后街相遇的三天前，  
……我和那巴的藏身之处被一群神秘的刺客袭击，  
……那巴为了掩护我，只身与他们周旋。  
……我逃脱了。  
……但是那巴却没能幸存。  
……他们放火焚烧了那巴的尸身和那间公寓。  
……因为那发生在你们风都最黑暗的街区，  
……被你们的刑警以黑帮事件结案。  
……我潜回检视那巴焦黢的尸身，  
……没能得知他被剜了双眼，  
……不然，我绝不会让拉蒂兹冒那个风险引出那些刺客，  
……所以你看，任何时候的关键信息缺失都会导致决策的全盘失败。  
……拉蒂兹的死，的确是我的错。  
贝吉塔神色黯然，沉默良久。

卡少看着贝吉塔，正色说道：  
……他心上有你，  
……愿意为你而死。

贝吉塔点头，  
……我知道，  
……他心上真的有我，  
……他不爱我，却肯拿自己的命成全我的心愿。

卡少低头抿嘴，  
……他没跟你说过么，  
……他这一生，根本没有爱人的能力。  
……但你也确实一直在他心尖上。  
……我们一家子，全是这个路数，  
……只有我是个异类。

贝吉塔脸上一黯，  
……我不是因为你能爱我才选择爱你的。

卡少急了，  
……我……  
……你他妈能别挑揭我的语言表达么，  
……我他妈不会像你们那样拿着人嘴说鬼话。

贝吉塔微微一笑，  
伸手捧住了卡少的脸，亲亲他的唇，  
止住他继续炸毛，  
……好了好了，是我不好。  
……我没有在怪你以为我是耍心机故意选择勾引你……  
……我也只是想告诉你，  
……我是真心看上你。  
贝吉塔叹息，诚诚恳恳，  
……与你们在岛上的七日，  
……是我一生至美至好，  
……也是我知道自己存于人世的，  
……仅有的七天，  
……与你们在念澄共处的一月，  
……是我真切体会这真实美妙人间的，唯一岁月。  
……对此，  
……我真的感恩……  
……也真的抱歉，  
……那巴死后，我藏身之所被毁，  
……我也失去了对世界的一切资讯渠道，  
……我是我父王插在人间的眼，  
……却只被允许端视故土上的恶魔。  
……所以我别无选择，  
……只能找上你们，  
……想办法尽快完全地驾驭你们，  
……不惜任何代价……

卡少起身直接一把抱住贝吉塔，  
手指直接插入他发间。  
一言不发。  
——此时此刻，  
——任何阴谋和心机都无法伤害过往，  
——我曾以为，自己的人生已是至难至苦，  
——但是，那是因我还未见过你的人生。  
——贝吉塔。  
——把你的未来，交给我吧。

贝吉塔也轻轻抱住卡少，轻轻抚摸他的背，脸埋在他心上，继续低声述说：  
……抱歉，这也是为何我爱你，  
……却也能完全接受拉蒂兹。  
……我在镜中看了你们十年，实在是太久了，  
……我看着你们的相伴得也太久太久，  
……我的心，已经没有能力将你二人完全分开，哪怕是在爱中。

卡少点头，  
……我明白。

贝吉塔唇凑上卡少的耳边，  
……我和那巴的遇袭和拉蒂兹的死，  
……都只能说明一件事，  
……在你的风都，  
……在位高权重者、你的亲近之人里面，  
……有内奸。

卡少身体一颤。

贝吉塔却猛然抱紧他，轻声低喝：  
……别动！  
手上暗暗塞了一个圆形的雷达在他手上，更轻的音量在他耳边说道：  
……带上你最精锐的战机编队，20小时之内，去塞德利亚岛海域待命，  
……这雷达上面的坐标会为你指明弗利萨的精确位置，  
……一旦坐标颜色变红，就说明万事俱备，  
……用你最硬最狠最猛的导弹——  
……干他！

卡少轻轻点了点头。  
良久，贝吉塔松了手。

卡少看着他，  
……抱歉，  
……原来是我一直没有跟上你和拉蒂兹的路数——  
……若当初我可以，  
……你会选择我吗？

贝吉塔淡淡地微笑，  
……不会的，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……不管怎样，  
……我永远不会选你……

……嗯，我知道了，  
卡少看着贝吉塔，目光无比澄澈，  
……不过，  
……我他妈才不管你是不是啥王族，  
……你被我和拉蒂兹干过，  
……也做不成王族了吧，  
……何况你的王族也死绝了，  
……没有人会来用炎刑处决你，  
……这次回来，跟我去岛上吧。

贝吉塔看着卡少，良久，温润地笑了，  
……嗯，  
……好。  
……你去调兵遣将吧。  
……我等你得胜归来……

……嗯。  
卡少看了贝吉塔良久，  
转身出门。

贝吉塔静静端起茶杯，淡淡喝了一口。

…………  
…………

门廊上，看到迎上来的布尔玛，  
卡少停下脚步，  
……布尔玛，  
……若我——

布尔玛心领神会，  
……嗯，  
……放心，  
……我会用余生陪伴照料他。

卡少看着她，一勾嘴角，  
……不挑了？

布尔玛一笑，  
……嗯，  
……挑好了，  
……就这根。

卡少微笑离开。

…………  
…………

卡少刚刚驱车离开，  
贝吉塔就看见布尔玛和萨博还有另外6人进来。

萨博对贝吉塔微微一笑，欠身施礼，  
……初次见面，  
……王子殿下，您好。  
……我是萨博，  
……请不要做无意义的抵抗，  
……我个人希望，可将您活着带回去，  
……见一见我们弗利萨大人。  
转头示意手下。  
二人便上前捉拿贝吉塔。

贝吉塔一动未动，  
直到二人近到身旁才猛然出手。

瞬息间两人倒地，  
皆是一招儿毙命。

萨博抬手止住要一拥而上的剩下四人。  
自己走到对面，活动了一下头颈，笑道：  
……到底是殿下，  
……好身手。

贝吉塔冷漠地盯着萨博，  
身体却略略晃动了一下。

……萨博啊，  
布尔玛突然开口，看了一眼手表，笑道：  
……再等三分钟——  
……莨菪碱，  
……虽说王族对毒药和麻药都有一定的抗性，  
……但他做王族的时间，太短了。

萨博微笑，若有所思地看了一眼布尔玛，  
……布大人做事果然周到，  
……不愧是弗利萨军团格物院首席，  
……多谢您替我安排。  
说着，眼神却微微一变，  
转头欺身冲向贝吉塔，直接一拳招呼贝吉塔面门。  
贝吉塔双手防御，侧身躲过，  
萨博随即抬脚一个极其刚猛的侧踢，  
贝吉塔勉强用手格挡住却被踢得向后退了几步，  
撞翻了身后的架子，  
身体已经摇摇欲坠。

贝吉塔眼神复杂地看向布尔玛，  
……原来……  
……是你……

布尔玛神色寂然地笑笑。  
贝吉塔面无表情。

没有任何停顿，  
下一秒，  
贝吉塔已经被再次冲上来萨博一个下勾拳打翻在地，  
趴在地上几次死命挣扎，尝试着起身却没有成功，  
萨博飞起一脚，狠狠踢中贝吉塔肋间，  
贝吉塔的身体翻滚着飞出去，撞上墙面又落地，  
挣动了几下，彻底沉寂。

萨博走上去，  
将贝吉塔扛在肩头，  
转身向布尔玛微微一欠身，目光犀利，淡然说道：  
……布大人，  
……他，  
……应该不可能再活着回来了，  
……请您，  
……多保重。

布尔玛微微冷笑，  
……萨博，  
……辛苦你了。  
……你们才要，  
……多保重。

…………  
…………

念澄学院，  
休息室。

6个小时以后。  
卡少接到兰琪的电话，  
……卡少，好像出事了……

卡少微微一皱眉，  
……什么事？

兰琪迟疑了几秒，  
……若是我多心或者你家那位出轨了还好，  
……但如果真的出事了电话里便不能说，  
……咱们在那女人的研究所碰面吧，马上——

…………  
…………

风都。  
研究所。

卡少和兰琪并肩走进研究所，  
兰琪的手里拿着一只跟卡少手中的一模一样的圆形雷达，  
一边向室内走一边说道，  
……卡少，你不是从我这里拿了微缩定位器让我监控贝吉塔的位置么？

卡少点头。

兰琪咬咬嘴唇，  
……你把定位器藏哪了？

……贝吉塔的上衣口袋里。  
卡少面无表情地回答。

兰琪皱起眉，  
……我偷偷在那些定位器上安装了三轴陀螺仪，  
……监控数据显示，  
……贝吉塔虽然没有离开研究所，但已经6个小时没有动过了，  
……这太不正常了，就算是他在睡觉，  
……可我觉得他不在你身边的时候，不太可能会脱掉外衣睡觉吧，  
……那么他睡觉时怎么可能一动不动，  
……现在看来，  
……要么是他真的脱了外衣，要么就是他……  
看了一眼卡少的神色，知道说这个人时不能口无遮拦。

说话间，  
二人已经进入卡少跟贝吉塔分开的那间屋子，  
兰琪看着自己手上的雷达，  
在一个柜子里找到了贝吉塔的外衣，向口袋里一摸，  
摸出了卡少藏在贝吉塔口袋里的定位器，  
兰琪有些焦虑地拿给卡少看。

卡少一脸凝重，却并未惊慌。  
……兰琪，调一下你手上那个雷达的频段，  
……贝吉塔身上，还有一颗定位器，是编号为T3的那一颗。

兰琪眼睛一亮，开始在雷达上操作起来，  
……这颗定位器你藏他哪里了？

卡少冷静地站在兰琪身后看她操作，  
……我粘在他脑后的头发里了。

兰琪嘿嘿笑了一声儿，  
……卡少，  
……这一次，  
……你为什么突然又不二了？

卡少微微远目，眼中沉寂，  
……我跟他们这些喜欢耍心机的人相处的太久了。  
……知道他们心上的路数。  
……有他们在，不需要我动脑子，  
……我也懒得想他们在想什么，  
……我虽然二，但我不蠢，  
……他们算计人跟本能一样 ，  
……活着的时候，他们会认真把敌人算计死，  
……快死的时候，他们却总想把爱人算计活。  
……却每每不惜自己去送死，优先把自己的性命填上去。  
……他们这个路数的人这点最讨人厌，  
……我恨死他们这种心智的王八蛋了。  
……就跟普天之下只有自己才他妈能拯救天下苍生四海八荒一样。  
……说穿了就是傲慢自负，  
……总想自己控局，  
……不被别人的局掌控。

兰琪调好了手上的雷达，递给卡少，浅笑，  
……这次，你终于不用被他们算计了，  
……把他带回来，  
……好好给他洗洗脑子吧。

卡少微微一笑，点头，  
……兰琪，这么久了，谢谢你。

兰琪一笑，知道他知道了一些事情，  
便微微一笑，  
……不相干的，  
……我乐意。

卡少看着手上两个一模一样的雷达。  
在赛德利亚岛上，有两个叠合一处的绿点儿，  
心中有些怨气，恨恨地想，  
——贝吉塔，  
——你果然打算用自己标记攻击地点。  
——你他妈还真是会作死，  
——这次带你回来，  
——我真得给你好好科普一下啥是最硬最狠最猛的导弹，  
——让你他妈死个够……

兰琪脸上也恨恨地一笑，  
——这个死女人——  
——旁的事儿我占不了上风，  
——但这次，终于被我压了一局。

卡少拿出手机准备联系飞鞋，  
却发现自己的手机竟然没有信号，  
而这是绝不可能发生的事情，  
当即眉头微微一皱，  
……兰琪，  
……你的手机……  
……是不是也没信号了？

兰琪掏出自己的手机一看，果然。  
略一沉思，面色陡然一沉，惊悟道：  
……少爷，是她！

卡少咬了咬牙，  
……你，带上黑衣组，  
……找到她，  
……留活口。  
……你车钥匙给我。

兰琪咬咬嘴唇，递上了自己的车钥匙。

…………  
…………

风都郊外。  
军用机场。

卡少打开一个黑色机库，  
里面，  
静静地停着一架纯黑的战机，  
蓄势待发……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

结章の静默心和黑战机的战斗

赛德里亚岛。  
大城议事大厅。

……是赛亚王子吗，长得真好看呐……  
……哈……  
弗利萨喘息了一下，黑色的眼睛变为艳紫，  
双手开始狂乱地揉掐自己的身体，并且呻吟起来：  
……唔……赛亚人……

细细在贝吉塔身上检视了一番，  
……谁叫你们打伤他啦？！  
弗利萨满面怒容地娇嗔道。

……大人，他不是常规方式可以制服的对象。  
萨博回复道。

弗利萨抬手就打了萨博一耳光：  
……我不管……  
弗利萨静止了几秒，眸色转黑。  
……是他的眼睛吗？

……不是，致知院的人已经试过了。  
萨博躬身回答。

弗利萨脸上微微有些失望，但却似乎在情理之中，  
——竟然，不是王子的眼睛，  
——当然，也不可能那么简单地就是吧。

弗利萨继续打量贝吉塔。  
黑眼睛冷漠而空洞，那是一无所有的表情。  
贝吉塔从被抓来得一刻，就没有再说过任何一句话，也没有改变过表情。

弗利萨笑了，  
指尖近乎温存地抚摸贝吉塔的面颊，颈子，继而在全身游走——  
贝吉塔的眼神没有丝毫动摇，  
仿佛被抚摸的根本不是自己的身体。  
弗利萨绕到贝吉塔身后，  
一只手握住贝吉塔的脖子，慢慢收紧，  
唇凑到贝吉塔耳边，沉闷而哑的男声轻轻地说：  
……那，  
……会不会是你高潮时的眼睛？

与此同时，弗利萨一把扯掉了贝吉塔的衣服，  
将他的腰身向下一压，直接一个挺进。  
贝吉塔的身体被撞得震动了一下，  
但是仍是被冻结般的五官，甚至连眉都没有皱一下。  
弗利萨夸张地向四周的卫军做了一个惊恐万状的表情，  
转眼便又矫揉造作地掩面，  
发出的声音像是一个女子尖细幽怨的叹息：  
……呐，这个狠人儿，  
……这样面无表情，我咋知道他啥时候高潮？

……弗利萨大人，  
萨博接口道：  
……您可以用心率仪。

弗利萨瞪圆了眼睛，  
继续妖娆地摇摆着自己的身体，  
却发出粗狂的男性怒喝：  
……那还不快去准备好！

贝吉塔的头上、心口及四肢都接上的探测心电、脑波图谱的贴片，  
弗利萨在他身体里肆虐，  
贝吉塔始终没有变化过任何表情，也没有发出任何声响……

弗利萨冷冷地咬着牙，  
一边猛烈冲刺一边大力揉捏着贝吉塔，  
眼睛里盛满了愤怒的憎恨和情欲的疯狂，  
很久很久，贝吉塔依然没有任何反应。

弗利萨恼怒地抽出来，  
将贝吉塔转过来，左右开弓狠狠打了十几下，  
贝吉塔嘴角流血，依然面无表情——

弗利萨一伸手，卡住了贝吉塔脖子，  
狠狠发力，仿佛要捏碎他的脖子，  
但是一转眼，  
弗利萨的另一只手蛇一般蜿蜒到这只手上，自己拉住了自己，  
……别这么暴力嘛……  
弗利萨喉咙里发出一句阴柔的女声儿：  
……让我试试……  
说着，便直直地跪下去，  
抱紧贝吉塔的腿，一张口就含住了，忘情地舔舐吸吮……

舔了几下，弗利萨忽然又一转脸，  
甩出一句女声却是男人语气的话：  
……他要是高潮了，就提醒我……

……他会射精的，弗利萨大人。  
旁边的萨博说道。

弗利萨猛然松口站起来，  
一抬手，“啪”地一声猛抽了萨博一个嘴巴，  
力道之大打得萨博几乎跌倒，  
……提醒我！！！  
弗利萨用狂躁的男声怒吼道。

萨博立刻摆正了被打歪的身体，大声应道：  
……是！大人……

弗利萨又柔媚地贴着贝吉塔的身体跪下去，继续刚才的活计……

贝吉塔一直无声无息，通身感觉不到一丝活气，  
仿佛他是一具尸体，连瞳孔都不会转动。

而一直盯着贝吉塔脑波和心电图的近身喽啰们更是全神贯注不敢懈怠。  
突然，喽啰们看到两组波形猛烈飙升——便一起喊起来：  
……大人，他射啦……

弗利萨的身体也是一颤，  
狠狠含进喉咙深处，随着滚烫液体涌入自己的喉管，  
弗利萨也震颤起来，眼中泪水涟涟，呻吟着扭动身体，  
然后用泪眼婆娑的眼神在下面痴望着贝吉塔——  
但只停了几秒，  
弗利萨便无比厌恶地推开贝吉塔的身体，  
抓狂似地干呕，  
将贝吉塔射在喉咙里的全吐出来，  
头上青筋爆裂，  
弗利萨一把将依然面无表情但额间满是汗水的贝吉塔向喽啰堆里一扔，  
声音变成暴躁的男声：  
……把他眼睛挖出来——  
……再去试——！！！

喽啰们一愣，但也马上执行，架起贝吉塔，  
萨博抽出腰间的匕首，便对着贝吉塔的眼睛就扎过来。

猛然，萨博觉得自己的动作一滞，手被弗利萨抓住了，  
刀尖儿几乎已经碰到贝吉塔的睫毛——  
贝吉塔漆黑的眼眸依然一动未动——  
弗利萨伸出舌头，阴柔地沿着萨博的手一路舔过去，  
舔到刀刃也没有停止，刀身蓦然鲜血淋漓，  
舌尖一直舔上贝吉塔的眼睛——  
顿时，贝吉塔的眼睛被弗利萨舌头流出的鲜血染红，  
却依然诡异地睁着，鲜血溢满眼眶，  
顺着面颊流淌，仿佛眼中涌出血泪……

弗利萨泪流满面，捂住自己的脸，  
手指微蜷仿佛要抠出自己的眼珠，  
继而又用颤抖的双手捧住贝吉塔的脸，  
安放在心口，  
用充满爱慕的女声幽咽地说道：  
……这个人的觉悟……  
……好美……  
……跟我一样……

……不要妨碍我你这贱逼！！！  
伴随着弗利萨自己一声雄浑的怒吼，  
弗利萨的身体像是被什么无形的力量给掀翻一般远远地摔倒，  
在地上抽搐了一会儿，  
弗利萨又一脸凝重地起身，黑眸，  
他平静暗哑的男声对众人吩咐道：  
……把贝吉塔带过去，  
……试。

…………  
…………

赛德里亚岛。  
军争指挥室。

因为紧急战况赶来的萨博看着巨大的中控屏幕，  
问着身边的执勤员邱夷，  
……啥！？  
……只一架飞机就干掉了咱们的整个空中编队？  
……他哪有那么多导弹？

邱夷一脸不可思议的样子，  
……这敌机打咱们战机没用导弹。

萨博一愣，  
……啥？

邱夷也是一脸不可置信，  
……咱们战机编队挂载的空对空中远程导弹和近距格斗导弹几乎都用光了，  
……他却只用了一颗，击落咱们的战机用的全是航空机关炮——

萨博脸上浮起一丝惊喜，  
……喜欢拿飞机贴身肉搏……？  
……变态啊……？  
……屌成这样……  
……难道……是个飞鞋……？  
……让海上的战舰用舰载导弹牵制住他，  
……给我准备战机——  
萨博盯着画面里远远飞来的敌机，  
眼里掠过了一丝跃跃欲试的战意光彩，抬手拿起了自己的战机头盔。

邱夷继续一脸烦恼地向萨博报告，  
……萨博大人，不可能的，  
……他唯一发射的一枚导弹，击中的咱们那艘巡洋舰——  
……是指挥舰。

……啊？  
萨博停下要戴战机头盔的动作，  
眯起眼，看了半天那画面上越来越清晰的战机，  
……咦……？  
……邱夷，放大画面。

邱夷一边操作一边做着战略建议，  
……萨博大人，  
……您又何必亲自去拦截他呢，  
……他的导弹挂载点只有10，  
……我们可以等他把全部的导弹都发射完毕，再次派出剩余的战机拦截他。

看清楚了那架黑色战机之后，  
萨博勾起嘴角，  
……呦呵，  
……还真是来了一个神道哇……  
……啧啧……  
一边感叹着一边朝邱夷轻蔑地一翻白眼，  
……你以为他会一直傻呵呵地打你的舰船啊，  
……要是让他飞过来，剩下的9颗导弹就全都呼咱们脸上了。

邱夷一愣，  
……啊？这人这么牛？

萨博笑着点点头，  
……这货，是个业界传奇，  
……在他17岁的时候，做了一件令整个黑暗世界全都惊呆了的事情。  
……他驾驶着一架纯黑战机，  
……在地面上摆了十架战车，从各个角度一起用地空导弹轰他。  
……他承诺战车导弹用完之前，他不还击。

邱夷咽了口唾沫，  
……结果呢？

萨博朝那个熊熊燃烧的战舰画面一努嘴，  
……全灭。  
……之后，他降低了难度，在他的地盘上创立了一个名为飞鞋的战机竞技游戏。  
……从此以后，在他的领地里，  
……再也没有任何东西敢在天上飞。  
……你没有发现山国连民用机场都没有么？  
……他们家的地盘儿也是世界上所有民航航线的禁区。  
……世界上有很多超级大国明里暗里，  
……派了很多空军力量去他们附近的海域探查挑衅他们，  
……风都一个弹丸之地，却如此富得流油，惦记他的超级大国会少吗？  
……但是不管派什么样的队伍。  
……都是全灭。  
……他用这种简单粗暴的方式，集结了当今世界上最顶级的好手。

邱夷一副不可置信的样子，  
……他家的飞鞋这么厉害？  
……比大国的空军还厉害？  
……空军里也都是高手。

萨博一笑，  
……光是好手没用，顶级也不是单指技术，  
……再怎么样，空军战机的驾驶员是军人，  
……而他们家的飞鞋，个个儿都是精神病，  
……所谓顶级，其实指的是心灵。  
……军人意志坚强，不畏死，但他们家飞鞋——  
……是拿命在玩儿。  
……昔年发生在他们海域内的最后一次空战中，  
……他们家的一个飞鞋击落了一架敌方战机，  
……当对方驾驶员弹射跳伞之时，  
……那个飞鞋居然没有用机炮攻击他，  
……而是直接飞过去，用自己的侧翼以音速直接精确地腰斩了那个驾驶员。

邱夷瞪大了眼，  
……为啥呀？  
……他的战机如果被降落伞绞住不是自己也会死吗？

萨博再一笑，  
……呐，这就是精神病人比军人可怕的地方啦。  
……他们会干嘛，谁也想不到。  
……从那以后，这就是整个世界空军的共识：  
……宁可去对战一个超级大国的空军，也不要去对战他们家的飞鞋。  
……他们虽然从来没有声称过自己拥有空军，  
……但比起他家的海军和核战力储备，  
……他家的空中力量才是威慑四海的存在，  
……那是因为他们家的空军，既不需要军人也不要佣兵，他们只收玩命的精神病。  
……所以他家的领地，固若金汤。

邱夷咧嘴，看着把战机头盔扔回桌上的萨博，  
……诶诶，萨博大人——  
……您不升空啦。

萨博一瞪他，  
……升个屁空，上去就升天啦，我怎么可能是他的对手。  
……叫五个死士开战机过去，准备EMP，  
……只要他一进入我们的海域，全范围，起爆。

邱夷一脸担忧，  
……可是萨博大人，  
……咱们的艘舰船大部分也在这个海域，可能会受到波及。

萨博冷笑，  
……只要能干了这个人，  
……弗利萨大人，也就不需要那么多战舰了。

…………  
…………

十几分钟后，  
监视画面上，黑色战机轻盈地引爆四颗EMP，毫发无伤，  
但第五颗终究刮擦到他，黑色战机旋转着失去飞行姿态，向岛上坠落。

丘夷拍拍自己心口，松了一口气，说道：  
……这么恐怖的家伙，他来找咱们干嘛？  
……他远程导弹明明早就已经可以打到咱们本土了，  
……却为何一直没有开火？

萨博身体一颤，敛住笑，  
……你……你刚刚……说什么？

邱夷不知道自己说错了么，小心翼翼重复，  
……他，他到底来干嘛的啊？

萨博一脸惊叹，  
……哇……你！  
……你可……真是……太……太聪明了，  
……你刚刚帮弗利萨大人得到了他毕生的所求啊……  
……弗利萨军团的首席上将非你莫属了。  
萨博嘴角微微上扬，  
……对啊，这样一个人，  
……怎么可能是吃饱了撑的出来遛弯儿的呢？  
萨博转身向地面部队指挥官高声吩咐，自己也大步向门口走去，  
……不计任何代价，活捉他！  
……传话下去，有敢伤他性命者，直接交给弗利萨大人处理……

邱夷莫名其妙地跟了半步，又停下脚步，  
……可是大人——  
……他坠机时没弹射座椅，可能已经死了……

萨博皱着眉回头，  
……你……  
……你他妈还是去做保洁吧！  
……他这样的段位，会让你看到他弹座舱吗——

…………  
…………

贝吉塔依然在心中默默数着自己的脉搏计算时间的流逝，  
——过去大概20个小时了，  
——卡卡罗特调集的战机可能快要行动了，  
——而且，似乎身体状况，  
——已经无法再等了……  
——就算机缘还未到，  
——也只能勉强一试。  
——父王……  
——你交付给我的世界……  
——赛亚一族……  
——我真的……  
——尽力了……  
——保佑我吧……

当弗利萨再次出现在贝吉塔面前时候。  
贝吉塔抬起头，第一次与弗利萨有了眼神交流，  
声音嘶哑却依旧淡然地开口道：  
……密码，就是我的眼睛。

对于忽然开口的贝吉塔，  
弗利萨感到微微一惊，  
但旋即掩住，鼻子哼了一声儿：  
……是吗？但我试过了呀——

……是我特定时刻的眼睛。  
贝吉塔继续说道。

弗利萨妖妖娇娇地呻吟了一声儿：  
……嗯……  
……是你高潮时的眼睛吗？  
……我也试过了呀……

贝吉塔面无表情：  
……所以，  
……显然不是的吧。

弗利萨回归了一张男子阴冷的笑脸：  
……有趣，你年纪不大，  
……身体和心灵的承受力却令人肃然起敬，  
……似乎，想要让你屈服我真的是有漫长的路要走了……

……祝你顺遂。  
贝吉塔平静地答言。

弗利萨仰面尖声细气地狂笑了起来，良久：  
……是的，真的很奇怪，  
……我总是能顺遂——  
弗利萨猛一转头，大喊：  
……喂——  
……把人带上来！

被反手铐着的卡卡罗特被拉了进来。

二人眼神彼此一接，  
依旧面无表情。  
互相一打量，  
卡卡罗特的目光沉了下去，瞳仁里燃起赤红暴怒的杀机……  
贝吉塔的目光却忽然平和温润了下来，他朝着卡卡罗特无法察觉地微微一笑，  
转身，对着弗利萨直接了当地跪了下去，

以头杵地。  
……请不要，伤害这个人，  
……你要的，我都给你……

弗利萨目不转睛地看贝吉塔，  
神色几乎有些痛楚，  
仿佛是他自己的心在备受煎熬：  
……什么……都可以……吗？  
……说来奇怪，我啊……  
……现在忽然有了一个比山洞里的那个更想要的东西呢……

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

结章の古国战士的荣耀再飞扬

赛德里亚岛。  
恶魔的厕所。

弗利萨生平第一次走进”恶魔的厕所“，  
押着卡卡罗特和贝吉塔。  
身后跟着萨博，他的近卫军团将领，和致知院核心智囊团。

……请放开我们。  
贝吉塔环视身边众人，对弗利萨平静地说道。

弗利萨与他对视，几秒后，吩咐道：  
……放开他们。

贝吉塔走到水晶球近前，抚摸着那个水晶球，轻轻叹息：  
……我的眼睛无效，  
……是因为我父王收集我的虹膜作为密码的时候，  
……他哭了，  
……所以，  
……那时，  
……我也在哭。

弗利萨转转眼珠，恍然大悟，  
……哦，  
……那你哭啊。

贝吉塔回身，看着弗利萨，  
……我会的。

贝吉塔转身，  
慢慢走到卡卡罗特面前，  
抬头仰视他，牵起他的手，  
引领他，向旁边挪了几步，  
在地面一个几乎辨识不清的圆圈中间站定。  
与他眼神交融了很久，  
仿佛一生的全部心愿尽情交付在这短暂的相视中。  
贝吉塔平静地开口，对卡卡罗特浅笑着说道：  
……放心，我把“灭世”交出来，  
……咱俩就可以安然无恙地离开了。

卡卡罗特看着贝吉塔，有些毛骨悚然，  
心里清清楚楚地知道他说的是假话，  
他决不可能把这样的东西交给弗利萨。  
但是，看着贝吉塔平静的神色，  
那眼中闪着温柔又坚定的光彩，  
微微有些不知所措，  
这次，  
自己，  
又没看清，  
他在想什么。

贝吉塔朝卡卡罗特一直微笑，目光清澈安然，  
他慢慢展开双臂，勾住卡卡罗特的脖颈，紧紧抱住他。  
贝吉塔的唇碰在卡卡罗特耳侧，  
用几不可闻的音量念出生死攸关的魔咒：  
……卡卡罗特，无论发生什么事，  
……你一定要踩住这个圈儿，  
……咱俩的性命，就靠你了。  
……你要是踏出半步，  
……我，会死的……  
说完，便放开手，凑上自己的唇，  
在卡卡罗特唇上轻轻地碰了一下。

随即眼中滚落两行泪水，  
转身走向水晶球。

弗利萨一动不动地看着贝吉塔。

贝吉塔走到弗利萨身边，  
那双流着泪的黑眸，仿佛可以蛊惑人心，  
弗利萨竟然默许了贝吉塔牵起他的手，  
拉着他，一同走到水晶球前。

贝吉塔一手牵着弗利萨，  
另一只手对着水晶球上的圆形的空洞，  
一探手，竟然将手臂直接伸了进去。  
水晶球内部纷繁错落的晶体如同无数尖刀瞬间割裂贝吉塔手上的肌肤筋络血管，  
甚至有些伤口深到入骨，  
整个水晶球登时被血染红——  
但贝吉塔浑不在意，面色如常，  
只是仔细地观察着水球的内部，  
在血色路标的指引之下，  
果然发现一处，无法被鲜血染红，  
便伸手一抓，抓到一根六角形的管子，  
发力抽出。

他将这根无色的管子抽出来，  
手臂鲜血淋漓，递到弗利萨手上，  
……这，  
……就是你要的“灭世”。

弗利萨微微有些惊愕地看着这根东西：  
它是固态，但拥有独特分子晶格结构，使它与空气折射率相同，  
是真实存在的、又不可能存在于世的、真正的隐形材料。  
加压络合纳米分子材料，  
使它拥有这世间莫可匹敌的坚韧和刚硬，  
于这人间，  
它至刚至强。  
它具有绝对光滑的表面，  
不会被任何液体所沾染。  
若不是手上的重量触感，  
这个东西，  
在世间，  
无人可见。  
仿佛它并不存在。

——这，不就是你么？  
——他仿佛不存在的细小身躯，  
——担着整个黑色弘大建筑的全部重量。  
弗利萨看着贝吉塔脸，  
却一望骇然，  
贝吉塔，竟然，还在对自己微笑，  
那脸上的温柔，竟像是给自己了，  
一瞬间，弗利萨好像明白了什么，  
又好像什么事更糊涂了。

但是瞬息之间，  
恶魔的厕所两侧的山洞口豁然降下两道黑色合金闸门。  
封住了出口。

整个恶魔的厕所金属内部发出巨大的悲鸣。  
似心身意识，就此散落。  
一块块组成恶魔像和舌头的合金块，  
仿佛同时失去支撑一般，急速崩塌瓦解。

鲁班锁。  
一个遥远东方古国的古典智慧。  
通体无胶无钉。  
全部由榫卯结构彼此交错连接而成，  
只要抽出那根锁定全局的关键榫头。  
便会整体崩塌。

整个恶魔雕像和舌头，  
如同一阵黑雨，  
向万世业火血池降下。

如同负片的世界里，  
纯黑，  
才是光。

直到此时，  
被贝吉塔念了陷阱魔咒扰乱了判断力和本能的卡卡罗特慢了几秒，  
才猛然纵身扑向贝吉塔，  
但他所在的圆圈却已经瞬间升起，  
从地面圆的缝隙里弹射出水幕一样的液体。  
无色透明，遇氧便瞬间固化，  
形成一个无比坚固的透明保护气囊，强度堪比塑钢。  
卡卡罗特的头重重撞在这层坚硬的胶囊壁上，顿时额间血流如注……  
卡卡罗特脚下的圆形地面跟恶魔的长舌地面瞬间分离，  
下部出现三个小型的圆形工质火箭推进口，  
一起点火，  
稳稳地将卡卡罗特和包裹他的坚固胶囊托在空中。

坠下的瞬间，贝吉塔看着一脸惊愕的弗利萨，依然温柔地浅笑。

——弗利萨，  
——这个地方，  
——不是用来找到“灭世”，  
——而是用来封印“灭世”，  
——那个会毁灭世界的装置，  
——“灭世”，  
——其实，  
——就是你。  
——而我，  
——是用来毁灭“毁灭世界装置”的装置，  
——我存在于世间的意义，  
——就是要见证你从人间消失，  
——跟我，  
——去见我的父王和族人吧，  
——这次……

卡卡罗特疯狂地捶打撞击自己面前的护罩，  
拳锋染血，额间淋漓——  
却无法撼动这护罩分毫。

卡卡罗特的目光直直追随着贝吉塔，  
看着他跟随着这崩塌散落的黑色世界一同跌落。  
只几秒。  
便融入底下那一片赤红火海。

他那细小的身体最后被熔岩吞没之时，  
仿佛瞬间即被气化，  
似有一朵烟尘升腾而起。

卡卡罗特将泪生生塞回泪腺，  
脸上血迹一把抹干，  
绝不允许它们此时妨碍自己的视线。

……贝吉塔！！！  
……你做了什么？！！！

所有黑色合金晶格散落殆尽。  
融入岩浆。  
连同他的贝吉塔。

弗利萨、及他的近身侍卫萨博、基纽特种部队、弗利萨军团所有高级主管和战将、致知院核心科技精英……

一、朝、全、灭……

空无一物的山腹里。  
只剩一人。  
卡卡罗特。  
两侧山洞的闸门悄无声息地开启。

良久，  
卡卡罗特停止撞击和捶打胶囊护罩。  
依然目不转睛地望着那片翻滚沸腾的熔岩。  
——贝吉塔，  
——你为何……？

卡卡罗特十指抠着胶囊护罩缓缓跪地，  
护罩上留下十道血痕，  
根根锥心。  
道道刺骨。  
撕心裂肺。  
五内俱焚。

卡卡罗特无力地将头抵在护罩上，  
心身俱寂然如死。  
瞳仁几近散去。  
只剩绝望，  
勒在咽喉。

——你他妈尽管费尽心机好了……  
——我决不可能……  
——活着离开这里……

直到，模糊的视野里——  
一千二百度滚烫的岩石溶液中升腾起那个漆黑纯白的魂魄，  
依旧，  
黑发黑眸。  
对着自己，  
微微一笑……  
一眼千年……

卡卡罗特瞳孔终于微微收缩了一下，  
从死里归来。  
竟是如此无可奈何。

卡卡罗特被这个小型的火箭推进器送出了山穴。

…………  
…………

三日后，  
风都。  
研究院。

卡少站在布尔玛对面，  
……你，  
……究竟是谁？

布尔玛神色一黯，继而正色道：  
……我是——  
……效忠王族的科学家：布尔玛。  
……在弗利萨军团担任格物院首席，  
……假装为他在风都做卧底。

卡少注视片刻，点了点头，  
……贝吉塔，  
……请你帮忙出卖他？

布尔玛沉默良久，轻轻点头：  
……是的，  
……他需要逻辑自洽的理由，  
……确保自己可以活着被弗利萨军团捕获。  
……本来拉蒂兹可以做这个“理由”，  
……但是没想到弗利萨却根本没留活口，  
……直接挖走了他的眼睛，  
……对此，贝吉塔非常自责。

卡少深思片刻，  
……他想通过一次出卖被弗利萨军团活捉风险也很大，  
……你为何没有异议，  
……执行了他的要求？  
……贝吉塔要消灭弗利萨，  
……也完全可以命令我出动全部战力强攻塞德利亚岛，  
……他却为何不这样做？

布尔玛微微摇头：  
……我，不知道，  
……我虽效忠王族，  
……却没有能力守护王族，  
……对于王族指令，  
……我不可违背。

卡少盯住布尔玛。  
……这是借口。

布尔玛并不回避。  
……这是无奈。

良久，  
布尔玛轻叹：  
……我也，  
……只能，  
……将自己的身体献给王族。

看到卡少眼中闪过一抹黯然。  
布尔玛便苦笑：  
……与你们不同，  
……我是，  
……献给王族，  
……做个容器——  
……我，  
……怀孕了。

卡少看着她，面色隐约微微一暖：  
……哦，  
……恭喜你。

布尔玛神色却愈加黯然：  
……你知道么？  
……是你害死他的。  
……本来，我切断了你的对外通信，  
……是想让你老实在风都里呆着。  
……其实——  
……如果你没有去救他，  
……那个单人逃生胶囊就是他的，  
……那是他父王留给他的唯一生机。  
……他便可见证弗利萨军团覆灭，  
……再无恙地归来，  
……但因为你去了，  
……他只能把那个胶囊让给你，  
……让你活下去，  
……所以，  
……是你去把他“救”死的。  
伤疤早揭晚揭，劲儿大劲儿小，  
其实没啥差别。  
总归是要伤入心，痛入骨，  
不如直截了当来得干脆痛快。

但是，  
卡少似乎不为所动，  
并不买账，  
反而盯住布尔玛：  
……这么说，  
……贝吉塔是判断弗利萨真的会危害世界吗？  
……还是说，他的目的本是替赛亚一族复仇？

布尔玛摇头，垂下目光：  
……谁知道呢，  
……也许宿命都没想好哪一种格局与他的灵魂更相称。

卡少冷笑：  
……不对。

布尔玛抬眼：  
……什么不对？

卡少继续逼视布尔玛：  
……拯救世界或誓死复仇可算是一种信仰，  
……也都值得赌上性命——  
……但是，这些绝敌不过他对我的爱……  
……他不可能为了这样的事情，  
……放弃我……  
……何况，  
……你，  
……为何不伤心？  
卡少咬了咬牙，  
眼中第一次呈现出完美的，洞察世事的知性：  
……我了解你，  
……你是我在这世上唯一的挚友，  
……我看得见你的心，  
……你，  
……爱他。  
……但我不明白，  
……他死了，你却不敢伤心，  
……你到底在自责什么？  
……你还有什么事没跟我说？

布尔玛终于眼神闪躲了一下：  
……还能，  
……有什么……？

卡少闭了眼，压抑了一下自己心上涌起的哀伤，禁止自己流泪：  
……他，  
……若为了拯救世界而死，  
……可说一种荣耀。  
……若为了赛亚复仇而死，  
……也算一种壮决。  
……就算他是为了爱，救我，  
……但他……  
……为何走得这样释然……  
……甚至从头至尾都没有回头看我一眼，  
……他那时怎可能会那样释然……？  
卡少双拳紧握，眼神凄厉悲苦，声音压抑嘶哑：  
……布尔玛，  
……我们自小相识，  
……请不要让我此生，  
……至死都不知我一生所爱究竟为何而死。  
……求你……了……

那绝无可能向任何人触地膝头，直接跪地，  
因为他知道那时的他，也许也是这个感觉。  
——若能换取他一线生机，  
——我愿付任何代价。

——如能向他黑暗沉寂的心灵中张望一眼，  
——哪怕只是，  
——跟他零星有关的一点点只言片语，  
——也值得我以命换取……

布尔玛咬住嘴唇，终究叹息：  
……这年头，  
……想甩个锅真难，  
……他……  
……大概，  
……是我害死的……  
布尔玛闭了眼，深深吸了一口气，眼中，已经隐隐有了泪意：  
……因为，  
……我给他看了这个。  
一份宗卷抛向卡少。  
……他，  
……为救赎你们而死……

…………  
…………

看着卡少接过宗卷，起身，转头离开，  
布尔玛的身体缓缓瘫跪在地上，  
继而缩成一团，抱住自己的膝盖，  
将脸埋进自己胸口，  
她手中，紧紧握着一张洁白的缎帕，  
那上面有一行字：  
……如果可以，请叫他特兰克斯，这是个赛亚人的名字，意为沧海。

那缎帕，  
是少女时代的自己送给卡少的，  
布尔玛抬头，用力吸了一下鼻子，  
随即拿起缎帕，擦了擦脸上的泪。  
哭着。  
笑了。

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------

结章の我便是你遗留世间的爱

卡少在阅读那份宗卷。

患者姓名：弗利萨  
精神评估医师：Dr. 格罗

今天，我会以自己的生命为弗利萨做最后一次心理评估，  
若我能成功刺杀他，  
王子便可不用再出手，  
从此解除他背负的宿命，继续他的人生。  
如若我不能达成使命，而弗利萨会杀我，  
则意味着赛亚一族精心为弗利萨量身打造的精神封印已经失效，  
这个心理陷阱封印了他十年，  
如果他不再在意我的死活，  
就说明他已不在意那个从未存在于世间的“灭世”，  
那么他放弃寻找“灭世”，转而直接向人世间倾泻恶意的趋向，  
概率将趋近99.99%，在三个月之内，  
留给这个世界的时间，  
不多了……  
当我身死，  
这份资料自会藉由我的渠道送到你的手上，  
抱歉，小姑娘，  
以后的事，交给你了。  
你的父亲，我的挚友，  
绝不会看错人，  
虽然不该让你承当这样一份荒诞却重大的使命，  
但我知你足够强大，一定清楚该如何进退取舍……  
你一定可以。  
也必须可以。  
祝好运。

弗利萨军团 致知院首席 效忠王族之人 格罗 2020.03.20

…………  
…………

一册羊皮卷，  
书写着文明源头的样貌，  
揭开赛亚人历史碎片中，至黑的一章。  
一片繁华处的由来与脉络，渐渐分明……  
赛亚人，  
曾世代生活于赛德里亚岛，  
他们属于完全封闭的部族，有自己独特的社会形态，宗教信仰，科技律法，  
他们崇尚勇武，膜拜力量，好斗嗜杀，凶残无道且异常狡诈，  
上个世纪90年代前后，  
他们开始大肆劫掠附近海域往来的客船商船，  
被他们劫掠的船只，从无活口。  
他们偶尔将船只残骸旅客尸身或物品碎片放归大海，造成自然海难的假象。

但因为这片海域自然条件极其恶劣，到处遍布暗礁潜流，  
又时有台风地震海啸发源于此，本不是常用的商贸航路，  
因此极难被文明世界勘察探究，  
折损于此海域的船只，大部分只能以海难定论，  
所以赛亚人的存在，几乎不为人所知。

25年前，赛亚海盗们从劫到的一艘科考船上，  
获知了一个巨大的秘密：  
离他们不是很远的一处小岛上，  
藏着一宗古代宝藏。

得知此事的赛亚族人喧腾欢闹，  
第一时间集结了全部的战士和战船，  
连夜出发，  
按照海图到达了那个小岛。  
并且几乎屠尽了一整个平静祥和与世无争的小山村，  
让这些海盗们觉得可笑的是，村中的人们，  
除了大长老，竟然都不知道自己因何而死。  
他们被无辜毁灭，只是因为他们的村子，栖息在了绝世宝藏之上。

那时唯一的幸存者，是一个年仅12岁的少年，大长老的长孙。他在自己族人遍地凌乱的尸体和血泊中，  
用身体取悦那些凶残暴虐的海盗，  
包括当时还是海盗头子的——贝吉塔的父王，以及他的十大部将，  
那些部将中，只有一个人，从头至尾没有碰过他，但也没有制止其他人。  
七天七夜，仿佛永无休止……  
就在赛亚强盗驻扎并将宝物尽数掠夺搬运到海盗船上的这七天：

他看到了日升月落覆盖于万物之上的死灰残红……  
他看到了一双双践踏他族人妇女幼童尸骨的脚……  
他看到了斩杀他父母兄妹朋友亲人的血污之手……  
他看到了攫取远古宝藏时众人那贪婪邪妄的眼……  
他看到了黑不见底生生地咀嚼他族人血肉的口……

他看见火堆前纵饮高歌如痴如醉的脸，笑得满足畅快。  
他看见疯狂凌辱自己的那些人的表情，不见一丝人性。

他的身体被那些所谓的战士丢来拽去，  
他们竞技一般地提升各种凌虐的尺度，  
以此来比较谁可以让他发出更加撕心裂肺的惨叫哀嚎。  
他们哈哈大笑，乐此不疲。

他亲身见证了世间最荒诞的覆灭与最无理的残杀。  
——我无辜，因何而死？  
——毁灭你，与你何干？

少年的灵魂被兽牙撕咬扯碎，  
终为恶魔缠绕淹没侵蚀吞噬……  
那时那处创世纪般漫长地狱中，  
藉由这些赛亚最强战士们之手，  
创造了一个近乎神明般不朽的黑暗负面意志，  
——魔……

这个少年的感受、情绪、终极顿悟，  
创造出三重人格：  
——痛苦……  
——绝望……  
——毁灭……  
他紫瞳凝视无边痛苦，  
他黑瞳盛满绝望，  
赤瞳惟愿杀戮，  
这些人格逐层取代他质朴的本我、自我和超我，  
与他灵魂固着交融，深入他四肢肺腑。  
于是，一个从未有过的人形生物，  
一只鲜血淋漓异常强大且对人类怀有宇宙般广袤恶意的怪物——  
终于诞生……

宇宙的恶根，由此成型，  
从黑暗中向人性深处狰狞地蔓延……  
它身上缀满人间致深致极的恶念……  
但问题是，  
没有一丝恶念由他自己产生，  
那全是属于赛亚一族的邪行。

后来，同样前去掠夺，  
只是比赛亚人慢了一步的大海盗弗利萨大王，  
也到达了这个被赛亚人彻底毁灭的村子。  
而此时，村子里已没有了宝藏，  
只有埋藏在废墟与灰烬中的这个少年，  
四目相接的瞬间，弗利萨大王就意识到，  
这个少年，  
灵魂里驻扎着深不见底的恶意，  
致黑致暗的怪物……  
以及……  
乱舞的群魔。

这个少年，绝不是人间之物……  
而他为祸人间的能力，远超任何宝藏。

赛亚人夺走了绝世宝藏，  
弗利萨大王带走了由此诞生的魔王。

赛亚人用掠夺来的财宝修建了巍峨宏大的城堡和宫殿，  
让他们的岛屿变得丰饶优美。

于是那海盗头子自封为王，  
赛亚人的，王。  
但是这次的事件，却让他一生中最重要的人：  
一位他所钟爱的部将，弃他而去，  
用海盗的方式，抢走了一部分财宝，带走了一艘战船和怀有身孕的妻子，  
这个人永远地离开了赛德里亚岛，  
他们跨海东渡，  
在遇到的第一片大陆的一个小渔村登陆。  
通过文明的方式，  
跟这个国家达成了租用小渔村作为栖身之所的协议。  
只用了十几年的时间，  
便将这个小渔村变成了国际上首屈一指的大都会。

他们在文明世界里，  
建立了世间唯一一个没有国土、只有军事力量的国家级实体。  
脱胎于海盗心灵的国，虽假以城都，  
精神和肉体却永远漂于海上，无所依凭。  
巴氏集团的所有远程洲际导弹，都永远默认指向一个地方，  
——赛德里亚岛。  
巴氏集团的军事力量从来不是为了防备来自其他文明国家的算计，  
它永远只提防着一个敌人，  
那就是他们自己——赛亚人。  
因为，它的创始人知道：  
只有赛亚人，  
不存在于文明序列之内。

弗利萨大王将被魔性浸透的少年带回去养大，  
教会他一切实现任何目的最简单高效的手段。  
14年之后，  
这个少年终于找到了赛德利亚岛。  
毁灭了它上面的那个传说中骁勇善战的民族。  
那时，  
这个长成青年的恶魔已统治了一个近乎国家级战力的军队，  
他早已忘记了自己的名字，继承了弗利萨大王之名……

当26岁的弗利萨带着战舰，  
飞机大炮强攻抢滩登上赛德利亚岛，  
他惊奇地发现，  
岛上，没有一艘战舰，  
最后竟然是一群手持冷兵器的战士们，  
试图抗击自己现代化装备的虎狼之师。

于是，弗利萨下令屠城。

赛德利亚岛上的所有战舰，  
都在先前的一点时间，护送赛亚人的王子离开，  
对于如此荒诞的战争应对，  
贝吉塔王身边的九位将军，  
无人反对——  
——因为他们知道这个侵略者，  
——就是当年那个12岁的少年……

带着王子成功逃亡的那巴，  
将所有战舰，都交给了巴氏集团的创始人：  
——曾是贝吉塔王十大部将之一的巴达克。  
并带上贝吉塔王的思念与执念的羊皮卷。

……我们为我们所做的不义之事，  
……接受命运对我们行此恶事的裁决。  
……你，  
……一直是对的……  
……抱歉……  
……比起救赎之苦，  
……更让我痛不欲生之事，  
……是眼睁睁看着你离开。  
……赛亚一族，  
……我们曾以刀剑无端屠戮他人，  
……今次，也只藉由自己的双手，  
……为我等存续而战。  
……生死由命。  
……弗利萨是我们创造的魔。  
……他要复仇，  
……我们无话可说。  
……但他若要危害这世界，  
……那便是赛亚人遗留世间的灾祸，  
……何人该挡？  
……何人可挡？  
……何人理应同时周旋文明与道义两全，执掌乾坤。  
……我在世间遗留了一双黑色的眼，  
……他将代我注视人间，抉择生死。

赛亚王族自巴达克离开之日起，  
便在文明的各种黑暗渠道中，  
散播声称自己拥有一个极端破坏力的武器：  
——“灭世”。  
这件武器，传闻只要触发，  
产生的破坏力便可直接摧毁整个星球。

弗利萨一心寻找，  
只是想要一劳永逸地消灭人类文明，  
——包括他自己在内。  
不惜花费任何代价，时间和精力，  
但是，他并不知道，  
“灭世”，不是一件真实存在的事物，  
它一直只存在于人类内心的最深处。  
并且，就是他本人。

那巴带着王子离开赛德里亚岛后，  
在风都隐居十年，  
默默注视着恶魔的封印。  
直到，恶魔挣脱虚谎的锁链……  
但王子注视那二人十年，  
心中亦有对人间的流连。

于是，那个拥有一双黑眸的少年，  
跟当时被伤害的恶魔一般无辜纯净，  
这背负着所有黑暗与哀伤的王子，  
在得知赛亚因何覆灭的真相之后，  
终究还是选择将自己作为献祭，  
哪怕遗弃他在人间的挚爱，  
让整个世界连同自己被毁灭的部族，  
一起同这个怪物做了个最干净的了断……

你……  
想要这世界……  
万物安然……  
么？……

就这一个瞬间，  
卡卡罗特发觉自己人生一直没有触及的最后一个维度终被开启：  
——若这世界使你痛失心爱之人，  
——你敢不敢藉由对那人的爱慕……  
——转身善待人间……？

——当你有能力开始反思自己能为文明做什么的时候，  
——那个答案，  
——敢不敢是：  
——我将，在人间，好好活着……

…………  
…………

谁做了不可饶恕之事？  
谁该对谁施以残酷的复仇？  
在他人尸骸上建造优雅富丽的空中花园。  
文明的城碑之下，  
皆是由他族万千血肉枯骨填充的黑色泥土。

如你身在彼时彼刻，  
能否原谅那一幕幕生死劫难，  
可曾看清这一次次存续灭亡。

文明世界里万世长存的——  
那些彼此憎恨、世代复仇、种族灭绝、永无休止的战争与流血，  
肆意攫取属于他人的资源和生命，  
那些满溢于世间的恶念邪行，  
你以为，  
错在谁？

所以，  
这世上，  
只要还有一国在强权侵略，  
若还有一地在争战，  
还有一处饥饿灾难瘟疫横行，  
哪怕世上只有一人，  
仍在人间行不义的恶事，  
那，便是我的错……

…………  
…………

三个月之后，  
巴氏集团年轻的二少爷卡卡罗特宣布迎娶牛家的独生女琪琪，  
那是一位明眸皓齿的美丽小姐。  
同时他正式宣布巴氏集团解散，  
从此不再使用家族特权，  
并且销毁了所有领域一切关于赛亚一族或巴达克氏族的史料。  
赛亚人，干干净净地，  
就像从未在文明中出现过一样。

…………  
…………

婚礼前一天的晚上，  
卡少梦到湛蓝晴空，  
七彩云朵下，  
遥远的国度，  
有座巨大古朴的庄园。  
由一群黑发勇士世代守护。  
两个黑发男孩，  
在庄园外边一条幽静的林荫道上走着，  
他们身后有一个像个洋娃娃般漂亮的小女孩，  
黑发紫眸，肤色雪白，一身红裙，跟着他们磕磕绊绊地前行，  
忽然，小女孩脚下一绊，摔倒了，膝盖流血，伤不重，却被吓哭了。  
长发男孩立刻回身，将她扶起来，伸手帮她拂去膝盖上的泥土，轻轻吹着她的伤：  
……フランシーヌ、大丈夫ですか？  
女孩一边哭一边抽抽搭搭的，紫色的眼眸闪闪发亮：  
……Frère, J'ai mal...  
另一个黑发如焰的短发男孩走上来，替她擦拭眼泪，对她说：  
……恐れてはいけません，今回，あなたを守る……  
二人牵起她的手，她信赖依恋地望着他们，不再哭泣，  
三人身影，沿着长路渐行渐远……

清早醒来，  
卡少将自己陷在沙发中，  
手中，把玩着一支银色的沙鹰，  
那是，他父亲最后使用的遗物。

——若我，  
——去给你们添些乱子，  
——想来也无妨，  
——弗兰西娜……  
——应该不会介意自己多个犯二的傻哥哥保护，  
——我的心，终究也贪恋着与你们相守……

但是，在他欲将那枪管含入口中之时，  
却看见他的新娘，身披白纱，  
在晨曦淡淡的薄雾中款款缓步走来，  
行至近前，轻轻握住了他握枪的手。

黑发黑眸，目光澄澈，  
浅笑中带着一丝不问前尘的悲悯。  
……卡卡罗特，  
……既然欠下，  
……在哪里还，  
……都一样的。

无论，你是何样人，有何等过往，  
也许，在人世，终能为一人所爱。  
卡少不由得紧闭双目，心如刀绞，  
泪如雨下，心甘情愿，留在人间。

——世间的了悟，  
——为何，  
——都如此空虚寂寞。  
——荒凉伤感。

婚后，  
卡卡罗特为自己更名为：  
孙悟空。  
他与太太常年居住在包子山的农舍中，  
粗茶淡饭，晴耕雨读……

巴氏集团和弗利萨军团曾经拥有的巨大社会影响力与财富权力军事力量大部分交由另一名女子打理，  
她在后面的几年里，建立了一个全球范围的独立科研机构，  
活跃于星际探索、科研医疗和人文领域，  
这就是世界瞩目、无人敢惹、市值无法估量的、胶囊公司的由来。

…………  
…………

七年后。  
念澄学院。  
中心花园。  
喷泉旁。

喷泉中心，依然高高耸立着那块碑：

“一念明澄即沧海”

——只要你的心，能想清楚哪怕一件事情，  
——你的人生，今后便犹如漂于沧海之上。  
——你的世界，  
——至此，  
——广阔无垠。

孙悟空看着那个面貌酷似故人的紫发孩童跟自己两个儿子肆无忌惮地在草地上奔跑嬉笑，无忧无虑。

那画面有些眼熟，也微微让他艳羡，  
脑中隐隐掠过了万一将来自己的这两只小崽子又同时爱上那孩子可咋办的问题，  
但是转念便释然，  
——他们，  
——也一样能找到出路吧。

孙悟空已不再是那个自以为是横冲直撞的傻货卡二。  
布尔玛也不再是那个轻浮疯狂胡乱挑男朋友的少女。

二人脑海中一同浮起那年那个夏天，  
那场轻松随意的小小相遇。  
但也只是微微点头致意，相视无语，  
天空中，静静掠过往事一般的浮云……

…………  
…………

——我以为，  
——想起你时我会泪流满面，  
——没想到，  
——结果只是一抹温柔浅笑。

笑中有泪。

\------------------------------3-three 全文完------------------------------

谨以此处文字，  
纪念曾使这片灵魂最接近爱情的男人和女子，  
行经苍茫人海，  
你我仍在此间。

Ye adulterers and adulteresses,  
know ye not that the friendship of the world is enmity with God?  
whosoever therefore will be a friend of the world is the enemy of God.


End file.
